Only True Love Can Survive Anything
by WorkingGirl22
Summary: This is the Sequel to my story You Truly Are The One and I hope you guys like it and this will focus on the Berry's sister's POV on getting to know there birth mom and it will focus on Finn and Rachel relationship as they get through there Senior year.
1. Chapter 1

**Only True Love Can ****Survive** **Anything**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**This is the Sequel to my story You Truly Are The One and I hope you guys like it and this will focus on the Berry's sister's POV on getting to know there birth mom and it will focus on Finn and Rachel relationship as they get through there Senior year, college life and dealing with parenting. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Rachel's POV.<strong>

I can't believe it was the middle of the summer and my boyfriend Finn Hudson was staying with me for the summer to be closer to our now 10 year old daughter Victorie who offically became Finn's daughter before school ended on Victorie's birthday which is June 2nd and i got a paper signed from the family court judge and Finn's mom even signed giving him permission to be Victorie's father and even I signed it and I gave to him on her birthday and he was in tears the whole night so happy and so was Victorie who was pleased to have Finn be her offically daddy. I wasn't pleased to know that our parents that died before mine and Crista's junior year and our little sister Averilyn's sophomore year that were adopted and our real mother Shelby Corcoran gave us up when she was 19 years old then she gave our parents Averilyn when she was 20 years old.

"Baby can you pass me the suncreen for Victorie?" I heard Finn ask me since were at Finn's family beach house for the summer. I get up from my lounge chair and fixing my bikini top a little before walking over to them with the sunscreen and he smiles down at me. "Thanks baby!" He pecks my lips and I smile at him.

"No problem Finny, I'm glad I'm spending time with you this summer and not with my so called uncle!" He gives me a look as he puts sunscreen on our daughter.

"Rach I know you and your sisters are upset and angry with Mr. Shue but he was only thinking the best for you girls!" I pout hating that he's agreeing with him.

"Your supposed to be on my side Finn not his!" He gives me a stern look and I roll my eyes. "Rachel you need to stop!" I ignore him and walk back to my lounge chair and go back to reading my book. I can't believe Finn was actually on his favorite teachers side when he was supposed to be on my side about this whole thing.

"Hey Rach what's with the mood swings lately, oh my gaga are you pregnant?" I looked up at Kurt and glared at him shaking my head.

"No I'm not pregnant Kurt and I'm sure your brother has told you what's going with my family right now!" He sits down next to me.

"Rachel he hasn't told me anything and I think you need to chill out before you stress out a little too much!" I sigh knowing he's right.

"Sorry Kurt I know I'm acting crazy but you would too if you found out that your parents weren't really parents and you real birth mother has been trying to contact you for awhile but your uncle told her to stay away!" I said glaring at the water.

**Kurt**/_Rachel_/_**Together**_.

"Sing with me little Barbra!" I stare at him oddly but he just grins singing.

**Forget your troubles**  
><em>Happy days<em>  
><strong>C'mon get happy<strong>  
><em>Are here again<em>  
><strong>You better chase all your cares away<strong>  
><em>The skies above are clear again<em>  
><strong>Shout hallelujah<strong>  
><em>So let's sing a song<em>  
><strong>C'mon get happy<strong>  
><em>Of cheer again<em>  
><strong>Get ready for the judgement day<strong>  
><em>Happy days are here again.<em>

I stare at him surprised grinning that he knew one of my favorite songs but then I remebered that we were kind of alike. He smiles brightly singing alone.

**The sun is shining**  
><strong>C'mon get happy<strong>  
><em>Shout it now there's no one<em>  
><strong>The lord is wait to take you're hand<strong>  
><em>Who can, doubt it now<em>  
><strong>Shout hallelujah<strong>  
><em>So let's tell the world<em>  
><strong>And just get happy<strong>  
><em>About it now<em>  
><strong>We're going to the promise land<strong>  
><em>Happy days are here again.<em>

I smile at him loving that he's my best friend and soon to be brother in law when me and Finn do plan to get married.

**We're heading cross the river**  
><strong>Soon your cares will all be gone<strong>  
><em>There'll be no more from now on<em>  
><em><strong>From now on...<strong>_

He grins at me taking my hand as he sings his part.

**Forget your troubles**  
><em>Happy days<em>  
><strong>And just get happy<strong>  
><em>Are here again<em>  
><strong>You better chase all your blues away<strong>  
><em>The skies above are clear again<em>  
><strong>Shout hallelujah<strong>  
><em>So let's sing a song<em>  
><strong>And just get happy<strong>  
><em>Of cheer again.<em>

I rest my head against his singing my part making him follow me smiling.

_Happy times!_  
><strong>Happy times!<strong>  
><em>Happy nights!<em>  
><strong>Happy nights!<strong>

We both close our eyes singing passionately holding the long note that I knew so much about.

_**Happy days****Are-here-again...!**_

We end the song smiling and I'm glad he got me out of my mood. "Thank you for getting me out of my mood!" He nods smiling.

"I'm sorry your going through this right now but I'm always here for you and your sisters no matter alright?" I nod and look at my boyfriend and our daughter as they play in the water together having a daddy and daughter moment and I get my camera and take a picture of them together.

"They are so cute together, you have made him so happy Rachel and I'm glad your in ours lifes now!" I hug him.

"Same here Kurt and I love being here with you guys so much, I just wish my parents never lied to us!" He sighs standing up grabbing my hand and I put my camera down. "Were going to have fun today and not worry about the drama that's going on right now!" I nod and we run over to them and go in the water.

"I'm glad you two could join us I thought you were going to stay mad at me forever!" I stare at Finn and walk over to him.

"I could never stay mad at you forever baby!" I smile at him and he picks me up making me laugh as he spins me in the water then we fall into the water and I can hear Victorie and Kurt laughing at us. "Finny are you alright?" I asked as we come back up to the top of the water.

"Yes I'm the best I've ever been and it's all because of you and our little girl!" I jump up on him and he holds onto me tightly.

"I love you Finnegan Ryan Hudson and I can't wait to be your wife someday!" He leans down smiling before capturing his lips with mine making me wrap my arms around his neck and I don't care if Kurt is groaning. We pull back slowly and he kisses my forehead.

"I will always love you Rachel Barbra Berry no matter what and like I said we will work together to get through this!" I nod and we spend the whole day having fun.

**With Rachel and her sisters out to lunch the next day.**

"So do you think we should actually get to know our birth mother?" Averilyn as she takes a sip of her drink. Crista still wasn't sure if they should.

"I think we should atleast give her a chance to prove herself that she could be in our life since were going to be graduating!" Rachel says takeing a bite of her Vegan pasta. Crista didn't understand why her sister was Vegan but wasn't going to bug her about it.

"She gave us up when she was younger girls and why is she choosing now to get to know us?" Crista says still not pleased.

"Because she wants to Crista, can't you atleast try to get to know her before we go off to college?" Averilyn says giving her older sister a pleading look.

"Oh don't start with those looks they work on Rachel not me and I still need to meet this woman before I can start calling her mom!" Crista eats her sandwich.

Averilyn and Rachel stare at each other before taking there sisters drink away. "Hey give me back my ice tea!" She said glaring at them.

"We will give it back to you will you say that you will atleast try to give Shelby a chance to prove herself!" Rachel says smirking.

"Fine I will this Shelby a chance but if she screws up were never doing this again got it?" They both nod smiling and Crista takes her drink back.

Rachel texts Shelby saying that they will meet up sometime durning the week and she texts back saying great.

"We should atleast tell uncle Will first before we meet up with her!" Rachel frowns hating that but nods agreeing.

"Rachel he's still our uncle no matter what and we live with him so please just try to get along with him!" Averilyn says hugging her sister.

"Fine if Crista is willing to meet Shelby then I guess I be a big girl and try trusting our uncle again!" They smile at her.

"But it doesn't mean I'm not going to be hard on him!" Rachel thought as she finished her lunch.

**Find out what happens next and the song Rachel and Kurt sang was Happy Days Are Here Again From Glee.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Only True Love Can ****Survive** **Anything**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**This is the Sequel to my story You Truly Are The One and I hope you guys like it and this will focus on the Berry's sister's POV on getting to know there birth mom and it will focus on Finn and Rachel relationship as they get through there Senior year, college life and dealing with parenting. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Crista's POV.<strong>

My sisters are making me meet this woman that gave us up because she couldn't handle being a mother but now she can? I'm not going to fully trust this woman.

"Crista we have to leave in a few minutes to meet up with Shelby so stop being a baby and come on!" I heard Rachel say from Victorie's room.

I guess it was time to meet the woman that actually gave birth to us. I walked out of my room and saw our uncle Will standing there looking timid knowing that were going to meet Shelby and trust me I feel the same way he feels but I guess it would be nice to meet her.

"Are you ready girls we need to get there soon!" I nod walking out the door since were all going out to lunch to talk and yes Finn was joining us.

"Look if it doesn't feel right then we will do it when your ready!" Uncle Will says firmly and I know he doesn't want to do this.

"Were doing this just like Rachel's trying to get along with you!" He sighs knowing I'm right and we leave the house and get into his car but Rachel is riding with Finn and Victorie is with them. You know sometimes I hate how there just so perfect together.

"Do you think she will like us or like how we turned out since she hasn't seen us since we were born?" I glare at my sister hating how she's so happy.

"Stop being so happy Averilyn, she gave us up remeber that." Averilyn rolls her eyes saying she knows and looks out the window.

"Can't you atleast be nice to her when we actually get there she is our mom you know!" I slap her arm.

"Hey our parents were still our parents don't act like they weren't!" She rolls her eyes and I slap her again.

"Hey Crista knock it off she knows!" I sigh as we pull up at the place were meeting and I see Rachel and Finn talking to some woman while Rachel holds onto Victorie's hand. "Is that her uncle Will?" He says yes and we get out of the car when he turns it off and I stand here not moving yet.

"Come on Crista the sooner this happens the sooner we can go home!" I nod grabbing her hand and we walk over to them.

"So are we going in or not?" I said still a little timid and I see Shelby stare at me slightly and I feel like I'm going to faint.

"I'm sorry but I'm not ready to do this in a group!" I let go of Averilyn's hand and walk back to the car and get in.

**In Rachel's POV.**

I stood there looking at everybody and i knew that I had to talk to Crista alone so I tell Finn to watch Victorie and I walk to my uncle's car and get in the backseat with my sister who i know is having a hard time getting use to this whole thing. "Hey sis do you want to talk?" She shook head no looking down.

"Why are you so scared to get to know Shelby?" She looks out the window sighing and I wait.

"Because you and Averilyn are acting like Shelby has been in our life forever when our parents have always been!" I frown grabbing her hand making her look at me.

"Crista I'm not acting like Christine and Leroy Berry weren't our parents and I know Averilyn isn't , we loved our parents just as much as you did and were not planning on replacing them but they did lie to us and I just want to get to know our birth mom sis and I'm never going to love them less!" She looks at me sadly.

"Just promise me that you and Averilyn won't forget mom and dad ever and were just getting to know Shelby!" I smile at her and pull her in for a hug.

"I promise Crista no matter what they will always been our parents and Averilyn is going to do the same you know this!" She hugs me tightly.

"So are we ready to get this over with?" We pull away and I open the door and we both get out holding hands and we walk back over to them.

"I'm sorry for that I wasn't thinking straight and just needted to breathe." I heard Crista say and Shelby walks over to us.

"I understand Crista and I'm not forcing you to call me mom just the first day we meet, I want to get to know you girls for a very long time!" We nod.

We walk in and I sit next to Crista while Finn sits on the other side of me. "Is everything alright baby?" Finn whispered and I nod feeling him kiss my forehead.

"So girls how was your lives in New York before you moved here?" I glance at Crista who was taking a deep breathe and she starts talking.

"Well we had great times there, Rachel saw a lot of Broadway shows since she wants to be on Broadway someday." I blush slightly.

"Really Rachel you like Broadway what do you wish to be in when you get on Broadway?" I blush hating my sister at the moment.

"I want to be in Wicked or Funny Girl!" Shelby smiles at me suprised. "Really so your a Barbra Streisand fan?" I nod leaning against Finn.

"Really what's your favorite song or songs of hers?" I stare at her surprised and tell her that my favorites are My Man, Don't Rain On My Parade and Tell Him with Celine Dion who is also my favorite! She nods smiling.

"So Averilyn do you play any sports because you look like the kind of the kind of girl that does!" I order my food and I order for Victorie who was happy what I picked.

"Um I'm trying out for the girl's tennis team next year and hopefully I will make it!" I stare at her surprised.

"Wow that sounds like fun!" I see Crista looking at her menu and our uncle is staring at Shelby very timid. "Crista?" Shelby asked for her and Crista looks up.

"Yes um Shelby?" I smile at her giving her a proud look and she nods at me like she saying that she's trying and I'm glad she is.

"I was wondering if you liked any Broadway plays or any color music do you sing like Rachel?" She nods ordering her food choice before speaking to our mother.

"Yes I like some Broadway shows and I'm in Glee club with my sisters but Rachel is Caption of the Glee club while Finn here is Co. Caption." I smile at Finn.

"Well that's good to hear and I'm glad you girls got my singing talent!" I take a sip of my coke and Finn wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Finn how long have you been with Rachel and are you treating her right?" Shelby asked a little firmly. "Daddy loves mommy alot!" Victorie says making me smile.

"Well that's good to know sweetie!" She looks at us and Finn speaks lacing his fingers through mine and I smile up at him.

"I love your daughter very much and I promise to be there for her no matter what!" I kiss his cheek. "You two are cute together!" I agree.

Averilyn looks at us and grins with joy. "Um Shelby we were wondering if you wanted to spend the 4th of july with us!" I forgot about.

"If it's okay with your uncle i don't see why not!" We get our food and we talk a little bit more. "Can she uncle Will please?" Averilyn pleaded.

"I don't find it a problem just as long as we all get along and don't feel awkward around each other!" We smile at him.

"So Shelby do you kids besides us at the moment?" Averilyn asked making me and Crista stare at her oddly but I do want to know that.

"Yes I have a two year old daughter that I adopted and her name is Beth!" I froze hearing that name and I look at Finn to see him looking down.

"Um excuse me for a second while I go to the ladies room!" I get out of the booth and walk to the bathroom with my phone. I find Quinn's number and dial it.

"Hey Rach what's up?" I took a deep breathe really hoping that Shelby's daughter wasn't Quinn's and Noah's birth daughter.

"Um hey Q I know this might seem straight forward but I was wondering what was the name of the person you gave your daughter Beth to?"

"Um I rather not talk about Rachel it's too hard to think about!" I sigh knowing it's hard but I need to know.

"Please Quinn I just want to know and I won't talk about it anymore!" She sighs on the other line before speaking.

"Her name was Shelby Corcoran and it's an open adoption so were aloud to contact her and to see Beth but why?"

I frown knowing that it's going to hurt her saying this. "Um Quinn remeber I told you about my birth mom finding us?" She says yes.

"Well mine and my sisters birth mother is Shelby Corcoran!" I sigh.

**Find out what happens next.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Only True Love Can ****Survive** **Anything**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**This is the Sequel to my story You Truly Are The One and I hope you guys like it and this will focus on the Berry's sister's POV on getting to know there birth mom and it will focus on Finn and Rachel relationship as they get through there Senior year, college life and dealing with parenting. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray didn't know what to think hearing that her best friend and her cousin's girlfriend was with Shelby Corcoran who just happens to there birth mother and the woman that adopted her daughter Beth. "Are you serious Rachel, I mean your actually with her right now?" Quinn asked softly.<p>

Rachel knew it was a bad idea to tell her best friend about Shelby but it's better she finds out now.

"Well Beth isn't with her but she does seem really nice and she says that Beth is two now and doing good!" Rachel replied looking into the bathroom mirror.

"Why are you talking to me when you should be with your family getting to know her Rach?" Rachel's eyes widen forgetting all about that.

"Your right Quinn are you going to be alright about this?" Rachel opening the door of the bathroom spotting the group talking while Finn is giving Victorie a stern look.

"Yes I'm alright about this whole thing, she's your mom and I'm going to deal with it, call me later girlie love you!" Rachel smiles.

"Alright I will do that Quinnie and I love you too bye!" They hang up and Rachel puts her phone back in her purse and walks back over to the group.

"Sorry I took so long I got a phone call and I had to talk to the person for a minute!" She tells them and she sits back down next to Finn who wrapped his arm around her waist making her lace her fingers through his. "So Rachel we were just talking about us girls spending together to talk!" She nods liking it.

Crista stares at her birth mother and saw that she was very beautiful and she looked just like them in so many ways. Averilyn couldn't stop smiling just seeing her birth mother was so epic for her and she was proud of Crista for getting along with her so they could all enjoy there lunch in peace.

After lunch they say there good byes and Shelby promises to call them sometime that night to set up the time and day for them to met up.

* * *

><p><strong>With Finn, Rachel, Quinn and Puck on a double date.<strong>

Rachel and Quinn thought it would be fun to have a couple day together with there boyfriends so they went to the movies and now there having a picnic in the park. Crista went week trip with her boyfriend Darnel and his family so Averilyn is watching Victorie for the day.

"So how did the whole lunch thing with Shelby go Rach?" Quinn asked while sitting in her boyfriend's arm. Puck sits there confused.

"Wait are your saying that yours and your sisters birth mother is the same woman that we gave Beth to?" Rachel nods slightly while sitting in Finn's lap holding onto his hand.

"Yes Noah and we were going to tell you but I'm telling you this now that I haven't seen Beth yet but Shelby says that she's doing really good!"

Finn grabs a grape and pops it in his mouth making Rachel chuckle at how cute he is. "What's so Funny?" Finn asked looking confused before tickling her.

"Ahh stop it baby, I was just laughing at how cute you are!" He stops and wraps his arms around her small waist kissing her cheek.

"Are you two planning on getting engaged again before Senior year starts or are you going to focus on being a normal high school couple?' Quinn slaps his arm.

"Ow baby what was that for?" She gives him a look that says just drop it and he gets the hint. Rachel looks down slightly and Finn glares at his best friend.

Just then they hear somebody calling Finn's name and they look up to see Santana and Brittany standing together smiling at them.

"Hey guys are you enjoying your summer?" Santana asked giving Finn a flirtly look making Rachel glare at her not liking that Santana was trying to take Finn back.

"Were having a great summer so far Santana and Brittany and right now were kind of on a double date with our friends so see you around!" Santana frowns slightly hearing the words double date meaning that he was still into Rachel Berry who she just noticed was sitting in Finn's lap.

"Well I hope you enjoy your little date and maybe I will see you around, bye Finn come on Britt!" Santana takes Brittany's hand as they walk off.

Rachel and Quinn watch them walk off before turning to each other making the guys sigh knowing that the girls are going to talk about her.

"I hate how she acts like I wasn't even here the whole time she tried to flirt with Finn!" Rachel stated angrily taking a grape and puts it in her mouth.

"Don't let her get to you Rachel were with our guys and there isn't anything she can do about it!" Finn agrees with Finn and he kisses his girlfriend sweetly making her relax and Puck does the same with Quinn. "Really Rach she's not the girl I want alright, your my girl and were going to enjoy our day!" She nods.

They all talk enjoying there double date and laugh a few times liking that they don't have to deal with a jealous Santana at the moment.

"I love you baby!" Puck says whispering into Quinn's ear and she looks at him smiling and kisses him sweetly before pulling back.

"I love you too baby!" Rachel stares at the cute couple and knows that there going to last just like her and Finn.

"I can't wait to marry you someday Rachel Barbra Berry!" Finn whispered in her ear making her blush staring into his eyes.

"I know and I can't wait to marry you aswell Finnegan Ryan Hudson and your going to make a great dad to our own baby someday!" She kisses him making him rub his hand up and down her waist making her close her eyes loving the feeling of his lips on hers.

Quinn and Puck stare at them smiling. "There going to get married before us and were okay with it!" They thought at the same time smiling.

**Find out what happens next.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Only True Love Can ****Survive** **Anything**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**This is the Sequel to my story You Truly Are The One and I hope you guys like it and this will focus on the Berry's sister's POV on getting to know there birth mom and it will focus on Finn and Rachel relationship as they get through there Senior year, college life and dealing with parenting. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Finn's POV.<strong>

I am really proud of my girlfriend Rachel Berry because she was getting to know her birth mother after find out that her parents were her adopted parents the whole time but I'm glad she's giving shelby a chance. To the you the truth I was a little scared to see Shelby the first time because I was there with my cousin Quinn and my best friend Noah Puckerman as they went through the choices of keeping Beth or giving her to Shelby. Rachel, Crista and Averilyn were spending the day with her now.

"Daddy can we go visit cousin Quinn today?" Victorie asked me while wearing her cute skinny jeans since my little girl was very petite and skinny for a 10 year old and she was wearing a green and pink tank top that showed the little chest she had. I was going to do her hair but she order me to stay away and she put her hair in two braids which I thought looked cute but she just said I was annoying her. "Watch it young lady I'm still your father!" She sighs saying sorry and grabs her jacket.

"Sure sweetie because what's today?" I asked picking her up from the ground smiling and she squeals saying stop it.

"It's daddy and Victorie day now can we go now I want to see cousin Quinn !" I hate that she's growing up to fast and next year she will be starting 5th grade.

"You got that right and were going to have so much fun today!" She claps her hands giggling. "Your so cute!" She giggles more as I tickling her.

"Daddy stop so we can see cousin Quinn!" I roll my eyes at how much she takes after Rachel some times even she didn't give birth to her.

I tell her to put on her shoes and she runs to put on her pink flip flops and I grab my car keys and she runs back out.

"Okay daddy let's go see her and please do not drive slow!" I chuckle at how much of a hurry she's in and she she grabs my hand.

"Come on daddy hurry up!" I get dragged out by my little girl and I pick her up and open the back door and I put her in and buckle her up before closing the door. I get in the car and put my seat belt on.

"Daddy do you want to hear me sing as you drive?" I turn the car on smiling. "Sure angel what are you going to sing?" I asked as I slowly pull out of the driveway.

She giggles and starts singing making me listen to her cute soft voice as I finally get out the driveway.

_Yeah uh huh (x2)_  
><em>No oh no Charlie oh no oh no<em>

_All the time You wonder why_  
><em>People always tell you that you're so strange<em>  
><em>You hide a funny face behind<em>  
><em>Your head of hair, you never cared what they say<em>

_Everyone will love you_  
><em>The way that I love you<em>  
><em>But they don't (oh no)<em>  
><em>They don't know you <em>  
><em>Like I do.<em>

_Charlie, oh how starstruck in your eyes_  
><em>Just one look and we're all hypnotized<em>  
><em>Charlie, you're like sunlight in the rain<em>  
><em>And if you go...<em>  
><em>But without you just won't be the same.<em>

I think that's a very cute song and she's got a great voice for a little girl.

_Don't try to hide a smile_  
><em>If you shop and walk with me<em>  
><em>You'll be fine<em>  
><em>Let it go, because you know that all<em>  
><em>I wanna do is be by your side<em>

_Everyone will love you_  
><em>The way that I love you<em>  
><em>But they don't (oh no)<em>  
><em>They don't know you <em>  
><em>Like I do<em>

_Charlie, oh how starstruck in your eyes_  
><em>Just one look and we're all hypnotized<em>  
><em>Charlie, you're like sunlight in the rain<em>  
><em>And if you go...<em>  
><em>The world without you just won't be the same.<em>

I stop at the red light listening to her sing and I move my head to the song.

_You're a diamond in the rouhg_  
><em>Pretty sweet, but lookin' tough<em>  
><em>Somethin' about you, so mysterious<em>  
><em>Just so perfect how you are.<em>  
><em>You'd be the biggest superstar<em>  
><em>If you'd quit acting oh so serious<em>

_Everyone will love you_  
><em>The way that I love you<em>  
><em>But they don't (oh no)<em>  
><em>They don't know you <em>  
><em>Like I do.<em>

I start driving again listening to her sing the very cute song but I wonder who this Charlie boy is! my little girl shouldn't be into boys yet.

_Charlie, oh how starstruck in your eyes_  
><em>And you're so beautiful!<em>  
><em>Just one look and we're all hypnotized<em>  
><em>We're all hypnotized<em>  
><em>Charlie, you're like sunlight in the rain<em>  
><em>And if you go...<em>  
><em>The world without you just won't be the same<em>  
><em>so keep shinin'! uh huh shinin'...<em>  
><em>the world without you just won't be the same<em>  
><em>the world without you just won't be the same.<em>

She finishes clapping and I smile at her from my mirror. "Good job angel that was very good!" I look back to the road and see this car coming right to us and I stop the car and take the keys out along with taking my seat belt off and get Victorie out of her seat telling her to hold on and she says okay holding me tight.

"Okay Jump with me sweetie!" I open the back door and we both jump together rolling onto the ground still holding onto each other. She screams when she hears the crash and I slowly look up to see my car smashed in.

"Are you alright baby did I hurt you at all?" She shakes her head no and that she was fine but I move alittle so now she's ontop of me.

"Sir are you two alright?" I heard some guy ask me as he calls 911 for what happened and I nod holding onto my daughter tightly kissing her forehead. God I feel so lucky.

**With Rachel.**

Shelby Corcoran was having so much fun getting to know her daughters Rachel, Crista and Averilyn around her backyard when she heard Rachel's phone ringing and Rachel picks it up to see Finn's number and answers it. "Hey baby are you and Victorie enjoying your father and daughter day?" She asked grinning.

"Rachel you need to come pick us up near Quinn's street." She frowns getting up."What happened Finn?" Rachel demanded worried about Finn and mostly her daughter.

"I will tell you when you get here just please hurry Victorie is shaking in my arms." She says okay and hangs up. They stare at her worried.

"I have to leave but I will call you some time and I will come get you girls later but something happened and I need to go!" She says before leaving.

When Rachel gets to Quinn's street she sees Finn's car crushed and a few people standing around at the cops are there and Ambulance were there as well making freak out.

She pulls over turning her car off and rushed out the door and started to go over to them but they wouldn't let her through.

"Excuse me officer but that is my boyfriend's car and our daughter is with him so please can you kindly let me through to see them?" She demanded in tears and he lets her through and she sees Finn talking to the other officers while holding Victorie on his hip. "Oh my god Finn what happened?" She yelled as she rushed over to them and Finn smiles at her.

"Hey Rachel please calm down I don't want you freaking out!" He says calmly handing her Victorie who was holding onto her mom for dear life in tears.

"What happened here and don't tell me to calm down Finn you almost died and so did my daughter are you two alright?" She asked checking her daughter for cuts.

"I think we have everything we need Finn, you were very brave and I will be contacting you at some point this week!" The cop says smiling at Rachel nicely before leaving them.

"Rachel you would have been so proud of me, we were turning the corner of Quinn's street because Victorie wanted to see her for a little before we carried on with our day when I noticed that some car wasn't slowing down so I focused on getting me and Victorie safe so I took the keys out fast putting them in my pocket and jumped in the back seat telling Victorie to jump when I say jump and to hold onto me tightly and she listened! I took of her seatbelt and opened the back door and we jumped out as far as we could so we wouldn't get hurt and then I heard the crash and I saw that my car was messed up." Rachel had tears in her eyes by the time he was done and he held her close.

"Oh god I could of lost you both and are you hurt at all Finny?" He shook his head nod just hugging her. "I'm fine I'm just so glad to see your face!" She sighs.,

* * *

><p>Later that night Finn and Rachel are sleeping in Rachel's room around 2:30 in the morning when Finn starts screaming in his sleep waking Rachel up and she sits up to see him turning his head screaming and she shakes him trying to calm in down. "Baby wake up please your having a nightmare!" She whispers rubbing his stomach and he calms down now sobbing and wakes up to see Rachel there staring at him sadly. "Oh god I can't get what happened out of my head Rachel!" He sits up sweating.<p>

"Do you want me to get you some new clothes while you take a shower and then we can just talk?" She says softly and he nods before getting out of bed and goes into Rachel's bathroom that's in her room. She frowns wondering if he needs to get help over this but she's not going to worry about that now. She gets out of bed and picks out new bed clothes for him when he's done with his shower. An hour later comes out in just a towel staring at his beautiful girlfriend sitting up looking at him.

"I put your clothes on that chair Finn!" She says trying not to stare at his wet body and he knows she's checking him out and he got onto the bed holding onto his towel.

"How about we make love instead?" He whispered against her lips and she sighs closing her eyes.

"No Finn you just had a nightmare and were both tired!" He sighs getting annoyedf. "God Rachel why are you being bitchy right now?" He gets off and changes in the bathroom.

Rachel frowns hating that he gets angry when he's tired and she tries to sleep more. She wakes up around 3:00 to see that he wasn't there and she got of bed and opend the bathroom door to see him sleeping on the bathroom floor. "God poor baby!" She thought as she walked over to him. "Finn baby come back to bed!" He opens his eyes and sighs tiredly. "I love you Rachel and I never want to lose you!" She heard Finn whisper against her neck as they walked back to the bed and get in.

She moves closer to him and rubs her fingers against his face. "Your never going to lose me baby!" She says pecking his lips then he opens his eyes.

"I'm sorry I almost slept in the bathroom and I know you were only trying to help, I just can't stop thinking about what happened today!" She nods.

"I know Finn and it scares me too but like you said before the summer started, whatever happens were going to get through it and I agree!" She says pouting.

"I could of lost you today Rachel and that really scares me, I could of given you two more heartbreaks after your parents died!" He pulls her close making her lean her head against his.

"I know baby I know but you and Victorie are still here and I'm greatful for it, it was my parents saving you and that guy was drunk!" He nods sighing.

He starts sobbing thinking about it again and she wraps her arms around his head telling him that it's okay and he sobs and she frowns hating that this happened.

**Two days later.**

Finn and Rachel were enjoying a nice time in the park holding hands and Finn wanted to talk about what happened. They sit down on the bench and talk.

"Have you talked to you parents or Kurt about this?" She asked still holding Finn's hand. He looks around knowing that he needs to talk about it.

"No I haven't talked to them but I want to but I'm scared!" She nods looking into his eyes. "Finn your not alone I will be there if you want to be and remeber Victorie was there too and she's still shaking up about it but she's moving on and I'm very proud of both of you for getting through this." He nods.

"This is why I'm lucky to be with you because with Trista or Santana it would of been different they wouldn't have cared as much as you do!" She smiles slightly.

"That's because were working on our relationship and I want to talk about things Finn, this is something huge and I'm not leaving yourside unless you want me too!" She stated.

"I never want you to leave my side Rachel ever and were going to be together in everything we do no matter what and I love you for being there for me!"

She smiles looking into his eyes and rests her head against him. "Your everything I want Rachel and I'm glad your my girl!" She giggles looking up at him.

"That's so sweet Finnegan and I love being your girl and guess what?" He looked down at her oddly. "What's up?" She sighs.

"Me and my sisters have to go to to the Bahamas next week because it's my best friend Emi's birthday and she invited us to say there for a week in her summer home with her family!" He frowns.

"So I won't see you for a whole week what about Victorie?" She stares at him grinning with joy making Finn stare at her oddly.

"No she said I can bring a guest and I asking you to come and Victorie is already going to be with me anyway since they want to see her and my uncle is coming aswell!"

Finn grins with joy loving that she's inviting him to go the Bahamas with her. "You just made me the happiest guy ever!" She giggles kissing his lips.

"You are something Finn and I love the way you are!" She said softly looking up at him. "Your beautiful and I love you no matter what?" She sighs.

"Do you honestly think were going to last forever Finn and I mean be honest!" He wrapped his arm around her waist looking down at her.

"I honestly think that we are going to deal with ups and downs and as long as we work out our problems before we blow up on each other and I feel like were going to be mature about our relationship and actually trust each other! Were happy together and were not going to let overs get in between our love life alright?" She nods loving him more.

"You just keep surprising me Finn and I love every minute of it!" He sqeezes her waist and they get back up and keep on walking holding hands.

"I love you?" She giggles blushing. "Hey Rachel?" She looks at him as he whispers in her ear. "Yes Finnegan?" She asked blushing.

"I love you do you love me?" She nods.

"Yes I love you so much that it kind of scares me at times and I don't mind it!" He leans down kissing her lips making her deepen the kiss then they pull away and keep walking.

**Find out what happens next and the song Victorie sang was Charlie by Miranda Cosgrove.**


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

**Only True Love Can ****Survive** **Anything**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**This is the Sequel to my story You Truly Are The One and I hope you guys like it and this will focus on the Berry's sister's POV on getting to know there birth mom and it will focus on Finn and Rachel relationship as they get through there Senior year, college life and dealing with parenting. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Averilyn's POV.<strong>

I can't believe were actually going to the Bahamas for two weeks and our uncle is okay with it since he will be getting to know Emi's parents and I invited my new friend Raina Gates who is in the same grade as me since I found out before school ended and were really close friends these days and it's cool that were both in glee club together and Crista invited Quinn Fabray since she's not just Rachel's best friend since Emi said we can invited one guest.

"I can't wait to go to the Bahamas girl, do you think we will find really cute guys there?" Raina asked me as were sitting in our seats on the plane.

I smile at her saying I don't know and she looks out the window as we get ready to take off. "Hey how are things going with Rachel and Finn?" Raina whispered.

I tell her what happened with Finn and Victorie last week and she feels bad. "Finn still has nightmares about it!" We both look back to see Finn and Rachel sitting in there seats holding each others hand smiling at each other talking while Victorie is sitting at the end seat reading a book ignoring her parents a few rows back.

"Victorie is going through that preteen stage huh?" I nod and Rachel knew she was dealing with a preteen when she adopted her.

"Yup and I think she can handle it but I'm not sure with Finn he seems lost at times with the way Victorie acts sometimes but he's a great dad to her!"

"So I heard you like Sam Evans are you going to ask him out?" I blush thinking about the new guy Sam Evans and shook my head.

"No because I heard Mercedes Jones was currently seeing him!" She frowns slightly grabbing my hand.

"I'm sorry Averilyn but I bet there are really cute guys where were going anyways!" I nod and keep holding onto her hand.

**With Crista and Quinn.**

Quinn stared at Victorie as she sat with her parents and she thought about her own daughter Beth and how much she wish she could see her.

"Hey are you alright Q?" Crista asked seeing her's and Rach's best friend looking sad and Quinn turns back to her nodding.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just staring at the young family and it makes me think of Beth at times because I had her a year ago before the summer and it's still hard to get use to!" Crista hugs her and Quinn smiles. They both stare at the young family and saw Finn talking with Victorie softy and Rachel is holding Finn's hand while looking out the window smiling but they also notice that Rachel looked like she was about to cry.

"They really do make a cute family don't they?" Quinn says softly making Crista nods smiling. "I wonder what's up with her?"

* * *

><p>When they get to the Bahamas everybody is amazed at how beautiful it looks and they have a limo waiting for them at the airport and they get in loving it.<p>

"Do you think Emi and her family live in a huge mansion?" Raina asked looking out the window. They pull up to this huge mansion and they see Emi and her family standing there waving at them. They get out of the car and Rachel rushed over to Emi and hugged her. The others walked over to them and greeted them.

Finn saw that Emi was a little taller then Rachel and her sisters and she had long dark natural red hair that was curled and she has tan skin with piercing blue eyes and she was petite and slim. "Oh my god I'm glad your finally here and where is my little angel!" Emi says in her new york accent.

Victorie walked over to them with Finn who was holding onto her hand and Emi sees Victorie looking so grown up to her.

"Oh my god is that Victorie?" Rachel nods smiling staring at her daughter and her boyfriend who was smiling at her lovingly.

"Yes this is my 10 year old daughter and her father and my boyfriend Finn Hudsonm Finn this is Emi Jonston and her parents!" He says hi and Emi stares at Finn thinking he's cute. "Nice to meet you guys and look at you Victorie,your turning into such a beautiful young girl!" Victorie smiles at her and hugs her.

Finn walks over to Rachel and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and she smiles. They all go inside the house and they look around.

"This place looks amazing and I can't believe were actually going to be here for two weeks!" Quinn says looking at the water.

"Okay let's so you the rooms and Victorie your going to be rooming with my sister Dani who is the same age as you!" Victorie remembers Dani and squeals when she sees Dani run out of her room and both girls hug. Rachel laughs at how cute her daughter is with her best friend.

"Okay Averilyn and Raina will room together, Quinn and Crista will room together, Finn gets his own room and Rachel you get to room with me, gets his own room and that leaves my parents in there own room." Emi says grinning and Rachel smiles slightly because she wanted to room with Finn.

They take there bags to there room and Rachel went with Emi to there room and she saw it was huge. "This is amazing Emi" She smiles.

"I know right and were going to have so much her for my birthday , so tell me how is life in Lima Ohio?" Emi asked as she sat on her bed while Rachel sat on hers.

"It's been hot there but I'm enjoying it and I just found out before school ended that me and my sisters are adopted and we've been getting to know our birth these days and she's very nice!" Emi stares at her surprised. "Wow how do you feel about that?" Rachel sighs telling her it's still new to her but she's getting use to it.

"Well that's good and Finn's been a good boyfriend right?" Rachel stares at her oddly. "Yes at times he's been amazing and we just got back together!"

Emi stares at her confused. "Wait you just got back together what happened that made you break up?" Rachel gets off the bed and opens her duffle bag and gets her charger to charge her phone. Emi frowns slightly seeing her best friend ignoring her and she leaves the room.

Rachel sighs getting the feeling that Emi might be after her boyfriend and she doesn't need another girl after her boyfriend and Victorie's father. She keeps her clothes in her bag because she didn't want to mix up her stuff with Emi's. She sighs looking at the picture in her purse and rubs her stomach.

"Hey baby can I join you for awhile?" She looks up to him and nods putting the picture down. "What's that your trying to hide?" She sighs and hands him the picture.

"Is that what I think it is?" She nods and sits down. "Yes Finn that would be our baby that I'm having!" He stares at her shocked.

**Find out what happens next.**


	6. Chapter 6 Part 2

**Only True Love Can ****Survive** **Anything**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**This is the Sequel to my story You Truly Are The One and I hope you guys like it and this will focus on the Berry's sister's POV on getting to know there birth mom and it will focus on Finn and Rachel relationship as they get through there Senior year, college life and dealing with parenting. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Finn's POV.<strong>

Was I hearing things because it sounded like my girlfriend just said she was pregnant with my child and I'm looking at a picture of our fetus that's growing inside of her.

"Are you serious right now Rachel?" She gets up from bed and walks over to her suitcase and takes out of a book, a pill bottle and paper and hands them to me and I look at the bottle to see there prenatal vitamins for when somebody's pregnant and and I see a baby book, the note says all the things that the doctor gave her and I look back at her to see her lifting her shirt and I see the bump. "How many months are you?" I asked handing them back to her and she sighs.

"I'm about 2 and half months now but the doctor says that the baby is healthy and I'm able to fly still I just have to be careful in water!" I walk over to her and place my hand on her stomach. "Does anybody else know and are we keeping it?" She nods saying my mom, Shelby and Mr. Shue and there happy for us and they promise to be there for us. I just start singing.

**Having my baby what a lovely way of saying How much you love me. Having my baby what a lovely way of saying What you're thinking of me. I can see it your face is glowing,****I can see it in your eyes. I'm happy knowin'**That you're having my baby. You're the woman I love and I love what it's doin' to you. Having my baby you're a woman I love and I love What's goin' through you.** **

She stares at me surprised placing her hands on mine as I hold her stomach and I smile down at her.

**The need inside you I see it showin' Oh the seed inside you baby do you feel it growin' Are you happy in knowin' that you're having my baby?**

She smiles up at me wiping her tears that are falling down her face and I wipe some of her tears away still singing.

**Your the woman I love and I love What it's doin' to ya. Having my baby. Your a woman in love and I love What's goin' through ya.**  
><strong>Didn't have to keep it wouldn't put you through it. You could have swept it from your life But you wouldn't do it no you wouldn't do it. And you're having my baby.<strong>

She smile at me and I smile back at her. "I love you so much right now!" She whispered making me smiling finishing up my song for my love.

**Your the woman I love and I love what it's doin' to ya and your Having my baby. Your a woman in love and I love What's goin' through ya. yeah Your having my baby.**

She I pick her up carefully and bring her on the bed and I keep my hands on her stomach as we lay down together. She stares at me not saying a word and we don't need words right now to show each other that we understand. I stare at her stomach not believing that there's actually going to be a baby growing in there and it's all mine.

"Are you okay with this Finn because I understand if your not ready or an baby right now!" I stare at her shaking my head.

"Baby I can't wait to bring our baby into the world and I'm actually happy that your having mine baby, yeah it's sooner then it should be but I don't mind!" She smiles at me.

"I love you so much but what are we going to do about college and our Senior year Finn it's the middle of August and we start school next month." She starts freaking out.

"Shhh baby calm down I don't want you stressing out over this, we will figure it out but right now were going to enjoy our vacation away from home!" she sighs closing her eyes.

I stare at my beautiful girlfriend as she rests against me and I keep my hand on her baby bump that's slightly hard at the moment. This is my true love and I love her so much.

* * *

><p>The next day I wake up and get out of bed and enjoy the view of the water and I walk out of my room and I see Emi and Rachel sitting in the living room talking.<p>

"Good morning girls did you sleep good?" They smile at me and nod and Rachel points to her lips and I kiss her lips before getting some breakfast.

"How did you sleep honey?" I heard Rachel yell and I walk back out into the living with a bagel in my hand and say that I slept good.

"Is Victorie and Dani up yet?" They shake there head no holding there drinks and I check to see that she's only having tea and I sit down next to my sweetheart.

"So Rachel are we going swimming today or do you want to go intown and go shopping?" I heard Emi ask and I take a bite of my bagel.

"Um actually I was hoping to just relax today and spend time here!" I see the look on Emi's face and I wonder why she's being that way.

"Oh come on I'm sure Finn wouldn't mind watching yours and his daughter while were out, don't you want to shop or go swimmin?" Emi says grinning and I stare at her oddly.

"Um Emi I know your birthday is tomorrow but I really want to spend time here with my family and I promise we can do whatever you want for your 18th birthday!"

She stares at her sadly and turns the TV on and watches it. "Emi I'm here can't you be happy about that?" She glares at her.

"Yes I'm happy that your here but your too busy caring about that baby and your family that you never have time for your friends!" I leave not wanting to get into it.

**In Rachel's POV.**

"What's that supposed to mean Emi?" She glared at me and I want to know why she's being this way.

"Did you forget that I can't be this teenager anymore even if I am one, I have a 10 year old daughter and a baby on the way Emi, cut me some slack!"

"Well maybe you shouldn't have adopted Victorie and get yourself knocked up then we would still be best friends doing stuff!" I stare at her sadly.

"Yeah and maybe my parents would still be alive how about that aswell Emi, I can't believe your acting like a jealous baby right now, I love being a mom and I'm going to keep being a mom until the day I die and you can't blame me for wanting Victorie to have home and I love her no matter what." I get up not wanting to deal with her right now and walk to our room and pack up my things and move them into Finn's room because I can't be in the same with her right now.

** Find out what happens next and song that Finn sang was Having My Baby From Glee.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Only True Love Can ****Survive** **Anything**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**This is the Sequel to my story You Truly Are The One and I hope you guys like it and this will focus on the Berry's sister's POV on getting to know there birth mom and it will focus on Finn and Rachel relationship as they get through there Senior year, college life and dealing with parenting. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Rachel's POV.<strong>

Today was Emi's 18th birthday and I'm supposed to spend time with her and do whatever she wants to do but right now I rather stay way from her after what happened yesterday, I mean how dare she blame me for giving my daughter a home instead of dying on a park bench in New York City. I moved into Finn's room and he was happy about that. I'm really excited to be having a baby by the guy I'm madly in love with and my uncle says that he's going to be there for me no matter what.

"Hey Rach Emi wants to know if your going to go shopping with her today and her other friends?" I heard Quinn ask me and I stand up from my bed and I saw her look of are you pregnant look and I give her look saying yes and she walks up to me and hugs me.

"Oh my god I'm so happy for you Rae, does Finn know your having his baby, wait it's his baby right and now Brody's?" I give her a look.

"No it's not Brody's and yes it's Finn's and he knows about it and he's really happy for us but I'm worried about Victorie and college and our Senior year!"

She grabs my hand and we sit down on mine and Finn's bed. "Rachel are you scared because when I was pregnant I was scared too!" I nod fighting my tears.

"It's still hard to get that I get something growing in my stomach!" She nods and wrapped her arm around me.

"I'll be be there for you girlie because your family now and does uncle Burt and Aunt Carole know?" I nod telling her that Finn's mom took me to the doctor when I wasn't feeling well one time and she was with me the whole time and she was shocked but happy for me and Finn.

"Is that why your acting weird around Emi right now, Finn said you two got into a fight yesterday, what happened?" I shake my head not wanting to talk about it.

Just then we hear footsteps walking in and I see my little girl staring at me oddly and I open my arms and she jumps on the bed and I hold her.

"Are you alright mommy and cousin Quinn?" We both stare at this beautiful little girl and nod smiling at her.

"Yes sweetie I'm just going through something right now!" She frowns giving me a worried look and I tell her I'm fine and not to worry.

"Are you sure mommy because I could ask daddy to come and make you feel better!" I laugh at how cute she is and tell her not to worry.

"Mom can we go swimming today?" I nod telling her to go get her suit on and she squeals jumping off the bed and runs out the room.

"She's so cute and have you told her that she's going to have a brother or sister yet?" I shook my head no.

"She has the right to know Rach she's yours and Finn's daughter, so tell her when your ready before it's too late!" I know I need to but I'm still getting use to this.

"It's not easy okay Quinn, I'm almost three months pregnant and I'm only going to get bigger, what if I'm not ready to have a baby like you weren't!" She looks down.

"Everyday I think about what Beth looks like and how she's doing and I do regret giving her up but I know that she's having a better life!" I sigh not sure if I want this.

"Come on Rach let's go get ready for swimming with the darling daughter of yours and don't think about little Fetus right now!" I chuckle loving that she's my best friend and hug her. She stands up and goes get ready then Emi walks in looking at me sadly.

"Can we talk before we all go swimming?" I stare at her unsure and glare at her. "That depends are you going to talk about how I shouldn't be a mother?"

She walks over to me holding something and I see that it's a knife and I move away from her and she walks closer to me and stabs my side making me fall to the ground. "You messed with the wrong girl Rachel Berry!" She leaves and I'm gasping for air and I can feel the blood leaving my stomach.

"HELP ME.. PLEASEEE." I yell in tears feeling the pain and the only thing I'm worried about is mine and Finn's baby. I'm crawling now and I'm gasping for air still and the last thing I hear is Finn's voice before passing out.

* * *

><p><strong>In Crista's POV.<strong>

Were all sitting in the hospital waiting to to see what's the news on Rachel and I'm staring at Finn looking timid and upset as he's holding Quinn's hand with blood shot eyes, why would Emi do this to my sister I mean I thought they were best friends but I had a feeling that something was off about her. Victorie is laying on our uncles lap with tears coming down her face. Emi is in a jail cell for _attempted murder _and her parents are saying sorry for everthing but we will be going home sooner then we thought when Rachel wakes up or if she wakes up. God stop it Crista don't think like that.

"I want mommy to wake up!" We heard Victorie say and Finn opens his arms and Victorie runs into his arms and he picks her up hugging her with tears in his eyes.

"Uncle Will can you check to see what's happening with Rachel?" He nods getting up and goes to look for a nurse or doctor that's working on her.

He comes back a few minutes later with the doctor and he tells that cut wasn't very deep when she got stabbed and they were able to stop the bleeding so she didn't lose too much blood and the baby is doing fine and she's sleeping now and she needs to be watched for awhile to see that she doesn't have any trouble before we go home. Her breathing is back into the normal and she has a bandage around her stomach for her stitches.

"Do you know when we can see her?" He tells us that she's in room 219 and we can see her anytime but only two at a time. Finn and Victorie go first and we wait.

**With Victorie and Finn.**

Finn's carrying his and Rachel's little girl and they go in the room and see Rachel laying in her hospital bed with her eyes closed looking pale.

"Daddy can we sing for mommy so she wakes up or to know that were here for her?" Finn smiles at her sadly and nods and they sit in the chair.

"Do want to sing together or do two different songs?" Finn asked and Victorie she wants to do two different songs and Finn nods as he listens to Victorie first.

_If time could tune in today and we left too many things to say_  
><em>If we could turn it back what would we want to change? but now's the time to take a chance<em>  
><em>C'mon, we got to make a stand<em>  
><em>What if we gotta lose the choices in our hands<em>  
><em>And we can find a way to do anything if we try to.<em>

Finn smiles at his little girl as she sings to her mom and he gets tears in his eyes.

_Live like there's no tomorrow, (cause all we have is here right now)_  
><em>Love like it's all that we know. (The only chance that we ever found)<em>  
><em>Believe in what we feel inside, Believe in it and it'll never die.<em>  
><em>So never let this life pass us by.<em>  
><em>Live like there's no tomorrow.<em>

Finn grabs Rachel's hand kissing it and he wants her to be to okay.

_It never was a night at day and then the week will fade away_  
><em>Let it be. nothing less. and let the dreams remain.<em>  
><em>Take a leap and fade and hope you fly, feel what it's like to be alive<em>  
><em>Give it all, what we've got and lay it all on the line<em>  
><em>And we can find a way to do anything if we try to<em>

_Live like there's no tomorrow, (cause all we have is here right now)_  
><em>Love like it's all that we know. (The only chance that we ever found)<em>  
><em>Believe in what we feel inside, Believe in it and it'll never die.<em>  
><em>So never let this life pass us by.<em>  
><em>Live like there's no tomorrow.<em>

Victorie looks at her mom with tears in her eyes and sings.

_Will you be by my side? We'll do this together._  
><em>Just you and Me. Nothing is impossible. Nothing is impossible!<em>

_Live like there's no tomorrow, (cause all we have is here right now)_  
><em>Love like it's all that we know. (The only chance that we ever found)<em>  
><em>Believe in what we feel inside, Believe in it and it'll never die.<em>  
><em>So never let this life pass us by<em>  
><em>Live like there's no tomorrow.<em>

_Live like there's no tomorrow, (cause all we have is here right now)_  
><em>Love like it's all that we know. (The only chance that we ever found)<em>  
><em>Believe in what we feel inside, Believe in it and it'll never die..<em>

Victorie stops singing and Finn sings next staring right at Rachel with tears in his eyes.

I** can't fight this feeling any longer**  
><strong>And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow<strong>  
><strong>What started out as friendship has grown stronger<strong>  
><strong>I only wish I had the strength to let it show<strong>

**And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight**  
><strong>You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winters night<strong>  
><strong>And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might<strong>

**And I can't fight this feeling anymore**  
><strong>I've forgotten what I started fighting for<strong>  
><strong>It's time to bring this ship into the shore<strong>  
><strong>And throw away the oars<strong>  
><strong>Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.<strong>

Rachel's eyes start opening slowly when she hears Finn's singing voice and listens.

**My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you**  
><strong>I've been running round in circles in my mind<strong>  
><strong>And it always seems that I'm following you, girl<strong>  
><strong>'Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find<strong>

**And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight**  
><strong>You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winters night<strong>  
><strong>And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might.<strong>

She stares at him and there daughter and smiles weakly sqeezing Finn's hand making him stare at her surprised that she's awake.

**And I can't fight this feeling anymore**  
><strong>I've forgotten what I started fighting for<strong>  
><strong>It's time to bring this ship into the shore<strong>  
><strong>And throw away the oars forever<strong>

**'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore**  
><strong>I've forgotten what I started fighting for<strong>  
><strong>Even if I have to crawl upon the floor<strong>  
><strong>Come crushing through your door<strong>  
><strong>Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore<strong>

She stares at both of them smiling tiredly. "H-Hey guys those songs for very sweet and I-I loved them very much!" She says feeling pain in her side.

"How is the baby is doing?" She asked forgetting that Victorie doesn't know about the baby and Victorie smiles knowing that she might be getting a brother or sister.

"The baby is still very healthy and the knife never went too deep!" She nods closing her eyes for a second.

"Mom why didn't you tell me you and dad are having a baby?" Rachel stares at her daughter and sighs weakly.

"We were going to tell you sweetie when I was ready but I guess you found out are you okay with this?" She asked weakly.

Finn knew she was tired and weak and grabbed held Victorie saying that mom needs to sleep.

"Okay dad but I'm happy that I'm getting a brother or sister and I hope your happy to mom!" Rachel nods closing her eyes now asleep.

"Come Victorie let's let mommy rest and we will see her later tonight!" Finn kisses Rachel's forehead and they both leave the room. They see the group and tell them that she fell a sleep and they should come back later. They all agree and go back the house and see Emi's parents and sister there looking worried.

"How is she?" Emi's mom says worried for Rachel. "She's doing okay and the baby is okay but she's resting now and were going to visit her later!" Finn says looking at the blood stain on the carpit and doesn't want to see it knowing that it's Rachel's blood.

"What's going on with Emi?" Mr. Shue asked wondering. Finn wonders the same knowing that Emi is crazy as Bella.

"Well she is going to be there over night and then tomorrow were going to figure out a way to get her to understand how much trouble she's in for this whole thing."

"Well she better get something huge for trying to kill my girlfriend and our baby, she's not not right in the head for doing this!" Finn stated boiling.

Quinn knows he's angry for this and she is too since Rachel is her best friend and she doesn't want anybody doing this to her anymore.

"Trust me Finn calm down because nobody is going to mess with our girl anymore alright, when Emi gets out we will talk her about why she did this!"

He sighs nodding and brings Victorie to the backyard so she can go swimming since she's wearing her bathing suit. Crista, Raina and Averilyn stare at Quinn to see her texting somebody and they need to find away to get Emi to admit why she did what she did before they leave for Lima Ohio.

**Find out what happens next and the song Victorie Sang was Live like theres no tomorrow by Selena Gomez and Finn Sang Can't Fight This Feeling from Glee.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Only True Love Can ****Survive** **Anything**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**This is the Sequel to my story You Truly Are The One and I hope you guys like it and this will focus on the Berry's sister's POV on getting to know there birth mom and it will focus on Finn and Rachel relationship as they get through there Senior year, college life and dealing with parenting. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Averilyn's POV.<strong>

Well Rachel's finally out of the hospital and she still has the stitches in her side but she's able to walk around but now swimming and were still in the Bahamas and Finn is doing anything he can to make sure his girlfriend and our sister is okay and making sure she's not in pain. Victorie is staying by her mom's side aswell and I don't blame her for being this way I mean she almost lost her mom over Emi's _attempted murder _on my sister. I walk out of my room still at Emi's parents summer home and I see Rachel walking back and forth holding onto her stomach which got bigger quickly.

"Sis are you alright why are you walking back and forth?" She turns around and stares at me nodding.

"Yes I'm fine I'm just thinking and I'm still sore from getting stabbed and they checked on the baby and said it's doing fine but because I'm so tiny my stomach is going to get bigger sooner then I thought it would! I'm scared Averilyn I'm really scared that i'm going to be a bad mother to this baby!"

She starts getting teary and I know her hormones are getting the best of her and I walk over to her and grab her hand so she could sit down.

"Sis you just got out the hospital two days ago and you need to relax alright besides I don't want you stressing over this whole thing and your a great mom to Victorie Rach, you can handle being a mom to this baby alright, Finn loves you no matter and you two are going to be great parents!" She sighs rubbing her stomach.

"I love you sis and thank you for being so supportive with this whole thing, are you ready to be an Aunt again?" I nod hugging her carefully.

We hug each other for while then Crista and Quinn walk in and sit down with us. "Hey girls how are you doing Rach?" She shruggs wiping her tears.

"Fine it's just these damn hormones are getting to me and I'm glad Finn is being good with Victorie while I'm getting morning sickness.

Quinn and Crista stare at each other and I give them a look. "What's with you two?" Rachel stares at them rubbing her stomach and asks the same thing.

"Um we found this in Emi's dresser it was more of a to do list before we left here!" Crista hands both of us a paper and we see the list.

**1. Invite Rachel and her family and friends on vaction.**

**2. Get Rachel to spend time with her alone and away from the house.**

**3. Blame parenthood on friendship and ignore each other.**

**4. Make sure Victorie isn't around on birthday.**

**5. Stab Rachel and leave her to die.**

**6. Don't get caught.**

Is this girl serious right now, why would she do this to my sister? I never liked that girl. Rachel looks scared and stands up slowly and walked into hers and Finn's room and closes the door. I stare at the girls and they look worried. "We can't let Emi near Rachel again or she might actually kill her." They nod.

"She was trying to kill Rachel and she almost did we need to show her parents this so that girl stays in jail in New York." I'm about to get up when the front door opens and Emi's parents walking in "Hey girls what's going on with Emi!" Her parents sigh.

"Girls the deal is Emi was going to do a year of Community Service for what she did and she had to say sorry to Rachel but if she doesn't then she's going to go to jail for three years for this but she started going crazy and they sent her to mental Hospital in New York and she's going to be there for awhile!"

Crista hands them the list and they shake there head sighing. "I'm sorry Rachel had to go through this but don't we will pay for anything and you can still stay here for these two weeks if you want and I know Dani really wants to spend more time with Victorie!" Emi's dad says sincerely.

"It's really up to Rachel and our uncle!" They nod saying they understand and leave us be.

**With Rachel.**

Rachel rubbed her stomach and lifted her to see her bump and the bandage around her stomach and she starts sobbing.

"I can't handle this anymore I can't deal with girls trying to kill me and girls trying to take my boyfriend!" She whispered.

She grabs her phone and finds the number she's looking for and calls it. "Hey little Barbra is your vacation?" She starts sobbing.

"Rachel what's wrong?" Kurt asked his best friend as he sat at the foodcourt at the mall with Blaine, Sam and Mercedes.

"Kurt my life has been a living hell here, I just got out of the hospital two days ago after being stabbed in the stomach by my so called best friend, got into a fight with her before that and I'm scared!" She sighs wiping her tears. Kurt's eyes widen hearing this news.

"Oh my god how badly did you get stabbed and why are you scared sweetie?" Sam, Blaine and Mercedes stare at him confused.

"Because your going to be an uncle Kurt!" He stares at his phone confused. "Um Rachel I'm already an uncle to Victorie remeber?" She sighs.

"No I'm actally almost 3 months pregnant with Finn's baby, and the cut wasn't that bad but when I get home we need to go clothes shopping!"

Kurt's starts squealing softly making his boyfriend and his friends stare at him oddly. "Oh my god this is great news Rach, I can't wait to go shopping with you and we so need to go baby shopping aswell, take care of yourself while your there alright?" She looks down rubbing her stomach.

"I promise I will since Emi is now in a Mental hospital after going crazy and she did go to jail for two days!" He smiles.

"She must be really crazy but I can't wait to see that bump of yours, I'm here with Blaine, Sam and Mercedes and there giving me odd looks so I have to go but I love you soon to be sister in law and mama to be again!" She smiles sadly. "I love you too diva and tell gang I said hi and yes they can know what's going on!"

They say there goodbyes then hang up and Rachel lays down on the bed feeling tired and lets sleep take over her body.

Around 2:30 in the morning she wakes up and runs to the bathroom and starts puking and she feels somebody holding her hair and rubbing her back.

"I'm here for you baby i'm not leaving your side!" She flushes the toilet and watches her face sobbing and brushes her teeth.

"I hate this I can't believe my birth mother went though this two times in her whole life!" She falls into his arms crying.

"I'm sorry I made this happen to you but this is our baby and were going to be great parents and Kurt called me saying that he was happy and wished we told him sooner!" She sighs and walks back to there bed and he asked if she needed anything. She says she wants water and just him. He smiles getting her some water then comes back and hands it to her and she takes a sip before putting it on the beside table before going to change her shirt and put on a light blue tank top that really shows off her bump and gets back into bed and snuggled up to her boyfriend and he wrapped his arm around her.

"I love you Rachel Barbra Berry and when the time is right you will be Rachel Barbra Berry-Hudson and I will do anything for you!" She smiles at him and says that she loves him too and she can't wait to be his wife but right now she's tired and he agrees with her and they fall asleep in each others arms.

**Find out what happens next.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Only True Love Can ****Survive** **Anything**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**This is the Sequel to my story You Truly Are The One and I hope you guys like it and this will focus on the Berry's sister's POV on getting to know there birth mom and it will focus on Finn and Rachel relationship as they get through there Senior year, college life and dealing with parenting. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>With Rachel, Finn and Victorie by the pool.<strong>

Rachel and her family and friends are still in the Bahamas and they are happy that Emi is back in New York getting help. Victorie has been so happy that she's spending time with her family. Rachel was confused as to why she was somewhat bigger then before because she looked like she was 5 months pregnant when she was only t3 months pregnant she still wears her bikini'. She's wearing her light blue one with white stars on it.

"Hey baby you sexy in the bikini!" Rachel was laying on the lounge chair by the pool and she took her sunglasses off and stared at him oddly.

"Are you kidding me Finnegan?" He frowns hearing his full first name and he knows that he's in trouble.

"What's wrong with telling the truth?" She sighs ignoring him keeping an eye on Victorie who is swimming with Dani and hands him the sunscreen.

"Can you put this on my back please?" He nods as she turns around and he rubs it on her back. "What's wrong with me calling you sexy?" She sighs.

"Because I'm not sexy Finn I'm fat and I'm never going to be gorgeous like Trista,Quinn and Santana!" Finn chuckles turning her around and stares at her shaking his head.

"Rachel Barbra Berry you are not fat, your pregnant with our baby alright, your supposed to get bigger and just wait until we bring this baby into the world, stop thinking your not gorgeous because you are the most talented singer, Broadway loving, wonderful, full of life, down to earth mother and stunning woman in the world to me and me and Victorie love you so much, your sisters love you and Quinn is almost like your sister aswell, hell Kurt can't wait until we get married!"

She stares at him pouting. "I don't feel stunning Finn, there very pretty girls and I can just see Trista and Santana now saying wow Berry did you get depressed this summer and gain weight or why don't you leave her Finn she's fat now."

Finn placed his hands on the side of her waist. "Baby I'm not going to listen to anything they say because I'm not madly in love with them!" She breaks into a smile.

"Rachel I don't care about those girls or what they think, your my girlfriend and soon to be mother to our first child together even if Victorie is our daughter, you need to have faith in yourself that your better those girls no matter what and I'm not letting you talk yourself down anymore! you are the most beautiful woman to me and I love you so much and I hate when you feel like your good for me, baby I know cheating on you with Trista was wrong and I regret ever doing it!"

She gets tears in eyes hearing him talk. "Do you want to know I felt when I first saw you?" He nods pulling her onto his lap.

"When I first saw you I saw a very tall jock who I thought only cared about getting cheerleaders and football but then I got to know you and I saw how down to earth you are and you made me fall for you knowing you were already with Santana, you made me believe that I could be happy again after my parents died and I was getting over my last relationship that ended up being really bad! I was jealous of Santana because she got to have you while I couldn't and I loved you so much and will always love you Finn, your my world and I never tell you that alot and I should, like I said before your stuck with me for a very long time!" He leans in kissing her passionately wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her close. Victorie stared at her parents and smiled before splashing them making them pull away.

"Are you two coming in the water or not?" They stared at her surprised and smile saying in a few and she goes under the water swimming around.

Rachel stares at Finn and knew that they were going to be okay in there life together. "You ready to go in?" She nods getting off his lap and Finn picks her up making her squeal saying that she's too heavy but he's ignoring her and they go in together and she giggles wrapping her legs around his waist and holds onto him.

Victorie comes back up and sees them smiling and goes back to swimming with Dani on the other side of the pool. Rachel stared into his eyes and pecked his lips.

Finn grins pulling back and puts her down so she stands up. "I'm glad were away from Lima Ohio!" Rachel says wrapping her arms around Finn's neck smiling.

"You were right about getting away from that place, this is a beautiful view and Victorie loves being here!" She smiles at her daughter.

They both swim around and Victorie swims over to them and jumps on Finn's back. "Give me a piggy back ride daddy!" She giggles as Finn moves around with her in the water. Rachel smiles at the father and daughter moment and she swims around then gets out drying off with her towel.

"Hey why did you get out?" Finn yelled from the other side of the with Victorie in his arms.

"I'm tired now and I'm kind of hungry enjoy your swim!" She wraps her towel around her and walks inside with her phone and saw Quinn in the living room eating a sandwich while watching some TV.

**With Quinn and Rachel.**

"Hey Rach how was the pool?" She sighs saying it was good but she's tired and hungry. She walked into hers and Finn's room and took her suit off and put on clean underwear and a bra and looked at herself in the mirror seeing that her breast are getting bigger and she puts on her green shorts with a white tank top that shows off her slightly big stomach. She drives her hair and puts it in a pony tail. She walks out and saw Quinn holding another place with a Vegan sandwich in her hand.

"You said you were hungry and I know your Vegan so here you go!" She smiles at her best friend and takes the plate.

"Thank you Quinn your my best friend and I know your going to be a great mother to your future kids someday!" Quinn laughs and they both sit down.

"So how is that little one doing?" Rachel takes a bite of her sandwich and chews then puts the plate down staring at her rubbing her stomach.

"I called my doctor and he says that when I get back to come in and he will check on this baby, I'm starting to get comfortable with this whole thing."

Quinn stares at her best friend proud of her. "Rach I'm proud of you and I know you and Finn will be great parents!" Rachel smiles agreeing.

"I believe we will too but I'm still worried that I'm going to get judged when school starts!" She takes a bite of her lunch again.

Quinn stared at her thinking about the time everybody looked at her when she got pregnant with Beth and everybody thought she was a slut for getting knocked up at 16 but she was 17 now and watching her cousin going through what she and Noah went through and she's proud of them.

"Don't let them get to you when school starts, your amazing Rach and your already a mother to that wonderful 10 year old!" Rachel nods smiling.

"Your right I guess I'm just freaking out over this whole thing, I mean we leave next week and I can't wait to see my baby is doing!" Quinn placed her hand on her stomach and smiles feeling how hard it's getting. "Have you felt it move around yet?" She shook her head no.

"No it's still to early for that and the doctor will tell me and Finn when the baby will start kicking!" Quinn nods and hugs her.

"I remeber when I was going through this and it was scary at first but once I got use to it I was enjoying the feeling!" Rach looks down at her growing stomach.

"I'm tired of having these moodswings at times, I should be out there enjoying the sun with my boyfriend and daughter but I'm tired of being outside at times and I'm having cravings and stupid morning sickiness, what's wrong with me?" Quinn sees the tears and remebers thoses.

"Shh Rach nothing is wrong with you, I went through that aswell and it was hard but I got use to it and Noah was great with me!" She sighs wiping her tears.

"I can't handle this crying so much it's all I do these days!" Quinn nods telling her that it's going to be okay.

Raina and Averilyn walked in after shopping with Emi's friends and they all talked for awhile then Rachel fell asleep due to being pregnant.

**Later that night.**

Finn and Rachel are in there room making love at moment quietly because everybody else was a sleep.

"Oh god Finn that feels so good don't stop!" Rachel moaned softy feeling Finn going in and out of her and Finn kisses her neck as he kept slamming into her.

"Ohh baby you feel so good to me, I missed this so much!" Finn groans softly as he slams into her hard making her squeal but he kisses her so she doesn't get so loud.

Rachel was getting close to the edge of all of this and she needed Finn so badly these past few days. She wrapped her legs around his waist as they kept moving to together in the same pace and Finn kisses her breast as they bounced alot and she leaned her head back just feeling that.

"Ohhhhhhhhh baby I'm gettting close don't stop!" Rachel whispered against his neck and she felt him slamming into her harder as he got close aswell.

"Damn Rach you feel so gooddddddddddd!" She squeals against his chest as he finally spills into the condom and she slows down her beathe as he slowly goes in and out of her and they stare at each other as he pulls in and out then he finally pulls out and lays down next her taking the condom off and puts in the trash then puts his boxers on and covers them both. "That was amazing baby!" He whispered holding onto her waist but she pulls away and puts her underwear on and her bra then got back in bed. "Sorry I just didn't want to be naked all the way anymore since I'm pregnant now!" He chuckles and kisses her.

"Rachel we talked about this, your beautiful, hot, gorgeous and sexy to me no matter how you look and your my world!" She nods kissing him again.

"I love you Finn and I promise that I will try to get use to feeling pretty around you!" He smiles placing his hand on her bump.

"This is ours in there and I'm going to do whatever I can to make sure this work because I'm going to be your husband someday!" She smiles shifting her body slowly so she's facing him and placed her hand on his and they kiss one more time before falling a sleep.

* * *

><p>Everybody was saying good bye to Emi's parents and sister as they get ready to leave for the airport to go back home to Lima after having a great week on there vacation. Victorie hugged Dani and Finn kept his arm around Rachel as she cried saying good bye and they know its the moodswings. They get in the limo and drive to the airport then do there check in and they get on there plane when it's called. Finn sits next to Rachel and holds her hand.<p>

"Hey baby you look tired why don't you get some rest and I will wake you up when it calls for a snack or when we get back okay?" She nods and closes her eyes.

"Dad is mom alright?" Victorie asked staring at her mom who was now fast asleep. "Yeah sweetie she's fine she's just tired these days!" She nods and reads her book.

Finn glanced at Quinn to see her talking to Crista and Mr. Shue and he was glad that Quinn had a great time away from Lima and he wanted Quinn to be happy.

After a long flight Finn wakes Rachel up and she whines a little before looking out the window to see that she was now home and they get off and get there bags then they get in there cars that they left at the airport and Crista drives Quinn home then goes back her house.

When Crista gets home she sees her uncle Will talking on the phone with Shelby, her little sister is giggling in her room with Raina and Victorie is in the living room watching TV. "Hey Victorie where is your parents?" She turns away from the TV and smiles.

"They had a doctors appointment to check on the baby and then there coming home!" She says before watching the TV again and Crista joins her.

**With Finn and Rachel at the doctors.**

They are in the room with the doctor and there now checking on the baby. "Hello young parents how are you doing Rachel?" She rubs her stomach.

"I'm doing fine after getting stabbed and they took the stitches out and now I have this scar but I hope the baby is doing a okay!" Her doctor smiles.

"Alright let's check and see how the little one is doing!" Doctor Miller said as she walked up to the ultrasound machine and hooked it up making Rachel grabs Finn's hand. "Okay lay down Rachel and lift your shirt!" She does as she's told and looks at Finn who smiles at her.

She smiles at the young parents and say" This is going to be a little cold so just relax!" She nods sqeezing Finn's hand as she felt the jell on her stomach.

They can hear the heartbeat and smile not believing that it's there baby there hearing. The doctor looks at the screen and frowns.

"Is there something wrong doctor?" Rachel asked seeing the frown on his face. "How many mouths did we think you were?" She stares at her oddly.

"Um you said about 2 or 3 months now why?" He turns the machine to them and they see the baby is huge.

"Well it looks like I looked at wrong before in my charts because it's looks like your 4 months pregnant, that would be the reason why your alot bigger!"

Finn stares at her confused. "When did you start not feeling well Rachel?" She had to think about that and remebered the night Finn came to her house after prom which was in May and even though he left, she called him back and he spent the night and they ended up making out and sleeping together.

he spent the night then in the middle of the night they were both into each other and they started having sex but she remebered that Finn forgot to use a condom.

"Um it was in May a couple days after prom because that was the only time I had sex with Finn while we were broken up!" She nods looking at her chart and sighs.

"Well I made a mistake guys it seems that you are almost 4 months pregnant and I'd say when your 6 months then you can find out the sex of the baby but the baby is doing really good, your eating good and I know your Vegan and I gave you those Vegan food charts, your doing good and I hope your getting great sleep!"

Rachel nods saying she's been sleeping alot since she got pregnant and she was happy that the baby was doing okay!

"That's all for today and I can't wait to see you again at your next check up and I will get you copy of these pictures!" She smiles at them as she wipes the jell off her stomach and Rachel put her shirt down. She prints out the pictures of the baby now and hands it to them.

They say goodbye and leave holding hands. "So our baby is getting close to being here and were going to be ready for it!" Rachel nods walking to his car.

"I can't wait to tell Kurt that the baby is getting close to being here!" Finn kisses her sweetly then pulls back and they go to his mom's house and show them the pictures and Kurt squeals saying that he's going to take her clothes shopping the next day and baby shopping and they need to plan a baby shower!

They plan a day of shopping and they go back to Rachel's house and show everybody the pictures and they are are happy and can't wait until it comes.

"This day is the best day of our lives Finn and I can't wait until it's in the world!" She smiles at him and he kisses her forehead before placing his hand on her stomach.

"Were going to be great parents and when our baby comes were going to show everybody that we can still be students and have a baby!" She giggles pecking his lips.

**Find out what happens next.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Only True Love Can ****Survive** **Anything**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**This is the Sequel to my story You Truly Are The One and I hope you guys like it and this will focus on the Berry's sister's POV on getting to know there birth mom and it will focus on Finn and Rachel relationship as they get through there Senior year, college life and dealing with parenting. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>A week after coming back from vacation Rachel Berry was sleeping next to her wonderful boyfriend Finn Hudson around 10:00 when her phone rang making Finn groan in his sleep and poked her side softly telling her that her phone's ringing. She opens her eyes and picked up her phone to see Santana Lopez calling her. She stares at her phone confused but answers it anyways. "If your calling me to ask if Finn still has feelings for you, the answer is no!" She mumbled annoyed sitting up slowly.<p>

"No I'm not calling you about that trust me, I thought I still had feelings for him but I really don't, look can we meet up and talk at the park?" Rachel got out of bed and looked at herself in the mirror not beliving she was agreeing to do this. "Sure but it can't be long because I'm having a shopping day with Kurt!"

"Okay I will meet you there in a couple minutes thank you Rachel see you soon!" They say good bye and hang up. Rachel puts her phone done and picks out a pair of jeans that still fit her and a tank top with a sweater and go into the bathroom looking into the mirror and gasps seeing that her stomach was three sizes bigger then it was three days ago and she was confused since she was now 4 months pregnant and takes a shower. After she's done with her shower and getting dress. She walks out and does her hair then grabs her car keys and her phone and tells Finn that she's going to be back later and she will call him but he just mumbles. She grabs a little breakfast then leaves the house and drives to the park.

**With Santana and Rachel.**

Santana sat on the bench waiting for her sort of friend Rachel Berry to show up so they can talk. She really wanted to make her relationship good before they start there Senior year and she felt bad for trying to take Finn away from her because she knows how much they love each other and she did hear about Rachel getting stabbed from Mercedes when they hung out one time and she was worried about her. She looks around and finally spots Rachel's car pull up and she feels nervous.

Rachel gets out and Santana is shocked to see that Rachel isn't so petite anymore and she wonders what's going on! Rachel walks over to her and sits down.

"Hello Santana I'm surprised you even remebered my number after the way you've been treating me!" She says sarcastically.

Santana sighs knowing that she was going to act like this. "Rachel I'm sorry for treating you the way I've been treating you, I heard you were stabbed by some crazy girl and I thought about losing you as my friend and I couldn't wait for you to come home so we chould talk!" Rachel nods surprised.

"Then why treat me badly then if you were worried about me getting hurt, I have never done anything to you Santana!" She nods still staring at her stomach.

"Yes Santana I am pregnant not fat I'm been dealing with saying that out loud but it's true and it's Finns, we kind did something the night of prom and now were having a baby and I'm almost 4 months now!" Santana smiles at her and hugs her which shocks Rachel big time and they pull away.

"That's great news Rachel, I always knew you two would the second couple to have baby in high school, I'm trying okay I'm trying to be a better person because now were going to be Seniors and I can't leave high school with you hating me so can we start over and be real friends!" Rachel smiles brightly.

"I want to be your friend Santana but you make fun of me anymore and my sisters because your best friends with Averilyn but not and Crista so that needs to stop and no more trying to get with Finn because I really love him and were having baby together, can you handle this for real?" She nods grabbing her hand.

"I promise truly promise that no more making you feel worthless to your own boyfriend, no more agreeing with Trista Hunters because I hate that girl and I promise to be there for you and Quinn no matter Rach, I've been a bitch to everybody and I don't really have friends anymore because they hate me!"

Rachel stares at her sadly and squeezed her softly making Santana stare her surprised. "Your my friend San and if you would stop this bitchy act maybe people would be your friend, I never wanted to take Finn from you honest but we just fell in love and you can't help what fate does to a person!" Santana nods smiling.

"I know and I'm so happy that Finn has found his true because you are amazing Rachel Berry and that baby is going to be beautiful!" Rachel giggles placing her hand on her stomach and Santana asked if she could and she nods watching Santana place her on her her big bump!

"Wow your really aren't fat at all and it's really hard!" Rachel pouts making Santana chuckle.

"Sorry Rach i couldn't help but you amazing pregnant and I wanted to know what's going on with you and Brody because he's cute and we have been hanging out lately but I told him that I would do anything unless you still had feelings or whatever with him!" Rachel sighs.

"While Finn was with Trista me and Brody did go on a few dates but we were never offical because he knew I still loved Finn very much and Brody is just a really great friend to me and you can have San, I'm going to say this as your friend, you can do better then Finn honest because only I can understand him and he gets me which is a shocker but if you and Brody want to be with each other then go for it!" Santana hugs her and they talk for awhile.

"Do you want to join me and Kurt for shopping, I need to get clothes that actually are going to fit me while I'm pregnant!" She giggles nodding saying that she walked here and they go to Rachel's car and get in the car.

**With Rachel, Santana,Kurt and Mercedes.**

Rachel kind of scared to be shopping with her future brother in law because yes Kurt is her best friend but he was also a clothes Diva that could go overboard at times but she was also worried about her insecurities because what if she runs into Finn's current ex girlfriend Trista and stare at her laughing and she wasn't ready for that. Santana and Rachel both walked into this new Maternity store for teens and they look at the clothes and find out that there actuall really cute.

"Rachel Barbra are you ready to look amazing as a pregnant Diva!" Kurt says walking into the store and frowns seeing Santana Lopez standing with her.

"Hey um what's Santana Bitchy Lopez doing here?" He asked awkwardly watching his future sister in law standing next to the girl that has been a bitch to everybody since they've known her. Santana saw a pair of cute maternity jeans and ignored Kurt's comment.

"Hey Rach these would look amazing on you!" Rachel stared at her and saw that they do look cute and She takes them from her and holds onto them while looking at some tops that would show off her newly formed breast are bigger now that she was 4 months pregnant.

"Um hey Kurt Santana and I were talking this morning about our friendship that's been odd but were starting really over and become good friends and I thought why now invite her to our shopping day!" Kurt stood there shocked and not pleased with this new information.

"Well I guess I can be okay with that and Rach Mercedes wants to know why you haven't called her all summer!" She looks at him and sighs.

"I guess I thought she would judge me like I know Trista, Santana and maybe Brittany but I don't want her hating me for getting knocked up!" She sighs looking down before looking at more clothes. "Rae I told you that I'm going to be here you since were friends!" Santana says hugging her before looking a cute dress.

"Rach she's not going to judge you she's really happy for you and Finn and she wants to see you so that's why I invited her to our shopping day!"

She stares at him shocked and sees Mercedes walking in and smile at them walking over to them.

"Hey Divas and Santana, um Rach you glow being pregnant and are you and Santana friends now?" She thanks her smiling awkwardly and says yes. Kurt saw the look on both girls faces and rolls his eyes before helping Santana look at cute clothes for Rachel.

"Can you both stop this awkward staring, your both best friends and my diva sisters so please let's get on with the shopping because I want to plan this baby shower aswell before the summer ends!" They stare at him oddly before looking at each other.

"I'm sorry for not calling you I was so wrapped up in being with Finn,that I forgot about my best friend who will be mine and Finn's baby godmother!" Mercedes stares at her best friend almost in tears and hugs her being careful of the baby and pulls back to finally see her baby bump and to see that she's very pregnant.

"Do you know what your having yet?" She shook head head no and smiles looking at cute tank tops.

"No but I will know when I'm 6 months and I promise to tell you guys first." They all smile at there pregnant best friend and start shopping for cute clothes for her.

After shopping for an hour the four of them go out for lunch and talk more. They get seated and wait for somebody to take there orders.

"So Santana your going to stop being a bitch to everybody now?" Kurt asked taking a sip of his coke. Santana sighs hating that people are still thinking she's a bitch.

"Okay stop Kurt, me and San here have talked and she agreed that she's going to stop with everything and just be our friend!" Rachel stated annoyed.

"Look girl were your best friends and if you want Santana to be your friend then we will understand!" Mercedes says grinning and smiles nicely at Santana.

" So mama to be again what are you hoping to have?" Kurt asked as there waitress shows up to take there order and they order there stuff and Rachel orders her Vegan food and a drink while the others order something else. The waitress congrats Rachel on the baby and she says thank you then she leaves.

"I'm not sure I mean it's my first baby not that Victorie isn't my baby because she will always be my little girl but I mean an actual baby is growing inside me and I'm hoping to have a girl but Finn wants a boy so badly because Victorie is already Finn's little girl, I'm just going to be happy no matter what!" She smiles looking at her stomach that shows off her slightly big figure. She touches her stomach again and she can feel movement.

"Whatever happens I'm going to love this baby dearly and Victorie is going to be happy when she sees her brother or sister!" They smile at the mom to be.

Her phone rings and she sees Finn calling her. "Hey baby how are you and Victorie doing?" She asked taking a sip of her water.

"Were doing good how is shopping going?" She gasps feeling pain in her stomach and they stare at her worried.

"What happened Rachel is the baby alright?" She closes her eyes for a moment fighting tears and Santana grabbed her hand.

"Are you alright Rach?" Santana asked seeing the pain look on her face. "Finn I can't talk now, see you later!" She hangs up.

"Rachel do you need to go to hospital?" Kurt asked worried about her and she nods getting up slowly and go into there cars but Santana drives Rachel's car to the hospital. When they get there, they get her doctor and they check on her. "Hey Rachel I hear that your getting pain in your stomach?" She nods holding her stomach.

They check her out and Rachel could hear loud heartbeats and noticed that there were two heads on ultrasound machine making her stare at her doctor confused.

"Why does my baby look like it has two heads, what's wrong with the baby?" Doctor Miller smiles at the young mom.

"Rachel calm down there is nothing wrong with baby and the reason why you see two heads is because your having twins and they aren't joined together so don't worry about having twins with two heads together!" She stared at her in tears.

"Are you serious I'm having twins no wonder I'm three times bigger then I thought I would be for 4 months!" She smiles at her.

"The pain you were feeling was one of the babies moving around your side but don't worry your doing fine and you just need to take it easy now that your having twins!" Rachel nods sitting up after she takes the jell off her stomach and she puts her shirt down and she gets more pictures for her family and she say that she see her when she's about 5 months and that she's doing everything right. Rachel thanks her and walks out.

"So girl are you alright now?" Mercedes asked staring at her best friend who was wiping her tears as they fell down her face.

"Oh god you didn't lose the baby did you?" Santana says worried and Rachel shook her head showing them the pictures and she sits down for a minute.

They all look at the pictures and there eyes widen seeing that there is two of them. "Oh my god your having twins?" She nods and starts sobbing.

Santana and Mercedes sit next to her trying to calm her down and Kurt calls Finn telling him to get to the hospital.

A few minutes later Finn rushes in and saw Rachel sitting down wiping her tears while Mercedes and Santana are comforting here and Kurt is smiling at him.

"What's wrong with Rachel, is the baby alright?" He nods and Rachel walks over to him and shows him the pictures and he stares at her shocked.

"Are we having two babies?" She nods moving back a little to let him see her stomach and he sees that she is bigger then she was a few days ago.

"Baby this is amazing and I'm happy because now we can have two wonderful babies at the same time!" She nods looking down slightly.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked worried about his girlfriend who was getting teary again. "Let's go home and we can talk about this!" She nods and they all leave the hospital and Kurt takes Santana home while Rachel drives her own car and Finn follows behind her and they get home.

**With Finchel talking.**

Finn watches his girlfriend fold her new clothes into her dresser and he wants to know why she's ignoring this talking. "Baby?" She turns around and walks over to him holding onto her stomach and slowly sits on the bed. "I'm scared Finny, what if Victorie thinks I will love her less and what if the babies will love you more and love me less, I'm not sure if I'm ready to take on three kids Finn not when I'm going to be 18 years old and a Senior in high school!" She looks down sobbing.

Finn sighs hating that she's thinking about this. "Rachel your acting like your going to be alone with this whole thing, I'm already getting a paid job at Burt's shop and were going to ask your mom to baby sit and you know that my mom will be there for us because she loves you, honey your not alone were in this together!"

She nods wiping her tears. "What if I'm a bad mother I already feel like I spend less time with Victorie and I hate feeling this way." She rests her body against him.

"Oh Rach you need to realize that Victorie loves both us the same way and she knows your dealing with the babies but she loves you so much and pretty soon she might be talking to you about liking boys and you will have to deal with her first kiss and going shopping for bras!" Rachel chuckles wiping her tears.

"God your amazing Finn and I can't wait to be your wife because you make me so happy!" He looks down at her and pecks her lips.

They hear a knock on the door and they pull back smiling and Rachel gets up and opens the door to see her little girl staring at her.

"Hey mom uncle Kurt says your having twins, is that true?" She nods and brings her daughter into the room and they go to the bed.

"Hey little one did you hear the great news that you are going to have two siblings sooner then you thought!" She nods cuddling up to her dad.

Rachel stares at the two people she really loves and sits down. "Do you want to feel the babies sweetheart?" Victorie nods grinning and placed her hands on her mom's stomach and she feels something move against her stomach. "Oh my god daddy feel this!" Finn chuckles and did the same as his daughter and felt movement against his hand and he smiles at Rachel saying that he loves her and she grins kissing his lips then kisses her daughters forehead.

"You ready to be a big sister Victorie Annabelle?" She nods placing her head against her mom's stomach feeling the babies moving inside her.

* * *

><p><strong>A Day Before School Starts.<strong>

Rachel Berry was at Hudson-Hummel house for her baby shower with the girls from glee club but Trista because they didn't invite her,her sisters, her future mother in law, her own birth mother, her daughter and Kurt aswell. Finn was having a guys day with the guys from Glee club, his dad Burt and her uncle.

Rachel was wearing a cute light blue Maternity sundress that showed off her figure and she looked amazing in it. She has on matching blue flats and Kurt did her hair into cute ringlet curls. Her makeup is great since Kurt did it. "Okay since everybody just finished eating we should say that we can't wait see these babies come into the world!" Kurt says making everybody girl clap for the new mother to be and Rachel smiles with her hand on her stomach which is a habit for her.

Quinn sat there trying so hard not to break out in tears because she rembers how they did this with her and to see her daughter resting on Shelby's lap is making her timid so knowing that could be her holding onto hers and Puck's daughter who looks so much like both of them but she happy that she's with a mom like Shelby.

"Mom lets open the gifts now please can we?" Victorie says making some of the girls laugh at how cute she is. She nods getting one of the gifts from Evermore and opens it to see a bunch of onesies for boys and for girls and she thanks her saying that there so cute and she loves them.

She opens a few more gifts and liked everything, the shoes, clothes, toys, bath, bottles and they already have the changing tables and crips for the babies but now there are is a crib at Finn's house aswell. They weren't sure if Finn was going to stay at his house or move in with Rachel but they have options.

The baby nursery at Finn's house is green and brown because there not sure what there having yet and they can't wait to see the babies. After a long day Rachel fell a sleep in Finn's room and Victorie stayed in her room that's at the house. Finn called wondering where Rachel and Victorie was and his mom said there sleeping and he pick them in the morning and he says okay before going to sleep.

**The next day.**

Finn got up early to pick up his favorite girls so they could get ready for the new school year and Victorie already started her new school year so she needed to get ready. Finn wakes Rachel up and she whines. "Come sleepy head we need to get ready for the first day of senior year!" She sits up and he helps her and they walk downstairs and have breakfast then go back to Rachel's house and Victorie gets herself ready and Crista puts her niece on her school bus and now there waiting for Rachel. Rachel stared at herself in the mirror and couldn't believe she was huge. She grabbed her jeans and put them on and grabbed her v neck top that showed off her stomach but it also showed off her cleavage that were alot bigger these days. She grabbed her school bag and put on her flats and left her room and walked to Finn who was smiling at her. "Are you ready honey?" She nods and they all go to there cars but Finn is taking Rachel with him and they drive to school.

When they get there Rachel sighs feeling nervously as everybody stared at her and Finn as they walked into school holding hands. Trista and the other cheerios glanced at Rachel as she walked past them with Finn Hudson who they thought looked really good. Trista walked up to them and smiled at Finn.

"Wow Berry you seem to gain weight over the summer, did you get depressed and eat too much you thought oh god I'm going to lose Finn this year?" Rachel ignored her and opened her locker and put her things in her locker knowing that this was going to happen. Finn glared at Trista.

"Back off Trista alright and no she didn't get depressed and eat her way in food alright, she's pregnant with twins!" Trista's smile fades and she saw Rachel now looking at her while holding onto her notebook. "Wow Berry you just had to slut yourself around this summer,your just like Quinn Fabray Huh?" She smirks.

"Excuse me but you have no right to judge me Trista Hunters because I haven't done anything to you ever, Finn and I love these babies because they are our babiee yes I know it was to sleep with him the night of Junior while he was with you but I do not regret ever keeping these babies. How dare you talk about Quinn and Noah after what they went though, god your heartless Trista you have no idea how Quinn is about the whole thing, she still thinks about Beth and my birth mother is the same person that adopted there child, Beth is beautiful and she's my sister so keep your mouth shut because nobody likes a bitch as friend ever!"

Rachel grabs Finn's hand and they walk off smiling at each other and Trista stands there shocked and saw Santana and Brody smirking at her while holding hands.

"Wow Trista it looks like you just got told off by Finn's girlfriend and future wife, how does it feel to get told off by a pregnant student?" She scuffs and walks off.

Quinn stares at her best friends and walked up to her and hugged Rachel. "Thank you so much for that, your really my best friend and I love you!" Rachel grins.

"I love you too Quinn and were family so whatever happens I'm going to be there for you just like you've been there for me!" She nods and they walk to there first class.

**At the first Glee club meeting.**

Everybody that was in Glee club last year was still there and Brody joined aswell and is sitting next to his new girlfriend Santana who was talking to Averilyn.

"Hey gang well some of you are are leaving me this year and some of you are staying and I can't believe we won nationals last year but since it's the first day of school how about we have some fun singing who wants to go first?" Santana raises her hand and everybody clapped for her as she stood in the middle of the room.

The music starts and she grabs her mic and starts singing making everybody smile at her.

_There's a fire starting in my heart_  
><em>Reaching a fever pitch, and it's bringing me out the dark<em>  
><em>Finally I can see you crystal clear<em>  
><em>Go ahead and sell me out and I'll let your ship bare<em>

_See how I leave with every piece of you_  
><em>Don't underestimate the things that I will do<em>

_There's a fire starting in my heart_  
><em>Reaching a fever pitch<em>  
><em>And it's bringing me out the dark.<em>

She looks everybody getting into it and Rachel smiles at her friend knowing this song is good for her.

_The scars of your love remind me of us_  
><em>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<em>  
><em>The scars of your love they leave me breathless<em>  
><em>I can't help feeling<em>  
><em>We could have had it all<em>

_Rolling in the deep_  
><em>You had my heart inside your hands<em>  
><em>And you played it<em>  
><em>To the beat.<em>

Santana grins at everybody.

_Baby, I have no story to be told_  
><em>But I've heard one of you<em>  
><em>And I'm gonna make your head burn<em>  
><em>Think of me in the depths of your despair<em>  
><em>Making a home down there<em>  
><em>It reminds you of the home we shared<em>

_The scars of your love remind me of us_  
><em>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<em>  
><em>The scars of your love they leave me breathless<em>  
><em>I can't help feeling<em>  
><em>We could have had it all<em>

_Rolling in the deep_  
><em>You had my heart inside your hands<em>  
><em>And you played it<em>  
><em>To the beat<em>

_We could have had it all_

_Rolling in the deep_  
><em>You had my heart inside your hands<em>  
><em>And you played it<em>  
><em>To the beat<em>

_Rolling in the deep_  
><em>You had my heart inside your hands<em>  
><em>but you played it<em>  
><em>with the beating.<em>

She looks at everybody singing this part with so much feeling.

_Throw your soul through every open door_  
><em>Count your blessings to find what you look for<em>  
><em>Turn my sorrow into treasured gold<em>  
><em>You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow<em>

_We could have had it all_  
><em>We could have had it all<em>  
><em>It all, it all it all,<em>

She finishes the song.

_We could have had it all_  
><em>Rolling in the deep<em>  
><em>You had my heart inside your hands<em>  
><em>And you played it<em>  
><em>To the beat<em>  
><em>We could have had it all<em>  
><em>Rolling in the deep<em>  
><em>You had my heart inside your hands<em>  
><em>but you played it, you played it, you played, you played it<em>  
><em>To the beat.<em>

She finishes the song and everybody claps for her and she sits back down and Rachel stands up slowly and she gives Crista a look and they both stand in the middle and everybody waits for them to start and Finn stares at his girlfriend and blows her a kiss making her blush and the music starts.

Crista/_Rachel_/**_Both._**

TheyCan you feel me  
><span>When I think about you<span>  
><span>With every breath I take<span>

Every minute  
><span>No matter what I do<span>  
><span>My world is an empty place<span>

Like I've been wonderin the desert  
><span>For a thousand days<span>

Don't know if it's a mirage  
><span>But I always see your face, baby.<span>

They sing together.

**_I'm missing you so much_**  
><strong><em>Can't help it, I'm in love<em>**

**_A day without you is like a year without rain_**  
><strong><em>I need you by my side<em>**

**_Don't know how I'll survive_**  
><strong><em>A day without you is like a year without rain<em>**

**_Whhoooaaa._**

Rachel stares at Finn and sings to him.

_The stars are burning_  
><em>I hear your voice in my mind<em>  
><em>Can't you hear me calling<em>  
><em>My heart is yearning<em>  
><em>Like the ocean that's running dry<em>  
><em>Catch me I'm falling<em>

_It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet_  
><em>Won't you save me<em>

_There's gonna be a monsoon_  
><em>When you get back to me baby.<em>

They sing together once more.

**_I'm missing you so much_**  
><strong><em>Can't help it, I'm in love<em>**  
><strong><em>A day without you is like a year without rain<em>**  
><strong><em>I need you by my side <em>**  
><strong><em>Don't know how I'll survive<em>**  
><strong><em>A day without you is like a year without rain.<em>**

**_Whhoooaaa._**

They give each other looks and stare at the group and shock them as they sing together.

**_Regresa aquí, abrazame_**  
><strong><em>Soy un desierto sin tu querer<em>**  
><strong><em>Vuelve pronto a mí, no seas así<em>**  
><strong><em>Porque un día sin tí es como<em>**  
><strong><em>Un año sin ver llover...<em>**

They go back to english and Santana is proud off them.

**_I'm missing you so much_**  
><strong><em>Can't help it, I'm in love<em>**  
><strong><em>A day without you is like a year without rain<em>**  
><strong><em>I need you by my side<em>**  
><strong><em>Don't know how I'll survive<em>**  
><strong><em>A day without you is like a year without rain.<em>**

They end the song and everybody but Trista claps and cheers for them and Rachel gets up from her sister up the stairs and Rachel sits down with Finn.

"That was amazing guys and that's all we have for this block but we got later after school and you can work on some songs during lunch or free block but have a good rest of the day and Rachel please be careful in the hallways!" She nods and stands up with Finn and they walk out together holding hands.

"Hey Finny boy still in loser Glee club I see so how about I give you the famous slushy in the face!" Dave says smirking and holds his cup and Rachel's eyes widen holding into her stomach protecting her babies. "Dude it's getting lame with the slushy in the face and my girlfriend is pregnant with my babies so please doon't slushy her at all this year!" Dave and his friends stare at Rachel to see that she is pregnant and back off.

"Your lucky your girl is pregnant or we would have slushied both of you, We will tell the others not to mess with her but you on the other hand will get one when she's not around so enjoy your first free day Hudson and welcome back Rachel!" She glares at them as they walk off and she stares up at Finn worried.

"Thank you for standing me baby but now your going to get slushied and I don't want that please just be careful!" He nods giving her a peck on the lips.

"I'm your boyfriend Rach and I'm going to protect you just like Puck did for Quinn so don't about getting slushied alright?" She nods smiling at him.

"Okay but if it gets to point where I can't handle you getting slushied I will talk to the principle about this because nobody needs that everyday!" He wraps his arm around her waist as they walk to class. Santana went to the principle's office and knocked on Mr. Figgins door.

"Come in!" She walked in and sat down. "What can I do for you Ms. Lopez?" She gives him a stern look.

"If there is going to be slushies here then everybody needs to drink them, you know what happens around here and you don't anything about it!"

"Ms. Lopez I can't that they like throwing slushies in peoples faces!" She glared at him. "Yes you can your the principle of this school, you know Rachel Berry is pregnant with twins and I would hate to see anything about to her babies while she here, tell everybody to stop the bullying, slushies are for drinking only and nobody goes off campus to get them or you will be hearing from my mother who is head of the school board here got it?" He sighs and nods.

"Alright I will make sure that if the students get slushies they drink them and if they throw them then there will be major problems for them and the bullying stops alright Ms. Lopez?" She smirks standing up.

"That's all I ask and if you don't follow through then I will personally call my mother and bring her in here to watch over you skills as a principle good day Mr. Figgings."

She waves at him leaving the office and he sighs before doing what he has to do.

"Alright everybody there are going to be changes around here, starting with slushies if you get one drink it, do not throw it at anybody ever or your big trouble I will call your parents and tell them what's been happening. Next no more name calling, throwing people in trash and no bullying or you will do hard time around here, I do no want jocks and Cheerleaders picking on lower classmates or Glee club members, I want this to a school were everybody so start growing up or else you pay have a good everybody and do not go off campus to get slushies to throw and if you I will find out, that is all!"

Everybody stared at each other hating this already and Santana smirked as she sat in English Lit class. Rachel saw the smirk on Santana's face and texted her.

_Did U do that for me and my babies San?*Rachel Berry-Hudson*_

Santana checked her phone and saw the message smiling and texted her back.

_Yes because ur my best friend almost like my little sis, those twins need to b safe.*Santana Lopez*_

Rachel smiles at the message and looked over at her mouthing thank you and she mouths back your welcome and they both back to there work.

**Find out what happens next and the songs were Rolling In The Deep by Adele and A Year Without Rain by Selena Gomez.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Only True Love Can ****Survive** **Anything**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**This is the Sequel to my story You Truly Are The One and I hope you guys like it and this will focus on the Berry's sister's POV on getting to know there birth mom and it will focus on Finn and Rachel relationship as they get through there Senior year, college life and dealing with parenting. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Quinn and Rachel were sitting in front of the group in the choir room singing a match up and everybody was smiling at them liking the song. Quinn is singing first.<p>

**I wish I could tie you up in my shoes**  
><strong>Make you feel unpretty too<strong>  
><strong>I was told I was beautiful<strong>  
><strong>But what does that mean to you<strong>  
><strong>Look into the mirror who's inside there<strong>  
><strong>The one with the long hair<strong>  
><strong>Same old me again today<strong>

Rachel sways in her seat holding her stomach singing her part next looking at everybody and Quinn stares at her best friend listening.

_My outsides are cool_  
><em>My insides are blue<em>  
><em>Everytime I think I'm through<em>  
><em>It's because of you<em>  
><em>I've tried different ways<em>  
><em>But it's all the same<em>  
><em>At the end of the day<em>  
><em>I have myself to blame<em>  
><em>I'm just trippin.'<em>

Finn stares at his girlfriend still upset that she's feeling like she's unpretty as they sing together.

**_You can buy your hair if it won't grow_**  
><strong>You can fix your nose<strong>_,I_ **if he says so**  
><strong><em>You can buy all the make-up that mac can make<em>**  
><strong><em>But if you can't look inside you<em>**  
><strong>Find out who<strong>,_I_ **am I to,**

**_Be in a position to make me feel so_** _damn unpretty._

**I feel pretty**  
><em>Oh so pretty<em>  
><strong><em>I feel pretty and witty and bright.<em>**

Rachel sings alone again grabbing Quinn's hand smiling at her.

_Never insecure until I met you_  
><em>Now I'm being stupid<em>  
><em>I used to be so cute to me<em>  
><em>Just a little bit skinny<em>  
><strong>Why do I look to all these things<strong>  
><strong><em>To keep you happy<em>**  
><em>Maybe get rid of you<em>  
><em>And then I'll get back to me (hey)<em>

Quinn sings now.

**My outsides look cool**  
><strong>My insides are blue<strong>  
><strong>Everytime I think I'm through<strong>  
><strong>It's because of you.<strong>

Rachel gets into it a little more and makes more power into her voice.

_I've tried different ways_  
><em>But it's all the same<em>  
><em>At the end of the day<em>  
><em>I have myself to blame<em>  
><em>Keep on trippin.<em>

They sing together again looking at everybody else.

**_You can buy your hair if it won't grow_**  
><strong>You can fix your nose<strong>,_I_ **if he says so**  
><strong><em>You can buy all the make-up that mac can make<em>**  
><strong><em>But if you can't look inside you<em>**  
><strong>Find out who<strong>,_I_ **am I to**  
><strong><em>Be in a position to make me feel so<em>** _damn unpretty._

**I feel pretty**  
><em>Oh so pretty<em>  
><strong><em>I feel pretty and witty and bright<em>**  
><strong>And I pity<strong>  
><em>Any girl who isn't me tonight.<em>

They sing different parts of the song making everybody stare at them nodding there head to the song.

**Oh oh oh oh oh** (_Tonight)_  
><strong>Oh oh oh oh oh<strong>  
><strong>Oh oh oh oh oh<strong> (_Tonight_)  
><strong>Oh oh oh oh oh<strong>  
><strong>Oh oh oh oh oh<strong> (_Tonight_)  
><strong>Oh oh oh oh oh.<strong>

They both stare at each other finishing up the song.

_I feel pretty_ **_(You can buy your hair if it won't grow)_**  
><em>Oh so pretty<em> **(You can fix your nose if he says so)**  
><em>I feel pretty and witty and bright<em>** (You can buy all the make-up that mac can make)**  
><strong><em>But if you can't look inside you<em>**  
><strong>Find out who<strong>,_I_ **am I to**  
><strong><em>Be in a position to make me feel so<em>** _damn unpretty_

They look at everybody singing the last part.

**I feel pretty**  
><strong><em>But unpretty.<em>**

Everybody claps for them and Both Finn and Puck get up and hug them then Finn helps Rachel up and brings her back to the chairs.

"That was amazing girls, who wants to sing next?" Mr. Shue asked everybody and nobody said anything. The bell rings and they leave.

**With Rachel in class.**

Rachel hated everybody staring at her and she hated Trista Hunters giving her a dirty look. "Stop staring at me Trista!" She whispered.

Trista glared at her before going back to work. Rachel sighs feeling her babies kicking her. Trista saw her place her hand on her stomach and sighs.

When the bell rings everybody grabs there stuff and left but Rachel and Trista. "So Berry do you know what your having?" Rachel stared at her oddly.

"Not yet i'm hoping for a girl but Finn's hoping for a boy but since it's twins we might get our choices!" Trista stares at her feeling jealousy.

"Are you sure it's Finn's babies and not Brody's I mean you two were hanging out with each other when me and Finn were together!" Rachel nods.

"Yes there Finn's because I had sex with him the night of junior prom before he broke up with you!" Trista stared at her filled with anger and pushed her into the desks and Trista leaves. Rachel starts breathing hard holding onto her stomach and starts crying feeling pain and the teacher helps her to the nurse and She texts Finn to join her and he shows up a few minutes later and asks what happened. Rachel starts shaking telling her that Trista pushed her.

He gets angry and he says that he's taking her to the hospital to get checked. She nods wiping her tears and stares at him scared. They go to the hospital.

**With them at the hospital.**

They stare at each other holding hands hoping that the babies are okay. "I'm terrified that she might have hurt our babies!" She rests her head on his shoulder as they wait for their doctor to show up after taking some tests on them. Doctor Miller walks in and she smiles at them.

"Well you were very lucky because something could have really happened to the babies but they are fine and since you are in the middle of being 5 months pregnant I checked on the sex of the twins and if your ready then I can tell you!" They stare at each other grinning then turn back to her.

"Yes we want to know the sex of our children!" They squeeze each others hands and they stare at the doctor really on edge.

"Your having a boy and a girl!" They smile at her so happy that there getting what they really wanted in the first place.

"Since your getting bigger and your so tiny around 7 or 8 months i'm going to put you on bed rest!" She frowns not liking that at all.

"Bed rest but I hate school it's my senior year!" She nods. "I understand but if you want your babies to go through all the way it has to happen!"

She pouts saying fine and they check on the babies and they see the babies on the ultrasound machine and they see how there getting bigger each time they see the babies and they go home for the day and Finn calls Mr. Shue to tell there teachers that something with Rachel and she just wants to rest.

**With Finn and Rachel at her house.**

Finn was glad that she was alright but he knew she was upset that she had to be on bed rest her 7th or 8th month of being pregnant before the babies are born.

Rachel sits on the couch pouting and he joins her. "Do you want anything baby since it's around lunch time?" She nods giving him a look.

"I want a Vegan burger with my favorite Vegan ice cream and some water!" He says okay giving a kiss then leaves to go get her food and some food for him.

Rachel hated that she had to be on bed rest the last trimester of her pregnancy and she wanted to be with her friends since it was her last year of high school. She stood up and walked over to the CD player and turned on her favorite song by Adele and started slowly dancing to it holding her stomach.

**Some say I'll be better without you,**  
><strong>But they don't know you like I do,<strong>  
><strong>Or at least the sides I thought I knew,<strong>  
><strong>I can't bear this time,<strong>  
><strong>It drags on as I lose my mind,<strong>  
><strong>Reminded by things I find,<strong>  
><strong>Like notes and clothes you've left behind,<strong>  
><strong>Wake me up, wake me up when all is done,<strong>  
><strong>I won't rise until this battle's won,<strong>  
><strong>My dignity's become undone,<strong>

She smiles at her stomach knowing that she has a son and daughter inside her and she was overjoyed to know that her babies were doing okay.

**But I won't go,**  
><strong>I can't do it on my own,<strong>  
><strong>If this ain't love, then what is?<strong>  
><strong>I'm willing to take the risk,<strong>  
><strong>I won't go,<strong>  
><strong>I can't do it on my own,<strong>  
><strong>If this ain't love, then what is?<strong>  
><strong>I'm willing to take the risk,<strong>

Finn comes back a few minutes later and saw his amazing girlfriend dancing slowly to Adele and he closed the door and watched her.

**So petrified, I'm so scared to step into this ride,**  
><strong>What if I lose my heart and fail, declined,<strong>  
><strong>I won't forgive me if I give up trying,<strong>  
><strong>I heard his voice today,<strong>  
><strong>I didn't know a single word he said,<strong>  
><strong>Not one resemblance to the man I met,<strong>  
><strong>Just a vacant broken boy instead,<strong>

**But I won't go,**  
><strong>I can't do it on my own,<strong>  
><strong>If this ain't love, then what is?<strong>  
><strong>I'm willing to take the risk,<strong>  
><strong>I won't go,<strong>  
><strong>I can't do it on my own,<strong>  
><strong>If this ain't love, then what is?<strong>  
><strong>I am willing to take the risk.<strong>

Rachel knows Finn walked in and was watching her but she was in the zone of just dancing with her stomach knowing that her kids were kicking her like they were dancing with her and she giggled a little as she swayed to the beat.

**There will be times, we'll try and give it up,**  
><strong>Bursting at the seams, no doubt,<strong>  
><strong>We'll almost fall apart, then burn to pieces,<strong>  
><strong>So watch them turn to dust,<strong>  
><strong>But nothing will ever taint us,<strong>

**I won't go,**  
><strong>I can't do it on my own,<strong>  
><strong>If this ain't love, then what is?<strong>  
><strong>I'm willing to take the risk,<strong>  
><strong>I won't go,<strong>  
><strong>I can't do it on my own,<strong>  
><strong>If this ain't love, then what is?<strong>  
><strong>I am willing to take the risk,<strong>

**Will he, will he still remember me?**  
><strong>Will he still love me even when he's free?<strong>  
><strong>Or will he go back to the place where he will choose the poison over me?<strong>  
><strong>When we spoke yesterday,<strong>  
><strong>He said to hold my breath and sit and wait,<strong>  
><strong>I'll be home so soon, I won't be late.<strong>

Finn saw Rachel placed her hands around her huge stomach smiling and he knew she was dancing for them and he loved that she cared so much about their babies.

**He won't go,**  
><strong>He can't do it on his own,<strong>  
><strong>If this ain't love, then what is?<strong>  
><strong>He's willing to take the risk,<strong>  
><strong>So I won't go,<strong>  
><strong>He can't do it on his own,<strong>  
><strong>If this ain't love, then what is?<strong>  
><strong>I'm willing to take the risk,<strong>

**'Cause he won't go,**  
><strong>He can't do it on his own,<strong>  
><strong>If this ain't love, then what is?<strong>  
><strong>We're willing to take the risk,<strong>  
><strong>I won't go,<strong>  
><strong>I can't do it on my own,<strong>  
><strong>If this ain't love, then what is?<strong>  
><strong>I'm willing to take the risk.<strong>

The song stops and she turns the CD player off and smiles at her boyfriend walking over to him and placed her hand on his neck and kissed him closing her eyes and he kissed her back loving her lips on his then they pulled away and smiled at each other. He hands her the food and she thanks him.

"What should we name our son and daughter now that we know what were having?" Rachel asked putting her ice cream in the freezer.

"Well have you thought about any names?" She nods with her water and burger and watches him eat his non Vegan food and sighs before taking a bite of her food.

"Yes for our son I was thinking of Eli Vincent or Christopher Lucas!" Finn stared at his girlfriend surprised at how amazing those names sounded.

"I kind of like Christopher Lucas because Christopher was my dad's name!" She grabs his hand kissing it and smiles.

"I know honey that's why I picked it and I know that he's going to love it, what about girl names?" He hands her a peice of paper and sees the names.

"So you wrote down Addison Nicole, Haper Julieta and Ashleigh Everheart, aww baby these are great names, what should name her?" He says that they should say the name at the same time. They smile at each other count to 3 and say the name.

"Ashleigh Everheart!" They say at the same time making them grin. "So our daughter is going to be Ashleigh Everheart Berry Hudson and our son is going to be Christopher Lucas Berry Hudson, I love it and your mom and Kurt at are going to love the names!" He leans into her and kisses her cheek.

"So those little monsters have names and I'm going to fix up the nursery this weekend!" She nods pointing to her lips and closes her eyes feeling Finn's lips on hers.

"Were already acting like parents Finny and I'm proud of us!" He placed his hand on her stomach and felt kicking.

"Alright Christopher and Ashleigh mommy is going to be very tired if you kick her for the next few weeks and months so please be good for daddy and mostly mommy because if you aren't nice then daddy has to deal with it!" She giggles watching Finn talk to her stomach and knew he was going to be a great dad.

**Find out what happens next and the songs were I Feel Pretty/Unpretty from Glee and He Won't Go by Adele.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Only True Love Can ****Survive** **Anything**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**This is the Sequel to my story You Truly Are The One and I hope you guys like it and this will focus on the Berry's sister's POV on getting to know there birth mom and it will focus on Finn and Rachel relationship as they get through there Senior year, college life and dealing with parenting. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Santana Lopez watched Trista Hunters as she stared at the soon to be parents talk to each other while waiting for Mr. Shue to show up. Santana was glad that her friendship with Rachel Berry was on good terms and she wanted to keep it that way. "Hey Trista why are you staring at Finn and Rachel?" Trista glared at her.<p>

"Because that midget trapped Finn into having her kids and it's not right I should be with Finn Hudson and not that ugly troll!" Santana stood up and got in her face.

"Last time I checked they dated before_ you_ even came to this school Hunters and Rachel and Finn are very much in love so back off before I go all Lima Heights on your ass and I damn sure will do it!" She spats glaring at her fellow Glee Club memeber wanting to punch her in the face.

"Get real Santana he dated you before She came here and acted like a slut and slept with my boyfriend last year at prom and if she wasn't pregnant I would so beat her ass to the ground!" Rachel heard that and turned to her.

"Excuse me what the hell did you just call me?" Everybody knew Trista was going to deal with a very angry and moody Rachel Berry as she was getting close to leaving McKinley for Maternity leave for the twins and she was going to get her work done from home.

"You heard me Berry, your a slut that got yourself knocked just like Quinn Fabray but your having twins while she gave hers up because she was an unfit mother just like you will be!" Everybody stared at Trista shocked and Quinn walked out of the room in tears and Puck followed her.

Rachel stood up and walked over to Trista and slapped her face. "Talk about my family again and I will do alot worse to you, and it's not my fault Finn wanted a real woman that would be able to handle carrying his kids and he picked so get over yourself Trista because nobody will ever like you and I really don't know why your even in Glee club when you don't sing, can you even sing?" She snapped slapping her again. Trista pushed her and Rachel stood her ground.

"I can't believe you just pushed a pregnant woman for the second time this year, your a low life Bitch Trista and nobody wants you around!" Mercedes smirked.

Mira and Evermore stared at Rachel shocked loving this and glared at Trista who was about to push her again but Santana stopped her because she could.

"Watch yo self Hunters because nobody messed with those babies ever, show everybody you can sing or else leave!" Trista glared at Finn who was making sure Rachel was okay and she walked to over to the band as Mr. Shue walked in and he asked what's going on and they just sit down and the music starts and she holds onto her mic and sings into it looking at everybody.

_I want to fly, but sometimes it feels like I'm afraid to fall (oooh)_  
><em>I want to cry, but my eyes won't let me, there's no tears at all (oooh)<em>  
><em>I want to run and hide keep it all inside maybe i'll be fine <em>  
><em>But maybe i wont, (maybe i wont) <em>  
><em>Maybe I won't<em>

_I Hope you're listening_

_I wont be, I wont be afraid, _  
><em>To say that i'm afraid of falling in love (falling in love)<em>  
><em>Being alone (being alone)<em>  
><em>Sometimes i feel so far from home <em>  
><em>Am i alone,am i alone<em>  
><em>Is anyone there answer the phone <em>  
><em>I'm calling on heaven<em>

_You can call on me whenever you're feeling down (oooh)_  
><em>I need you now...<em>

_(ooooh)_

Everybody stares at her as she sings and Rachel had to admit that her voice was good but she still didn't like her.

_I want to know if it's real or do i make it up inside (oooh)_  
><em>You don't know how I feel please tell me i wont realise <em>  
><em>I want to run and hide keep it all inside maybe i'll be fine <em>  
><em>But maybe i wont<em>  
><em>Maybe I won't<em>

_I Hope you're listening._

She stares at them and gets into the song.

_I wont be, I wont be afraid, _  
><em>To say that i'm afraid of falling in love (falling in love)<em>  
><em>Being alone (being alone)<em>  
><em>Sometimes i feel so far from home <em>  
><em>Am i alone,am i alone<em>  
><em>Is anyone there answer the phone <em>  
><em>I'm calling to heaven<em>

_You can call on me whenever you're feeling down (oooh)_  
><em>I need you now...<em>

She stares at Quinn and Puck as they walk back in and sit down as she sings and she knew it was wrong to talk about there daughter but she was jealous of seeing Finn with Rachel Barbra Berry again and to see that they were going to be parents soon really upset her.

_I need you now more than ever, I need you (repeat times 4)_

_I wont be, I wont be afraid, _  
><em>To say that i'm afraid of falling in love (falling in love)<em>  
><em>Being alone (being alone)<em>  
><em>Sometimes i feel so far from home <em>  
><em>Am i alone,am i alone<em>  
><em>Is anyone there answer the phone <em>

_I wont be, I wont be afraid, _  
><em>To say that i'm afraid of falling in love (falling in love)<em>  
><em>Being alone (being alone)<em>  
><em>Sometimes i feel so far from home <em>  
><em>Am i alone,am i alone<em>  
><em>Is anyone there answer the phone <em>  
><em>I'm calling on heaven.<em>

She finishes up the song.

_You can call on me whenever you're feeling down (oooh)_  
><em>I need you now...<em>  
><em>(ooooh)<em>

Everybody stares at her surprised and some clapped but Rachel, Santana, Finn, Quinn and Puck don't because there still pissed at her.

"That was good Trista I never knew you had a voice like that, really good!" Mr. Shue says clapping for as she sits back down and Rachel glanced at her not pleased.

"Anybody else want to sing?" Carlia Johns and Santana raise their hands and walk to the middle and grabbed there mics and waits for the music to start.

Carlia/**Santana**/**_Both._**

Said you're gonna be here in a minute  
><span>Sitting in the mirror getting pretty<span>  
><span>Gotta look my best if we're gonna break up<span>  
><span>Gotta look my best if we're gonna break up<span>

I can hear you knocking at the front door  
><span>And I know exactly what u came for<span>

Trying to say goodbye but it's hot and heavy  
><span>Trying to say goodbye but it's hot and heavy<span>

You touch me and it's breaking me down  
><span>I'm telling you let's just give it up and get down.<span>

They both smirk at each other singing together making everybody cheer for them.

_**So come on won't you give me something to remember?**_  
><em><strong>Baby shut your mouth and turn me inside out<strong>_  
><em><strong>Even though we couldn't last forever, baby<strong>_  
><em><strong>You know what I want right now<strong>_

_**Hit me one more time it's so amazing**_  
><em><strong>How you shook my world and flipped it upside down<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're the only one who ever drove me crazy<strong>_  
><em><strong>'cause you know me inside out<strong>_

Santana sings next smirking and sways her hips.

**I know that we probably shouldn't do this**  
><strong>Wake up in the morning feeling stupid<strong>  
><strong>Said that we were done but you're all up on me<strong>  
><strong>Said that we were done but you're all up on me<strong>

**Tell me how we got in this position,**  
><strong>Guess I gotta get you out my system.<strong>  
><strong>Trying to let you go but it's not that easy<strong>  
><strong>Trying to let you go but it's not that easy<strong>

**You touch me and it's breaking me down**  
><strong>I'm telling you let's just give it up and get down.<strong>

They sway there hips while singing and Rachel giggles with her sisters and felt her son and daughter kicking her and sighs.

**_So come on won't you give me something to remember?_**  
><strong><em>Baby shut your mouth and turn me inside out<em>**  
><strong><em>Even though we couldn't last forever, baby<em>**  
><strong><em>You know what I want right now<em>**  
><strong><em>Hit me one more time it's so amazing<em>**  
><strong><em>How you shook my world and flipped it upside down<em>**  
><strong><em>You're the only one who ever drove me crazy<em>**  
><strong><em>'cause you know me inside out.<em>**

**_Out,out,out,out,inside out, out, out, out, inside out._**

They finish up the song.

**_So come on won't you give me something to remember?_**  
><strong><em>Baby shut your mouth and turn me inside out<em>**  
><strong><em>Even though we couldn't last forever, baby<em>**  
><strong><em>You know what I want right now<em>**  
><strong><em>Hit me one more time it's so amazing<em>**  
><strong><em>How you shook my world and flipped it upside down<em>**  
><strong><em>You're the only one who ever drove me crazy<em>**  
><strong><em>'cause you know me inside out.<em>**

They stop and everybody cheers and claps for them then the bell rings and it's the end of the day and it's also Rachel's last day at school until the babies come and everybody was saying good bye to her and she was tearing up hating that she was staying home on bed rest.

"Rachel your going to be fine because were going to visit and bring your work home and stuff so don't worry!" She sniffs nodding and walks out of the room with Crista and Averilyn since Finn had to work and was staying at his house for the night.

**With Rachel and Victorie that night.**

Rachel had her feet up while laying on the couch in the living reading a book when she heard small footsteps and turned her head to see her wonderful little angel who was growing up too fast her. "Hey sweetie did you finished your homework like I asked you to?" She nods showing her. Rachel takes a look at her daughters homework and smiles knowing that her daughter was smart. "This looks great to me, so are you ready to be a big sister?" Victorie frowns and sits down.

"What if you love me less when my little brother and sister come?" Rachel stares at her daughter frowning and pulled her closer to her and ran her hands through Victories hair. "Baby girl I will love you the same way I will love your sister and brother, I will love you all 100 percent and don't ever think I will love you less!"

She nods and rests her body against her mom's stomach and felt her brother and sister kicking her head. "Ow mom they both kicked my head!" Rachel chuckles.

"See their telling you that your worrying about nothing and that there going to love you the same way they will love there mommy and daddy!" Victorie giggles.

"Okay I get what you mean now mom but where is daddy anyways?" Rachel tells her that he's working and he's going to stay at his house like he did two days ago.

"Does daddy not like to live here anymore mom, did you two have a fight?" She shook her head telling her not to worry once again.

"Victorie Annabelle your daddy and I are not fighting we are perfectly happy together as a couple and as your parents, the days your dad works he stays at his house but the days he doesn't he comes home to us alright, sooner the babies come he will be here all the time!" She nods and yawns.

"Can I sleep with you tonight mommy?" Rachel smiles at her little nodding kissing her forehead and they both get up and go to Rachel's room and go to bed.

**The Next D****ay.**

Rachel got up to let her daughter on the bus so she could go to school and her sisters and her uncle had already left for school and work so now she was at home bored and layed down on the couch and took a little nap. Finn was missing his girlfriend and his daughter very much since he didn't get to see them last night because he was working and he was tired when he got home. Around lunch time he called Rachel to check on her but she didn't answer the phone and he was worried. He called the house phone and she still didn't pick up the phone. He sighs and eats his lunch.

Quinn and Santana saw how timid Finn was being around lunch time but now they were in English Lit class and he was staring at the clock the whole time.

"What's up with Finn?" Santana whispered to Quinn who was staring at her cousin worried about him.

"He called Rachel during lunch and she never picked up and I told him that she might be sleeping but he just wants to go home and see her but he has to work right after school and I told him that me and you would go over there tonight!" Quinn whispered back and Santana nods liking that idea but she was worried about Finn.

After School Santana and Quinn go over to Rachel's house and used the key she gave them and walked in to see Rachel on the ground holding onto her stomach with her eyes closed. "Oh my god Rachel are you alright?" Both girls asked rushing over to her shaking her softly and she opens her eyes taking her ear buds out and stares at them oddly and nods.

"Yes I'm just doing my meditation so I'm calm because these little ones have been kicking me all day and what are you doing here?" They sigh in relief and sit down with her. "We promised that we would stop by because Finn called you two times today and you never picked up!" Her eyes widen freaking out.

"Oh god I feel like a bad girlfriend not picking up when the father of my babies is be great to me, does he hate me?" They shake their head no.

"Calm down little Barbra, he doesn't hate you at all he's just worried and he said that he will come over tonight after work." She nods and they help her up.

"So what have you been doing all day?" Quinn asked staring at her best friend who sat on the couch groaning as the babies kicked her again.

"I took a nap and did a few homework then I eat and did my meditation, I really never wanted Finn to worry about me!" She says looking down at her belly.

"Rae don't worry about Finn because he loves you so much that's why he was worried because he doesn't want anything happening to you and babies!"

She nods and hugs them before slowly getting up. "Where you going Rach?" She gives them a look and Quinn knows the I'm going to the bathroom look, she did that alot when she was pregnant with Beth. Rachel goes to the bathroom while Quinn and Santana do there homework.

Rachel comes back out a few minutes later and saw her best friends doing there homework and she sighs softly knowing that she could be doing that but she didn't want anything happening to her kids so she had to listen to the doctor, she just wished her kids would hurry up so she wouldn't have to spend alot of time home.

**Find out what happens next and the songs were Need You Now by Kat De Luna and Inside Out by Britney Spears.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Only True Love Can ****Survive** **Anything**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**This is the Sequel to my story You Truly Are The One and I hope you guys like it and this will focus on the Berry's sister's POV on getting to know there birth mom and it will focus on Finn and Rachel relationship as they get through there Senior year, college life and dealing with parenting. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>With Rachel and her sisters.<strong>

It was two months later and Rachel was in the middle of being 9 months pregnant and waiting for the twins to come into the world but they were taking there time. Crista and Averilyn were having a sister day with Rachel in her room since she was still on Bed rest. Victorie was at a friends house for a sleepover and if anything happens then they would call Rachel or Finn. Finn was working and was coming back later. Rachel was resting on her bed trying to get comfortable but she couldn't and her back was hurting.

"Hey sis do you need anything?" Rachel stared at her sisters and starts tearing up. "I need these babies to come out of me!" They sit next to her and calm her down.

"I know sis but it takes time for them to come and when they do, it's going to be great." She nods rubbing her stomach as she felt her son and daughter kicking her harder then they normally would.

"Stop kicking mommy Christopher and Ashleigh because mommy is getting restless with you playing soccer!" She talks to her stomach.

Averilyn and Crista smile at their older sister as she talked to there neice and nephew.

"I can't believe in a few days or a week those little will be into the world and we will be babysitting!" Crista says placing her hand on Rachel's very full and hard stomach.

"I know Rach, I remeber you telling us that you were adopting Victorie and we thought wow she's going to have kids before us!" Rachel smiles rembering that day.

"I know I still can't believe my little girl is going to be in middle school next year and my babies will be in the world, god I'm going to lose my sleep with these ones!"

They giggle talking about different things then they go to sleep in her room. The next day Rachel and Finn are in the living room enjoying some peaceful time.

"How are you feeling baby?" She sighs tiredly. "I'm just annoyed and restless right now because your son and daughter is playing soccer again!" He chuckles.

"This isn't funny Finny, there making me timid and depressing because all I'm feeling is pain in my back and it's hurt!" She rests her head against him.

Finn stares at his girlfriend and felt bad for her because he hated to see his girlfriend and the mother of his children is in pain.

Rachel gasps lifting her head up and closes her eyes for a minute feeling pain then she looks down and her eyes widen. "What's wrong Rach?" Finn asked worried.

Rachel groans in closing her eyes and sqeezes Finn's hand feeling sharp pain in her stomach and she starts sobbing.

"Baby what's wrong talk to me!" She stares at him and he placed his hand on her face. "Baby please talk to me!" She sighs feeling herself wet.

"I'm scared because my water just broke and I'm scared Finn, what if I can't do this?" Finn couldn't believe his son and daughter were coming.

"Rach listen to me okay, you can do this and you are going to be a great mother and our kids are going to be gorgeous looking because they have amazing parents now lets get your bag and I will call Santana, Quinn , your uncle so he can pick up Victorie and I will call my family to meet us there!" She nods slowly standing up.

Rachel looks down at her stomach and smiles sadly because she was in pain but she was happy her kids were coming. "It's time to see you little ones!"

Finn called everybody and he didn't feel like calling the whole Glee club but Mercedes and Puck were going to be there because Mercedes was hanging out Kurt so she was going to be there and Puck is always with Quinn now so he was going to be there.

"Are you ready to go baby?" She hands him the bag and he sees that she changed her pants and he smiles and they get in Finn's car and drive to the hospital.

**At the hospital.**

Finn's mom and step dad were sitting in the waiting room with who had Victorie on his lap, Crista and Averilyn were talking to each other. Santana was talking with Kurt, Mercedes and Puck and tehy were all waiting for Rachel to get started. Rachel and Finn both agreed that Quinn should be in the hospital room with them because Quinn and Rachel were really close and she wanted her best friend with her.

Rachel was in her hospital room walking back and forth feeling another contraction overcome her and grabbed Finn's hand making him support her.

"It's going to be alright baby, just breathe and then I want you to lay back down!" She sighs listening to him with tears coming down her face and did her breaths that she learned in those classes and she she was done with her forth contraction. She calms down and walks back to her bed tird.

Quinn gave her a comforting smile and rubbed her back making Rachel thank her softly before yawning. "Rachel why don't you take a nap for awhile!" She nods resting against the pillow and closes her eyes feeling sleep take over her.

Quinn sighs softly seeing her best friend go through the pain she went through two years ago and to see her cousin stare at her while she's sleeping was great for her because she knows that Finn loves Rachel so much that he would do anything for his family.

"Are you nervous Finn, your going to be dad and are you you ready for that?" He nods grinning.

"Yes I'm nevous because even though Victorie is my daughter, these babies are actually a mix of me and Rach, I love my girl so much that I hate to see her in pain but were going to get our family and I'm going to be a proud dad to my family and I'm planning on asking my girl to marry me again!".

Quinn smiles brightly listening to Finn talk about getting married to Rachel for real this time and she knows he's ready. She nods telling him that he's going to be a great dad to these babies and that when the time is right she knows that Rachel will say yes. He smiles and sits next to Rachel's bed holding her hand.

**With the others.**

They were in the waiting room hoping to find out how Rachel is doing. "I wish mommy was okay?" Victorie says sitting on Kurt's lap.

"She is Victorie don't worry about your mommy alright, your brother and sister are just coming into the world." She nods and a few hours later they hear screaming and they smile knowing it was time for the babies are coming.

**With Rachel, Finn and Quinn.**

Rachel was pushing to get her first baby out. "Alright Rachel we need to push harder this time on your next Contraction!" She nods screaming in pain feeling the contraction coming.

"I hate this so much, get these babies out of me." Rachel said screaming in pain as she pushes again . Finn hated to see his baby in pain but he knew the sooner his son and daughter come into the world the sooner Rachel doesn't have to be in pain anymore.

Quinn held Rachel's other hand as she pushed and told her that she's doing great.

"Rachel we need you to push…harder this time because I can see the head," Dr. Miller said as she starts working on trying to get the first baby out. Finn is looking at the love of his life as she's sweating and screaming as she pushes more. "Your doing great sweetie keep pushing." He said rubbing her forehead for a wet cloth.

Rachel looked up at him giving him a death glare making Finn understand and he took the cloth off her. She hates glaring at him but she just wants these babies out of her now.

"Okay mommy to be we need you to keep breathing, Quinn and father to be I need you make sure of that, I have the head of the first baby so we're going to need one big push when I say okay?" The doctor said with a serious look on her face.

Rachel nods and starts using the breaths she learned in her classes she geared up for the push that will bring their first baby into the world.

Finn stared at Rachel and thought she was gorgeous. Feeling shy for some reason he looked down at their interlaced fingers and thought of everything that they'd been through together. How they were friends, lovers, parents to Victorie but now they were planning on getting married and now they were going to be parents to Christopher and Ashleigh. "Alright guys it's your son that's coming out first so just do one big push for me." She uses all power she can to push because she was tired and she just wanted her son out then her daughter. After awhile they finally have the first baby out and waits for a sound of their baby crying but they can't hear it and there worried. Rachel was worried that something was wrong with her son as she had sweat dripping down her face.

"Why isn't my son making noise?" Finn asked the doctor and she says that she will check on it with the nurses.

Quinn was felt Rachel grip her hand as she became worried when no noise echoed through the room when Christopher came out.

Finn himself was sweating with anticipation and frowned slightly when he saw silent tears falling from Rachel's closed eyes, he glanced over at the doctor who was talking to a nurse who nodded and got some scissors. He looked back at Quin who was biting her bottom lip so hard he was sure it was bleeding.

Both Rachel and her boyfriend closed his eyes and did a quick prayer ending with Amen. Then a piercing cry was heard through the room, Finn's eyes popped open and saw his girlfriend let out a sob covering her face with her right hand giving his hand a squeeze. They both smiled with tears falling their face hearing their son crying. Finn was given Christopher after he was cleaned off and coverd in a blue blanket and Quinn said that she would help bring Ashleigh into the world.

Dr. Miller walks back over to Rachel to see her looking in pain and she knew it was time.

"Alright this is the last one sweetie, give me so deep breaths and start pushing." Rachel does as she told and starts pushing again and Dr. Miller keeps talking to her telling her to push and she keeps doing it and finally after a few hours of pushing the other baby is finally out and they are happy when they hear the baby crying.

"You did it sweetie your brought two very healthy twins into the world and there both beautiful." Dr. Miller taking the baby over to he nurses. Rachel starts breathing slowly and felt the doctor checking her out to see if anything is okay and she saw that everything was fine and started stitching Rachel back up after cleaning her up.

They take the tent down that was holding her legs up and she put was able to put her legs down. "Would you like to hold your daughter?" She nods tiredly.

She gets Ashleigh and saw that she looks just like her, the same tan skin, the same eyes, she has Finn's ears but she has Rachel's nose and she loved so beautiful.

Quinn stared at her new baby cousin and thought she was the cutest baby in the world. Finn sat down with Christopher and they stared at him and looked at Christopher and saw that he had Finn's nose, his ears, Rachel's eyes and her skintone but most of all he had Finn in him alot.

"You did it baby, you brought our son and daughter into the world!" She smiles staring at her two babies and was proud of herself for working this hard.

"Can I hold Ashleigh now, she looks so cute please?" Quinn asked softly seeing how tired Rachel looked. She hands her daughter over to Quinn and she looked down at her cousin to see her staring up at her tiredly and she smiled.

"Hey there baby cousin, I'm your cousin Quinn!" Ashleigh looks at her before closing her eyes. Rachel stared up at Finn and points to her lips. He bends down and pecks her lips while holding Chris and he starts whining and the nurse said it was time to breast feed and Finn hands Chris to Rachel and he leaves the room.

**With everybody else.**

They are waiting to see what was up with Rachel and they see Finn walk to them smiling. "Hey guys she did amazing and there so cute,She's breast feeding them now so when she's done then Victorie and Kurt can go in, but she's still tired so she might wait a little bit!" They all smile.

"You did good daddy!" He nods and takes Victorie from Kurt and holds onto her. "Yes I did good sweetie and your brother and sister are doing fine!" She smiles.

Quinn comes out and stares at everybody. "She's done now and she wants to see Victorie and Kurt and Finn!" They all go to the room and see Rachel holding Chris while Ashleigh is laying down. Finn puts Victorie down and she walks over to Rachel. "Hey mom you look tired, hey Christopher!" She smiles.

Kurt stares at both babies and saw that they were amazing and asked to pick Ashleigh up and Finn nods and Kurt picks his new niece and saw that she looks just like Rachel. After everybody had their turn seeing the twins, they left and gave the new family some time.

**With Finn and Rachel.**

Finn watched Rachel sleeping in the hospital bed looking so peaceful while his son and second daughter are also sleeping and he knew that he picked the right girl to have his kids. Rachel wakes up a few second later and saw Finn staring at her. "Hey baby what are you doing up?" Finn asked.

"I couldn't sleep anymore because there just so cute and their ours!" She looks at him as he walks over to her and kisses her passionately making her wrap her arms around his neck and deepens the kiss. They pull back and smile at each other.

"I love you so much and I can't believe our babies are here in her lives!" She smiles at him tiredly.

"I love you too and I can't believe our babies are here!" He kisses her again and she enjoys it then he lays down next to her in the bed and she rests against him falling right to sleep and Finn stares down at her! He couldn't wait to be with Rachel Barbra Berry forever and he closes his eyes falling asleep.

**Find out what happens next.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Only True Love Can ****Survive** **Anything**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**This is the Sequel to my story You Truly Are The One and I hope you guys like it and this will focus on the Berry's sister's POV on getting to know there birth mom and it will focus on Finn and Rachel relationship as they get through there Senior year, college life and dealing with parenting. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry got out of the hospital after having the twins two days ago and she learned alot from the nurses and she was ready to be a great mother to her twins. She was still sore a little but she was getting better. She saw that her stomach was sliming down but she will still going to try to get her figure back and make sure her stretch marks go away. Nobody from the Glee club but her sisters, her boyfriend Finn, Quinn, Mercedes, Kurt, Noah and Santana have seen the babies yet and she knows they want to see them.<p>

Finn and his family thought it was best that if Finn moved into Rachel's house full term because of the babies and Mr. Shue was fine with it as long as he took care of Chris and Ashleigh real good and took care of Rachel aswell. They promised that Rachel would spend some nights at Finn's house with the twins and her daughter and Finn when they felt like it and Kurt demanded that they do because he wanted to see his new family members alot. It was saturday and Finn was taking care of the twins while she got some rest.

**With Finn and Rachel with the babies.**

Finn Hudson couldn't believe he was actually staring down at his two adorable children as they sleep in their cribs. The nursery was all set up just perfect for both babies and Finn was so happy when Rachel saw it for the first time. He ended up painting his and Rach's son side of the room brown with light blue stripes for Christopher and he put his name on the wall as, there is a blue and white changing table for his son along with clothes and diapers, toys for when he grows more and other things.

On Ashleigh's side of the room it's the same brown but with pink stripes on the wall and he put her name on the wall aswel, she has a pink and white changing table with a clothes closet and toys for her aswell when she grows more. Chris has a blue crib and Ash has a pink one. Finn would do anything for his family and Rachel because he loved her so very much.

"Hey little ones I'm your daddy Finnegan but I go by Finn only mommy calls me Finnegan when I'm in trouble by her! your mommy's name is Rachel and she's going to be on Broadway someday and were going to cheer her on because we love mommy!" He smiles thinking about holding the twins as Rachel does her thing on stage.

"Anyways your mommy is sleeping because you both tired her out for 9 months but she still loves you and your older sister Victorie loves you aswell, she's still scared to touch you both because she thinks you might break since your so tiny!" Finn whispers staring at them as they sleep peacefully.

Rachel wakes up and saw that she was alone in hers and Finn's bedroom. She gets out of bed slowly yawning and walks out of hers and Finn's bedroom after a peaceful sleep since her twins were good last night. She put her hair in a messy pony tail and walks into the kitchen and made herself some breakfast and after she was done, she walks into the twin's nursery to see her loving boyfriend standing over Christopher's crip talking to them and she smiles listening to him talk!

"Mommy is the only woman that I love little ones and I will marry her someday but not now because we just want to focus on being your parents and finishing high school, yes your parents are young and were greatful to have you!" Rachel smiles loving Finn talk about marrying her someday to her children.

"Do you really feel that way Finn?" She whispered leaning against the doorframe of the room. Finn turns around and saw his girlfriend standing there wearing gray sweat pants with a light blue tank top with a black bra under her shirt and the shirt showed off her newly formed breast that were still pretty big since she was no longer pregnant.

"Yes I mean every word I say about my love for you and what are you doing up baby, you should be resting!" He says as she walks over to him and pecks his lips.

"I couldn't sleep anymore knowing that you weren't next to me honey and I know that it was good reason you weren't!" She grins and stares at her little ones.

Finn wraps his arms around her waist as she stared down at the twins and she groans hating that he was touching her! He pulls away knowing that she wasn't comfortable with his hands all over her yet. "Sorry Finn I'm just not ready for that yet since I just had your kids!" He nods understanding and kisses her cheek.

Ashleigh starts whining making both parents check on her and they see her looking up at them with a scared look on her face like she had a nightmare.

"Oh come on baby girl did you have nightmare?" Rachel cooed as she picked up her daughter and rubs her back as she cries a little. Finn stared at the mother and daughter moment and thought it was the cutest thing. Then Christopher starts crying and Finn walks over to him and picks up up.

"Hey little guy I see your awake aswel, did your sister wake you up, were sorry little buddy!" Finn cooed talking to his son and felt his diaper and brought him to the changing table.

"Little man you have a sticky diaper, what did we feed you last night!" He cooed smiling at him and he takes his diaper off and groans seeing how dirty it looked.

Rachel giggles holding Ashleigh and saw how Finn was with Chris changing him and she knew he was being a good father.

"Hey sweetie Shelby wanted to see the twins tomorrow do you think we could go over there tomorrow together or do you have to work?" Rachel asked wondering.

Finn finished changing his and Rachel's son and stared at her. "Nope I don't have to work baby and it's fine with me!" She grins looking at her son and kisses his cheek.

"Hey baby boy you going to be a daddy's boy huh?" She giggles hearing Chris making noise like he's telling her yes.

The next day the little family go over to Shelby's house and she smiles brightly seeing her grand children and Rachel stares at Beth to see her playing with her toys.

"Hey there Beth what are you playing with today?" Rachel asked as she held a sleepy Christopher in her arms. Finn handed Ashleigh to Shelby and they were sitting in the living room.

"Mama gave it to me, dollie pretty!" Rachel smiles nodding say she's very pretty and saw that she looks just like Quinn and Noah mix together.

Shelby stared down as asleep Ashleigh smiling as she moved her small hands a little as she sleeps. Finn sat next to Rachel and held her close.

"How are you two at being parents?" They smile at her saying that they love it but it is hard work with three now.

"Well you two are going to love watching them get older and I can babysit them whenever you start school again Rachel!" She nods and stares down at her son who was now a sleep and couldn't help but smile at the two babies she brought into the world. "We have the most adorable babies in the world huh?" She whispered to Finn.

**With Finn at school a week later.**

Finn Hudson was at his locker getting out his books out for two of his classes and stares at the pictures of his family together and he sees the picture of Rachel smiling up at him while holding Christopher and he's holding Ashleigh and Victorie is staring up at them smiling. His mom took the picture when they went over to the house.

Trista Hunters walks down the hallway wondering where Rachel Berry was and why she wasn't hanging all over Finn these past few weeks.

"Maybe she's still on bed rest for those stupid babies!" She thought to herself and she spots Finn at her locker and walked over to to him with a flirty smile.

"Hey Finn I still don't see Berry around, did you have those babies yet?" She asked not really caring if she did or not.

"Yes she did have them last weekend actually Trista, can I help you with something!" She frowns slightly hearing his confused tone in his voice.

"Well I'm going to so congrats Finn and I was wondering if you were busy tonight?" He stares at her oddly and she glanced at the picture to see them all together looking like family and she frowns staring at how cute the babies look like Finn and Rachel and she was jealous because that she wishes that was her.

"Thanks for that and I plan on spending time with my girlfriend and my kids if you don't mind!" She frowns hating that he's with Rachel.

"Look Finn just because she had kids by you doesn't mean you don't have to stay with her, why do you want a midget like her anyways!" He turns to her.

"Trista you know nothing about me or you would of known that I don't leave any of my family behind and Rachel is not just my girlfriend and the mother of my children she's also the most loving, hard working, trustworthy woman that I plan on being with for the rest of my life and if you can't handle then I can't be around you but just stop trying to get me back because it's not going to work and I don't want you back!" She frowns sadly as he slams his locker and walks off.

Trista stood there feeling humiliated because she felt like all she ever was to Finn was a rebound after he cheated on Rachel with her. She walked off to class.

**In Glee club practice.**

Trista asked to sing for everybody with Rachel this time since she never gets to and Mr. Shue said she could so now she stood in front of the group dancing to the beat while waiting to sing her part and she finally does sing looking at Finn and Rachel showed up after she got a text from Santana and she dropped the twins off at Shelby's.

_Trista_/**Rachel**/**_Both._**

The music starts and both girls glare at each other doing their parts.

_Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute,_

**Uh huh, sure, you know you look kinda familiar **

_Yeah you do too but, um, I just wanted to know do you know somebody named you, you know his name. _

**Oh, yeah definitely I know his name.**

Rachel looked at the group listening to Trista do her part.

_I just wanted to let you know hes mine. _

Rachel chuckles doing her part.

**Huh no no, hes mine.**

Finn stared at both girls are they stared at each other singing together.

_**You need to give it up. Had about enough. Its not hard to see, the boy is mine. ****Im sorry that you seem to be confused. He belongs to me the boy is mine.**_

Trista glanced at Rachel as stood around the piano waiting her turn as Trista sings her part first.

_I think its time we got this straight, lets sit and talk face to face. There is no way you could mistake him for your man, Are you insane?_

Rachel sings next smirking at her.

**See I know that you may be just a bit jealous of me. Cause you're blind if you cant see that his love is all in me.**

Trista fights back singing her part winking at Finn.

_See I tried to hesitate, I didnt want to say what he told me. He said without me he couldnt make it through the day, aint that a shame._

Rachel fights back blowing Finn a kiss before singing her part next.

**And maybe you misunderstood, Plus I can't see how he could wanna take his time and thats all good. All of my love was all it took.**

They walk around the piano singing together and Finn kept his eyes only on Rachel.

**_The boy is mine.. You need to give it up. Had about enough._** **enough, _Its not hard to see, the boy is mine,_ the boy is mine._ Im sorry that you._ sorry that you, _seem to be confused,_ confused. _He belongs to me the boy is mine. _**

Rachel smirks as she sings the next part and everybody was getting into this sing off big time.

**Must you do the things you do Keep on acting like a fool You need to know its me not you And if you didnt know it girl its true.**

Trista sings now swaying her hips trying to be sexy for Finn and pushed Rachel making her gasps and cross her arms watching her man's ex girlfriend singing her part doing a dance.

_I think that you should realize, And try to understand why He is a part of my life I know its killing you inside._

Rachel pushed her back doing her own dance but better singing her part and Finn winks at his girlfriend clapping his hands.

**You can say what you wanna say. What we have you can't take. From the truth you can't escape. I can tell the real from the fake.**

Everybody but Trista chuckled when Rachel point to heself when she the real and pointed to Trista at the fake part and Trista ignored her and sang her part.

_When will you get the picture. You're the past, Im the future Get away its my time to shine if you didnt know the boy is mine._

They sing together again.

**_You need to give it up. Had about enough. _**_enough_**_, Its not hard to see, _**_to see _**_the boy is mine._**_the boy is mine_**_. Im sorry that you, sorry that you, seem to be confused. seem to be confused. He belongs to me, _**_he belongs to me,_**_ the boy is mine. _**_the boy is mine._

Rachel does her part now as they sing together and Santana clapping for Rachel.

**_You need to give it up. Had about enough. _had about enough,_ Its not hard to see, _he's mine, he's mine, he's mine_, the boy is mine. Im sorry, _I'm so sorry_, that you seem to be confused. _that you seem to be confused, _He belongs to me, _he belongs to me,_ the boy is mine._**

Rachel walks around her singing her part alone making Trista roll her eyes.

**You cant destroy this love Ive found Your silly games I wont allow The boy is mine without a doubt You might as well throw in the towel.**

Trista smirks singing alone staring right at Rachel hard.

_What makes you think that he wants you, when Im the one that brought him to The special place thats in my heart, he was my love right from the start._

They sing together getting close to ending the song.

_**You need to give it up**._** Give it on up**_, **Had about enough**(had about enough) **Its not hard to see**_**(It's not hard to see),**_ the boy is mine. **the boy is mine**.** Im sorry that you**, _**I'm sorry that you**_, **seem to be confused,** see to be confused. _**He belongs to me,****_the boy is mine_. **_Noo._

They repeat song walking around each other glaring and everybody was wondering who was going to hit someone first.

_**You need to give it up**._ _you need to give up, **Had about enough**(_**about enough**_) **Its not hard to see**_**(**_It's not hard to see_**),** **the boy is mine**_. **the boy is mine**. mine ohh,** Im sorry that you**,__ **seem to be confused,** _**see to be confused**_. **He belongs to me, **He belongs to me,** the boy is mine.**_

They walk away from the piano and stare at each other hard.

Glee Girls.

You need to give it up

Rachel

**Not yours.****  
><strong>

Trista

_**But mine**_

Glee Girls

Had about enough

Rachel

**Not yours.  
><strong>

Trista

_But mine  
><em>

Glee Girls.

Its not hard to see

Rachel

**Not yours.  
><strong>

Trista

_But mine  
><em>

Glee Girls.

The boy is mine.

Both girls stare at the group and finish up the song together and Finn stares at both girls sighing softly.

Rachel and Trista.

_**I'm sorry that you  
>Seem to be confused<br>He belongs to me  
>The boy is mine.<strong>_

Everybody claps for them and Trista stares at Finn.

"So who is going to be Finn me and Rachel?" Rachel stared at her annoyed aleady knowing he's going to pick her.

"Are you out of your mind Trista, really he has to chose between me or you, get real I just had twins by him what makes you think he's going to want you!"

Trista scuffs staring at her. "Please Berry just because you had his babies doesn't mean he should stay with you, it's called child support!" She stated annoyed.

Rachel gave her a look and Santana and Quinn got up ready to hold her back. "It's also called shoving my foot up your ass Hunters!" She stated ready to attack her and both girls held her back as she yelled in spanish. Trista gasps feeling scared. Finn stood up and told the girls to let go and he holds onto Rachel.

"Rachel calm down right now and listen to me!" She calms down and looks at Trista growling at her and Finn gives her a stop it look.

"Trista I liked when we were together I will admit that and you were fun but I can't nor will I leave my relationship with Rachel Berry because she's my soulmate and we are made for each other so I'm sorry Trista but I'm not going to lose my girl again, I hope we can be friends!" Trista shakes her head.

"And what if I can't deal with the fact that your with her because I'm madly in love you, what if nobody wants to be with me?" She says wiping her tears.

Rachel leaves Finn's arms and walks walks up to her and grabs her hand making her jump. "Then let me help you find somebody Trisa, I don't want to hate you but your making me right now, I don't to be your enemy I want to be your friend if you let me but if you don't wnat to be friends then understand that I don't own Finn and you don't own Finn, he's his own person and he chose to be with me!" Trista looks at Finn and sighs looking down.

"Okay Rachel I'm sorry for being a bitch to you and I'll get use to you and Finn being together but I really don't want to be friends with you." She nods letting go of her.

Finn walks over to them and placed his arm around Rachel's waist making her look up. "I'm really sorry Trista!" She nods sadly and sits down waiting for class to be over.

Rachel stared at Trista aswell and saw how upset she was but Finn was her guy and she wasn't backing down without a fight. He stares at her and kisses her forehead.

**Later That night.**

Quinn, Brittany, Santana, Mira and Carlia wanted to spend time with there best friends Rachel, Crista and Averilyn so Finn was going to stay in his and Rachel's room and take of the the twins and Victorie. There was TV in Rachel's room so he was going to be in there. The girls were spending the night.

"That was something today in the choir room Rach, are you alright?" Mira asked before putting a chip in her mouth. She nods yawning.

"I'm perfectly fine I'm just tired of girls falling in love with my future husband and the father of our kids, I feel like I'm in a relationship with a famous person and I have to deal with the fans wanting his picture!" She sighs putting a grape in her mouth.

"I know it must be hard having girls after your man but you know that Finn loves you and your kids very much and it would kill him if something happened to you four!"

Carlia said giving her a look and Rachel nods. "Rae Finn is crazy about you and he even told Trista that today!" Brittany says hugging her.

"How do you feel about getting married to him?" Quinn asked putting a grape in her mouth. Rachel shrugs not sure how she feels about being engaged with Finn again or getting married. She feels like she would still be in engaged with Finn if he never cheated on her or broken up with her.

"I love Finn very much trust me I do but after getting cheated on by him with Trista I don't think we should get married or be engaged anytime soon, I mean he cheated on me with a girl who only cares about being on top and I don't!" Quinn and the girls nod understanding where she's coming from.

"I know that Finn cheating on you was wrong but he adores you so much Rach or he wouldn't have broken up with me for you and he would do so much for you, Victorie and yours babies!" Santana stated.

"I have faith in that he would do anything for our family and I know he would do anything for mebut I'm not ready to get married!" She looks down hating this feeling.

"Would you ever be married to him if he asked you in a few years?" She looks up hearing that and sighs. "Honestly I'm not sure anymore!" Quinn frowns staring at her.

"If you love him like you say you do, you two will come to that place where you will both feel like you want to spend the rest of your life together as husband and wife and even if you don't work out I will aways be your best friend!" Rachel smiles at that.

"I think we will work out because I love him with my heart and I will do anything for him no matter what!" She puts a grape in her mouth.

The girls hugs her and they spend all night talking and laughing before falling a sleep in the living room. They fall a sleep.

Finn comes out later into the night and sees all the girls sleeping and he sees sees Averilyn and Crista holding onto each other's hands sleeping and he knows it's Crista because she has a Crista necklace on her neck and Rachel has on necklace of his name on hers. He walks over to her and carefully picks up making sure not to wake her or the girls and brings her to their room and puts her into the bed. He covers her and gets in next to her and wraps his arm around her waist.

"Baby?" He heard softly wondering if she was dreaming and he sees that her eyes are closed so he doesn't answer and thinks about the talk the girls were having and he wanted Rachel to trust him again but he wasn't ready to get married just yet or be engaged and he wanted it to be right when he did ask her.

"Finn where am I?" He stares at her and whispers. "Shh Rach go back to sleep your in our room now sleep!" She nods with her eyes closed and snuggles up to him and he kisses her forehead.

"Love you baby!" He heard her mumbled against his chest. "I love you too now go to sleep!" He pulls her close and falls a sleep with a smile on his face.

**Find out what happens next and the Song was Boy Is Mine from Glee.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Only True Love Can ****Survive** **Anything**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**This is the Sequel to my story You Truly Are The One and I hope you guys like it and this will focus on the Berry's sister's POV on getting to know there birth mom and it will focus on Finn and Rachel relationship as they get through there Senior year, college life and dealing with parenting. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Crista's POV.<strong>

Wow it's been a couple of weeks since my sister became a mom to two amazing twins like Christopher and Ashleigh. Rachel got her figure back but she has her breast that are bigger then mine since she had the twins. Finn and Rachel are working on getting her back into school. The babies are getting big for only being almost a month old. I'm with my boyfriend Darnel right now as we sit with each other at lunch.

"So what's on your mine boo?" Darnel asked me while taking ahold of my hand and starts playing with my fingers.

"I'm just worried that Rachel won't be able to graduate this year I hate to see her fail even if she is doing her work at home and is handing it in by us and she's getting all A's but it's still sucks that she and Finn missed homcoming!" He sighs kissing my hand.

"Baby Rachel is going to graduate with us alright, like you said she's getting all A's in the class!" I stare at him sighing.

"You don't get it Darnel it's our senior year and I hate to see her lose her year over the twins not that I don't love them!" Darnel stares at me confused.

"Look Crista she's already a mother to Victorie and she's being a great mother to Ash and Chris, let her handle the problems alright?" I shake my head.

"No because were identical twins and we stick together and I love her so if she's having trouble I'm always there for her!" I look down hating this.

"Baby are you scared that she might not need you anymore?" I nod wiping my eyes and he grabs my hand and I stare up at him.

"Crista I would do anything for you and I promise that I'm going to be there for you and if you want to talk to your sister or Finn about this we will do it together!"

I stare at him surprised that he's so supportive and I'm glad he's my amazing boyfriend. I lean in and we kiss each others lips.

**With Rachel in her POV.**

I can't believe that I'm going to be back at McKinley next week since me and my uncle talked to Mr. Figgings about bringing my little ones to the school daycare and nursery at school and he said I can come back and bring the twins whenever I didn't want Shelby and Finn's mom Carole to watch them and I couldn't wait to tell Finn the good news. I was ready to come back I hate being home all the time not seeing my friends or being in Glee and being able to hold Finn's hand.

I'm on my way to Finn's house to vist Carole while the boys are at school and Carole wanted to see the twins. I pulled up to the house and turn the car off and I see Carole standing outside smiling brightly and I get out and smile at her. "Hey Carole it's good to see you!" She hugs me then pulls back.

"Where are my grandbabies?" I giggle and open the back door of my car and take Ashleigh out of her car seat and hear her making noise.

"It's alright baby girl nana wants to see you!" Ashleigh placed her small hand on my face making Carole smile.

"Come here little one nana wants to see you!" I smile loving how Carole is with her second granddaughter.

"Hey it's your nana baby girl you are the cutest in your little outfit!" She brings her in the house while I take Christopher out of his car seat and brings him into the house after closing my car door. I walk into the living room to see Ashleigh holding onto a toy she keeps at this house.

"Hey cutie are you enjoying your toy that nana bought for you?" I cooed staring at a little me since her hair was my color and she looked just like me.

Carole stares at me for a few minutes making me stare at her confused and I put Chris on the couch as he yawns.

"She looks just like you so much and Christopher looks so much like Finn, you created such cute babies!" I smile and stare at my kids as they do cute things.

Chris leans into me whimpering a little and I take him in my arms. "What's wrong buddy?" I cooed running my hands through the small hair he has.

He looks up at me pouting with his Finn looking eyes and I know he's wanting his mommy these days. I lean him against my shoulder and I can feel him falling a sleep since he was up all night crying since he was coming down with a fever. I took him the doctors and she said that he just needs to rest and make sure his mouth doesn't get dry so he's been staying in mine and Finn's room in the crib we have in there and Ashleigh is staying in her own crib in the nursery.

"How is he doing?" Carole asked me and I tell her that he's still got a fever and he's always wanting me more then Finn and she sighs.

"I remeber Finn being like that when he was a baby when he was sick!" I'm glad both boys were the same. I glance over at Ashleigh to see her giggling while playing with her toys and she puts her little stuff bear in her mouth. "Out of the mouth Ashleigh Everheart!" Carole takes it out of her mouth and she starts pouting.

"Don't wake your brother Ashleigh come on and let's get you some juice!" Carole said picking her up and brings her into the kitchen.

I stare down at my little boy and know that he's going to get better soon because he's a Berry-Hudson and we fight through anything.

**Later that night with Rachel still in her POV.**

I'm staying at Finn's house for the night since it's friday and Kurt was happy to see me still at his house and Finn was happy that he was spending time at his house. I put the twins in the nursery that's here after feeding and changing them and now there sleeping.

"Hey Rach you said you had some news to tell us what is it?" Kurt asked me as we sat in his room and I was sitting in Finn's arms.

"Well next week I'm going back to McKinley and your mom or Shelby will watch the twins and when they don't I will bring them to the daycare and nursery program on campus." They both stare at me smiling brightly and Kurt claps his hands.

"Are you serious honey your starting school again are you sure your ready for it?" Finn asked me and I nod telling him that I'm more then ready to start school again.

"Well I'm happy for you Rach now if you two would get engaged then me and Blaine can start planning your wedding!" I give him a look.

"Kurt what does me going back to school have anything to do with me and Finn getting married or engaged?" He shrugs.

"It doesn't I just want you two atleast get engaged so people don't have to wonder if you two really love each other!" I glare at him.

"Um Kurt I don't need a ring to show how madly in love I am with your brother, I just had his kids a month ago and we will get married or engaged when we will feel like it." Finn nods agreeing with me and held my waist making stare up at him and pecked his lips.

"You two are so cute and I'm sorry I'm so demanding but I just want you to be engaged again!" I don't want to be engaged again.

"Dude it will happen when it happens but I'm not asking Rachel to be engaged right now alright, she took me back as her boyrfriend but she still hasn't fully forgiven me for cheating on her while we were enaged!so drop it Kurt!" I stare up at him surprised.

"Aww baby look I do fully forgive you for the cheating thing it's just I'm not ready to be engaged and I'm glad you respect that!" He nods kissing my forehead.

"I love you too much to disrespect your wishes babe, were dealing with three kids now and I'm not ready to be engaged myself so don't worry!" I lean against.

Kurt stares at us and tells us that he's glad we got back together and he's glad Ash and Chris are finally here and I agree with him because those were some long months where I wasn't in Finn's arms and I was pregnant with those wonderful babies! I never want to be away from Finn again and I hope we never fall apart.

**Find out what happens next and It might be awhile before I do the next chaper of this story because I'm going to be working on my other stories.**

**Bye.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Only True Love Can ****Survive** **Anything**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**This is the Sequel to my story You Truly Are The One and I hope you guys like it and this will focus on the Berry's sister's POV on getting to know there birth mom and it will focus on Finn and Rachel relationship as they get through there Senior year, college life and dealing with parenting. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Finn's POV.<strong>

It's been a week since Rachel came back to East High and today we have the Twins in the school Daycare/nurcery program and for a couple of days they were with Shelby or my mom but Rachel thought it would be great if we brought them with us today and we could check on them at lunch and I was happy my girl was happy again after being home for a few months. I keep thinking about the day me and Rachel first sang together in the Choir alone with out anybody watching.

**Flash back.**

I was at my locker getting my books for English Lit class when I felt somebody tap my shoulder and I turn around to see the new girl and Cheerio Co. Caption Rachel Berry staring at me with a huge smile on her face. "Um hey Rachel right, your not Crista are you?" She giggles shaking her head.

"Nope I'm Rachel Barbra Berry and your Finn Hudson, boyfriend to Santana Lopez who hates my guts!" She frowns slightly. I grin at her and she smiles back.

"Don't worry about Santana alright, what's up?" She grabs my hand and tells me to close my locker and I listen and she drags me off to wherever were going and I see that were going to the choir and she let's me walk in and I put my bag down staring at her confused.

"What's going on?" She puts her bag down and hands Brad the piano guy sheet music and hands one to me.

"I want to see how we sing together if that's okay with you!" I have thought about singing with her and I can't wait to see how we sound together.

"It's fine with me Rachel, let's do this!" She giggles and the band and Brad starts the music and Rachel stares at me blushing while dancing.

_Rachel_/**Finn**/**_Both._**

_Something in the way you loved me won't let me be__  
>I don't want to be your prisoner so baby won't you set me free<br>Stop playin' with my heart  
>Finish what you start<br>When you make my love come down  
>If you want me let me know<br>Baby, let it show  
>Honey, don't you fool around.<em>

I stare at her as I sing and she grins dancing around the piano then I sing my part trying to dance but I'm not the best dancer.

**Don't try to resist me Open your heart to me, baby**  
><strong>I'll hold the lock and you hold the key.<strong>

I walk over to her as we sing together and she grabs my wrist and we dance around the room together.

**_Open your heart to me, darlin'_**  
><strong><em>I'll give you love if you, you turn the key.<em>**

I sprin her into my arms making her giggle then I spin her out and I pick her up as she sings and I sing parts after her.

_Something in your eyes is makin' such a fool of me_  
>(<strong>You're making me, you're making such a fool of me)<strong>  
><em><strong>I see you on the street and you walk on by<strong>_  
><strong>(You're on the street I see when you're walking by)<strong>  
><em>When you hold me in your arms<strong> you love me till I just can't see<strong>_ **(Ohh, Woah)**  
><strong><em>So you choose to look the other way<em>**  
><strong><em>Well I've got something to say...<em>**

I put her down and she as I try to dance and I smirk at her as I walk closer to her and we keep singing together.

Both (Finn):  
><em><strong>Open your heart to me, baby<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll hold the lock and you hold the key<strong>_  
><em><strong>Open your heart to me, darlin'<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll give you love if you,<strong>_ _**you turn** the key_  
>(<strong>Open your heart I'll make you love me)<strong>

We both stare at each other as we get close to finishing the song and I place my hands around her waist staring down at her seeing how beautiful she is.

**_I'll hold the lock and you hold the key_**  
><strong><em>Open your heart to me, darlin'<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll give you love if you, you turn the key<em>**  
><strong><em>(Ohh ohh ohh)<em>**  
><strong><em>Open your heart with the key.<em>**

We stop the music and just stare at each other for a few seconds leaning in but she pulls away awkwardly.

"That was great Finn, um we should get to class!" She gets her bag and leaves.I stood there feeling unsure about my feelings for Santana now.

**End of flash back.**

I can't believe I almost kissed her that day while I was still with Santana and she almost kissed me back but if she didn't pull away I would have kissed her and liked it because I fell in love with her that day.

"Finn are you alright baby?" I snapped out of my thoughts to see my gorgeous girlfriend and mother of my children staring at me worried.

"Yeah Rach I'm fine I was just thinking about the first time we sang together!" She grins saying that she remembers that day and leans ups and pecks my lips and I deepen the kiss holding her against me.

"Alright you two were in school and thats how Christopher and Ashleigh came into the world!" We pull back blushing seeing Evermore and Mira standing there smirking and I wrap my arm around my girl's waist. "Hey girls can we help you with something?" Rachel looks up at me shaking her head.

"Yes Finn we need to steal your girlfriend from you because we have AP Chemistry together and we can't be late!" Evermore says smirking.

Rachel pouts saying that she hates to leave me but I tell her that I will see her at lunch and she kisses me once again before leaving with the girls.

I close my locker and walk off to my class. I walk into Spanish and see Kurt and Blaine talking and I walk over to them.

"Hey guys what's up?" I asked staying my seat and they say hi and talk about songs for Glee club and I nod hoping we start picking out songs for Regionals since we wont Sectionals without Rachel since she was pregnant with the twins at the time but we still missed her.

"Hey when can I see Ashleigh and Christopher?" Blaine asked me holding onto my step brother's hand grinning and I tell him that he can go see them when me and Rach go check on them at lunch today and he said he couldn't wait and went back to being lovey dovey with his boyfriend.

After a few classes me and Blaine walk to the Daycare and nursery program on campus and I walk in the room and sign in and so does Blaine and I go over to the twins to see them holding onto their toys while sleeping. "They are so cute Finn!" I smile hearing Blaine and I feel a hand on my waist and I look down to see Rachel standing next to me.

"Hey sweetie are you checking on the twins!" Rachel asked smiling at me and I check her out to see that she's wearing a jean mini skirt that showed off her slim form figure again with a gray top that showed of a little cleavage and I know Blaine is staring at her chest like most guys have since she's been back.

"How was Chemistry honey?" She smiles saying it was boring but she's fine with it! She walks over to the twins and picks one of them up and it just happens to be Ashleigh and she starts making noise making Rachel giggle kissing her lips. My babies are 8 weeks old and they are getting big.

"Hey little girl mommy missed you so much and I know daddy missed you aswell!" Rachel says while holding my second daughter in her arms kissing her cheek.

"Um I'm going to see Kurt, thanks for letting me see them Finn, bye Rach and bye little ones your so cute and your getting big!" She nods and Blaine signs out and leaves. I pick up Chris and he opens his eyes staring at me.

"Hey little guy daddy and mommy are just checking on you and your sister, hey buddy somebody needs a change!" He makes noise placing his tiny hand on my face and I walk over to his diaper back and take out a clean diaper and place my little man on the changing table and do what I have to do and he giggles at me as I his clothes back on. "Was that funny to you little man, it wasn't fun for daddy!" I cooed making him stare at me moving his hands around and I pick him back up.

"Hey sweetie Victorie and I are going to have a girl day this weekend so do you mind watching the twins?" I stare at her smiling.

"I don't mind at all babe, I hope you and Victorie have a great time!" She grins up at me and kisses Ashleigh's cheek.

"Mommy wants to spend time with you for lunch today!" Rachel says kissing her cheek a few times and Ashleigh starts whining a little making my girl rock her a little and I walk closer to them and kiss my baby girl's cheek telling it's going to be okay and Ashleigh stops at the sound of my voice.

"Hey what are we doing after school today?" She stares at me and looks back at Ash. "Baby what's up?" She sighs playing with our childen.

"I kind of have plans with Brody after school if you don't mind, I haven't been able to spend time with him since me and you got back together!"

I stare at her surprised not believing she was going to spend time with the guy she was sort of seeing while I was with Trista, this wasn't happeniong.

"Well that's a good thing you shouldn't be spending time with him since we got back together and had our children!" She sighs sitting on the ground with Ashleigh and eats her own food while I do the same with Christopher and she ignores me.

"Why are you acting like this Finn, I thought you cared about me so much that you would be able to trust me!" I stare at her not believing this.

"I do trust you it's him I don't trust him because he might want you back and I don't want him taking you away from me and our family!" She sighs.

"Baby I told you before that I'm not leaving you for anybody,I'm not staying with you because have kids Finn, I'm staying with you because I'm madly in love with you and you need to understand that just because Santana and Brody are together doesn't mean I have to stop being friends with him!" I stare at her.

"That's how it should be Rachel you shouldn't want to hang out with him after we got back together it doesn't work that way!" She sighs.

"You can't tell what to do Finnegan, I'm not going to leave you for Brody, or anybody but i guess you can't trust me when it I'm the one that should have a hard time trusting you since you cheated on me last year!" She finishes her lunch and puts Ashleigh in the play pen then picks up her bag and leaves signing out.

"Hey buddy mommy is mad at me right nowbecause your daddy is having a hard time trusting! for his big mistake" I put my son next to his sister and say that I will get them later and leave signing out. I needed to make Rachel forgive me again.

**At Glee practice in Finn's POV.**

I'm sitting in my seat watching Rachel talk to Mercedes and her sisters laughing and I just hate this because I want to hold her close to me and I hate that were already fighting. I see her glance at me before rolling her eyes and hug Brody who was staring at her with concern in his eyes.

"Alright who wants to sing something before we start working on our setlist?" Mr. Shue asked and I raise my hand and I stand in the middle and grab the guitar and sit on the stool and I start playing it and I start singing staring at everybody but mostly Rachel who was staring at me strongly.

**Sittin all alone in your room**  
><strong>Thinkin that the worlds let you down<strong>  
><strong>All you ever wanted to do is trust someone to always be around<strong>  
><strong>Youve had a lot of lessons to learn from<strong>  
><strong>Some of them hit you so hard<strong>  
><strong>And I keep believing someday youll see, you dont have to be alone.<strong>

I sing the main part and Rachel starts swaying to the beat.

**Theres somebody out there, somebody somewhere to show you the tenderness you need**  
><strong>Somebody to hold you when worries control you<strong>  
><strong>Id give anything if only you knew it was me.<strong>

I stare at Rachel as she grabs Crista's hand squeezing it and I keep singing while strumming and I know she's getting the hint that I'm sorry.

**Ive been watchin you go through all of these things for a while**  
><strong>Theres gotta be a way to bring you back<strong>  
><strong>Coz these words sing when you smile<strong>  
><strong>It doesnt have to hurt you forever<strong>  
><strong>It doesnt have to last too long, yeah<strong>  
><strong>If you wonder where to turn to<strong>  
><strong>I hope that you know.<strong>

She smiles at me swaying with the others and I grin at her while singing through my heart.

**Theres somebody out there, somebody somewhere to show you the tenderness you need**  
><strong>Somebody to hold you when worries control you<strong>  
><strong>Id give anything if only you knew it was me.<strong>

I stare at putting so much feeling into this part.

**I wanna be there when youre in need**  
><strong>I would never be long if you were waiting<strong>  
><strong>When youre gonna see, if you could only see.<strong>

Rachel wipes her tears a little as I finish up the song and I see her smiling at me brightly.

**Theres somebody out there, somebody somewhere to show you the tenderness you need**  
><strong>Somebody to hold you when worries control you<strong>  
><strong>Id give anything if only you knew it was me.<strong>

I slow down and finish the last part of the song.

**Id give anything, anything at all, i think it's time that you knew it was me.**

I stop playing and everybody claps for me saying that their suprised and Rachel walks up to me and wraps her arms around my neck and I wrap my arms around her waist whispering in her ear that I'm sorry for acting stupid and she says that she loves me and she forgives me! She pulls back and kisses my lips and I smile knowing that I really do have the best girl in the world. We pull back and stare at each other.

"I love you so much Finn and that was so beautiful and I'm glad you understand that I would never leave you for somebody else, your my world forever!" I nod.

"I know baby and I feel bad for making you think that I don't trust because I do trust you and I really am sorry baby!" She nods and we go back to our seats.

"That was great Finn surprised that you played guitar and that was a great song, great job!" Mr. Shue says talking to the others and Rachel grins at me from her seat and I mouth to her that I love her and she blushes mouthing back that she loves me more and I know were going to be okay.

**Find out what happens next and the songs were Borderline/Open Your Heart by Glee and Somebody Out There by David Archuleta**


	17. Chapter 17

**Only True Love Can ****Survive** **Anything**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**This is the Sequel to my story You Truly Are The One and I hope you guys like it and this will focus on the Berry's sister's POV on getting to know there birth mom and it will focus on Finn and Rachel relationship as they get through there Senior year, college life and dealing with parenting. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Rachel's POV. <strong>

**Flash Back**

I was home alone in mine and Finn's bed on stupid bed rest because I was making sure the twins were making it full term so my doctor has been doing home apointments to check on me since I couldn't move that much. I look down at my huge stomach placing my hands on the places where these little ones were moving around in me! I hate having Christopher and Ashleigh keep me so hard these days but they are just telling me that their happy to know that I love them and what I'm doing right now is best for them. I look at the clock to see that it's 9:30 in the morning and I sigh trying to get more sleep since the twins woke me up.

An hour later I couldn't sleep anymore since my back was hurting me and I started doing my school work. An hour later I was done and trying to slowly get out of bed to make some luck for myself and the twins. I walk to the kitchen and some Vegan Pasta and my cell phone rings. I slowly walk over to my phone and pick it up answering it. "Hello?" I answered wondering who was calling me since I didn't bother looking at the caller ID.

"Hey baby how are you and the twins doing this fine afternoon?" I smile hearing my boyfriend's voice and yawn.

"I'm tired and my back is killing me, your son and daughter are kicking me because they know I'm talking to you!" I hear him chuckling.

"I know it's hard not having me there with you but I promise that I will rub your back when I get home alright baby?" I smile liking that alot.

"I like the sound of that so much and I can't wait to see you!" I start getting upset because i just miss my life so much and I hate being away from Finn.

"Baby I love you and I hate not seeing you but were doing this for our children alright?" I sniff sighing and nod but I forgot he can't see me.

"I hate this so much and I hate crying over little things but I miss you so much baby, I love you and I just wish I could see you!" I wipe my tears.

"Rachel I know it's hard to be home bored but I promise that it will get better because were a family now and your not alone!" I love this guy.

"I love you so much Finn and I can't wait to see you and tell you I love you to your face, I need to check on my food so see you later alright?" I replied.

"Alright sweetie and I can't wait to see you and say that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, love you babe!" I walk over to the pot and stir the pasta.

"I love you too honey and see you at home!" We say our good byes and I hang up and I put my phone down back where it was.

"Hey little ones your daddy loves you very much and I love you aswell but your daddy is truly the best daddy in the world!" I said to my stomach feeling my kids kicking me and I know their listening to me and I feel like my kids are going to make me very happy when their born.

**End of Flash back.**

"Baby are you alright?" I snap out of my thoughts to see Finn staring at me from our bed and I nod walking to the bed and getting into it.

"You had this blank stare on your face then you started smiling brightly!" I giggle and lean in kissing his lips making him relax and he deepens the kiss and I wrap my arms around his neck and he pulls me onto him and I giggle as we start making out for what seems like an hour for me!

"That was fun!" Finn says into my ear and I giggle running my hands through his hair and he stares into my eyes grinning.

"Have I told you how much I love you and our family?" He asked me and I stare into his eyes feeling so loved.

"You tell me everyday but it's nice to hear it and I love you too Finny bear!" He runs his hands up and down my waist and I lay my head on his chest loving this feeling.

"Do you know that we have been together for almost a year and I'm still falling in with you everyday I see you beautiful!" I blush looking up at me.

"I feel the same way and I hope we spend the rest of our lives together and I want you to never get bored of me!" He pulls me up closer to me and I place my head against his neck and he kisses my forehead whispering in my ear saying that he would never get bored of me. I found a great guy and I'm never letting him go.

**Find out what happens next.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Only True Love Can ****Survive** **Anything**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**This is the Sequel to my story You Truly Are The One and I hope you guys like it and this will focus on the Berry's sister's POV on getting to know there birth mom and it will focus on Finn and Rachel relationship as they get through there Senior year, college life and dealing with parenting. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Rachel's POV.<strong>

It was a few days before Winter break and I was having a hard at night because Ashleigh and Christopher were getting harder to deal with these days and I really needed to work on stuff for Year book club and my test for Math and glee club songs! I wish me and Finn could get a place of our own for our three kids because I hate having to bug my sisters and my uncle because the twins are screaming or acting out! I love my kids don't get me wrong but I wish I would have waited to have sex with Finn a little later into the years when I was older! "Rachel can you help me with our kids instead of just ignoring me?" I glare at my boyfriend and the father of these kids. He sighs and I walk over to him taking Christopher from his arms.

"Don't just demand me Finnegan I'm trying to finish this take home math test!" He rolls his eyes and rubs Ashleigh's back trying to calm down her screaming.

I shake my head tired of feeling like he doesn't care, lately all we do is fight and I'm just too damn tired of it!

"Do you even want to be with me anymore because I'm feeling like your just annoyed with even being with me!" I said wanting to know. He stared at me and shakes his head.

"I can't believe you just asked me that, just because I'm tired and moody doesn't mean I want to break up with you ever! Rachel Barbra Berry just because were having a little trouble getting along these few days doesn't mean we won't make up, were in a relationship that is powerful!" I nod sighing and stare at Chris and he leans his head against mine and I smile loving this little boy so much because he looks just like his father.

"I'm sorry Finn I'm just stressing out and I hate being tired and moody all the time!" He nods walking over to me and pecks my lips.

"I know it hard baby but we had to grow up before everybody else in our school and I think were doing pretty good!" I'm glad were together in life.

My little girl Ashleigh is getting big these days for only for only being 12 weeks old and her tan skin was beautiful and her dark brown hair was still short but she was the cutest little girl ever.

Victorie was getting to be a good big sister but she was tired of the crying aswell and I don't blame her, she was growing up into a beautiful little girl that was already having crushes on a boy at her school but I won't tell Finn about that! Chris was looking at me giggling and I kissed his cheek.

"Why are you so happy little guy, is it because mommy is tired and doesn't look so good?" He just places his hand on my face and I playfully bite his little fingers.

"Mom I need to talk to you!" I stare at Victorie as she looked at me kind of timid and scared and I nod handing Finn Chris.

"What's up sweetie?" I asked as me and Finn stare at our oldest daughter and She gives Finn a nervous look before turning back to me.

"Can we talk alone in my room?" I glance at her wondering what this is about and I take Ashleigh from Finn and we go to Victorie's room and I close the door.

"So what's going on Victorie?" I asked staring at her confused and she sighs. "I think I'm breaking!" My eyes widen wondering what she means by that.

"Sweetie what are you talking about?" She whispers in my ear what she means and I smile brightly ready to be a good mother.

"Aww baby girl your not breaking at all, your just growing up, how about we go to the store and get you stuff alright?" She nods and we walk out the room and I grab my car keys and put Ashleigh in the play pen. "Finn me and Victorie are going to store!" He gives me a look and I give him a look that says I will tell him later.

We leave and go to the store and get what she needs and we get more training bra's aswell since she's growing and and a few more clothes.

"So I'm not getting sick down there?" She said pointing down and I giggle shaking my head.

"No sweetie it happens to all girls and it even happens to your aunty's and me!" She hugs me and I smile down at her as we leave the store.

"Thank you mom for not bringing dad into this and you can tell him when I'm sleep alright?" I laugh at how mature this girl is.

"Alright sweetie I will tell your father that your becoming a young lady, so how is the boy you like?" She frowns looking away.

"Did something happen between you and Marcus?" That's the boy she's been crushing on for awhile now.

"He's seeing Riley Baker the girl I had a fight with last year and I saw him holding hands with her and Riley kissed him in front of me!" I frown feeling bad.

"Aww baby girl boys are jerks at a young age and when their older to but if Marcus isn't right boy for then it's his lost!" She sighs saying she hates boys and we leave the mall and go back home. "Are you and dad done fighting?" I stare at her surprised.

"Victorie me and your father are only having little fights because parenting is hard and were both tired these days! Were staying together!" She nods walking to her room with her bags and I give her a look saying to do what I told her and she nods! Finn walks out our room.

"Hey honey your back did you have a good mother and daughter day?" I smile at him and tell him that it went great.

"So what did you get at the store and why was Victorie staring at me nervously?" I just smile at him.

"I will tell you when we go to bed, Victorie said to do at that time!" He nods and wraps his arms around my waist.

"So I see you got some new clothes, anything to do with sexy underwear?" I slap his stomach playfully and shake my head smiling.

"No Finn it doesn't, I got a few tops for myself and how are the twins?" He says that both him and Crista gave them their bottles and changed them and now their taking their naps. I'm glad their down asleep.

"I'm glad their getting rest!" He nods and grabs my hands and pulls me into our room and I smirk knowing what he wants and I lock the door.

**With Finn a few days later in his POV.**

I'm with my mom, Burt, Mr. Shue and Kurt as we unpack everything in the new house that's I bought for my family and it's close to Mr. Shue's house and school! It's much bigger and we wouldn't have to worry about Crista and Averilyn yelling at us to calm the twins down. Rachel is out with the twins and Victorie at the park with Quinn and Santana and her sisters. This house is perfect and I saved up alot of money to get this house and mom did help a little.

It's a light blue house on the outside, we have a huge kitchen and I already put food in it and we have plates and cups and stuff!, a pool in the backyard, a great living with a TV that Burt bought for us, it has 6 bedrooms, I already paid for everything and fixed all the rooms up so me and Rachel have the master bedroom, Victorie has a bigger room, the twin's room, when their older they will have a room of their own and a guest room! I can't wait to see Rachel's face when Mr. Shue kicks her out!

"So what do you guys think of the house?" They say that they love it and Mr. Shue says that I better take great care of Rachel and I tell him that I will.

We leave after we bring the rest of my clothes, Rachel's. Victorie's and the twins's clothes in the house and unpack them and we already have other things of theirs and mine here. When we get to the house Rachel is back with Victorie and the twins and I smile at her.

"Hey sweetie why do you look upset?" She tells me that Mr. Shue was kicking us out because it was time that we got our own place and tell her that we can stay at my mom's place for the night and for her to follow me into her own car and she hugs her sisters and her uncle and we leave and I get in the car and she follows me and I pull up to our new house and she pulls up after me and gets out with the kids.

"Finn what's going on did your parents and Kurt move?" I shook my head telling her that their still at the same house.

"Just follow me baby!" She walks up to me with the twins and Victorie and I use my new house key and open the door and we walk in and they stare at me confused.

"Wait what's going on here?" I hand her a copy of the key and she puts the twins down as their still in the car seats.

"Finn are you trying to tell me that we own this gorgeous house?" I nod grinning at her and Victorie squeals and runs around looking at everything then she goes upstairs and sceams and I guess she found her new room. Rachel stares at me shocked and looks around smiling.

"This is ours for real?" I nod telling her that this will be our summer house when we go back and forth from New York to Ohio and I already bought a house in New York but it's not ready yet. She walks over to me and jumps into my arms and wraps her legs around my waist.

"I guess your loving this great news?" She nods beaming with joy and kisses me passionately and I deepen the kiss loving this girl.

"I love you so much Finn Hudson and I can't believe you did this!" I put her down and we take the twins out the seats and hold onto them as we look around and we go upstairs and I show her our room and she loves it! We look at the twins room when their older and I sure her the nursery and we put them in the cribs to let them sleep.

"I can't believe you bought this beautiful house without letting me know,you are amazing Finny bear and I'm glad your all mine!" She grabs my hand and we see Victorie in her room dancing around and we laugh at how cute she is.

"I love my new room daddy, thank you so much for buying this house and I love my bed!" She squeals and jumps on her bed giggling and we leave the room holding hands and she closes her door.

"How about we break in our new bed and guess what our bedroom is soundproof!" I said winking at her and she drags me to our room and I lock the door behind us.

**Find out what happens next.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Only True Love Can ****Survive** **Anything**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**This is the Sequel to my story You Truly Are The One and I hope you guys like it and this will focus on the Berry's sister's POV on getting to know there birth mom and it will focus on Finn and Rachel relationship as they get through there Senior year, college life and dealing with parenting. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Rachel's POV.<strong>

I still can't believe Finn actually bought us a house to live in as a family! I love the house and I love him and our kids very much. It's now winter break and today just happens to be Christmas and were actually happy to spend it with Finn's and my family,Glee club members and their families, Shelby is over with Beth! Were all dressed up and enjoying this time of year. I see that everybody is getting along and Trista is staring at Finn slightly while talking with Brittany.

I'm sitting on the couch watching Victorie play with Beth.

"Hey sweetie are you enjoying the holiday?" Shelby asked sitting next to me! "Yes I'm just tired a little!" She nods smiling.

"Rachel I'm going to tell you what I told your sisters, I never wanted to hurt you and I was young and stupid but I don't regret ever having you three, your my life and I'm sorry that having your parent's leaving this world brought me back to you, I wish I could have talked to you sooner!" I nod hugging her and she hugs me back whispering that she really does love me!

Finn walks over to us handing me a glass of water and I thank him pecking his lips. "How is my girl doing?" I smile at him saying great and Shelby walks away.

"Hey Rach everybody wants to know if you wanted to sing some songs, Blaine and Kurt are going to go first!" I shake my head grinning.

"I don't mind at all honey you know how I love singing!" He grins telling Victorie to watch out for Beth and she nods as me and Finn walk over to the others.

"Alright everybody Blaine and I are going to sing first then who ever wants to go next they can!" Kurt tells us and we all smile and I felt Finn wrap his arms around my waist as the music starts as we watch Baine and Kurt sing a cute song.

_Kurt/_**Blaine**/_**Both.**_

_I really can't stay_  
><strong>But baby, it's cold outside<strong>  
><em>I've got to go away<em>  
><strong>But baby, it's cold outside<strong>  
><em>This evening has been<em>  
><strong>Been hopin' that you'd drop in<strong>  
><em>So very nice<em>  
><strong>I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice<strong>  
><em>My mother will start to worry<em>  
><strong>Beautiful, what's your hurry?<strong>  
><em>My father will be pacing the floor<em>  
><strong>Listen to the fire place roar<strong>  
><em>So really I'd better scurry<em>  
><strong>Beautiful, please don't hurry<strong>  
><em>Well maybe just half a drink more<em>  
><strong>Put some records on while I pour<strong>

We stare at them as they sing staring at each other and I look up at Finn smiling as we sway to the song and I'm really enjoying this holiday.

_The neighbors might think_  
><strong>Baby, it's bad out there<strong>  
><em>Say what's in this drink?<em>  
><strong>No cabs to be had out there<strong>  
><em>I wish I knew how<em>  
><strong>Your eyes are like starlight now<strong>  
><em>To break the spell<em>  
><strong>I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell<strong>  
><em>I ought to say "No, no, no, Sir"<em>  
><strong>Mind if I move in closer?<strong>  
><em>At least I'm gonna say that I tried<em>  
><strong>What the sense of hurting my pride?<strong>  
><em>I really can't stay<em>  
><strong>Baby, don't hold out<strong>

_Oh_, _**but it's cold outside.**_

I glance at my children and they are looking at them as they sing and they are getting so big.

_I simply must go_  
><strong>But, baby, it's cold outside<strong>  
><em>The answer is no<em>  
><strong>But, baby, it's cold outside<strong>  
><em>This welcome has been<em>  
><strong>How lucky that you dropped in<strong>  
><em>So nice and warm<em>  
><strong>Look out the window at that storm<strong>  
><em>My sister will be suspicious<em>  
><strong>Gosh your lips look delicious<strong>  
><em>My brother will be there at the door<em>  
><strong>Waves upon a tropical shore<strong>  
><em>My maiden man's mind is vicious<em>  
><strong>Oh your lips are delicious<strong>  
><em>But maybe a cigarette more<em>  
><strong>Never such a blizzard before<strong>  
><em>I've got to get home<em>  
><strong>But, baby, you'd freeze out there<strong>  
><em>Say, lend me a coat?<em>  
><strong>it's up to your knees out there<strong>  
><em>You've really been grand<em>  
><strong>I thrill when you touch my hand<strong>  
><em>But don't you see<em>  
><strong>How can you do this thing to me?<strong>  
><em>There's bound to be talk tomorrow<em>  
><strong>Think of my lifelong sorrow<strong>  
><em>At least there will be plenty implied<em>  
><strong>If you got pnemonia and died<strong>  
><em>I really can't stay<em>  
><strong>Get over that hold out.<strong>

They stare at each other with such love in their eyes finishing the last part of the song.

_Oh_,** baby**, _**it's cold outside**_.

We clap for them and my uncle say that I should sing alone now and everybody claps for me and I stare at them and the music starts and I stare at Shelby as she holds onto Victorie as she watches me and I realize that this would be the first time I sing for her and I take a take a beathe and sing.

_O Holy Night the stars are brightly shining,_  
><em>It is the night of our dear Saviour's birth.<em>  
><em>Long lay the world in sin and error pining.<em>  
><em>Till He appeared and the Soul felt it's worth.<em>  
><em>A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices,<em>  
><em>For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn.<em>

I stare at everybody to see that their starting to tear up as I sing and I keep singing with power with my voice.

_Fall on your knees! Oh, hear the angel voices!_  
><em>O night divine, the night when Christ was born;<em>  
><em>O night divine!<em>  
><em>O night, O night divine!<em>

_Ah Ahh Ah Ah Ahh_

**Shelby POV.**

I stare at Rachel as she sings so perfectly and I can't believe that's my baby singing like an angel. She sounds just like me when I was younger.

_Truly He taught us to love one another,_  
><em>His law is love and His gospel is peace.<em>  
><em>Chains shall he break, for the slave is our brother.<em>  
><em>And in his name all oppression shall cease.<em>

The rest of the glee club memebers start singing back up as she does her own thing closing her eyes.

**Sweet hymns of joy in grateful chorus raise we,**  
>With all our hearts <em>we praise His holy name.<em>  
><em>Fall on your knees! Oh, hear the angel voices!<em>  
><em>O night divine, the night when Christ was born;<em>

She sings this part powerful that I'm in tears and I stare at Carole watching her son's girlfriend sing so breathe taking amazing and I know that she belongs to me.

_O night divine!_  
><em>O night, O night divine!<em>

She slows it down finishing up the song.

_Oh, O night divine!_

We stare at her for a second before clapping cheering for her and she wipes her own tears giggling and we tell Crista to sing now and she blushes before the music starts and I glance at Crista wondering what her voice sounds like.

Have yourself a merry little christmas  
>Let your heart be light<br>From now on your troubles will be out of sight, yeah.

She sounds great just like her sister but her voice is lower then Rachel's but still powerful.

_Have yourself a merry little christmas_  
><em>Make the yuletide gay<em>  
><em>From now on your troubles will be miles away, oh ooh<em>

_Here we are as in olden days_  
><em>Happy golden days of yore, ah<em>  
><em>Faithful friends who are dear to us<em>  
><em>Gather near to us, once more, ooh<em>

_Through the years we all will be together_  
><em>If the fates allow<em>  
><em>Hang a shining star upon the highest bow, ohh<em>  
><em>And have yourself a merry little christmas now<em>

_Oooh..._

Everybody is swaying to the beat and I stare at all of my daughters at they look so beautiful.

_Faithful friends who are dear to us_  
><em>Gather near to us, once more, ohh<em>

_Through the years we all will be together_  
><em>If the fates allow, oh yeah<em>  
><em>But til then well have to muddle through, somehow<em>  
><em>Oh yeah, oh ooh oh<em>  
><em>And have yourself a merry little christmas now.<em>

She finishes and we all clap for her and we take a break from sing for awhile. The music just plays and week keep talking.

**In Rachel's POV.**

I was talking to San and Cedes dancing a little to music as I looked over at the rest of my family and I saw Averilyn bouncing Christopher on her hip laughing as he claps his hands wearing cute black pants with a red dress shirt. Carole was holding onto Ashleigh who was resting her head on her grandma's shoulder. I put her in a cute green and black dress.

"Hey Rae how are you and Finn doing?" I stare at my best friends saying that were doing great. They smile as we talk more. I look around but I don't see him anywhere. I tell the girls I will be right back and I go upstairs to see if he's in our room and I open our bedroom and gasps.

"Oh my god!" I say softly not believing what I'm seeing.

**Find out what happens next.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Only True Love Can ****Survive** **Anything**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**This is the Sequel to my story You Truly Are The One and I hope you guys like it and this will focus on the Berry's sister's POV on getting to know there birth mom and it will focus on Finn and Rachel relationship as they get through there Senior year, college life and dealing with parenting. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Finn's POV.<strong>

I had to get away from the whole crowd of people in mine and Rach's house! Just seeing my beautiful girlfriend sing O Holy Night made me realize that now is the time to actually do what me and my mom and Burt, Mr. Shue, mine and Rachel's friends, her sisters,Kurt and even Shelby have talked about for weeks now.

I'm on the ground in mine and Rachel's room feeling nervous just knowing that she's going to look for me sometime tonight! I sigh for a minute then I hear footsteps getting closer to our room and the door opens and I look up staring at her feeling scared as hell wondering how she's going to think or do.

"Oh my god!" She gasps softly staring at me almost in tears looking beautiful. I got her favorite flowers and put them down in a shape of a heart and I lit her favorite candles.

"Wh-What's going on here Finny?" I smiles at her brightly still bending down on one knee staring up at her!.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, we have had a some ups and downs but we still seem to work everything out! I don't want to ever live without you in my life and I made a mistake ever cheating on you, it really hurt me and you the most because I regret ever being away from you but then we got back together!

She stares at me standing there so still as I talk. "I love your angelic voice as you talk and sing, you make me happy and I'm willing to make up for my mistake forever in our life together and I never want to see that look you gave me when I broke up with you, baby we have three amazing kids and you are my world and so much more, so will you marry me and let me prove to you that I will never hurt you and disrespect our love ever again?"

She stares at me in tears falling down her voice and walks over the flowers and pull me up grinning in tears.

"Oh my god yes Finn I love you and I want to marry you!" I stare at her not believing she said yes and man am I glad she did,I open the small box of the brand new huge diamond enagement ring and slip it on her finger.

"It's beautiful Finn, I love it just like I love you!" She stares at me wiping her tears and crashing her lips on mine and I pick her up as I keep kissing her with so much love and passion. We pull back a few minutes later and we stare at her new ring and I blow the candles out and we walk downstairs holding hands.

"There you two are, we we wondering what happened to you two!" Kurt says smiling then he squeals clapping his hands.

"Oh my god your engaged again?" I nod wrapping my arm around my baby's waist as everybody claps for us! She leans into me pecking my lips once more. I feel Rachel being pulled away from my lips by my cousin Quinn who is grinning saying that she's so happy that I finally did it.

"It's about time you asked her again and hopefully you will stayed engaged longer to actually get married!" Puck says grinning at me patting my back. Victorie runs over to me and I pick her up and she says that she's really happy for us and I kiss her forehead telling that she gets to be our flower girl and she claps hugging me.

**In Crista's POV.**

I stared at my identical twin sister Rachel Berry as everybody says that they're happy for her and I'm glad Finn finally did it but I was getting tired of everybody being so happy for them since they are really stupid for being parents at a young age and to be engaged our Senior year in high school is just plan stupid.

"Baby why are you glaring at your sister, shouldn't you be happy for her?" Darnel asked standing next to me. I glance at him rolling my eyes.

"I'm tired of Rachel being in the spotlight of my family, just because she's older doesn't mean I don't like being in her shadow!" He stares at me sighing.

"I told you that if you wanted to talk to your sister then tell me and I will help you but you should be happy for her because she found the guy of her dreams and their going to get married! She loves her family and her sisters so much Crista that you need to understand that she's not just your twin sister anymore! She's a mom to three kids and she can't be a teenager anymore, she's got a family and if she wants to get married then you need to support her like she would do for you."

He walks off and stand here knowing he's right but I just hate that I might be losing my sister over this whole thing. Averilyn walks over to me holding Chris.

"Hey buddy Aunty Crista looks upset about something,we should cheer her up!" She cooed holding onto him while staring at me.

"Averi I'm not in the mood right now alright!" She frowns staring at me confused. I stare at her sighing.

"I'm just jealous alright, I hate that everybody is so happy for our sister, she's a mom and were not so they shouldn't that she's enaged to a guy that is way to tall for her and I can't stand Finn sometimes and-" She stops me by grabbing my hand.

"What's your problem Crista, you know Finn is great guy and he makes Rach happy, yes she's a mom but she's mom to Victorie and the twins, you have no right to bitching right now or ever!" She walks away from me. I glanced at how happy my sister and I'm not sure how I'm going to handle this whole.

**Find out what happens next.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Only True Love Can ****Survive** **Anything**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**This is the Sequel to my story You Truly Are The One and I hope you guys like it and this will focus on the Berry's sister's POV on getting to know there birth mom and it will focus on Finn and Rachel relationship as they get through there Senior year, college life and dealing with parenting. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Crista's POV.<strong>

I'm sitting in the park waiting for my sister Rachel to come so we talk about what's been going on with us as sisters and it's still break. She walks up to me looking cold while holding Ashleigh who looked cute in her little winter coat and boots and hat and gloves.

"Hey Ashleigh don't you look cute in your winter stuff!" She stares at me before hiding her head into Rach's chest and Rae rubs her back.

"Sorry she's still tired since I just woke her up from the car ride here and she's getting moody in the early mornings!" Rachel says and I smile.

"Their getting to be so big and I can't believe by the time you move to New York they will be a year old!" She nods smiling looking at her daughter.

"So what's going on Crista I could tell you weren't happy on christmas and I hate to see my twin upset!" I nod sighing.

"I do feel like we don't have twin sister time anymore I know you and Averilyn are on year book team together but I hardly see you anymore and I just miss you because when you leave for New York as a famlily because I know you got into Juillard and Finn got in aswell!" She nods looking down.

"I understand where your coming from because were identical twins who use to do everything together and I loved every minute of that but then I met Finn and I do miss you so much, were sisters and best friends and I'm sorry that your feeling this way!" I nod wiping my tears staring at her.

"Darnel and Averilyn even told me that I was acting stupid because I was becoming jealous and I am jealous that your getting married before me!" She frowns.

"I hate that your upset over this whole thing, just because I moved out and am living with Finn doesn't mean you can't come over and spend time with me! I love you Crista and I promise that we will make time for each other and have sister bonding time!" I grin loving that idea.

"Hey angel mommy and aunty Crista love you and your brother and your older sister so much!" She looks up at me rubbing her own eyes looking so cute and I know she's tired!

"Aww baby girl tired still huh?" She nods her head being so cute and I hand her to her mommy and Rach giggles kissing her cold cheek.

"So we should make time for each other before we move on with our lives but still try to call each other" I nod smiling and I hug her.

"I would like that and I want to spend time with my two nieces and my nephew aswell!" She grins and we talk more before we go our own way.

**In Finn's POV.**

I'm reading Ashleigh a book when the door bell rings and I pick my little girl up and we go to the door and open the door to see some guy standing there.

"Um can I help you with something?" He looks at me up and down before sighing.

"Do you know where I could find Rachel Berry?" I stare at him confused wondering what he wants with my finance.

"Yes I'm her _Finance_, Finn Hudson!" He frowns for a second before clearing his throat and pulls something out behind his back and I see that it's a gun!

"I'm Nolan Wesley, Rachel's old boyfriend!" I stare at him surprised and feeling a little scared for my daughter who is still in my arms.

"Listen man I rather not have my 5 month old daughter see that in your hand!" He glares at her and puts it down.

"Put the little brat to bed then!" I back away slowly nodding and I bring her into my room where Rachel is with Christopher and Victorie is with her and I slowly close the door and lock it and had Ash to Victorie. I bring our dresser over to the door and make sure it won't open.

"Finn what is going on?" Rachel says softly and I tell her to not talk not talk and to keep the babies quiet.

"_Yo Finn Hudson what's taking so long_?" We heard Nolan's voice and Rachel's eyes widen in fear.

"Is that my old boyfriend Nolan Wesley?" I nod telling her to get down with the others and hold them close and I sit with them close and grab my cell phone.

"He's got a gun with him baby and I'm going to call the cops!" Rachel holds the kids closer to her in tears as we hear Nolan's footsteps walking around the house.

"Hello how may I help you?" I heard the woman on the other line. "Hello um I'm Finn Hudson and there is a guy in my house carrying a gun and I have my bedroom door closed and locked and boarded up so that he can't get in my he's scaring my 10 year old daughter and my two 5 month old twins and my finacee who just happens to be this guy's old girlfriend!" She says okay that she will send help and I give her the address and the house number. I hang up after she says something.

"Mommy and daddy what's going on?" Victorie asked softly and I tell her that everything is going to be okay. She frowns fighting her own tears.

"Listen baby girl there is a really bad guy in our house and he's not leaving until something bad happens to daddy alright, were save in here!" She nods.

"_Hey buddy are you going to come out or not_?" We heard Nolan ask banging on the door hard and I hold my family close to me for dear life.

"Finn please don't leave my side!" Rachel whispered holding the twins and I tell her that I'm not going anywhere. He keeps banging on the door.

"You can't hide in there forever!" Nolan yells then I get up telling them to lock the door and put the dresser back when I go back out.

"No Finn he might kill you!" Rachel says in tears and I know I have to protect my family! "Just trust me!" I go into my closet and grab something and put it on under my shirt and then I walk back out kissing their foreheads then I move the dresser and unlock the door and I give Rachel the look and she nods.

**In Rachel's POV. **

After Finn leaves the room I lock it fast and put the dreseser back and I hear both guys yelling at each other and then I hear three gun shots then nothing.

"Rachel he's gone come out now and the cops are here!" I hear Finn's weak voice and I move the dresser and unlock the door and open it to see Finn laying on the ground staring at me saying come to him and we rush over to him worried and he says that he's fine's since he was wearing a bulletproof vest under his shirt and I smile at him in tears and kiss his forehead. We talk to the officers and I tell them about Nolan's past and they tell us that he's dead now.

"You were brave man and you did a great thing protecting your family!" I stare at my man loving him so much and they leave saying that they will call us.

"I love you so much and you are our hero baby, thank you so much!" He kisses my lips and we stay in his arms for awhile then we put the kids to bed a few hours later and I lay in Finn's arms praying that he's still here in my life because I never want to lose him.

**Find out what happens next.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Only True Love Can ****Survive** **Anything**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**This is the Sequel to my story You Truly Are The One and I hope you guys like it and this will focus on the Berry's sister's POV on getting to know there birth mom and it will focus on Finn and Rachel relationship as they get through there Senior year, college life and dealing with parenting. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Rachel's POV.<strong>

I still can't believe Nolan Wesley came back to hurt me and my family! Everybody was proud of Finn for doing what he had to do for his family and I'm glad he's still here. I'm at my locker when somebody taps my shoulder and I turn around to see my baby standing in front of me grinning while holding onto Ashleigh.

"Hey baby and hello Ashleigh Everheart, what is daddy doing with you right now?" I asked taking her from her father and I peck Finn's lips before kissing my baby's cute cheeks. Finn tells me that he doesn't have class right so he wanted to spend time with our daughter and Chistopher is spending time with Burt today.

"Well I'm glad your spending time together and I wish I could spend time with my family but I have to get to class, be a good girl for daddy!" She pouts and I kiss her cheeks again telling that I will see them later and she starts whimpering softly. "Aww baby girl mommy has to get to class!" She whines and holds onto me.

"Come on sweetie mommy need to get to class and you get to spend time with daddy!" Finn takes her and she starts pouting.

"Aww don't give me that look baby, mommy loves you very much!" I blow them both a kiss and then I heard the words I'm been waiting for!.

"Mama no!" I turn around slowly and rush over to them and smile through my tears and kiss her cheek.

"Aww baby I knew you were a mama's girl, be good for daddy!" I kiss her cheek grinning and Finn is frowning and I walk off.

**With Rachel and Mira talking after school.**

I've noticed that Mira hasn't been talking to anybody lately and since she's one of my good friends so I thought we could talk about what's been going on.

"Hey Mira what's been going on with you lately?" She frowns looking down then takes something out of her purse and hands me a picture.

"Why do you have a picture of my daughter Victorie?" She sighs looking at me sadly.

"That's because I'm Victorie's older sister and so is Carlia!" I stare at her slightly wondering what the hell is going on.

"Are you trying to tell me that you just left your little sister in New York to die in the middle of winter?" She sighs looking down.

"Our parents were druggies Rachel and they left her on the bench alone but I actually packed her suitcases telling that I love her but I couldn't let her be in a family like ours but that night our parents just left us for more drugs and me and Carlia actually got adopted! when I saw Victoria with you claiming that she was your daughter I felt so great to know that she had a better home and a family that loved!" I stared at her then at the picture.

"Why are you just telling me this now because you want to see your sister?" She nods sadly wiping her tears and I don't know if I want that.

"I can't just let you see your sister Mira even if you are one of my good friends, I would have to talk to Victorie first since you are her sisters and see how she feels about this!" She nods and tells me to call her when I do talk to her and I tell her that I will. We talk more before I go home.

When I get home I see Victorie dancing in the living room showing off her petite stomach that is flat,she's wearing a tank top with black short shorts on.

"Hey little princess what are you dancing too?" I asked putting my car keys down. She looks up at me and that's once I noticed that her eyes were indeed hazel green like Carlia's and Mira's but Victorie's eyes were more piercing green like Mira's. "Hi mommy I'm on the wii dancing to Just Dance 2!" I grin at her and kiss her forehead.

"Well that's sounds fun but did you do your homework and I need to talk to you for a second!" She paused the game and stared at me confused.

"What's going on mom and daddy already helped me with homework!" I nod and tell her to sit down on the couch.

"Hey sweetie when you were with your birth family, did you have any slibings?" She frowns nodding looking down then looks back me tearing up.

"I had two sisters that were twins and older then me, their names were Mira and Carlia but they didn't love me like you and dad do!" I sigh.

"Baby how would you feel about seeing your sisters or atleast talking?" Her eyes widen sadly.

"Are you serious mom, I don't want to see them after they just left me to die!" She gets up and goes back to her game.

Man why does my life get better then takes a few steps back every time. I walk into the kitchen and see Finn standing there feeding the twins.

"Why is Victorie upset honey?" I glance at him and tell him what's going on and he sighs telling me that I need to just talk to Carlia and Mira.

"She's made up her mind Finn, she doesn't want to see her sisters and I don't want to force my daughter she doesn't want to do when it comes to her past!"

He nods and I take our son out of his high chair and go to change him and I think about how I should handle this whole thing. After I get Christopher ready for the night I see Victorie walk in the room and she looks at me slightly. "What's up sweetie?" She sighs.

"I want to sing a song tomorrow in yours and daddy's glee club, please I know my sisters are there and I need to show that I've moved on!" I stare at her and nod.

"Alright Victorie I will let your great uncle know and since you don't have school tomorrow it's fine!" She nods and leaves the room.

**In Victorie's POV.**

I walked into McKinley High school with my parents and stayed with my brother and sister until it was time for lunch or Glee club practice. I needed to show Carlia and Mira that I didn't need them to protect me ever or be there for me since they just left me on a park bench in the middle of the winter because our parents were drugheads and I will never forgive them for that. The door opens and I look as I read my brother and sister a story and I see daddy.

"Hey daddy is it lunch time?" He nods and hands me my lunch and mommy comes in a few minutes later smiling at me and I rush over to her and hug her.

"Hey sweetie pretty soon Glee club practice will start are you ready for your song?" I nod telling her that I'm more then ready and she nods and they feed the twins and I eat my lunch.

"Hey Victorie do you want to eat lunch with us?" I looked up to see some girl that's named Jessica and I nod grinning and sit with her and we start talking.

**At Glee club practice.**

I walked into choir room with my parents and everybody stared at me surprised and I glanced around and found my so called sisters staring at me sadly and shocked.

"Victorie thought it would be fun if she sang for us and were going to let her so be nice and listen to her!" My parents said as they sit down and I look at everybody and look at the band and hand them the music sheet and they nod and I get handed a mic and I look at Mira and Carlia and the music starts making me dance a little taking a deep breath and start singing.

_There's a little secret_  
><em>I would like to tell you<em>  
><em>There's a book of lies<em>  
><em>I know they'll try to sell you<em>  
><em>And they'll try, and they'll try<em>  
><em>To convince you to buy you need 'em<em>  
><em>So the next time you're down<em>  
><em>Look inside not around.<em>

I looked right at my so called sisters and they frown slightly knowing I'm talking about them and I keep going now looking at everybody else dancing while singing.

_I can bless myself_  
><em>There's no need for someone's help<em>  
><em>There's no one to blame<em>  
><em>There's no one to save you but yourself<em>  
><em>I can justify all the mistakes in my life<em>  
><em>It's taught me to be, it's givin' me me<em>  
><em>And I'll survive<em>  
><em>'Cause I have blessed myself.<em>

I walk over to them and sing right to them and they have a pain look on their faces and I roll my eyes still staring at him.

_I have searched the world to find_  
><em>There's nothing better<em>  
><em>Then when me, myself and I<em>  
><em>Can come together<em>  
><em>And I know for a fact<em>  
><em>There's a spirit I lack or defend<em>  
><em>Yeah I've been through it all<em>  
><em>Just to find in the end.<em>

I walk away from them and go over to my parents grinning.

_I can bless myself_  
><em>There's no need for someone's help<em>  
><em>There's no one to blame<em>  
><em>There's no one to save you but yourself<em>  
><em>I can justify all the mistakes in my life<em>  
><em>It's taught me to be, it's givin' me me<em>  
><em>And I'll survive<em>  
><em>'Cause I have blessed myself.<em>

I walked back to the middle and I heard everybody clapping their hands but I glanced at Mira and saw her staring at me strongly.

_Do you ever wonder_  
><em>How anything can make you cry<em>  
><em>Have yourself discover<em>  
><em>That the pain you feel<em>  
><em>Is the pain that you deny in your life<em>  
><em>So open up your eyes.<em>

I walk right over to both twins and walked up the steps and looked right at them singing through my heart softly.

_You can bless yourself_  
><em>There's no need for someone else<em>  
><em>There's no one to blame<em>  
><em>There's no one to save you but yourself.<em>

I walk away from them still on the stairs and I dance having fun and I see everybody else cheering me as I sing and I love that I can sing my feelings.

_I can bless myself_  
><em>There's no need for someone's help<em>  
><em>There's no one to blame<em>  
><em>There's no one to save you but yourself<em>  
><em>I can justify all the mistakes in my life<em>  
><em>It's taught me to be, it's givin' me me<em>  
><em>And I'll survive<em>  
><em>'Cause I have blessed myself.<em>  
><em>I will survive<em>  
><em>'Cause I have blessed myself.<em>

I walk back in the middle and end the song. They clap for me and I grin loving this feeling and my parents come up to me and hug me.

"That was great sweetie and you really a great singer!" I grin glancing at them and Mira and Carlia stand up with their stuff and stare at me before leaving.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Bless Myself by Lucy Hale.**


	23. Chapter 23 Part 1

**Only True Love Can ****Survive** **Anything**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**This is the Sequel to my story You Truly Are The One and I hope you guys like it and this will focus on the Berry's sister's POV on getting to know there birth mom and it will focus on Finn and Rachel relationship as they get through there Senior year, college life and dealing with parenting. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Averilyn's POV.<strong>

I can't believe I was helping my sister plan her wedding with my other sister and my soon to be brother in law Kurt Hummel. It was after break and Finn and Rachel have been working hard planning their dream wedding and they were planning to get married this Valentines Day which is a few days away and I can't wait.

"Alright what do we have on the list that we have done already?" I asked asking my older sister as she tries to get Ash to stop moving moving.

"Well me and Finn are going to get married in the park in Central park which seems perfect for both of us, were having a late evening wedding, my dress is already picked out and Finn has his suit, we thought it be best if the Glee club members sing in our wedding and Victorie is the flower girl!" I grin loving this already.

"Little barbra who is going to be your maid of honor and who is Finn's best man?" Kurt asked grinning as he writes things down.

"Um Finn picked Noah as his best man and I want Crista to be my maid of honor!" I frown slightly not believing she picked her own twin sister to be her maid of honor.

"Um I want Averilyn, Quinn, Mercedes, Santana and Evermore to be my Bridesmaids!" I grin loving this wedding already.

"What about me diva?" Kurt asked staring at her and she grins. "Kurt Finn already asked you to be part of his grooms men!" Kurt claps writing it down.

"So what's going to be your song, have you picked out the cake, what about your dance and have you figured out your vows?" Kurt demanded.

"Chill out brother in law first of all,me and Finn have our dance which is amazing by the way, we have picked out two cakes since I'm Vegan so I picked out this perfect White chocolate Vegan cake with light blue frosting and Finn is having a nice buttercream chocolate cake with white and light blue frosting."

We all nod loving the sound of both cakes already! "Me and Finn are going to sing our vows because were tired of the boring old vows!" Kurt gasps.

"Are you crazy what if you two picked out bad songs to sing to each other, I need to hear these songs before you sing them to each other!" We all laugh at him.

"Fine Kurt but you do know that me and Finn are getting married right?" Rachel asked smirking and he nods calming down.

"Alright you have your dress which is gorgeous by the way and I saw Finn's suit, have you thought about who's going to do your hair?" I asked.

"Kurt was going to do and I really need somebody to do my nails and makeup!" Rachel says shifting Ash on her lap. I need to ask this.

"So the park is booked for you guys right?" She nods saying that everything is booked and everybody's hotel rooms are paid for, the plane tickets are already booked and everybody just needs to be in New York two days before that. "Are you ready to be Mrs. Finnegan Hudson?" She grins nodding.

**In New York with everybody part of the wedding of Finn and Rachel.**

Everybody that was part of the wedding was in their hotel rooms talking about what the wedding is going be like. Shelby and Beth are in one room, Carole and Burt are in one room, Will Shuster has his own room and the twins are staying in the room with him! Crista, Averilyn, Victorie are in one room, The glee club members have their own rooms, Finn is sharing with Kurt and Noah, Rachel is sharing with Santana and Quinn. And the other family memebers have their rooms.

Rachel couldn't believe in two days she will be Finn Hudson's wife and she was getting nervous about this. She walks out of her uncle's hotel room with the twins and walked to her sister's room holding onto them and told them to hurry up and Averilyn grabs her niece and Victorie joins them.

**With the sisters and Rachel's kids.**

Rachel walked up to the grave sight of her parents and held onto her son. They all sat down next to the tombstone of her parents and took the old flowers and put the new flowers on it. Averilyn and Crista held Victorie close to them and stared at their parents grave still not believing that they will never get to see them.

"Hey mom and dad, it's me Rachel Berry and I'm in New York getting married in Central park, with me are your other daughters Crista and Averilyn, Victorie is going to be 11 in the summer guys and I'm sorry I haven't been able to see you guys but now that I'm going to be living here in the fall I will visit you alot more! I had twins that are actually from my body and they are touching your tombstone right now, they are your grandchildren."

Crista stares at Rachel knowing that this hard for here since their dad was supposed to walk each of them down the aisle for their weddding and since Rachel was the first one getting married their uncle will be walking her instead. Crista grabbed Rach's hand and squeezed it.

"Hey daddy and mommy it's Crista now I wish you could see how amazing we look these past few years, Rachel is a great mother to her three children and I wish you got to meet them aswell, Finn treats Rachel like a queen and I can't wait for their wedding to happen." Rachel smiles slightly.

"Hey mom and daddy it's your youngest daughter Averilyn! I still can't believe your in heaven but your watching over us and I can't wait to see you guys again but I can wait a little awhile, Rachel has had some risky tasks in her life since you guys left us, she got hurt by her so called best friend, she had the twins but the best part was her meeting the love of her life and now she's getting married and were so happy and proud of her, Finn is like our big brother and he's such a family man."

The sisters are at each other before looking at grave and knew that it was a good thing to do this together. Victorie stares at her aunts and her mom and held onto her brothers hand and saw her mom tearing up.

"Hey grandpa and grandma it's Victorie Annabelle Berry Hudson,and I just wanted to tell you that mommy has been great to me and she gave two great silblings with the help of daddy I guess, I miss you guys and I know that someday we will see each other again!" She kissed the grave and sat back down.

"I wish you could see Finn mom and dad, you would have loved him very much and he makes me so happy and he's really a great father to our children! I love that he cares about my feelings and yes we had our share of fights and we did break up once but this time around were having a great relationship and were having a wonderful life together and hopefully our kids will grow up knowing that they had great grandparents that would have loved them!"

They all hold onto each other staring at the grave and go back to their hotel a few hours later after getting some breakfast.

**Find out what happens next.**


	24. Chapter 24 Part 2

**Only True Love Can ****Survive** **Anything**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**This is the Sequel to my story You Truly Are The One and I hope you guys like it and this will focus on the Berry's sister's POV on getting to know there birth mom and it will focus on Finn and Rachel relationship as they get through there Senior year, college life and dealing with parenting. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Rachel's POV.<strong>

I'm getting married in tomorrow night and me already had our party's where finn went out with the boys and I went out with my girls while Shelby watched the kids.I'm feeling nervous alot more since tonight is the rehearsal dinner for mine and Finn's wedding! After I visting my parents grave yesterday morning I had a great feeling that my wedding day is going to be great! I love that I'm back in my hometown for my big day and I can't wait for tomorrow night.

Yes I am 18 years old now since my birthday was in December and Finn's birthday was in October so were young to be getting married but I feel that it's right. Even though I had my Christine as my mom and Shelby is my birth mom but to me Carole has been a second mother to me and my sisters and my kids ever since me and Finn got together and I know that having her as my mother in law will be amazing and I love her son very much.

I'm patiently waiting for Finn to show up since it's time for our dinner with our family and friends. I'm wearing a dark blue form fitting mini dress that shows off my curves and my newformed breast that are still growing since I had the twins. I have my hair in curls and my bangs are also curled. I smiled into the mirror as I finished my makeup. I heard a knock on my hotel room and I grab my purse and open the door too see how handsome Finn looks in his nice suit.

"Hey sweetie you look amazing are you ready to go see our friends and family?" Finn asked me grinning and I nod grabbing his hand we leave the hotel and after we get to the main lobby and walk out smiling and Rachel gasps seeing a limo in front of hotel and I stare at him suprised and he says that he got us a limo and we get into it.

**In the limo with Finchel.**

Finn held onto his beautiful soon to be wife's hand as they drove to the place where their going to be having dinner. Finn stared at Rachel as she sat next to him staring at ther interlocked hands and he smiles loving that she was finally going to be his wife by tomorrow and he was actally going to be a husband to her.

"You want to know something that I have never told you before?" She looked up at him wondering what he has to say.

"What is it baby?" Rachel asked smiling at him making Finn place his free hand on her face stroking her face with his finger.

"I wanted to marry you the second I saw you and I knew that you were going to be mine someday!" She grins leaning up at him and captures his lips with her and Finn deepens the kiss pulling her closer to him and they make out for a few minutes then the limo stops.

"I think were here babe, are you ready to see everybody?" Finn whispered against her lips and she nods pulling away and they get out of the limo and she gasps seeing as they were in the spot they were getting married the next day and saw that there were tables set up in the park and she saw everybody talking to each other.

She grabbed Finn's hand and laced her fingers through his as they walk over to everybody and they all cheered and clapped for them. Rachel giggles and saw her kids moving around the tables dancing since they started talking and walking. Finn walked over to Victorie and talked her about being good and Rach walked over Quinn hugging her. "You look amazing Rach and I can't believe your going to be married by tomorrow night!" Quinn says grinning and she grins nodding.

"Yo Berry get your ass over here and give me my hug before I drag you over here in front everybody!" Rachel rolls her eyes at Santana's comment and rushed over to her and hugged her best friend and giggles as Santana whispers in her ear something that made her blush then she pulls away.

"Alright everybody let's take our seats since dinner is about to start!" Burt Hummel says making everybody get to their seats and Rachel and Finn sit at the head table and everybody stared at the happy couple and wonderful parents to Ash, Chris and Victorie!

"I just wanted to welcome all of you to Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry's wedding party and join them as they become as one tomorrow night!" Everybody claps as Rachel smiles resting her head against Finn's and Finn grins loving this feeling.

"We are so greatful to watch as these two become friends then fall in love with each other, they are so young but they have showed that they can survive whatever brings to them!" Rachel and Finn stare at Burt smiling as he does his speech.

"They got engaged before and they had some problems with that but they made it work until Finn came home one day upset saying that he just broke up with Rachel because he was cheating on her and me and Carole thought he was joking and it was funny but then we saw tears in his eyes and I knew that it was true!"

Rachel looked at Finn frowning slightly wondering if it was true was Burt was saying about the day they broke up and Finn frowns looking into her eyes.

"Everyday we saw Finn with his girlfriend Trista and everytime we saw Finn act like he was happy he moved on but we both know that he wasn't over Rachel Berry and to have our granddaughter Victorie have her chance to see her father was the best for Finn because he got see somebody who was part of the girl he really wanted!"

Trista stared at Burt as he talked about her relationship with his step son like it was never real and she felt heartbroken even more just watching Finn's and Rachel's kids be around her as watch their parents sit with each other holding hands looking so much in love and she hated it so much.

"I knew that someday both of them would work out their problems they had before to make it work that it would last a life time!" Rachel smiles.

"Rachel Berry has made my family a great joy and has made it bigger by giving me and Carole three grandchildren and I love her very much like my own daughter that I wish I had not that I don't love Kurt at because I do very much but to have three daughter in laws is the best thing ever and I'm so proud to welcome them into my family so to Finn and Rachel and hope they last for a very long time!" Everybody but Trista clapped after he was done and Rachel gets up and walks over to Burt and hugs him kissing his cheek saying thank you and she loves him and he hugged her saying that he loves her too before he sits back down.

Rachel stood in front everybody smilng and they all watch her waiting for her talk talk and Finn looked at his soon to be wife grinning.

"I would like to say thank you all for coming to see me and Finn get married tomorrow and I wish my parents were here aswell but they can't be since they lost their lives so soon and everyday I think about how my life would be if they still here and I was still living in New York City with them!" She sighs softly.

"It would have been different and I wouldn't have met such great people that have made my life great, I wouldn't have met the wonderul friends I have now and most of all I wouldn't have met the talent, comforting, smart, loving and family man that I have now, maybe we would have met someday but to move to Lima Ohio and actually meet Finn there has been so life changing for me and I'm glad I got to know such a amazing guy that has treated me like a queen!"

"yes we've had our ups and downs but I would never say that I didn't love him when we were broken up because that would have a lie!" Finn smiles at her.

"Finn is the guy of my dreams and before I thought Broadway was my main dream in life and I was not going to let anybody stand in my way of following that dream but then Finn changed my life for the better and I would love for Kurt who is my best diva/Broadway friend to sing a song with me!" Kurt smiles as everybody clapped for them and He hugs her wondering what she wants to sing but he saw it in her eyes what she wants to sing and he smiles. The music starts.

_Rachel_/Kurt/_**Both.**_

_Im limited  
>Just look at me - Im limited<br>And just look at you  
>You can do all I couldn't do, Glinda<br>So now it's up to you  
>For both of us - now it's up to you...<em>

Everybody smiles at the two and Finn smiles at them loving that their so close together.

I've heard it said  
><span>That people come into our lives for a reason<span>  
><span>Bringing something we must learn<span>  
><span>And we are led<span>  
><span>To those who help us most to grow<span>  
><span>If we let them<span>  
><span>And we help them in return<span>  
><span>Well, I don't know if I believe that's true<span>  
><span>But I know I'm who I am today<span>  
><span>Because I knew you...<span>

Finn stared at his kids as they watched their mom and uncle sing together and he smiles through his tears knowing that this was a great night.

Like a comet pulled from orbit  
><span>As it passes a sun<span>  
><span>Like a stream that meets a boulder<span>  
><span>Halfway through the wood<span>  
><span>Who can say if I've been changed for the better?<span>  
><span>But because I knew you<span>  
><span>I have been changed for good.<span>

Rachel grabbed Kurt's hand as she sings next smiling brightly at her soon to be brother in law.

_It well may be_  
><em>That we will never meet again<em>  
><em>In this lifetime<em>  
><em>So let me say before we part<em>  
><em>So much of me<em>  
><em>Is made of what I learned from you<em>  
><em>You'll be with me<em>  
><em>Like a handprint on my heart<em>  
><em>And now whatever way our stories end<em>  
><em>I know you have re-written mine<em>  
><em>By being my friend...<em>

_Like a ship blown from its mooring_  
><em>By a wind off the sea<em>  
><em>Like a seed dropped by a skybird<em>  
><em>In a distant wood<em>  
><em>Who can say if I've been changed for the better?<em>  
><em>But because I knew you<em>

Because I knew you

**_I have been changed for good_**

_And just to clear the air_  
><em>I ask forgiveness<em>  
><em>For the things I've done you blame me for<em>

But then, I guess we know  
><span>There's blame to share<span>

_**And none of it seems to matter anymore.**_

They looked at everybody as they sing through their hearts as they get close to ending the song.

_Like a comet pulled from orbit_

_Like a ship blown from its mooring_

As it passes a sun

_By a wind off the sea_

Like a stream that meets a boulder

_Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood_

Halfway through the wood,

They stare right at each other through their tears.

**_Who can say if I've been_**  
><strong><em>Changed for the better?<em>**  
><strong><em>I do believe I have been<em>**  
><strong><em>Changed for the better<em>**

And because I knew you...

_Because I knew you..._

**_Because I knew you..._**  
><strong><em>I have been changed for good...<em>**

They hold the note sofly ending the song holding hands and everybody cheered and clapped for them. They hugged each other and said that they loved each other.

"Now lets eat!" Rachel yelled making everybody laugh clapping and they have dinner and Finn kept his arm around Rachel the whole time.

**Find out what happens next and the song was For Good From Glee.**


	25. Chapter 25 Part 3

**Only True Love Can ****Survive** **Anything**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**This is the Sequel to my story You Truly Are The One and I hope you guys like it and this will focus on the Berry's sister's POV on getting to know there birth mom and it will focus on Finn and Rachel relationship as they get through there Senior year, college life and dealing with parenting. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Crista's POV.<strong>

It is now 8:40 at night and in one hour my twin sister Rachel Barbra Berry will be getting married to the love of her life and I know she's nevous to be doing this but this is her day and Valentines day isn't over yet. Santana ended doing Rach's hair and her nails were done aswell! She has her hair half down in curls and half up in a clip in curls and she looks amazing.

"Hey Rach tell me how are you feeling at the moment as your getting ready to be Mrs. Finnegan Hudson?" She looks up at me as Kurt does her makeup.

"I'm feeling scared yet happy in love that I'm about to do something so real and beautiful and I'm glad your all apart of it!" I grin at her.

"Okay Rach it's to put on your blue shoes!" Santana says grinning at her, She gets up from the chair looking amazing in her wedding dress! She has on a gorgeous strapless dress and the beated white flowers are on the top where her breast are! on the bottom it's flowing down her legs and the dress is showing off her curves in the right places and she looks an princess going to the ball. I still can't believe this is my sister getting married tonight.

"Alright Rach this is your getting married to Finn and your going to be amazing are you ready?" I asked and she looks into the mirror looking like she's going to cry.

"I don't know if I can do this Crista, what it he backs out at the last minute?" I glanced at the time to see that it's amost 9 and I looked at her.

"Rachel he loves you so much and Finn would never back out on marrying the girl of his dreams and You are beautiful sis! It's time alright?" She nods turning around and hugs me then I pull her veil over her head saying good luck before I walk out of the tent with Santana since Kurt already left to get in his spot.

I hear the music knowing that it's time and I see Victorie walking down the aisle doing her part as flower girl then me and Darnel walk down and he sits down.

Quinn and Puck come next then Santana and Brody,Averilyn and Kurt, Mercedes and Sam and Evermore and her boyfriend Nick and they all take their places.

"She's about to come out now!" Quinn whispered and I smile knowing it's true and then everybody stands up and here it comes.

**In Rachel's POV.**

I stood in front of the mirror looking at myself not believing I was actually getting married pretty soon and I closed my eyes thinking about the first time I was freaking out about having to sing with Finn for Burt and Carole's wedding day.

**Flash back.**

I was standing in with Quinn and Tina talking about how great we looked in our red dresses. I told them that I would go look for Finn and I walk around and spot him in the room talking to his girlfriend Santana Lopez who I'm jealous of because Finn was her boyfriend and I wanted Finn to be mine.

"There you guys we need to get in our places soon!" I said walking in not sure what they were talking about but Santana glared at me.

"Whatever hobbit I needs to meet up with Puck so we can work on our parts together since Quinn is with Sam!" Santana says glaring at me before leaving.

"Hello Finn you look so hansome!" He stares at me in a daze and I chuckle softly walking closer to him.

"Aren't you going to tell me how pretty I look?" I asked hopefully even if he is with Santana. He walks closer me and grabbed my hands.

"You look amazingly beautiful Rachel and I mean that alot, if you were my girlfriend I would be kissing you right now!" I blush a little and look up at him.

"That's very sweet Finn but I'm actually freaking out here!" He frowns slightly lacing his fingers through mine making me even more nervous.

"What's wrong Rachel?" He asked wrapping his arms around my waist and I tell him that I have never sang in front of people at a wedding before and I was nevous.

"Rach I know that things with Santana have been extremely complicated since there is something going on between me and you but all you have to do look at me the whole time were sing and I will show you that it's okay and we will get through this! I smile at him saying that it's time.

**End of Flashback.**

I take a deep breath and I grab my flowers and walk out smilg at my uncle Will and he smiles at me almost in tears.

"You look amazing Rachel sweetie and Finn is going to be crazy when he sees you!" My uncle says smiling at me and I grab his arm and we walk down the aisle smiling at everybody and I glance at Finn seeing mature and handsome he looks in his black suit and light blue tie. When I finally get to him I look at my uncle and takes the veil off my face and I kiss his cheek thanking him for everything and they asked he gives me away and he says that he does before taking his seat and I grab Finn's arm and we stare at the priest.

"We are here to witness the love of Finnegan Ryan Hudson and Rachel Barbra Berry tonight and if anybody does not wish to see these two get married please say something now or forever hold your peace!" We both looked over at Trista to see her looking at us confused and we look back and nobody says anything.

"Alright then it looks like you two are getting married tonight!" We all laugh and he talks about how much we mean together and how that everybody who has seen our love together are blessed and I agree with all of it.

"Now before they actually sing their vows, it's time to place the rings on each of your fingers!" I glanced at Kurt who has the rings and I take the ring for Finn.

"Do you Rachel Barbra Berry take Finnegan Ryan Hudson to be your husband?" The priest asked and I smile at Finn.

"I Do!" I said with love placing the ring on his ring finger and Finn gets handed a mic and and I stare at him holding my flowers and smile at him softly.

"Rachel Barbra Berry you have made me so happy in this world and I'm singing this song as my vows to show you that your one for me and I'm glad were here tonight becoming husband and wife so here is my vows to you!" I smile at him wondering what he's going to sing as he holds the ring for me in his hand.

The music starts and its a kind of fast song and I listen.

**I never thought I'd see a love like this (like this)**  
><strong>A love like this<strong>  
><strong>A love like this<strong>  
><strong>Yeahhh.<strong>

He grabs my hand and I stare into his eyes as he sings to me.

**Lately, I've been thinking about**  
><strong>How you changed me<strong>  
><strong>I'm not even playing around<strong>  
><strong>But that ain't me<strong>  
><strong>That ain't me now<strong>  
><strong>Girl why's this happening<strong>  
><strong>Never looking back again<strong>

**Baby you don't need to change**  
><strong>Cause you make me wanna give you my last name<strong>  
><strong>And even though we have our highs and lows<strong>  
><strong>Girl if theres one thing I know.<strong>

I blush hearing him sing about giving me his last name and I grin swaying to the beat.

**I will love you eternally**  
><strong>For eternity<strong>  
><strong>They'll never break us down<strong>  
><strong>I will love you eternally<strong>  
><strong>For eternity<strong>  
><strong>And I'll always be around<strong>

**And I never thought I'd find a love like this (like this)**  
><strong>Never thought I'd find a love like this<strong>  
><strong>And I'm so glad I got a love like this<strong>  
><strong>Got a love, got a love, got a love.<strong>

**Thats why I love you for you,**  
><strong>You, you, you, you, you, you.<strong>

**Thats why I love you for you,**  
><strong>You, you, you, you, you, you.<strong>

Finn grins as he sings the next part still holding onto my hand.

**They say that we've been moving too fast**  
><strong>And you say baby tell me more 'bout your past<strong>  
><strong>That ain't me, that ain't me now<strong>  
><strong>They be confusing me, ima keep it true to you<strong>

**Baby you don't need to change**  
><strong>Cause you make me wanna give you my last name<strong>  
><strong>And even though we have our highs and lows<strong>  
><strong>Girl if theres one thing I knowI will love you eternally<strong>  
><strong>For eternity<strong>  
><strong>They'll never break us down<strong>  
><strong>I will love you eternally<strong>  
><strong>For eternity<strong>  
><strong>And I'll always be around<strong>

**And I never thought I'd find a love like this (like this)**  
><strong>Never thought I'd find a love like this<strong>  
><strong>And I'm so glad I got a love like this<strong>  
><strong>Got a love, got a love, got a love.<strong>

**Thats why I love you for you,**  
><strong>You, you, you, you, you, you.<strong>

**Thats why I love you for you,**  
><strong>You, you, you, you, you, you.<strong>

Finn looks at everybody while still glancing at me a little finishing up his song.

**Said if your with the one you love tonight let me here you say**  
><strong>Oh-ho (oh-ho)<strong>  
><strong>Said if your with the one you love tonight let me here you say<strong>  
><strong>Oh-ho (oh-ho)<strong>  
><strong>And if you can't be with the one you love,<strong>  
><strong>Then just try and love the one you with<strong>  
><strong>Say oh-ho (oh-ho)<strong>  
><strong>Say yeah (yeahhh)<strong>

**I will love you eternally**  
><strong>For eternity<strong>  
><strong>They'll never break us down<strong>  
><strong>I will love you eternally<strong>  
><strong>For eternity<strong>  
><strong>And I'll always be around<strong>

**And I never thought I'd find a love like this (like this)**  
><strong>Never thought I'd find a love like this<strong>  
><strong>And I'm so glad I got a love like this<strong>  
><strong>Got a love, got a love, got a love.<strong>

**Thats why I love you for you,**  
><strong>You, you, you, you, you, you.<strong>

**Thats why I love you for you,**  
><strong>You, you, you, you, you, you.<strong>

Everybody claps for him when he's finished and I smile at him brightly and he starts talking to me with such love in his voice and eyes.

"Rachel Barbra Berry I can't wait until you have my last name for eternally and I can't find myself with anybody but you, I love you so much baby!"

I smile through my tears whispering that I love him to. "Do you Finnegan Ryan Hudson take Rachel Barbra Berry to be your wife?" He asked and I stared at Finn.

He looks at me then held the ring in front of me and grins. "I Do so very much!" Everybody chuckles as Finn placed the ring on my finger.

"Now it's Rachel's turn to sing her vows!" I get handed a mic and the music starts as I sing right to him.

_Mmmmmmmm-mmmmmm_  
><em>Hey Yeahh<em>  
><em>I know how it feels to be alone<em>  
><em>I know<em>

_Ohhhh I know_  
><em>What is like to be afraid<em>  
><em>Scared to face another day<em>

_When ya needed an angel_  
><em>To flight to my side<em>  
><em>Somebody to save me<em>  
><em>Yeaaahh<em>  
><em>From the dark and lonely night<em>

_When ya needed to_  
><em>Feel love, feel love<em>  
><em>Here in my life<em>  
><em>I found you<em>  
><em>I found you.<em>

I looked right into his eyes as I sing through my heart.

_Inside I was looking for_  
><em>A face to hide<em>  
><em>Ohhh then I saw you yeahhh<em>  
><em>Shining right up in my sun<em>  
><em>And I knew you were the one<em>

_When ya needed an angel_  
><em>To flight to my side<em>  
><em>Somebody to save me<em>  
><em>From the dark and lonely night<em>  
><em>When ya needed to<em>  
><em>Feel love, feel love<em>  
><em>Here in my life<em>  
><em>I found you yeaahh.<em>

I put so much love into this song.

_Hmmm I found you_  
><em>Your the wind that caries me<em>  
><em>My every breath<em>  
><em>Every deep<em>  
><em>I can see for ever in your eyes<em>

_When ya needed an angel_  
><em>To flight to my side<em>  
><em>Somebody to save me<em>  
><em>From the dark and lonely night<em>  
><em>When ya needed to<em>  
><em>Feel love, feel love<em>  
><em>Here in my life<em>  
><em>I found<em>  
><em>I found<em>  
><em>I found.<em>

I hear the glee club members singing backup as I sing through my tears to my soon to be husband and he smiles at me.

_Yeah, yeah right to my side_  
><em>Somebody to save me<em>  
><em>From the dark and lonely night<em>  
><em>Someday mmmmm<em>  
><em>Dark and lonely night<em>  
><em>Right to my side<em>  
><em>Somebody to save me c'mon yeah<em>  
><em>In the dark and lonely night.<em>

I finish and look right at Finn. "Finnegan you have made me so happy to be yours and I would love to take your last name for the rest of my life and I can't wait to grow with you and support you in anyway because you support me and I love for that so you mean the world to me and I love you so much!" He smiles saying it back.

"So we have watched these two sing their vows to each other and show their love, so I now give you Mr. and Mrs. Finnegan Hudson!"

I grin at the priest and back at Finn. "You may now kiss your bride Finn!"I smile brightly as Finn laced his fingers with mine and I glance at my finger my wedding ring is place over my engagment ring was sitting on my finger and I smile brightly through my tears! He pulls me close and we capture each others lips and we share a sweet and loving kiss! Everybody cheers for us and I'm finally Finn's wife and he's my husband. I pull back laughing so happy and he grins saying that he's so happy were married now and I grin wrapping my arms around his neck and kiss him passionately again and he deepens the kiss as everybody cheers for us.

**Find out what happens next and the songs are Love Like This/eternally by Jay Sean and I Found You by Jasmine V.**


	26. Chapter 26 Part 4

**Only True Love Can ****Survive** **Anything**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**This is the Sequel to my story You Truly Are The One and I hope you guys like it and this will focus on the Berry's sister's POV on getting to know there birth mom and it will focus on Finn and Rachel relationship as they get through there Senior year, college life and dealing with parenting. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Finn's POV.<strong>

I'm finally Rachel's husband and she's my wife for life and I couldn't be happier! Some of the Glee club members are seeing songs as we talk to a few people. Rachel is dancing with Christopher in her arms smiling brightly and I'm glad his first words were dada! I glance at my beautiful wife as she dances with our son and her sisters.

"Hey cousin of mine so how does it feel to be married?" I turn around to see Quinn looking pretty in her bridesmaid dress and I hug her.

"I'm feeling on top of the world right now! Thank you for believing in both of us Q, it means alot to me that you believed in our love!" She smiles pulling back.

"I would do anything for the both of you Finnegan." She stated grinning and we both glance at Rachel as she dances with my new family members.

Rachel glanced over at us smiling brightly and took Christopher's hand and they both waved at us and we both laugh at how great she is.

"You picked a great one Finn and to have Rachel Berry walk into your life was the best thing that ever happened to you!" I agree with her.

"Yo Finn congrats man on finding your soulmate!" Puck says walking over to us wrapping his arm around Quinn's waist.

"Thanks but right now I need to see how my wife is doing right now!" They both nod and I walk over to my wife as she hands our son over to my mom and she smiles up at me and I bend down to kiss her and she deepens the kiss wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Hey Mr. Hudson!" She says as she pulls back and I smile at her. "Hey Mrs. Hudson!" She giggles staring at me.

"I love the sound of that, were married now Finny bear!" She says softly as I wrap my arms around her waist.

"Give it up for Mr. and Mrs. Hudson who are going to do there dance as husband and wife!" We hear Kurt say as everybody claps for us and I pull my wife closer to me. Man do I love saying that.

"Santana Lopez is going to sing a song for the happy newlyweds!" We glance at Santana as she stands behind the mic and she smiles at us and the music starts.

"Would you like to dance with me baby?" I asked and she nods and I drag to the dance floor and I place one of my hands on her waist and hold her hand with the other one and we stare at each other as we dance to the song.

_For you, there'll be no more crying,_  
><em>For you, the sun will be shining,<em>  
><em>And I feel that when I'm with you,<em>  
><em>It's alright, I know it's right.<em>

I look at my beautiful wife as we sway together and I can see that she's the most beautiful person I have ever met and she's all mine.

_To you, I'll give the world_  
><em>to you, I'll never be cold<em>  
><em>'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,<em>  
><em>It's alright, I know it's right.<em>

"I'm feeling amazing right now because I'm dancing with my wife who looks so beautiful in thhat dress of yours." She rests her head on my shoulder as we swayed.

_And the songbirds are singing,_  
><em>Like they know the score,<em>  
><em>And I love you, I love you, I love you,<em>  
><em>Like never before.<em>

Rachel stares at me grinning. "Thank you for showing me that I can can find the guy of my dreams!" I nod placing my hand on her face and I peck her lips!

_And I wish you all the love in the world,_  
><em>But most of all, I wish it from myself.<em>

I couldn't ask for a better woman to have my babies with and become my wife for the rest of my life on this earth.

_And the songbirds keep singing,_  
><em>Like they know the score,<em>  
><em>And I love you, I love you, I love you,<em>  
><em>Like never before, like never before.<em>

**Later that morning.**

After everybody danced around and kept saying how great Finn and Rachel looked and are, they had dinner before the wedding and now it was time for the cake and everybody couldn't wait to try it! The married couple cut both cakes and Finn takes the Vegan cake and feeds it to her.

"Thank you handsome husband of mine and this cake is very good!" She said while eating the cake. She takes Finn's cake and puts some frosting on his nose.

She giggles and Finn puts some frosting on her cheek making everybody around them laugh. Rachel puts some cake in her husband's mouth.

"Thank you sexy wife of mine!" Finn said lacing his fingers through Rachel's free hand as they sit down and everybody else gets their cake.

Victorie walked over to them with her brother and sister and they all sit together.

"You look very pretty mom and you look great daddy!" Victorie says yawning a little while eating cake.

Rachel and Finn smile at their kids and Ashleigh reaches for her mom which Victorie finds annoying but she was also very tired and it was now 2:30 in the morning and Beth was already asleep on Shelby's lap.

"Mama tired?" Rachel giggles looking at her very tired daughter and takes Ash from the seat.

"Hey sweetie are you tired?" She nods closing her eyes and Finn new that it was almost time for everybody to go back to there hotel rooms.

"Are you tired too buddy?" Finn asked his son who was half asleep on Victorie's lap. He just looked at his dad and closed his eyes again.

"I think it's time to take these ones to bed honey!" Finn nodded agreed and everybody was starting to leave.

"Thank you all for coming to our wedding and were really glad you could see us become husband and wife!" Rachel stated making everybody cheer for them.

**With the Hudson family in their hotel room.**

It was around 3:20 in the morning and their kids were sleeping in the same bed with Finn and Rachel! Rachel stared at her husband as he held Chris on his chest and she had Ash on her chest aswell. She changed out of her dress a long time ago and was now wearing one of Finn's shirts and some shorts!

"So do you feel any different now that your a married man Finny bear?" Rachel whispered so she doesn't wake up the kids. Finn glanced over at his wife as she stared at him from under the covers and he reached over and locked his fingers with hers.

"Yup because your my wife and the mother of our children and I wouldn't change it for the world!" She smiles at him softly and kisses his hand.

"How did I get so lucky to have a husband like yourself?" She says softly wanting to be close to him so badly but she couldn't because her kids were out like a light.

"You fell for me like I fell you when I was in a relationship with Santana at the time!" Rachel nods staring at him and knew that her feelings for her now husband while he was with Santana but to actually get him to leave Santana for herself was something so real but to be married to him is a dream come true for her and she was never to take it for granted. Finn fell asleep still holding hand and she smiles and closed her eyes knowing that she wasn't dreaming.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Songbird from Glee.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Only True Love Can ****Survive** **Anything**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**This is the Sequel to my story You Truly Are The One and I hope you guys like it and this will focus on the Berry's sister's POV on getting to know there birth mom and it will focus on Finn and Rachel relationship as they get through there Senior year, college life and dealing with parenting. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Finn's POV.<strong>

So I have been married for three days now to Rachel Berry-Hudson who is the most amazing woman in the world! Me and Rach are spending our honeymoon in New York for one more day since we have been here for 4 days now and our kids are staying with my parents until we come back.

Everybody that came to our weddding is back in Lima and I'm glad I'm spending time with my wife who I have been making love to alot since we've been married and were being safe because we don't want more kids right now.

"Oh god Finn please don't ever stop doing that!" I hear Rachel whimper as I slam into her as we make love for the third time this afternoon!

"You like when I make you beg baby?" I asked kissing her neck and she squeals as I keep moving into her making her scream my name.

"Yes I do baby you know how to make feel so damn good, ohh god keep going!" She nips at my ear making me up my pace and I start kissing her lips as she runs her hands down my back. God I love that I can do this with her because even though I was with Santana I never wanted to have sex or make love to her.

"Tell me that you like me slamming into you hard baby!" I demanded as I keep my movement fast but I stop as she doesn't say anything.

"Tell me right now or I'm pulling out to leave you hurting!" She squeals whimpering running her hands through my hair.

"I love when you slam into me baby now keep moving or else now love making for a month!" I frown hearing her comment and start moving again and she wrapped her arms around my waist pulling me closer to her as I move in and out of her until we both come at the same time. I slow down my pace kissing her neck and she's breathing hard.

"That was amazing as always and I love when your so demanding to me when were making love!" Rachel says softly while breathing hard. I lace my fingers through hers and look at her with such love in my eyes.

"I'm trying new things and I'm glad your loving it!" She giggles and stiffs up as I fully pull out to take the condom off and I check it and I'm glad it didn't break. I put it in the trash and get back under the covers pulling my wife closer to me.

"Did I worn you out baby?" She pouts nodding and rests her head ony my bare chest and I love how child like she gets when she's tired.

"Honey why dont we spend time in here tonight then tomorrow we can do whatever you want tomorrow sound good?" She nods with her eyes closed. I look at her as she sleeps on my chest and I glad I married such a great woman because Rach is my life and I don't know what I would do without her.

**Later The next day in Rachel's POV.**

I'm at Central park enjoying my time here with my husband as we walk around the park holding hands and I keep glancing at the rings are both of our fingers. I still can't believe I got married here! Man do I miss my kids but it's nice to just spend time with my baby without crying or yelling going on.

"Hey sweetie when do you want me to go visit your parents grave with you because I really want to see my in laws grave before we leave tomorrow!"

I stare at Finn so surprised that he actually wants to go see my mom and dad knowing it might be hard me.

I'm glad you want to visit them I didn't thinking you wanted to see them since you didn't really know them! Sure baby we can go see them!" He grins.

"Good because I want to do things with you alot more since we got married and I plan on being married to you for a very long time!"

"Do you want to go now honey?" I asked hopefully and he nods kissing my hand and I grin as we walk out of the park and to the graveyard.

When we get to the grave sight of my parents I pull Finn down with me and he puts me in his lap as we stare at the flower covered grave of my parents.

"Hey mom and dad I'm visting you again but this time I'm visiting you as a married woman and I have my husband Finn Hudson with me who wanted to come with me this time because he's being a great husband!" He smiles at me before looking at their names. I sigh looking at their names and it still hurts seeing their names on a grave sight because they should be here alive but there not and it hurts so much.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Berry it's me Finn Hudson, your daughters husband and I just wanted to say that I wish I could have asked for your daughters hand in marriage before we got married Mr. Berry and I wish I could have got to know you aswell Mrs. Berry! Your brother Mr. Shue is the best teacher in the world and he's like a second dad to me and I'm sorry that he can't see you but just know that he loves and misses you very much!" I stare at Finn so proud of him.

"Rachel has made me such a better person in life and you raised her very well, she has helped me keep my grades up, she's my cheerleader in life and I don't know what I would do without her, I love your daughter very much and I promise to never leave her side, hurt her in anyway or ever break up our vows in marriage or it will break my heart knowing that I can't be in Rachel's life!" I smile at me running my hand through his hair as he talks.

"You should see your grandkids guys they are amazing and Victorie has turned into a beautiful young lady, she's going to be in 6th grade and Ashleigh and Christopher are very cute and you would have loved them so much and we talk about you to them but they hardly listen because there almost 6 months old and they are already saying a few words! Rachel and I going to school here in New York when we graduate and we will visit you alot more, I love you guys aswell!"

I peck his lips telling Finn that I love him and that was so nice! "I would do anything for you baby!" I grinn kissing him again then I pull back.

"Mom I wish you could have been at my wedding to help me with my dress and tell me that I was doing the right thing not that I don't think I'm doing the right thing by being married but it wasn't the same without you by my side!" I stare at my dads name and start talking to him.

"Daddy It's hard every year father's day comes around because I can't hug you and tell you that your the best dad in the world to your face and it's hard to look at my son and know that he's never going to see his grandpa until he goes to heaven!" I look up at the sky knowing there both watching over me.

I just need to sing out my feelings at the moment because I'm scared that I won't make it in this huge world.

_This line is words you said, _  
><em>Have all gone to my head <em>  
><em>I hear angels sing, in your voice <em>  
><em>When you pull me close, <em>  
><em>Feelings I've never known <em>  
><em>They mean everything, <em>  
><em>And leave me no choice.<em>

I need to start thinking about my kids life aswell I know that I already set up school for Victorie since she's staring middle school and that scares me aswell.

_Light on my heart, _  
><em>Light on my feet, <em>  
><em>Light in your eyes, <em>  
><em>I can't even speak <em>  
><em>Do you even know, <em>  
><em>How you make me weak.<em>

I look at my rings knowing that I made the right choice picking Finn as my soulmate because he is.

_I'm a lightweight better be careful what you say _  
><em>With every word I'm blown away <em>  
><em>You're in control of my heart <em>

_I'm a lightweight easy to fall easy to break _  
><em>With every move my whole world shakes <em>  
><em>Keep me from falling apart.<em>

I glanced at my mom's name and sang to it knowing that she's listening to me from up there.

_Make a promise please _  
><em>You'll always be in reach <em>  
><em>Just incase I need <em>  
><em>You there when I call (here when I call) <em>  
><em>This is all so new <em>  
><em>Seems to good to be true <em>  
><em>Could this really be <em>  
><em>A safe place to fall <em>

_Light on my heart, _  
><em>Light on my feet, <em>  
><em>Light in your eyes, <em>  
><em>I can't even speak <em>  
><em>Do you even know, <em>  
><em>How you make me weak <em>  
><em>Oh ohhh.<em>

I feel Finn lace his fingers through mine and I squeeze his hand not caring that tears coming down my face.

_I'm a lightweight better be careful what you say_  
><em>With every word I'm blown away<em>  
><em>You're in control of my heart<em>

_I'm a lightweight easy to fall easy to break_  
><em>With every move my whole world shakes<em>  
><em>Keep me from falling apart.<em>

I could feel the tears falling down my face as I sing and I couldn't help it as I looked at the tumbstone.

_Keep me from falling under in your love_  
><em>It's almost all too much<em>  
><em>Handle with care<em>  
><em>Say you'll be there<em>

_I'm a lightweight better be careful what you say_  
><em>With every word I'm blown away<em>  
><em>You're in control of my heart<em>

_I'm a lightweight easy to fall easy to break_  
><em>With every move my whole world shakes<em>  
><em>Keep me from falling apart<em>

_Keep me from falling apart_

_Keep me from falling apart_

I finish the last part softly wiping my tears.

_Oh ohhh_  
><em>Falling apart.<em>

"That was touching baby and I'm so proud of you for being this strong even if it's hard!" I nod looking at the grave one more time seeing Cristinia Shuester Berry and Leroy Berry on the tumbstone saying that I love them softly before I get up and pull Finn up with me and we go back to the hotel room after we go out for a late lunch and the whole time I kept my hand in my husbands never wanting to leave his side.

**Back in Lima with Finn and Rachel.**

Rachel and Finn loved their honeymoon but they missed their kids so much that they had to get back home! Finn and Rachel get in there car that they left at the airport and drive to Finn's parents house to spend the night there since it's a friday. Rachel fell a sleep in the car ride there.

"She's so cute when she's asleep!" Finn thought as they drove to his parents house and he pulled up to the house and woke up his wife.

"Baby were here now wake up!" He say softly trying not to scare her and she opens her eyes slowly sitting up and they get out of the car after Finn turns it off and they walk to the house holding hands and they ring the door bell. The door opens a few minutes later and Carole stands there smiling at her son and her daughter in law and hugs them telling them to come in.

"Oh my god I missed you guys so much and the kids are been great but something happened to Victorie!" Both parents stared at her worried.

"Victorie your parents are here!" They hear footsteps coming downstairs and they stare at their daughter to see Victorie with a cast on her right arm!

"What on earth happened to our daughter?" Rachel demanded still a little tired but she was too concerned about her daughter in a cast.

"Hey mom and dad I missed you! I was good for uncle Kurt, papa and nana, I fell in gym class and Riley fell on me aswell and my arm broke the fall!"

Finn pulled her into a hug being careful of her arm."I'm glad your okay sweetie how long do you have to be in the cast for?" Rachel hugs her next.

"How were Ash and Chris?" Rachel asked her mother in law and Carole says that their out like a light and should be up soon! Rach nods and hugs her.

"So tell us about New York how was your honeymoon!" Carole asked sitting down on the couch and Rachel sits with her while Finn sits down and puts Victorie on his lap. They talk about spending time in there hotel room not giving any details, they talked about going shopping, walking through central park and visiting her parents grave together and Carole was happy that Finn got to do that with Rachel.

"Well are you two staying here tonight?" They nod and they see Kurt and Blaine walking holding each twin. Rachel smiles brightly seeing her daughter and son and Kurt grins seeing his sister in law and his step brother finally home. Kurt hands Ashleigh to Rachel who kissed her little cheeks saying how much she missed her.

"Hey baby girl were you good for uncle Kurt?" Rachel cooed holding her close and Ash lays her head on her mommy's shoulder.

"I'm glad your back guys and Glee club isn't the same without you guys!" Blaine says while holding Christopher who was clapping his hands.

"Hey Rach guess what?" Kurt says frowning slightly. Rachel didn't like that look and wanted to know what was going on.

"Tell me brother in law?" Kurt smirks loving the sound of being called brother in law. "Crista and Quinn rejoined the cheerios!" Rachel frowns hearing those words.

They talk for awhile then Finn and Rachel go to bed after putting the kids to bed. They fall asleep in each others arms holding hands.

**Find out what happens next and the song was LightWeight by Demi Lovato.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Only True Love Can ****Survive** **Anything**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**This is the Sequel to my story You Truly Are The One and I hope you guys like it and this will focus on the Berry's sister's POV on getting to know there birth mom and it will focus on Finn and Rachel relationship as they get through there Senior year, college life and dealing with parenting. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Hi everybody I'm going out of town tomorrow so I won't be be taking my laptop with me so your just going to have to deal with it sorry and when I get back I will start up again.<p>

Bye for now.


	29. Chapter 29 Part 1

**Only True Love Can ****Survive** **Anything**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**This is the Sequel to my story You Truly Are The One and I hope you guys like it and this will focus on the Berry's sister's POV on getting to know there birth mom and it will focus on Finn and Rachel relationship as they get through there Senior year, college life and dealing with parenting. Enjoy.**

**Hey everybody I'm on my trip right now and I brought my laptop with me and I got internet at where I'm from so I can still do my stories.**

* * *

><p>Rachel Barbra Berry Hudson, was in hers and Finn's bedroom enjoying her sunday while Finn took the kids to the park. She just wanted a break from parenthood and she loved her husband very much but she liked peace and quiet once and while. Her cell phone rang and answered it.<p>

"Hello Rachel Hudson speaking!" Rachel replied sitting on hers and her husbands bed wondering who was calling. She hears giggling on the other line.

"Hey new cousin of mine I was wondering if I could come over so we could talk!" Rachel frowns slightly hearing the voice of her new cousin Quinn Fabray and sighs.

"I guess you could come over, Finn took the kids to the park so it's just me!" She heard Quinn say great and she will be over soon before hanging out.

Rachel got off her bed and took off Finn's top and walked into the bathroom and took a shower. She washed herself thinking about the time she had to make plans with Finn because Finn wanted to spend as much time with Victorie even if they were broken up at the time.

**Flashback.**

17 year old Rachel Berry walked into McKinley High ignoring everybody who were talking about her break up with Finn Hudson who was now dating Trista Hunters and she wasn't going to keep ignoring the stares and comments because she didn't do anything!

She chose to wear dark skinny jeans that went to her waistline showing off every slim curve in her body, she wore a black and white v neck cleavage showing top that showed a little of her tan stomach and it showed off how much her breast have grown.

She had on dark makeup with dark red lipstick on her lips! She wearing black high heeled boots that looked like hooker boots.

"Damn why does she have to look so good and why is she doing this to me!" Finn thought as he walked up to her.

"Um hey Rachel Berry! what are you wearing?" Rachel ignored his question because she just wanted to scream at him that it was clothes but she was being mature with this whole break up thing and opened her locker to get her books for her first few classes of the day.

"Is there something you want Finn Hudson?" She replied curiously!" Finn sighs hating that she's acting this way and he grabbed her hand making her stare at him.

"I think it's best that you get your hands off me before your bitchy annoying head cheerio girlfriend comes over here!" She demanded making him let go.

"I'm sorry Rachel I was just wondering why your acting this way, you never dressed like this!" She glanced at him sighing.

"Well sorry if my look is bother you Finnegan but because of the guy I thought loved me and wouldn't hurt me cheated, didn't trust me and messed with my feelings ended up leaving me for some stupid bimbo cheerleader who is so fucking annoying I want to slap her until she stops talking! so what the fuck do you want?"

She yelled softly. Finn froze hearing those words and he backs up a little seeing her glaring at him hard then she slams her locker still staring at him!

"Um we should maybe come up with a time I get to spend time with Victorie!" Rachel couldn't believe he was actually asking to spend time with _her_ daughter.

"I don't think that's a great idea since she's my daughter Finn, if your going to be with Trista then I don't want _my_ daughter around you!" She snapped.

"That's not fair Rachel Barbra Berry, she's still my daughter no matter what and if were not together I still should have the right to spend time with her!" He snaps.

"Well guess what Finnegan! she's not yours _legally_ so fuck off Finn alright, I get to pick the time she comes to see you and right now I don't want her near you!"

She walked off making Finn frown sadly wishing he never broke up with her because he hates this side of Rachel Berry.

**End of Flashback.**

Rachel hated that day because she wasn't herself and she wanted Finn so badly but it didn't happen but now she was married to him and she was glad. She got out the shower and got dressed in a pair of black lace panties and put on black sweat pants rolling down the waistline part! She put on a black lace bra and put on her white tank top! She walked downstairs after hearing the doorbell ring and she opened it to see her best friend Quinn Fabray standing in front of her looking nervous and she knew she was going to talk about becoming a cheerio again.

"Come in bestie I don't want you to get sick!" Rachel says smiling slightly and Quinn nods hugging her then walks in and Rachel closes the door ready to get started.

**Find out what happens next. **


	30. Chapter 30 Part 2

**Only True Love Can ****Survive** **Anything**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**This is the Sequel to my story You Truly Are The One and I hope you guys like it and this will focus on the Berry's sister's POV on getting to know there birth mom and it will focus on Finn and Rachel relationship as they get through there Senior year, college life and dealing with parenting. Enjoy.**

**Hey everybody I'm on my trip right now and I brought my laptop with me and I got internet at where I'm from so I can still do my stories.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Quinn's POV.<strong>

"Come in bestie I don't want you to get sick!" Rachel says smiling slightly at me and I already felt so guilty about what I have say to her and I nod getting close to her feeling so awkward but I hug her anyways before walking into the house and I heard the door closing. She looked at me.

"Do you want something to drink or a snack?" She offered me and I took my head no telling her I'm good and she says sit. I sit down on the couch and she joins me.

"So how are you?" I asked trying not to make this awkward for us but she just stares at me clearing her throat.

"I know alright so stop acting so awkward around me Q!" She tells me and I frown not sure what to say. I look into her eyes and nod.

"So you know I rejoined the cheeerios!" She nods playing with her wedding ring. "Yeah and Crista joined aswell!" I nod.

"I know you must hate me for being a cheerio again and I understand if you never want to-" She cuts me off by grabbing my hand.

"Quinn Fabray calm down alright, I don't hate you or my sister for being a cheerio!" I raised an eyebrow surprised.

"Look Q your my best friend and my new cousin alright, I don't control your life Its our senior year so do whats best for you!" She smiles.

"So how was your honeymoon?" She grins telling me all about it and how great the amazing marriage sex was and I laugh! She had a great time.

"How are things with you and Noah?" I frown looking down, I didn't want to tell her that me and Puck got into a fight and we broke up.

"Quinn were family now what's going on?" She replied moving closer to me and I wrap my arms around her.

"I'm such a bad girlfriend, he broke up with me because I joined the cheerios and he thinks I'm trying to beat Santana in everything!" I said tearing up.

She hugs me saying that she will be here for me no matter what! I smile loving this girl to death and I will do anything for her.

"Your my bestie for life Q and I will always be on your side just like Crista!" I nod wiping my tears.

"Are you going to be alright Q?" I nod telling my best friend for life that I will live but I just miss him very much.

"How about you spend the night here tonight and we can go to school together!" I tell her that I would love that and she grins clapping her hands.

"You need my famous Rachel hug!" I giggle shaking my head and she hugs me tightly making me squeal laughing and we end up falling on the ground fighting each other off on the ground but we don't let go. I guess we didn't hear the front door opening.

"Um whats going on here?" We both froze hearing that voice and we look up to see Finn standing at the front door with Victorie and the twins.

"Hey Finny glad your back!" He raised an eyebrow at both of us and we get up holding each others hands and I hug Finn who chuckles at how odd me and Rach are.

"How was the park Finnegan?" I say smirking because he hates when I say his full name. He groans pulling away and takes the twins out of their stroller.

"It was great Victorie let the twins feed the ducks and Christopher cried a little because he got scared!" I smile at him and pick up Ashleigh who looked tired.

"Hey little girl did you enjoy the park!" She squeals clapping her hands! You would think that after having Beth that I wouldn't want to be around babies but once I saw Beth for myself, I got over the aftermath of being around babies.

"I'm glad you two are back in town and now we can be a better Glee club because we have Regionals coming up!" Finn nods before bending down to kiss my best friend and I love how happy they are as a married couple.

"You two are so cute together and I'm glad you finally got married!" Rachel smiles at me leaning into Finn and Finn grins pecking her lips again. I love these two together because when Finn was with Santana he was never this happy but when Rachel showed up, she made him happy and that's what I love.

"So what's been happening besides you and Crista joining the cheerios?" Finn asked walking into the kitchen while Victorie walked upstairs and went to her room.

"Me and Puck broke up because he thinks I'm turning into somebody I'm not since I joined the cheerios again!" I answered sadly holding Ash.

Finn comes back staring at me surprised. "Yeah I heard Puck told me!" Me and Rachel stare at him oddly.

"Wait you knew about me and Puck breaking up?" He nods and I hand Ash to her mom before going upstairs to the guest room.

**Find out what happens next.**


	31. Chapter 31 Part 1

**Only True Love Can ****Survive** **Anything**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**This is the Sequel to my story You Truly Are The One and I hope you guys like it and this will focus on the Berry's sister's POV on getting to know there birth mom and it will focus on Finn and Rachel relationship as they get through there Senior year, college life and dealing with parenting. Enjoy.**

**Hey everybody I'm on my trip right now and I brought my laptop with me and I got internet at where I'm from so I can still do my stories.**

* * *

><p><strong>With Rachel.<strong>

Rachel Hudson stared at her husband after her best friend left and raised an eyebrow at him wondering when Noah and him have been talking about this.

"What was that about?" Rachel asked while holding onto her daughter. Finn sighs walking into the kitchen with his son ignoring his wife. Rachel decided to follow her husband.

"Baby why are you shutting me out on this!" Finn snapped his eyes at her.

"I don't feel like explaining something that is none of your business Rachel now drop it!" Finn answered before bringing Christopher upstairs to change him.

Rachel stood in the kitchen feeling left out at whatever her husband and Noah are up to and she stares at her daughter.

"I guess daddy is moody today and tomorrow everybody is going to know how I feel!" She says to her daughter softly and Ashleigh nods before resting her head on her mom's shoulder.

The next day she walks into the choir room without looking at her husband and sat in front of the piano and saw everybody staring at her oddly.

"Sit down Man Hands nobody wants to hear you sing!" Trista stated annoyed but Rachel ignored her and starts playing.

_If I wrote a note to God_  
><em>I would speak whats in my soul<em>  
><em>I'd ask for all the hate to be swept away,<em>  
><em>For love to overflow<em>  
><em>If I wrote a note to God<em>  
><em>I'd pour my heart out on each page<em>  
><em>I'd ask for war to end<em>  
><em>For peace to mend this world<em>  
><em>I'd say, I'd say, I'd say<em>

Finn stared at his wife wondering if she's still made at him because she didn't talk to him at all last night. Finn couldn't tell his wife that Puckerman was cheating on Quinn with some new girl named Suger and that's why he broke up with his cousin because he didn't want hurt her more then he already was. He frowns hearing how sad she sounds as she sings but he knows that she's going to be a star someday. He felt bad for snapping at her but he didn't want her fighting on this secret.

_Give us the strength to make it through_  
><em>Help us find love cause love is over due<em>  
><em>And it looks like we haven't got a clue<em>  
><em>Need some help from you<em>  
><em>Grant us the faith to carry on<em>  
><em>Give us hope when it seems all hope is gone<em>  
><em>Cause it seems like so much is goin wrong<em>  
><em>On this road we're on<em>

Rachel kept playing remebering all the hateful names she's been called, all the heartbreak she's been through and how many friendships she's lost because of drama and she's tired of dealing with it and she's going to show the world that she's not dealing with it anymore and she's not going to deal with it Glee club.

_If I wrote a note to God_  
><em>I would say what on my mind<em>  
><em>I'd ask for wisdom to let compassion rule this world<em>  
><em>Until these times<em>  
><em>If I wrote a note to God<em>  
><em>I'd say please help us find our way<em>  
><em>End all the bitterness, put some tenderness in our hearts<em>

_And I'd say, I'd say, I'd say._

**With Quinn.**

Quinn Fabray sat there staring at her best friend as she sang in front of everybody and she felt bad for snapping at her last night because she yelled at her and she slammed the door in her face because she was upset with Puck! She glanced at her now ex boyfriend and saw him looking down sadly and she turns back to Rachel who kept singing a powerful song she has never heard before.

_Give us the strength to make it through_  
><em>Help us find love cause love is over due<em>  
><em>And it looks like we haven't got a clue<em>  
><em>Need some help from you<em>  
><em>Grant us the faith to carry on<em>  
><em>Give us hope when it seems all hope is gone<em>  
><em>Cause it seems like so much is goin wrong<em>  
><em>On this road we're on<em>

_No, no no no_  
><em>We can't do this on our own<em>  
><em>So...<em>

Rachel held the note and Quinn felt tears in her eyes.

_Give us the strength to make it through_  
><em>Help us find love cause love is over due<em>  
><em>And it looks like we haven't got a clue<em>  
><em>Need some help from you<em>  
><em>Grant us the faith to carry on<em>  
><em>Give us hope when it seems all hope is gone<em>  
><em>Cause it seems like so much is goin wrong<em>  
><em>On this road we're on.<em>

She stops playing and stared at everybody and sighs with tears coming down her face.

"I have been dealing with jealousy with exs, I have been through hell with people talking about me behind my back that even my own sisters have been that way, I might be married now but I still feel alone! I'm not happy, I'm kind of depressed and I miss my parents too much that I don't know what I want anymore!"

Finn stared at his wife concered and stands up and walks over to her."Baby can't we talk about this alone!" She shook her head.

"No Finn because I don't want to talk about this alone, I'm tired of everything in my life right now and I'm never going to be happy if I don't get help and focus on what I want and Music doesn't make me happy anymore these days, you push me away, Quinn yells at me, my kids are kidding older and bigger, I feel stuck and abanded and I need time so until I figure things out I won't be in Glee club anymore!" She stated and grabbed her bag and left.

Everybody stared at each other not sure what to say after that whole speech.

**With Rachel in her POV.**

Since Glee club was after school today I left and drove and when I got to the place I was looking for and I got out the car with my bags and locked my car.

I walked up to the door and the person opens the door and person stares at me worried. "Rachel what are you doing here?" I sigh.

"I'm not happy in life right now and I can't go home until I'm better please can I stay here!" The person stares at me and nods.

"Come on sweetie what's get you better!" I nod and walk in and shut the door and I get one of the rooms and I unpack my things for the next few weeks.

That's right I checked myself into a health center that my dad's sister knew here and she knows that I've been here before.

I'm not sure how long I'm going to be here for but I already talked to the principle and the teachers and there going to email my school work.

My phone rings and I see Finn calling me and I answer it. "Hello Finn!" He sighs and I can hear sniffling.

"Baby I'm sorry for hurting you but where are you?" I sigh hating that he has to deal with this.

"I'm in a health center here in Lima and I'm getting help Finn, I love you but I need to get through this but you can visit let me do this please!" I said softly.

"Baby I could have helped you, please just don't do this alone!" I sigh shaking my head.

"I'm doing this on my own, I want you apart of this but give me time before I want visiters, I love baby but I need to go!"

"I love you too baby please call me tomorrow and I will try my best to take care of the kids, just get better." I start sobbing thinking about my kids.

"I will and I'm sorry that you have to go through this, please understand that I do love you and I love being your wife but I'm stressed out too much and I just need to control this, tell the kids I love them and I do love you Finny bear, bye!" I hear him say that he loves me so much in tears before hanging up.

I will fight this and I will get better I just don't know how long is it going to take.

**Find out what happens next.**


	32. Chapter 32 Part 2

**Only True Love Can ****Survive** **Anything**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**This is the Sequel to my story You Truly Are The One and I hope you guys like it and this will focus on the Berry's sister's POV on getting to know there birth mom and it will focus on Finn and Rachel relationship as they get through there Senior year, college life and dealing with parenting. Enjoy.**

**Hey everybody I'm on my trip right now and I brought my laptop with me and I got internet at where I'm from so I can still do my stories.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Santana's POV.<strong>

It's been two days since my best friend Rachel Barbra Hudson quit Glee club and I kept asking Finn if I could talk to her or why she wasn't at school but all he keeps saying that she can't talk to anybody right now. I saw my Quinn Fabray standing at her locker and I walk over to her. "Do you have any idea where Rae is?" She looked at me and shook her head.

"I don't know and I'm worried about her, she never skips school for anything unless she's sick." I nod staring at her then I glance at Trista to see her smirking at us.

"Hey Hunters wipe that smirk off your face before I do it for you!" She rolls her eyes before walking with Brittany. I still can't believe those two are friends.

"Look Q something isn't right and sure Rachel said she was depressed but do you think she hurt herself?" Her eyes widen and frowns.

"We need to talk to Crista and Averilyn fast because Finn isn't going to say anything!" I nod agreeing with her and we both walk to cheer practice.

**With Rachel in her POV. **

I sat in my room after another meeting with the support group that I've been going to at the center. I'm aloud to make phone calls and my family is aloud to visit but they can't stay the night.

I take my phone out and call my husband hoping he picks up. "Hey baby I miss you!" I smile hearing his voice.

"I miss you too honey, how are the kids?" I hear him sighing and I know it's becoming harder for him these two days.

"Victorie wants to know when your coming home and the twin are always sad because they know your not here, when are you coming home?" I sigh looking at my picture of my family.

"As soon as I get better, I'm not sure how long I'm going to be here Finn, I want to tell you that I'm better but I'm not!" I sigh feeling annoyed.

"Rachel I know alright, I'm not trying to pressure you baby, I'm being the supportive husband right now and I'm letting you doing."

I'm glad I have such a great husband that would let me do this for myself and I smile softly. "Thank you baby!" He chuckles softly.

"I would do anything for you Rach, I just want to see you!" I know he does but I have to find out when he and the kids can visit.

My aunt comes in and says that I'm aloud to leave for the weekend and to come back monday evening. I smile at her and nod as she leaves.

"I'm coming home soon and I have to back by monday evening since it's friday!" He says that he can't wait to see me and I tell him that I will see him soon! We hang up after that and I pack my bag and say good bye to my aunt and grab my phone and keys and get in my car and drive home. After a two hour drive back in Lima since I was in Cleveland ohio, I could't wait to see my family.

I pulled up to my house and turned my car off and grabbed my bag and got out. I called Finn's cell and he picked up.

"Hey baby where are you?" I smile softly. "Why don't you come outside and see!" I replied before hanging up. I stood in front of my car and waited. The door opens and I see my husband walking out and he rushes over to me and picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. "Oh god I missed you so much!" He whispered against my neck sobbing and I wrap my arms his neck knowing it's hard.

He put me down and ran his fingers through my hair making me smile because I missed his touch. "Please tell me that your going to be okay this weekend?" He murmers softly and I nod.

"I'm going to try to get through this Finn, we haven't been married long and I already feel like a bad wife!" He shook his head telling that I'm doing what's best for me.

"I'm not going to divorce you Rachel, we got married because we love each other deeply and we will fight this together!" I nod staring into his eyes and he leans down and we share a long passionate kiss.

**With Santana and Quinn.**

Quinn was taking Santana home and they saw Rachel's car pull up and she had a bag with her. "Where was she this time?" They both thought as they sat in the car and they watch Finn walk out of house looking like he's been in tears. They watch them talk then they see them kissing. "I guess Rachel hasn't been home!" Santana says softly watching her best friend.

Quinn noticed that something fell out of Rachel's hand as they walk into the house and she got of her car and rushed over to it and her eyes widen.

"Oh my god!" She says feeling bad and sighs going back to her car.

**Find out what happens next.**


	33. Chapter 33 Part 3

**Only True Love Can ****Survive** **Anything**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**This is the Sequel to my story You Truly Are The One and I hope you guys like it and this will focus on the Berry's sister's POV on getting to know there birth mom and it will focus on Finn and Rachel relationship as they get through there Senior year, college life and dealing with parenting. Enjoy.**

**Hey everybody I'm on my trip right now and I brought my laptop with me and I got internet at where I'm from so I can still do my stories.**

* * *

><p><strong>With Santana and Quinn.<strong>

Quinn was taking Santana home and they saw Rachel's car pull up and she had a bag with her.

"Where was she this time?" They both thought as they sat in the car and they watch Finn walk out of house looking like he's been in tears.

They watch them talk then they see them kissing. "I guess Rachel hasn't been home!" Santana says softly watching her best friend.

Quinn noticed that something fell out of Rachel's hand as they walk into the house and she got of her car and rushed over to it and her eyes widen.

"Oh my god!" She says feeling bad and sighs going back to her car. She got into her car and stared at Santana looking upset.

"Well what is that about?" Santana asked staring at her best friend confused.

"She's in a Health Center in Cleveland Ohio dealing being depressed, Trauma behavioral therapy and thinking about death, This is serious San!" Santana stared at the paper and saw other things on the paper.

"She's feeling broken over losing her parents, I wonder if Crista and Averilyn now about this?" Quinn sighs not sure how this happened.

"I don't know San but we need to make sure Rach doesn't leave monday evening without talking to us." She nods as Quinn drives off.

**With The Hudson family.**

Rachel Hudson sat on the couch in the living room feeling the need to scream and run out the house. She looked around and felt strange being back in her home.

"Rach do you want to talk or do you want to take a nap!" She heard Finn asked her as he caressed her cheek. She looked up at him and shook her head.

"I don't want to take a nap, I've been taking naps for a few days now and I'm tired of those damn naps!" She sighs before looking down.

"I looked through your bag and what does this Trauma behavioral therapy mean?" Her eyes widen hearing him say that and she stared at him breaking down.

"I use to have this aunt on my dads side of the family that would be so nice to me when people around but when I stayed at her house, she would yell at me, slap me when she was drinking and she would try to kill me but she's in jail now and it's just been in my head for the past few months, it went away but once I saw my babies looking at me, It came back!" Finn stared at his wife shocked.

"Baby why didn't you tell me about this, doesn't music help you?" She shook her head not wanting to upset him but music doesn't help these days.

"Nothing has been helping me but being away and talking about it helps but I can't go back to the same girl that was a cheerio, who put up with bullying, who got picked on for wanting to sing through my heart, Finn I use to enjoy singing and my dream has been wanting to be on broadway but I don't think I can do it anymore!" She sighs fighting her tears.

"You really think you can't follow your dreams in life anymore?" She shook her head. She was lost somehow and she didn't know what to do anymore.

"Rachel Barbra Hudson you have never been a quiter and I never want you to give up on your dreams, it's okay to be scared but I never want you to give up on what you love, I'm not going to judge you and our kids love you aswell! I love you Rach and remeber that I'm trying to get you to open up to me!" She looked at him and climbed onto his lap and held onto him resting her head against his neck.

"I'm sorry!" She replied holding onto him. Finn wrapped his arms around her waist whispering sweet things in her ear and Rachel felt comfort right now and she didn't want to leave.

**Find out what happens next.**


	34. Chapter 34 Part 4

**Only True Love Can ****Survive** **Anything**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**This is the Sequel to my story You Truly Are The One and I hope you guys like it and this will focus on the Berry's sister's POV on getting to know there birth mom and it will focus on Finn and Rachel relationship as they get through there Senior year, college life and dealing with parenting. Enjoy.**

**Hey everybody I'm on my trip right now and I brought my laptop with me and I got internet at where I'm from so I can still do my stories.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Victorie's POV.<strong>

I wish mom was back to normal, she seems scared for some reason and it upsets me. She stares at me and my brother and sister sadly and I just want to hug her.

"Mommy are you leaving us again?" I asked wanting to know because she hasn't been home in a couple of days. She frowns glancing at me and sighs wiping her tears.

"Victorie sweetie I would never lie to you ever alright and I love you so much!" I nod saying that I love her too.

"I will be leaving you again! mommy is going through something that is too strong for you to understand right now!"

"Don't you love us anymore?" I feel tears forming in my eyes and she starts tearing up aswell.

"Sweetie I love all of you very much and don't ever think I don't love you because I do, I just need to get better so I can be the best mom in the world for you, daddy loves you very much and he will be taking care of you until I'm better! Your my little angel forever and don't ever think I don't want you baby!" I nod rushing over to her and holds onto her.

"Don't leave us forever mom!" She held me in her arms now in tears and I glance up at daddy to see him looking upset aswell.

"I promise that I'm not leaving my family forever, your my world and I will try my best to get better!" She tells me and I nod holding onto her tightly.

"Rae why don't you take a nap and I will call you down for dinner please, you look tired sweetie and I don't want you getting sick!" I pull away and she kisses my forehead before going upstairs.

"She's going to be okay right daddy?" He stares at me and picks me up. "She's going to work on it but yes Victorie she's going to be alright as long as we believe in her alright?" I nod and he puts me down.

**With Finn and Rachel in the middle of her nap.**

Rachel was tossing and turning in her sleep having a nightmare. She starts dreaming about the time she had to fight her way from her aunt who still in jail. She starts crying and shaking then she gets to a bad part and starts screaming loudly scaring Finn who rushes upstairs after telling Victorie to watch her brother and sister! He opened the door and rushed over to his screaming wife.

"Baby wake up your having a nightmare, please wake up!" He sees that she's soaking in sweat and rubs her forehead telling her wake up and she finally does feeling exhausted and starts sobbing looking at him.

"Oh god I had the same nightmare I thought would go away, please don't let me sleep anymore! _please_!" She pleaded sobbing and he layed next to her pulling her into his arms.

"Shh your safe now baby,do you want to take a hot bath, dinner should be ready soon!" She nods pushing herself away from him and walked into the bathroom. Finn sighs and calls Crista.

"Hello?" He heard his sister in law's voice and sighs. "Crista it's Finn look Rachel's having nightmares about her past, come right over!" She tells him that she will be right over.

A few minutes later Crista comes in saying hi to her nieces and nephew. She walked upstairs and saw her sisters husband looking worried while staring at his bedroom.

"She hasn't made a sound since I told her to take a bath after she was screaming in her sleep!" Crista nods telling him that she will handle it and rushes to the bathroom in their room and saw Rachel laying in the tub with her eyes closed.

"Rach are you alright?" Rachel felt her body tighten up hearing her twin sisters voice and looked at her wondering what she was doing in her home.

"What are you doing here, I don't want to see anybody!" She replied softlly looking up. Crista hated seeing her sister like this because she remebers those days.

"Rae please let me help you through this, I was there when it happened, please don't shut me out!" Crista demanded softly looking at her sister fighting her own tears.

Rachel looked over at Crista and breaks down crying and Crista bends down beside the tube and placed her head on her sisters forehead now crying herself.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for not telling mom and dad sooner, I blame it on myself everyday! please don't hate me or Averilyn over this!" Rachel shook her head sobbing.

"I-I know! I do-don't blame you for being scared of her, she messed me up and it still hurts me!" Rachel looked into her sisters eyes. Crista nods telling her that she knows.

"I told you before that I will do anything I can to help you anyway baby Barbra, let me help you overcome this whole thing, I know your at aunty Danielle's health center, I'm going to call her and tell her that I'm going to visit everyday and help you with your meetings, whatever they do!" She shook her head telling her that she's going to be fine.

"No your not Rachel Barbra Berry Hudson! you will never be okay until you get over this whole thing, she tried to kill you while drunk, she tried to get some random guy that she would bring home to touch you in places you weren't ready for but it's a good thing I stopped them before anything could happen every time! She was crazy in the head and we never have to see her again!" Rachel felt her body tighten even more thinking about that day and closed her eyes feeling her head hurt badly and started screaming in pain wanting it to stop.

Crista knew what was happening and grabbed a towel and pulled her sister out and covered her! She saw her sister rocking back and forth sobbing and screaming and had to do something.

"Rach please calm down baby,1. 2, 3 breathe, 1.2.3 breathe, good girl I know it hurts!" Crista held onto her sister tightly as she rocked back and forth in her arms. Crista rubbed her back.

Finn walked in after he heard them talking and the screaming again and saw Crista holding a very pale looking Rachel in her arms trying to calm her down.

"Did that stuff really happen?" Crista looked up and nods sadly. Finn felt his heartbreaking hearing about his wife going through that.

"Finn I think it's best that I stay here tonight, she's going to be like this for awhile and you should take care of the kids, I don't want them seeing her like this!" He nods and leaves.

"Rachel your tired let's get you into comfortable clothes and you can sleep in the guest room with me, I will get you a plate of food but stop pushing me away, were identical twins and when you hurt I hurt, Uncle will is going to visit you aswell when you go back to the heath center and so is Averilyn, Finn maybe your husband but he's lost when it comes to what happened to our family!"

Rachel stared at her sister and nods. She stands up slowly and held her towel tightly walking into the bedroom and found a pair of shorts with one of Finn's shirts and got dressed and Crista dried her hair and brushed it and put it into a pony tail. Finn brought two plates up to them and stared at his timid wife and slowly walked to her and Rachel walked right into his arms.

"I love you honey and were going to get through this, I'm sorry this had to happen to you but I'm going to stand by your side no matter what!" She looked up at him and pecked his lips loving the feeling of his lips on hers! Finn deepens the kiss wrapping his arms around her tiny body and Crista stared at the married couple happy that her older sister was letting somebody else in for once.

They pull away and Crista hands her sister the plate and they both go to the guest room and eat. Finn only made her Vegan food and Crista what he and the kids were having.

"Thank you for helping me, I don't know when I got so lost without anybody knowing, I felt myself pulling away and I knew I had to do something about it!" Crista tells her that she's proud of her.

**With Rachel in POV.**

I woke up the next day feeling my head hurting since I ended up crying once again last night in my sleep. Crista woke me up a few times because I was getting nightmares again! I need to spend time with her more because she's the only one that knows that I'm dealing with! I glance at my twin sister sleeping and I smile! I slowly get up and leave the room and go to mine and Finn's room and opened the door to see him still sleeping. It's around 6:30 in the morning. I walk over to my side of bed and get in the bed staring at my husband. "Finny!" He stirs in his sleep then opens his eyes.

"Baby is that you?" I nod and he pulls me close to him pulling the covers over to me and stared at me tiredly. "Do you think you can sleep next to me?" I nod snuggling up to him and I lay my head on his chest.

"Do you think I will get better?" I asked him and he nods telling me that he believes in me and I smile so happy that I married the right guy for me.

"Thank you for being the best husband in the world!" He smirks at me pecking my lips then pulls back slightly.

"I'm your _only_ husband in the world babe, and your welcome!" I giggle softly before capturing his lips again.

I'm going to try and win this battle I'm dealing because I never want to lose my family over this. I pull back and close my eye and fall asleep in his arms knowing that I'm safe.

**Find out what happens next.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Only True Love Can ****Survive** **Anything**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**This is the Sequel to my story You Truly Are The One and I hope you guys like it and this will focus on the Berry's sister's POV on getting to know there birth mom and it will focus on Finn and Rachel relationship as they get through there Senior year, college life and dealing with parenting. Enjoy.**

**Hey everybody I'm on my trip right now and I brought my laptop with me and I got internet at where I'm from so I can still do my stories.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Quinn's POV.<strong>

I didn't get a chance to talk to Rach at all because Crista and Finn both told everybody to respect Rachel's wishes and let her get better in peace and I wish I could see her but I understand.

I walked into school on Tuesday wearing my cheerios uniform like always when I spot my ex boyfriend Noah Puckerman talking or _flirting_ with the new girl Sugar Motta who was so bad at singing but she's very pretty. She tried out when Finn and Rachel were on their honeymoon.

I walk over to them not sure why I'm doing this for and frown seeing Puck grinning at her before pulling her close to him.

"Is there a reason why your interrupting our time Quinn Fabray?" Sugar asked looking bored while having her hands around my ex boyfriend's neck looking like she's in love.

"Um hey Quinn, um you know Sugar Motta, my um new girlfriend!" I raised an eyebrow at that statement surprised and looked at Sugar who looked annoyed with me standing there.

"Well it's nice to know you broke up with me for her, what makes her so better then me?" He sighs looking at me and I really want to know because I don't understand this bullshit.

"Look Q I loved you very much and still do but I was losing the spark we had and I cheated on you with Sugar!" I stare at him not believing this.

"So you _cheated_ on me with this tone deaf new girl, I can't believe I had a baby with you, never talk to me again_ Fuckerman_, that's right I said Fuckerman because your a fucking asshole!" I glared at him.

"I'm sorry that you had to find out like this but I made a mistake saying that you were acting like Santana by being a cheerio again." I shook my head hating him so much. I walked off shaking my head not believing he broke up with me for that stupid bitch, she can't even sing but her dad is very rich and I glance back at them to see Puck kissing his new girlfriend on the lips. I wish Rachel was here to cheer me up!.

"Don't let him get to you Q, there are better guys then Puckerman or what you called him _Fuckerman_!" I turn around to see San staring at me laughing slightly and I hug her.

"Thanks for being my best friend I can't believe he's with that tone deaf wannabe and cheated on me with her, he should be with me I mean we had a baby together." She nods.

"I know Q and Rachel wouldn't happy to know this news but were going to stick together, me and Brody are a couple but we don't spend every minute together like the newlyweds do! how about you, Brit and I have a sleepover tonignt at my place as the Unholy Trinity we use to be!" I sigh thinking that would be a good idea. I glance at the new couple to see them walk off holding hands laughing at whatever their laughing about.

**With Rachel at the Center.**

Rachel sat in the chair not sure how she was feeling, she was tired today since she didn't get much sleep and today was her therapy session.

"So Rachel you have a meltdown at home the day you left here, do you want to tell me about that?" The center Therapist asked holding her notepad ready to write.

"No!" She anwered looking down unsure why she has to do these stupid sessions. "Rachel you do this every time we have these meetings, why can't you open up to me?" Sara asked worried about her.

"Because I want my sister here with me, she's been there for me since this whole thing started!" She replied coolly wanting to scream at Sara but that would be she be at the Center longer.

Sara nods and calls Crista's number asking her if it's alright for her to come and she said that she would be be there. They hang up an Rachel stayed still not saying a word!

An hour later they both hear footsteps and Rachel looked to see her twin sister wearing her cheerio uniform looking concerned. "Hello I'm Crista Berry, Rachel's twin sister!" Sara nods telling her to come in.

Crista sits down and laced her fingers into her sisters and they stayed like that way the whole time. "So Crista I heard about your sisters Meltdown over the weekend!" Crista nods.

Rachel glanced at her sister and Crista stared at her sister giving her look, Rachel sighs and looks at Sara. "So are you ready now?" She nods taking a deep breathe before telling her what happened.

After the long therapy session Rachel and Crista left and went to Rachel's room. Rachel sat on her bed hating how it wasn't comfortable at all but it was her home until she was better.

"That was something wasn't, is she always that strong minded and demanding?" Crista wondered as she talked to her sister.

"Yes and I think thats how she cracks people!" Crista walked over to her sister and layed down next to her.

"I want you to sing once and awhile Rachel!" She shook her head hating that idea.

**With Rachel in POV.**

Was she out of her mind? thats part of the reason I'm here in the first place. I stared at her like she's crazy. "No Crista I'm not going to sing!" She sighs giving me a stern look.

"Rachel Barbra Berry Hudson you need to stop being this way, I know the past is hurting you but your also acting like a bitch aswell, I'm asking you to just to find your way back your happy place before you got lost because if you don't then your going to be stuck this way for the rest of your life! Your having your kids miss you like crazy and Finn is at school everyday looking upset, why did you get married in the first place if you knew this bullshit was going to come again!" She yelled and I move away from her sitting in the corner.

"Rachel I'm sor!" I shake my head screaming for her to leave and she stays there. "LEAVE CRISTA I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER!" She stares at me sadly and sits on the bed.

"Rachel I'm sorry please I should of never yelled at you like that but your so damn hardheaded at times, can't you just do this for mom and dad aswell?" I stare at her.

"Why would you bring them up, you know how that gets to me, Crista understand that I may never want to sing again!" She glares at me.

"Then I might aswell call you a quiter, but I don't believe you won't sing again because I'm not letting you do that, Rachel were identical twins but were different in so many ways but there are few things that are the same between us! We both want to be artist and we both love singing, Shelby is our mother who was on Broadway and she wouldn't want you to give up on something that means so much to you!" I looked at her knowing she's right.

"Alright I'm going to snap out of it and get my life back on track!" She smiles at me sadly and I stand up and we hug each other.

* * *

><p>After that day with my sister I have been working hard for the past two month working on talking out my feelings, trying to sing more and my family as been visiting me and I'm happy the Glee club has been giving me the space I need. I met a girl named Ayrissa and we have been getting along and she's the same age as me! We are working together to get over this hard time. I send my homework to my teachers and they all have giving me feedback and I'm getting As and Bs in a few classes but it's mostly As.<p>

Finn has been so supportive to me and he lets the twins come with him when he visits and they are starting to talk more. I just want my like back and hopefully I will have it back.

**Find out what happens next.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Only True Love Can ****Survive** **Anything**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**This is the Sequel to my story You Truly Are The One and I hope you guys like it and this will focus on the Berry's sister's POV on getting to know there birth mom and it will focus on Finn and Rachel relationship as they get through there Senior year, college life and dealing with parenting. Enjoy.**

**Hey everybody I'm on my trip right now and I brought my laptop with me and I got internet at where I'm from so I can still do my stories.**

* * *

><p><strong>With Everybody in Glee club.<strong>

Mr. Shue knew what today was and he couldn't help but smile. He stared at his students as they talked to each other and he saw how Finn was and he felt bad for him because he was married to Rachel and she hasn't been around since she went to get help. He had the CD in the radio and told everybody that he a treat.

"I got a CD sent to me from Rachel herself and she wanted me to play for you guys!" They all smile hearing that Rachel sent them something.

"Well Mr. Shue play it!" Finn says wanting to hear his wifes voice. He nods and starts the CD.

"Hey everybody it's me Rachel Barbra Berry Hudson, I know your worried about me and I want to thank you for the cards and letters, I read them all and I loved them!"

Finn smiles brightly hearing his wife's voice on the CD.

"I wanted to make this CD for you guys to show that I'm getting better, I wrote a song about my life and I'm going to let you guys hear it now, I hope you like it."

They hear music starting and they all listen as Rachel starts singing on the CD and they all smile loving that they hear her singing voice again.

_Okay, lets keep this simple I do intend to live my life on the safe side It's who I am, and it's who you aren't I can, I can see you clearer When you're not lying underneath it all And I can't see your complexion And I know your heart The way you choose You always want the best for you But I'm standing here with crying eyes I still see through your disguise._

She keeps singing and everybody is feeling different things listening to her sing.

_I never meant for you to choose You should've known better There's nothing left for you to lose When you looked at me and said you had it all But what you did; Is not forgivable._

Finn, Crista and Averilyn had tears in their eyes hearing her voice on the CD, Finn wanted to hug her and kiss her in front of everybody but she wasn't there.

_And I know things have been going on You know you can't erase your sin And now you can't see your reflection I know that your heart breaking But is it as torn as mine? As mine... You've already made it known How much you lie is what you've shown Everything inside my head Won't leave me alone._

Puck and Quinn stared at each other listening to Rachel sing on the CD and they missed how happy they were together when Rachel was around.

_I never meant for you to choose You should've known better There's nothing left for you to loose When you looked at me and said you had it all But what you did; is not forgivable, unforgiveable._

Just then the music still plays but her voice is no longer on the CD but it is real this time and everybody looks at the door to see her walking in holding a mic and walks over to her hugging and hugs him before looking at everybody waving at them and she focused on the song.

She closed her eyes holding her hand up feeling strong pain she was feeling through the song and held the last note.

_Even though it's been so long Now I know this is where I don't want to be And I know something's not right Now I'm telling you get off of me..._

She gets into more looking at everybody else and she saw Quinn and Santana smiling at her with tears in their eyes and she winks at them finishing up the song.

_I never meant for you to choose, meant for you to choose, You should've known better, should've known better, There's nothing left for you to loose When you looked at me and said you had it all But what you did; Is not forgivable_  
><em>I never meant for you to choose You should've known better There's nothing left for you to loose When you looked at me and said you had it all But what you did; Is not forgivable,ohhh yeah.<em>

She stops the CD and stared at everybody and everybody stared at how happy she looked and she had the spark in her eyes again.

"Hey everybody I hope you liked my surprise and I want to tell you all that I'm back for good!" Everyone stared at her for a second before screaming and cheering and she giggles as everybody even Trista hugs her and she felt proud to be back.

She looked at her sisters and hugged them with happy tears in her eyes and they held onto her tightly.

"We missed you!" She grins hugging them. She felt them pull away and Kurt and Blaine jumped onto her hugging her saying that they missed her like crazy.

Finn stared at his wife not believing she was finally back, he wasn't sure if she was just back at school and she was going back to the Center that night.

"No baby I'm not going back to the Center, my time there is done and my stuff is already back at home!" She whispered in his ear like she read his mind.

He looked down at her and wrapped his arms around her midsection kissing her in front of everybody not caring that everybody is watching them! He was glad Rachel was back in his arms and he never wanted the past few months to ever happen again. They pull away and smile at each other.

"I can't believe your back, your really done for the heath Center?" She nods lacing her fingers in his smiling at his wedding band. Santana stared at Brody and stood in his arms.

"I'm glad there back as one, do you think we will be like that in the future?" She asked softly and Brody smiled at her nodding.

"I believe we will last that long!" She kisses his cheek before staring at her bestie who was now sitting on Finn's lap as everybody sits down.

"Well now that Rachel is back and finally back in Glee club, we can talk to about Regionals because we need to really focus since it's in a few weeks!" Everybody nods.

Rachel rests her head on her baby's shoulder and felt Finn rubbing his hands up and down her waist. She was glad to be in his arms again.

**Find out what happens next and the song was called Unforgivable by Christina Grimmie. **


	37. Chapter 37

**Only True Love Can ****Survive** **Anything**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**This is the Sequel to my story You Truly Are The One and I hope you guys like it and this will focus on the Berry's sister's POV on getting to know there birth mom and it will focus on Finn and Rachel relationship as they get through there Senior year, college life and dealing with parenting. Enjoy.**

**Hey everybody I'm on my trip right now and I brought my laptop with me and I got internet at where I'm from so I can still do my stories.**

* * *

><p><strong>With Shelby and Rachel.<strong>

Shelby Corcoran wanted to talk to her oldest daughter about what's been happening to her for the couple of months! She didn't know what was going on with her daughter but she wanted to find out! She heard footsteps and saw her beautiful daughter smiling at her! Rachel sat down on the couch.

"Hey sweetie you look so pretty today!" Rachel smiles at her and they hug. Rachel pulls back and smiles.

"So I've been hearing that you went to a Health Center in Cleveland Ohio from Crista and Averilyn, what happened?" Rachel frowns sighing and looked at her birth mom.

"I have been dealing with child abuse from my aunt on my dad's side when I was at 4 up until I was 6 and it would have gotten worse but Crista saved me everytime! my aunt was a fighting drunk and when I was staying at her house with my sisters while my parents had to go out of town. She would be nice with me when she had guest over but when they left or if it was just us, she would yell at us and hit me only, I was scared to tell my parents because she said that if I did she would do really bad things to me and Averilyn!" Shelby stared at her daughter not believing she was hearing this.

"Cristinia and Leroy never stopped this?" Rachel looked down sadly hearing her parents name.

"There was a time when I was too scared to even tell my sisters this until Crista saw that one of the guys my aunt brought home was in my room trying to touch me and she knocked him out cold, I was crying for days when I left and she gave me dirty looks when our parents picked us up and I just kept it to myself."

"Rachel you should have said something!" She nods knowing that she should have said something sooner.

"I know I should have said something but I was scared that she might actually kill me if I did something but one day when my parents where having a party!"

**Flashback.**

6 year old Rachel Barbra Berry was hanging out with her sisters when she noticed that her aunty Valerie was at the party and she felt her body tighten seeing that guy that tried to hurt her in a way she wasn't ready for. "Rachel sweetie can you take your aunties coat and put it until the bedroom!" She heard her daddy call her.

She slowly walked over to her aunty and frowns when she saw the smirk on her face. "Thank you little angel, here you go!" She takes the coat and brings it to the bedroom and she felt somebody following her! She turns around and gasps seeing the guy that was going to hurt her before.

"Hey little girl don't you look pretty today, why don't you show me how pretty you would look with that dress off of you!" Rachel backed away from him and felt her body tightening just seeing this guy and felt his breathe on her neck as he held onto her and she screamed when she felt him pulling at her dress.

"Shut up little girl while I have fun!" She cried feeling him slap her. She screamed again and the guy is about to touch her again when he falls to the ground.

"DONT YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN YOU FUCKING CREEP!" She sobs seeing one of her parents friends saved her and rushes out of the room and her eyes landed on her aunt who looked like she was about to kill her and she rushed over to her sister who held her tightly.

"Don't worry she won't hurt you anymore and I won't let her!" She nods and saw her mom staring at her worried and rushed over to her and she picked her up.

"Shh baby what's wrong?" She just sobbed and pointed to her aunt who looked nervous. Leroy stared at his sister and saw her glaring at his daughter.

"What did you do to my daughters?" She glared at her brother and rolled her eyes. She saw the guy she was sleeping with on the ground and stared at Rachel with such anger in her body and rushed over to her wanting to do something but Cristinia moved away with Rachel in her arms.

"Don't you dare put your hands on my kids, are you drunk Valerie!" She shook her head and glanced at Crista and Averilyn who looked scared aswell because Averilyn was 5 and she was the baby in the family. Leroy picked up his daughters and stood next to his wife/

"You little bitches you will pay for that, nobody stops me from hurting this little hobbit that needs to die!" Rachel gasps in fear and hide her face! Leroy called the cops before and they finally show up and drag Valerie out who was yelling at Rachel.

"Shh sweetie she's gone now!" She screams thinking about all the times and the party is now over and their doing their best to calm her down.

"Baby calm down, it's your mom and dad sweetie! Your safe now please stop crying!" She stops screaming and tells them everything.

**End of flashback.**

Shelby was in tears hearing that story! She held her daughters hands and just let the tears fall.

"I wish I could have been there Rachel I wish that never happened to you! I loved that you went to get help on the things you went through and are still going through and I'm so proud of you!" Rachel hugged her and wiped her own tears then pulled back.

"If I could of changed the past I wouldn't because it helped me get to where I am now! I'm still dealing with the aftermath of what happened but I'm getting better each day and I'm still having my therapy sessions and there helping me alot, I'm learning to talk out my feelings more and I'm doing music thdo erapy to getting my feeling of singing again back to the way it use to be!" Shelby smiles hearing that she was making great progress.

"That's great to hear that your making such great progress sweetie, I want to be in yourlife alot more and if you ever need to talk please call me!"

Rachel nods smilling at her and they talk more before Rachel goes to the Lima to meet her mother in law for a drink. Rachel walked into the lima Bean and saw Carole waiting for her and she walks over to her and they hug before she sits down.

"Hey I'm glad you could meet up with me since you got out of the Center!" Carole says staring at her son's wife worried about her health.

"I missed you Carole I know I haven't been the best daughter in law since me and Finn got married but I tell Finn everyday that I love him and that I'm making up for leaving just two days after we got back from our honeymoon!" Carole grabbed Rachel's hand.

"Rachel you don't need to make up for anything, you got the help you needed before anything got worse! I'm proud of you for knowing that it was time to take care of yourself before you cracked and even if you had a meltdown, you let Finn in and he called me everyday saying that he was proud of you!"

Rachel never knew this but she was happy to hear it from her mother in law but she still felt bad for leaving her kids and her husband.

"Thank you for believing in me, I really want to thank you for visiting me and keeping me under control when I needed it!" Carole smiles.

"I would do anything for you sweetie your the daughter I wish I had but I'm glad you changed our family and married my son because I love my grandkids but I also love you very much!" Rachel hugged her saying that she loves her too. They talk before they go to their homes.

Rachel walked into her house and saw Ashleigh crawling on the ground and she smiled at her baby girl and picked her up.

"Hey little princess are you crawling already?" She asked her little angel kissing her cheek. Finn walked out of the downstairs bathroom smiling.

"Hey baby how was vistiting my mom and your birth mom today?" She smiles at her husband and pecks his lips when he comes over.

"It was very helpful and I learned that you called your mom everyday telling her that you were proud of me! Thank you for being such a great husband!"

Finn nods kissing his daughters cheek then kisses his wife's lips again smiling. Rachel smiles at him and walks into the kitchen and saw her daughter doing homework with her best friends from school and she was glad her daughter was into getting to know girls from her school.

"Hey Victorie are you happy that I'm back!" Rachel asked taking a grape and puts it in her mouth. Ashleigh claps her hands squealing and Finn laughs.

"Yes I'm happy that your finally home mommy! I never wanted to to leave but I'm glad your back!" Victorie smiles.

They hear whining coming from Chistopher and Finn walks over to the playpen and picks up his little boy.

"Hey little man are you tired of being ignored?" He makes a noise and rests his head on his dads shoulder. He walks into the kitchen and saw his family looking so happy again. He glanced at his oldest daughter laughing with her best friends Maebe Wills and Faith Darnel from her school.

"Our daughter is growing up so fast huh?" Finn whispered into his wife's ear and Rachel nods really glad she had a little one still because her daughter was going to be 11 years old in June and she was getting upset a little because she wasn't use to watching her daughter getting older.

"I love that we have two other kids because once our little girl goes off to college! " Finn frowns not ready to think about that.

"Let's not think about that now, she's enjoying her life as 10 years old!" Rachel laughs nodding and brakes a piece of a of a banana for her daughter and Ashleigh chews it. Rachel giggles when Ash wants more and she puts one in her mouth.

"You like your banana baby!" Ashleigh nods clapping and chews more. Finn smiles at his Rachel and his daughter Ashleigh and felt proud to know that this was his life now and he wasn't going to take it for granted.

**Find out what happens next.**


	38. Chapter 38 Part 1

**Only True Love Can ****Survive** **Anything**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**This is the Sequel to my story You Truly Are The One and I hope you guys like it and this will focus on the Berry's sister's POV on getting to know there birth mom and it will focus on Finn and Rachel relationship as they get through there Senior year, college life and dealing with parenting. Enjoy.**

**Hey everybody I'm on my trip right now and I brought my laptop with me and I got internet at where I'm from so I can still do my stories.**

* * *

><p><strong>With Finn.<strong>

18 year old Finn Hudson woke up on thursday morning feeling somebody on him! He slowly opened his eyes all the way and saw not only his wife sleeping next him so peaceful but he saw his daughter Victorie laying on his chest looking so cute. He remebered that Victorie had a nightmare the night before and Finn brought her into the room. After Rachel dropped off Victorie's friends at their houses, they had a great family night but Victorie was starting to get nightmare of her past again.

"Rach are you awake?" Finn whispered to his wife and Rachel didn't reply! He noticed that his wife wasn't even there but there was a note on her side of the bed and he picked it up and smiles loving her hand writing.

_**Good morning Finnegan Ryan Hudson! I went for my morning run and I will see you when I get back, I already called Victorie's school and told them that she wasn't feeling down! please just let her sleep today! love you baby! Oh I had my uncle give both of us the day off so go back to sleep if you want.**_

_**Love Your one and only wife Rachel Barbra Hudson***_

Finn chuckles at how she has to have a star by her name. He glanced down at his daughter and placed her softly on Rachel's side of their bed and he got out of the bed and checked on the twins.

He heard the door bell ring and he walked downstairs and opened the door to see a older woman he has never seen before.

"Um can I help you with something?" He asked unsure about this woman. She stared at him raising her eyebrows wondering.

"Um sorry I guess I have the wrong the house I was looking for a Rachel Berry?" Finn stared at the woman wondering.

"Um no you have the right house! I'm her husband Finn Hudson and she's doing her morning run, do you want to come in and wait?" He replied and she nods walking in and looked around as Finn closed the door.

The woman noticed pictures of Rachel all grown up holding onto a baby, one picture with two babies with a young girl and she saw another one with Rachel in a wedding dress kissing Finn.

"Do you want something to drink?" Finn asked and she says she's fine and he nods. Finn was about to go into the kitchen when the door opens and Finn saw his wife.

"Hello Rachel!" The woman says staring at her grinning. Finn stood there confused seeing the angry look on his wife's face. He was starting to think that letting the woman in the house was wrong.

**In Rachel's POV.**

I stopped running when I noticed a car parked in my driveway and I walked to the front door and I closed it hoping it was just Burt and he got a new car but then heard that voice.

"Hello Rachel!" I stood here not believing this was happening. What the hell was she doing here in my house where my three kids live with my has some nerve shopping up.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I demanded glaring at her wiping the sweat off my forehead and she glanced at me looking like she wanted me for something else and that creeps me out.

"Oh come on Rachel I can't visit my dead brothers daughters once and awhile?" How dare she talk about my dad like that.

"Tell me why your here Aunt Valerie or else I'm putting your ass back in jail!" Finn stared at me looking worried and I give him a look to call Crista and Shelby and he nods walking into the kitchen.

"Look I did my time in the jail cell alright, I just wanted to come see you and tell you that your no longer safe in my book!" I shake my head thinking that I'm stronger then this.

"Why can't you just leave me alone and let me be!" She chuckles evily walking closer to me. "That's not how it works Rachel! I'm here to get pay back and I will do no matter what!"

I walked closer to her and dropped kicked her making her fall hard to the ground and I check her body and I feel that she has a knife and two guns in her pocket!

"So you wanted to kill me huh? when are you going to give it up that I'm not the same girl has I use to be! I have three kids and a husband that cares deeply about me!"

I take the knife and try to get the guns but she grabs my wrist and I get out of her grip fast and bend her wrist back hearing the crack and she screams! I take guys out an take the bullets out of both guns telling her to stay. She's groaning in pain. I open the door and throw them out before she tries anything and I yell for Finn to call the cops aswell.

"When did you become so strong Berry?" I glared at her telling her to shut up and she listens looking scared.

"You have no right to come in my house threatening my life! your a crazy person Valerie and I had to get help because of you a few months ago!"

She stared at me still laying down. She takes something out of back pocket and points it and I scream as the gun shots off and I drop the the ground.

**Find out what happens next.**


	39. Chapter 39 Part 2

**Only True Love Can ****Survive** **Anything**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**This is the Sequel to my story You Truly Are The One and I hope you guys like it and this will focus on the Berry's sister's POV on getting to know there birth mom and it will focus on Finn and Rachel relationship as they get through there Senior year, college life and dealing with parenting. Enjoy.**

**Hey everybody I'm on my trip right now and I brought my laptop with me and I got internet at where I'm from so I can still do my stories.**

* * *

><p><strong>With Finn's POV.<strong>

I called the cops and told them what what going on! I wasn't sure if I should call my family! I was going to think about what do to with my kids but mostly Rachel when I heard a gun shot go off making me hear her scream. I rushed in not sure what I'm going to see and saw my wife on the ground looking scared and I glanced at the her aunt and saw her laying on the ground covered in blood holding the gun in her hand.

"It's the Lima Police let us in!" I rush over to Rachel holding her in my arms as she shakes and I open the door and told them what happened and they saw how very scared my wife was!

"Hi sir I see we meet again, is your wife alright?" I glanced at Rachel to see her sobbing in my arms now! I tell him what's my wife's been through and they take bring a something to bring her dead body out of my house. He says that he will be calling us tomorrow and to just get Rachel to calm down.

"Shh baby I'm here she's not going to mess up your life anymore, your free now and I will help you get over this after shock of what just happened! it's a good thing you called your uncle!" He talked softly.

**With Santana in Glee club.**

It was time for Santana to do her song for the class and she stood up and talked to band and they nod waiting for to give the signel.

"Alright I'm going to sing a song in Spanish because we never sing songs in Spanish and I'm spanish so I hope you enjoy." They smile clapping and the band starts.

_Ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby Ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby Oh yeah Ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) Ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby._

She grins at Brody to see him clapping for her grinning at her proudly.

_Es hoy la ocasion Tengo listo en corazon, vienes tu, oh Ya la fiesta comenzo Bailaremos sin control, oh, oh_  
><em>Amor llego la noche de los dos Razon de amar y de celebracion Juntos, tu y yo Hasta que ilumine el sol, escuchame.<em>

She sings the main part of the song and Kurt and Averilyn smile at their best friend liking it in spanish.

_Solamente tu, acercate a verme Solamente tu, porque me enloqueces Solamente tu, no me hagas esperar Contigo quiero estar, ser tuya nada mas Solamente tu.  
><em>

She grins swaying her hips.

_Ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby (Ooh) Ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby._

She walks to Brittany dancing with her and Brit joins her grabbing Crista's and Quinn's and the girls dance behind her as she does her singing.

_Mi gran ilusion es quedarme junto a ti Solo tu, solo tu Tienes mi corazon Desde el dia en que te vi, oh, oh_  
><em>Estoy, amor, temblando de emocion Pasion, calor, no me senti nunca mejor Ven hoy, por favor El destino ya nos unio, eschuchame.<em>

She jumps up and down with her friends as she sings.

_Solamente tu, acercate a verme Solamente tu, porque me enloqueces Solamente tu, no me hagas esperar Contigo quiero estar, ser tuya nada mas Solamente tu. _

She dances with everybody and Trista was even dancing and Santana keeps singing.

_Ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby Ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby Ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby Ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby_  
><em>Uh Ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby Ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby No me hagas esperar Contigo quiero estar Siempre te voy a amar, ah, ah<em>

She finishes up the song grabbing Brody's hand and he placed his hands on her hip and swayed with her as she sang.

_Solamente tu, amor Solamente tu, oh tu amor me enloquece Solamente tu, oh no me hagas esperar Contigo quiero estar, soy tuya nada mas Solamente tu Solamente tu, oh yeah Solamente tu, amor oh Solamente tu No me hagas esperar Contigo quiero estar Soy tuya nada mas Solamente tu._

She stops singing and everybody claps for her! Brody pecked her lips. Crista felt like something wasn't right and felt her phone buzz. She looked at the text from Rachel and gasps with tears in her eyes.

"Crista are you alright?" She said that she wanted to sing with her sister next and they walked over to middle and the band starts. Averilyn stared at her sister confused.

"What's going on Crista?" She looked at Averilyn looking right into her eyes giving her a serious look and Averilyn gasps softly now with tears in her eyes.

_Crista_/**Averilyn**/**_Both. _**

Crista looked at everybody with tears coming down her face and Mr. Shue stared at his niece wondering what's going on.

_You were my conscience so solid now you're like water We started drowning not like we'd sink any further But I let my heart go it's somewhere down at the bottom But I'll get a new one. come back for the hope that you've stolen._

Everybody stared at the twins confused as they sing together.

**_I'll stop the whole world I'll stop the whole world from turning into a monster, and eating us alive Don't you ever wonder how we'd survive? But now that you're gone the world is ours._**

Averilyn grabbed ahold of her sisters hand and sang the next part.

**I'm only human I've got a skeleton in me But I'm not the villain despite what you're always preaching Call me a traitor I'm just collecting your victims They're getting stronger, I hear them calling, calling. **

Mr. Shue's phone buzzes and he sees a message from Shelby and he reads it and sighs looking down now understanding why Crista and Averilyn at like this.

**_I'll stop the whole world I'll stop the whole world from turning into a monster, and eating us alive Don't you ever wonder how we'd survive? But now that you're gone the world is ours. _**

Quinn and Kurt looked at their teacher and saw him looking down and Quinn picked up Crista's phone and looked at the message and gasps showing Kurt and he frowns looking up praying to god.

_**Well you found us strength and solutions but I liked the tension And not always knowing the answers when you're gonna lose it, you're gonna lose it.**_

The band plays alone then the girls sing again.

_**I'll stop the whole world I'll stop the whole world from turning into a monster, and eating us alive Don't you ever wonder how we'd survive? But now that you're gone the world is ours**_  
><em><strong>I'll stop the whole world I'll stop the whole world from turning into a monster, and eating us alive Don't you ever wonder how we'd survive? But now that you're gone the world is ours.<strong>_

They finish their song and they stared at them with concern.

"Our crazy aunt showed up at Rachel's and Finn's house with a knife and three guns and Rachel got the other two away from her but Rachel had to see our aunt kill herself right in front of her!"

They all sat their not saying anything. Crista and Averilyn walk out of the room wanting to be alone for awhile.

**Back with Finn and Rachel.**

Rachel was in the bathroom crying her eyes praying that it was finally over but she was worried about how she was going to be seeing her evil aunt Valerie kill herself.

"Baby it's all over now, let me be the husband that takes care of you!" She snaps her head up and saw Finn looking down at her with concern eyes.

"It's over?" He nods bending down and placed his hand on her face. "It's never coming back honey, your free and you are safe in my arms away from her!" She nods wiping her tears.

"Thank you!" She murmors leaning her head against his and he nods telling her that he loves her. Rachel knew that she wasn't dead and she felt almost sick to her stomach seeing her aunt's dead body.

"I love you baby!" She nods closing her eyes thinking about how her life is going to be now that Valerie is no longer around. She opens them again and kisses her husband never wanting to be away from him.

"Everything is going to be okay now! I won't let anybody mess with my baby and our family!" Finn thought holding her in his arms pulling back from her lips. Rachel pulled herself up and pulled her husband to their bed and Victorie was still scared after hearing the gun shots and saw her parents and whimpers. They both get in the bed and hold their daughter close.

**Find out what happens next and the songs were Ven Con Migo by Christinia Aguilera and Monster by Paramore.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Only True Love Can ****Survive** **Anything**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**This is the Sequel to my story You Truly Are The One and I hope you guys like it and this will focus on the Berry's sister's POV on getting to know there birth mom and it will focus on Finn and Rachel relationship as they get through there Senior year, college life and dealing with parenting. Enjoy.**

**Hey everybody I'm on my trip right now and I brought my laptop with me and I got internet at where I'm from so I can still do my stories.**

* * *

><p><strong>With Rachel and Crista prom Dress shopping.<strong>

Rachel was getting over never seeing her crazy aunt again! In two days Rachel and Finn were going to Senior prom together while Kurt was going to his Senior prom with his boyfriend Blaine who was a Junior. Crista was going with her boyfriend Darnel who was also a senior! She was glad that she was close to her sister again. Both girls got into the college they wanted to go to. Crista was got into AMDA, NYU and University of California, Berkeley and Berkeley in New York! She's going to Berkeley in California for teaching because she loved music but she wasn't as passionate to it as was Rachel and she just wanted to get away from that life. She loved her sister but she wanted to be on her own.

Rachel got into **Juilliard** and **The American Musical and Dramatic Academy** (AMDA) and she thought about it and she's going to AMDA with Kurt who was so happy!

Finn wasn't sure what college he was going to since he got into NYU, Ohio State and AMDA. He was looking more into NYU because he wanted to do other things besides just singing in life but he still wasn't sure and Rachel was proud of him no matter what! They won Regionals and are planning to win National's again which is in California this year.

"So are you ready to go to place I'm going to be going in the fall for Nationals?" Crista asked while looking at a few dresses. Rachel frowns still not believing her sister was going to be far away from her! New York City was their home town and she was leaving it forever.

"I still can't believe your going to Berkeley in California, you know you could still choose to go to Berkeley in New York, they both start at the same time!" Rachel exclaimed.

Crista glanced over at her sister knowing what she's doing and shook her head not falling for it.

"Rach we talked about this, I know New York is our home but it's _your_ world in NYC not mine!" Crista snapped annoyed with this and walked away.

Rachel sighs hating that her sister was getting upset with her because she couldn't keep her mouth shut! She just wanted to be close to her identical twin sister.

She ignored the thought and saw a very gorgeous dress that looked like it would fit her perfectly. She walked over to it and went into the changing room and tried on the first dress.

"Crista what do you think about this dress?" Rachel yelled from the changing room. Crista walked over to the door.

"Come out so I can see!" Rachel walked out wearing a short light blue sparkled strapless dress that looked cute on her. Crista's eyes widen staring at the dress.

"I think it looks great but I'm not sure that it looks Senior promworthy!" Rachel nods going back into the changing room and tried on a few more but Crista didn't like them.

"I think your going to like this last one!" Crista nods hoping she does. Rachel puts on the dress and looked at herself staring at every curve in her body and smiles.

"Are you ready yet sis?" Rachel looked a herself one more time and opened the door and stared at her sister. Crista's eyes nearly pop out.

"Oh my god sis! you look amazingly gorgeous in this dress, Finn is going to go crazy!" Rachel grins looking down at herself.

"This is the perfect dress for me!" She grins before walking back into the changing room to back on her normal clothes and pays for her dress.

Crista looks at a few more dresses until she spotted the dress that she thought was just right and showed Rachel and she grins nodding.

"That's your dress sis!" Crista tries it on and smiles loving that it fits and then she puts her normal clothes on and pays for her dress.

"I can't wait for our men to see our dresses!" Rachel says grinning and they go out to lunch and talk before they go home to their houses.

**The Day Of Prom.**

Rachel looked at herself in the mirror in Kurt's bathroom since he did all the girl's hair while Mercedes and Quinn did the makeup. Quinn was going to Senior prom with a guy named Mark Fisher from the baseball team, they have been going on little dates since her break up from Noah Puckerman. Santana was going with Brody, Brittany was going with Artie, Crista was going with Darnel and Mercedes was going with her new boyfriend Bubba! Blaine is hanging out with guys waiting.

"Are you ready to show off that beautiful dress of yours baby Barbra?" Rachel heard her brother in law yell for her and she takes a deep breathe and walks out of the bathroom and walked downstairs where everybody was. She slowly held her dress as she walked down the stairs. She looked at her husband and smiles shyly at him.

Finn stared at his wife not believing how sexy and beautiful she looks in her dress. She giggles when everybody gasps at how she looks.

Finn couldn't believe this was his wife! He looked at her dress and saw that she was wearing a beautiful long light red sparkled strapless dress that was a little low cut in the front and it showed off her figure perfectly, their was a slit on the side of the dress so you could see her long tan legs! She hair her hair in ringlet curls and she was wearing red lipstick. She on cute red heels that showed off her long legs. She smiled at the girls before walking over to Finn.

"You look beautiful baby!" Finn whispered in her ear as they pose to take pictures. Carole and Burt were watching the kids for the night.

"You look pretty mommy!" Victorie says walking up to them and Rachel smiles bending down and kisses her daughters forehead.

"Thank you sweetie now be a good girl for papa and Nana and don't bug your brother and sister!" Victorie nods and hugs her Aunt Crista.

Finn pulls Rachel close to him wrapping his hand around her waist. She smiles at him and fixes his tie a little since it matches her dress.

"I love you baby!" He murmured making her smile and she mouths back that she loves him back and they take a group picture.

"Alright the limo is here guys!" Kurt says standing with his boyfriend and date Blaine Anderson. They all say good bye and walk to the limo and Finn and Rachel go in third since Kurt and Blaine went in first. Rachel saw Noah sitting in the limo already with his new girlfriend Sugar. She glanced at him as she sat close to her husband.

"You look very handsome tonight Noah!" Rachel exclaimed nicely feeing Finn squeezing her hip and she laced her fingers with the ones that was holding her waist.

Quinn sat with her date and the guy she was currently seeing glancing at Sugar as she ran her hand through Puck's mohawk and frowns because she use to love doing that.

"Are you ready to have fun Quinn?" Quinn smiled at Mark and nods kissing his cheek. Puck glanced at her and felt like he made a big mistake.

"Thank you My Jewish American Princess, you look very pretty tonight!" She smiled at him and started talking to Crista and Mercedes.

Quinn glanced at Santana and Brody as they kissed each other and she thought she would be doing that with Puck but here she was with Mark and Puck was with Sugar.

"Baby guess what?" Finn whispered in his wife's ear. She stared at him confused. "What Finny bear?" She asked softly.

"I'm going to NYU for Musical Education and a little bit of normal teaching!" She stared at him shocked and wrapped her arm around his neck and kissed him passionately.

"Alright you two we really don't want to see that all night!" Brody says earning a slap from Santana who gives him a look. They pull away laughing.

"I'm so proud of you honey, we finally get to start our life in New York City with our family and I can't wait!" Rachel rests hr head on his shoulder smiling.

**At Prom.**

Everybody that was in the limo was now on the dance floor having fun. Quinn was talking to a few cheerios dancing a little. Her date Mark was in the bathroom. Santana and Brody were grinding with each other on the dance floor. Rachel and Finn were doing the same but they were also kissing aswell. Mercedes was dancing with her boyfriend, Tina, Mike, Artie and Brittany. Crista was dancing with Darnel having fun. Rachel pulls away from her husbands lips and keeps dancing with him.

"You look so sexy in that dress!" She grins up at her man and kept swaying her hips with his moving perfectly together.

**With Puck.**

Puck was dancing with Sugar trying so hard not to stare at Quinn Fabray but he couldn't help it. She was with Mark these days and he noticed that she seemed okay with him but she wasn't happy. He saw her leaving Mark and he felt annoyed because even though Sugar is his girlfriend, he still had feelings for Quinn.

"Hey everybody give it up from Quinn Fabray!" Everybody cheered and he looked at his ex wondering what she's doing and saw her standing on the staged.

The music starts and Quinn sings into the mic looking at everybody.

_I feel you even though we're apart and without you theres a hole in my heart ohh baby baby, though i tried i just cant adjust ohh boy what happened to us, happened to us, happened to us,_

She looked at everybody as they danced to the beat and she saw Finn and Rachel swaying to the beat smiling at each other like the married couple. She glanced at Puck and saw him staring at her confused.

_we were in love we both felt the same the good thing that we had boy was insane we had a bond that would never break why we let it go oh we used to stay all night long kissing to our favorite songs tell me where it all went wrong thats what i got to know oh._

Puck looked right into her hazel green eyes knowing that she's feeling the say way he's feeling.

_cuz i feel you even though we're apart and without you theres a hole in my heart ohh baby baby though i tried i just cant adjust ohh boy what happened to us, happened to us thought that i could get over you oh but baby that is so far from true ohh baby baby got something i want to discuss ohh boy what happened to us, happened to us, happened to us_

Puck rushes to the stage and gets up and grabs the mic and sings right to her.

**I think that we oughta gotta work it out like air your love i cant live without so have mercy dont leave me in doubt saying i love still hurts,** _still burns, still burns,_ **i try to go my separate way, at first i thought it was okay i miss you more with each day**, **_so to you i turn._**

Sugar stared at her boyfriend not believing he's singing with his ex. Santana and Brody stare at the ex couple knowing that they still love each other.

_cuz i feel you even though we're apart and without you theres a hole in my heart ohh baby baby though i tried i just cant adjust ohh boy what happened to us, happened to us **thought that i could get over you oh but baby that is so far from true ohh baby baby got something i want to discuss ohh boy what happened to us, happened to us, happened to us.**_

Quinn walked closer to him placing her hand on his cheek singing her part.

I know that you saw me with someone else** but believe me im over myself...****yeah,**what happened to us, what happened to us.

Puck grabbed her hand singing with her. Quinn didn't want to let go but she knew she had to because she was seeing Mark and Puck was dating Sugar.

**_cuz i feel you even though we're apart and without you theres a hole in my heart ohh baby baby though i tried i just cant adjust ohh boy what happened to us, happened to us thought that i could get over you oh but baby that is so far from true ohh baby baby got something i want to discuss ohh boy what happened to us, happened to us, happened to__ us_** (**tell me**,_ yeah_).

She finishes a few parts on her own moving away from him.

_cuz i feel you even though we're apart and without you theres a hole in my heart ohh baby baby though i tried i just cant adjust ohh boy what happened to us, happened to us_ (**what happened to us**) _ohh boy what happened to us, happened to us._

She ends the song and everybody clapped for them awkwardly and Quinn looked at Puck and shook her head before getting off the stage and walked over to her date.

Puck looked at Quinn as she slow danced with Mark and he felt his heart breaking and got off the stage and walked over to Sugar who looked confused.

"What the hell was that about Puck, are you planning on getting back together with your ex?" She asked sternly and he shook his no.

"No boo your all I want now!" She nods still unsure and wrapped her arms around his neck. She glanced at Quinn who was staring at her with a jealous stare and she makes a goal to watch out for her man's ex.

**With The Married Couple.**

Finn and Rachel saw what was happening and they felt bad for their friends. "I hate that their not together!" Rachel pouted while swaying with her husband.

"I know baby but we need to let them figure it out!" Finn whispered and Rachel sighs nodding. She pecks his lips as they danced together.

"Okay it's now to to pick prom king and queen!" Everybody cheered. "Your prom King is Finn Hudson!" Rachel squealed kissing his cheek then he goes up on the stage getting his crown. Rachel smiled at her husband so proud. Kurt rushed over to her and squeezed her hand grinning.

"Your prom queen is Rachel Hudson!" Rachel grins not believing she won and walked up to the stage smiling at Finn and gets her crown placed on her head.

"Now the king and queen will do their spotlight dance!" Everybody cheered for the happy couple.

**Santana**/_Mercedes_/**_Both._**

Finn grabbed her hand bringing her to the dance floor and Santana and Mercedes got on the stage and started singing.

**_ You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen._**

Finn and Rachel sway to the beat smiling sharing a sweet kiss before dancing to the beat grinning.

**Friday night and the lights are low Looking out for the place to go **  
><strong>Where they play the right music, getting in the swing. You come in to look for a king.<strong>

_Anybody could be that guy Night is young and the music's high With a bit of rock music, everything is fine. You're in the mood for a dance And when you get the chance..._

Everybody starts dancing now having fun and Quinn dances with her friends trying to enjoy her night.

**_ You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine oh yeah. You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life. oooh See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen. _**

Mercedes smiles at the couple singing now.

_You're a teaser, you turn 'em on Leave them burning and then you're gone. _  
><em>Looking out for another, anyone will do You're in the mood for a dance <em>  
><em>And when you get the chance...<em>

They finish the song together.

**_You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen. Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah,_**_**You can dance**_, _you can dance_, **_you can jive_**, _you can jive_, **_having the time of your life, _**_having the time of your life_**_, ohh See that girl_**,**_ watch that scene_**, **_dig in the Dancing Queen_**.

Dancing, dancing queen, **dig in the Dancing Queen,Dancing Queen oh yea ****, _dig in the Dancing Queen._**

Rachel smiles at them and claps and Finn kisses her passionately. They enjoy the rest of their night having fun. Quinn stared at Puck as he made out with Sugar and she knew it was time to move on from the guy she will always love. Rachel and Finn ended up going back to their house since the kids were staying with Finn's parents for the night and the two of them made loved for about two hours before falling a sleep in each others arms.

**Find out what happens next and the songs were What Happened To Us By Jessica Mauboy and Dancing Queen From Glee. Oh pretty soon they will be off to college and you will see how Rachel's and Finn's life will be in New York with their family.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Only True Love Can ****Survive** **Anything**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**This is the Sequel to my story You Truly Are The One and I hope you guys like it and this will focus on the Berry's sister's POV on getting to know there birth mom and it will focus on Finn and Rachel relationship as they get through there Senior year, college life and dealing with parenting. Enjoy.**

**Hey everybody I'm on my trip right now and I brought my laptop with me and I got internet at where I'm from so I can still do my stories.**

* * *

><p><strong>With Carlia and Mira.<strong>

Mira and Carlia Jones knew it was time to go! They were giving a chance from Rachel and Finn and Victorie herself to spend the day with Victorie. Rachel thought it was best if they took Victorie to the park and Finn said that he would be their with the twins anyway so he will be close by. Rachel was spending time with Shelby and her two sisters for the day.

Mira grabbed her twin sisters hand and they walked to the opening of the park! "Are you ready to see our sister?" Carlia asked softly.

Mira was nervous because Victorie made it pretty clear in the song she sang that she wanted nothing to do with her and her sister.

"What if this is a joke Carlia, maybe she's getting back at us for leaving her on the park bench at 3 something in the morning!" Mira exclaimed.

Carlia did think about that and she sighs interlocking her fingers through her sisters. "Calm down Mira and lets do this!" She nods and they walk over to the bench they said that they would meet them at. Carlia stared at the people around them and sighs feeling uptight because what if Victorie changed her mind about meeting them.

"Carlia she's coming!" Carlia snapped out of her thought to see her little sister Victorie walking over to them wearing very cute skinny jeans with a white t shirt with a jean vest over it. She's wearing cute ugg boots. Her brunette hair is down in curls. They heard her say good bye to Finn as he walked over to the grass with the twins.

"Hello!" Victorie says walking up to them looking unsure about seeing them and they stared at her smiling shyly.

"Hi Victorie you look very pretty today!" Mira says glancing at her sisters outfit and Victorie nods sitting a little far away from them on the bench.

"Thank you!" She answered shortly making them frown! Carlia knew it was awkward between them but she didn't want her sister hating her forever.

"Cut it with the bullshit Victorie, stop acting this way, we just want to get to know you again!" Victorie snapped her head up to meet Carlia's piercing hazel green eyes.

"You never knew me and you never will!" Mira frowns glancing at Carlia who rolled her eyes at the 10 year old.

"If you weren't so annoying maybe we would have gotten to know you better Victorie!" Carlia snapped annoyed with herself and Victorie.

"You never made the situation easy you low life jerk, I never did anything bad to you, you made my life a living hell, yes that's right I said it!"

"Victorie come on! They were drunks and if we said something then they would have hurt you!" Victorie glared at Mira.

"And you don't think you hurt me?" Mira tries to grab her hand but she moves away.

"Don't touch me, don't think because I agreed with my mom and dad to come here that I'm going to be all happy with you two because I won't!"

"GOD VICTORIE STOP ACTING LIKE A LITTLE BITCH THAT YOU HAVE ALWAYS BEEN,NOBODY GAVE A SHIT ABOUT YOU AND THEY NEVER WILL! WE DID THE BEST WE COULD TO KEEP YOUR LITTLE FUCKING ASS SAFE BUT YOUR UNGREATFUL LITTLE TWIT NEEDS TO SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!" Carlia stated angry as hell.

Victorie felt tears forming in her eyes listening to Carlia call her those names and she just wanted her mom and dad, She started crying softly and rushed over to her dad beggin to leave and he nods glancing over at the twins shaking his head! They walk off.

**With Rachel at school the next day.**

Rachel Hudson was livid and she wanted to find the person that made her that way. She rushed down the McKinley Hallway and spotted the person she wanted and rushed over to them glaring hard and slammed the person into the lockers hard. "What the hell?" Carlia says in pain.

"DON'T YOU _EVER_ CALL MY DAUGHTER A BITCH AGAIN, DON'T YOU EVER TELL MY DAUGHTER THAT NOBODY CARES ABOUT HER BECAUSE IF YOU EVER GO NEAR HER AGAIN IN WILL SUE YOU AND MIRA WITH HARASSMENT CHARGES BELIEVE IT BECAUSE I WILL, GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD CARLIA JONES, VICTORIE IS MINE AND FINN'S DAUGHTER NOW AND WE ARE GOING TO LOVE HER FOREVER AND TREAT HER WITH CARE UNLIKE YOU AND YOUR FUCKING SISTER DID!" She yelled not caring.

Carlia's eyes widen not believing Finn Hudson actually told Rachel about this but again she knew this would happen but she never it would be this bad.

"Rachel I'm sorry for that please understand that I wasn't thinking when I said it!" She slapped her face not caring what she thinks anymore.

"YOUR FUCKING DEAD TO ME CARLIA, NEVER TALK TO ME AGAIN BECAUSE I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU OR YOUR SISTER!" She slammed her again before leaving.

Carlia frowns looking down and felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Mira giving her a sad look and she hugged her sister.

"I'm sorry were going through this but I some how knew this was going to happen!" Mira murmured softly still hugging her sister.

They pull away and Santana walked over to them. "Your so lucky that slushies are no longer here otherwise your ass would have been covered!" Santana stated before leaving.

Carlia walked off hating herself and tried to stay out of Rachel's way for the rest of the day since Glee practice wasn't today.

**Glee Club in California.**

Shelby was watching Victorie and the twins until they got back. Rachel hasn't talked to Mira and Carlia since that happened and she doesn't plan on talking to them.

"Rach are going to the beach with me and the girls?" Crista asked her sister as they shared a room together. Finn was rooming with Brody.

"Is Carlia and Mira joining us?" Crista sighs. "Yes their joining us, just don't talk to them and ready!" Rachel sighs and finds her new black bikini with stars on them and got dressed and grabbed her sunglasses and put her shorts on over her bathing suit. They leave the room and go to the beach and they see Santana, Trista and Brittany already laying on their towels in their bikinis while Quinn is laughing with Evermore, Averilyn, Willow, Star, Valerie,Janelle,Tami, Rain and Andrea in the water.

"Hey girls!" Crista says grinning and Santana laughs sitting up as Crista lays down and Rachel keeps her sunglasses on and lays down not saying a word.

Brittany frowns wondering what was wrong with Rachel. "Hey Rae what's up?" Rachel looked at her and sighs saying that she's not in the mood to talk.

"Rae were in Sunny California please cheer up! stop thinking about Mira and Carlia and have a great time with your real friends!" Rachel smiles at Brit nodding.

"Thanks for cheering me up Brit, hey where are you going to college?" Brittany grins. "I'm going to AMDA with you and Kurt!" Rachel gasps squealing and justs up and tackles Brittany hugging her. Santana frowns not believing Brittany was going to college with Rachel and Kurt and she's going to Stanford for Pre Law.

Quinn walks over to them with the girls and they all lay down with them. "Hey loves what are we talking about?" Quinn asked hugging Crista.

"Were talking about college and where is my lovely cousin in law going?" Crista and Rachel asked at the same time before laughing.

Quinn stares at them still unsure how they do that. "I'm going to Yale Medical School because I think that I want to be a doctor and save lifes more!" Rachel hugs her.

"I'm proud of you, god I can't believe were all going to different colleges!" Rachel frowns looking at her friends. Trista was a Junior.

"Don't worry we will still see each other on christmas break!" She nods and frowns when she sees Mercedes walking up to them while laughing with Carlia and Mira Jones.

"Don't let them get to you Rach, were here to have fun and National's are in two days!" Willow says softly and Rachel nods trying to enjoy her day.

**Later that night with Finn and Rachel on their beach date.**

Finn Hudson was wearing some shorts with a nice light blue t shirt holding hands with his wife Rachel who was wearing a cute light blue halter dress that fit her body right.

"You look very sexy in the dress!" She glanced up at him smiling brightly and held his hand tightly loving that they were in the sunny california.

"Where are we going Finn?" He ignored her question and brought her over to a blanket that was set up for them and she smiles at him surprised.

"Happy anniversary baby!" Rachel's eyes widen not believing he remebers their anniversary. Rachel leans up and pecks his lips. Finn deepens the kiss.

They pull back and they sit down and Finn feeds her Vegan food and she giggles when it almost falls out of her mouth. She grins after eating it.

"Thank you honey, I love you and I still can't believe you remebered our Anniversary!" She smiled at him and he leans in again placing his hand on her cheek.

"I would remebering anything when it comes to you!" She blushed grinning at him and they finished their dinner then Finn stands up and drags her close to the water.

"Is this beautiful?" He asked looking at the shy holding his wife's hand. She nods agreeing with him.

"Yes it is baby, I'm glad I'm watching this with you!" She replied looking at him and Finn picks her up and spins her around making her laugh.

"Oh my god Finny bear, you could have dropped me!" He shook his head and put her down. She laughs taking her shoes off and runs off making him chase her and he caught her.

"And where did you think you were going darling?" She giggles moving out of his arms and jumps on him making him hold her up more and she wraps her legs around his waist.

"Thank you for being with me in my time in need, you made me love you more and you are my one and only! I'm lucky because I have you as my husband!" She smiles.

"I would never leave you ever Rach, your my wife and we got married for a reason because our love us stronger then others, I love you everyday and will keep doing that!"

She ran her hand through his hair and leans in kissing his lips making him deepen the kiss and they making out like that for awhile before Finn puts her down and they go back to their rooms. Finn kisses her again telling that he loves her and she tells him that she loves him back. They go to their rooms and go to sleep.

**Find out what happens next.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Only True Love Can ****Survive** **Anything**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**This is the Sequel to my story You Truly Are The One and I hope you guys like it and this will focus on the Berry's sister's POV on getting to know there birth mom and it will focus on Finn and Rachel relationship as they get through there Senior year, college life and dealing with parenting. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>With Rachel and Quinn.<strong>

Rachel wanted to spend time with her cousin in law and found out how she's feeling about Puck being with Sugar Motta. Quinn walked out of her hotel room and saw her best friend standing there waiting for her. "Hey Rachel Hudson are you ready for shopping?" Rachel looked up hearing that voice and grins nodding.

"You know it Quinn Fabray!" She replied playfully. Quinn laughed and hugged her family memeber and they walked with their arms linked together.

"So are you ready for Nationals tomorrow?" Quinn shrugged because she really didn't want to be near Noah Puckerman. They walked around the town and Rachel pulls her into a store and they look for stuff. Quinn found a cute summer dress that would look great on her.

"So how do you feel about Noah being with Sugar Motta?" Quinn glared at the clothes hearing that name. She ignored the question.

"Quinn Fabray don't ignore me, you and Noah just happen to be going to the same for college which is Boston!" Rachel demanded!

"Look Rach I get to pick between Yale Medical school or going to Berklee for music which is in Boston and Puck is going to Boston University! it doesn't mean were going to run into each other because our schools aren't close to each other!" Rachel sighs.

"Okay I get that you are going to be in the same area but not at the same school! But don't you want to fight for him? you two had Beth and you have been together longer then he and Sugar ever will, you two love each other and I don't want to give up on that!" Quinn glanced over at her cousin in law and sighs.

"I will always love Puck Rachel but I'm with Mark now and I actually really like him, he's sweet and really caring, I'm just having fun!" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Yeah it's great that your having fun but how long do you think you and Mark are going to last?" She said sarcastically looking a cute bikinis. Quinn glared at her shaking her head not believing her best friend was making this harder for herself, she was just having fun with Mark Fisher and not fully moving on from Noah Puckerman.

"Do you have to be so bitchy to me Rachel Barbra Hudson, I don't need you judging me for trying to move on with my life!" She spat walking away from her.

Rachel sighs running after her and grabs her hand making Quinn stare at her sadly.

"I'm sorry alright, I know it's hard to be without the one you love, trust me it killed me when Finn was with Trista Hunters! but I got my man back and now he's my husband and the father of our kids, if you love Noah Daniel Puckerman so much then fight for him Quinny!" Quinn smiles at her before hugging her best friend.

"Thank you for being my best friend and the best cousin in the world!" Rachel grins saying that she's sorry but she didn't want her giving up her true love.

Just then Mira and Carlia Jones walk into the store laughing about whatever they were talking about.

"Oh god what the hell are they doing here?" Quinn mumbled trying not to start drama! Rachel turns to where she was looking and frowns seeing her worst nightmares..

Carlia and Mira frown seeing the two family members with each other looking at them like they don't belong in the store.

"What are you two looking at?" Carlia said annoyed glaring at her new enemy which goes both ways for each girl.

"Keep moving Jones or your ass will get another beat down!" Rachel spat glaring at her wanting to hit her but Quinn held her back.

"We are just going to be over here, come on Carlia and leave them alone!" Mira exclaimed grabbing her sisters hand pulling over her to the other side of the store.

"I swear I want to punch her lights out, she's so fucking messed up, how dare she talk to my daughter like that?" Rachel said paying for a few things with Quinn.

"Rach I know your upset about this but you won't have to see her again after graduation!" She nods paying for her stuff before leaving the store with Quinn by herside.

**The Day Of Nationals.**

New Directions are doing three songs, two duets and whole group number. They have on white and black dresses and they guys have black pants with white shirts and black ties.

"Are you ready baby mama?" Quinn froze hearing that voice and looked up to see Noah Puckerman staring at her.

"I guess I can't believe I got the duet and with you of all people!" Puck grabs her hand.

"I asked Mr. Shue to give both of us the duet because you would be amazing with the song and we never get to sing together, please don't hate me forever!"

He said staring at her sincerely for a second before walking off. Quinn stared at the spot he was just at and sighs.

"He loves you sweetie!" Quinn stares at her the Berry sisters and her cousin in law smiling.

"I know girls but I'm not ready for him yet!" They nod and hug her before she joins the group before taking her spot on stage. Rachel stands with her husband and he wraps his arms around her waist.

"Quinn is going to love the song !" Rachel smiles looking up at him and pecks his lips before rubbing the lipstick off his lips.

**With Quinn and Puck on stage.**

They clap for both of them when they step on the stage and the music starts making Quinn and Puck stare at each other swaying to the beat.

**Puck**/_Quinn_/**_Both_**.

**Baby come close let me tell you this In a whisper my heart says you know it too Baby we both share a secret wish And you're feeling my love reaching out to you.**

He looked right at Quinn as he sang and she looked into his eyes they sing together.

**_Timeless Don't let it end (no) Now that you're right here in my arms where you should stay Hold tight baby Timeless Don't let it fade out of sight Just let the moments sweep us both away Lifting us to where We both agree This is timeless love._**

Quinn looked away and sang her part feeling like she was going to lose it just being this close to him but kept it cool.

_I see it all baby in your eyes When you look at me I know I feel it too (yes I do)._

Puck walked over to her and held her hand as they sing together.

_**So let's sail away and be forever baby**_ _Where the crystal ocean melts into the_ _**sky **We shouldn't let the moment pass, _**moment pass,**_ Making me shiver let's make it last **Why should we lose it don't ever let me go.**_

Quinn looked right at the crowd as they sang before looking right at her true love who broke her heart as they sing together.

**_Timeless Don't let it end (no) Now that you're right here in my arms where you should stay Hold tight baby Timeless Don't let it fade out of sight Just let the moments sweep us both away Lifting us to where We both agree This is timeless love. _**

The Glee club members are smiling at the two knowing they love each other as they sing together. Quinn walks away from him as they sing and Puck grabs her hand as they do a stronger part.

_**Yeah...yeah, yea,yeah**_, **Baby its timeless** _Oh baby its timeless, hold on tight baby._

They had tears in their eyes singing that part.

_**Timeless**_

**Don't let it fade out of sight**

_Just let the moments sweep us both away_ _Lifting us to where_ **_We both agree It's just timeless It's just timeless_**

They stare at each other sincerely singing the last part.

**_Love._**

They end the song and everybody went crazy at the two clapping and cheering and they both smile at them before leaving the stage. Mercedes and Rachel go on the stage and get in their places and Finn stares at his wife wondering what her and Mercedes are going to sing.

**Mercedes:**

_Sometimes I wonder where I've been Who I am Do I fit in. _  
><em>Make believin' is hard alone, Out here on my own<em>

Rachel looked at her best friend singing her part.

**Rachel:**

_We're always provin' who we are Always reachin' for the risin' star To guide me far and shine me home._

**Rachel and Mercedes:**

_Out here on my own_

**Mercedes:**

_When I'm down and feelin' blue I close my eyes, so I can be with you_

**Rachel:**

_Oh, baby, be strong for me _  
><em>Baby, belong to me Help me through<em>

**Mercedes:**

_Help me need you_

**Rachel:**

_Sometimes I wonder where I've been_

**Mercedes:**

_Who I am, do I fit in_

**Rachel:**

_ I may not win_

**Mercedes:**

_But I can't be thrown_

**Rachel:**

_Out here_

**Rachel and Mercedes:**

_On my own, Out here on my own_

They grab each others hands smiling get into their places as they whole group comes onto the stage. The music starts and and they start dancing and Crista start singing.

_My body is sanctuary, My blood is pure. Do do do, Do do do do._  
><em>You want me bad, I think your cool, But I'm not sure, Do do do, Do do do do.<em>

The girls start singing together now.

_Follow me, Don't be such a holy fool. Follow me, I need something more from you._  
><em>It's not about, sex or champagne, You holy fool. Do do do, Do do do do.<em>

_If you want me meet me, At electric chapel, (Electric chapel, electric chapel) If you want me meet me, At electric chapel, (Electric chapel, electric chapel)_

They group sings together doing there dance.

**_If you want to steal my heart away, Meet me, meet me, baby, in a safe place, Come on meet me in electric chapel. _**

Brittany sings alone this time as the group dances together.

_Don't ask to me, Where you have been, Next to the bar. Do do do, Do do do do._  
><em>Pray for your sins, Right under the, Caskets will fall. Do do do, Do do do do.<em>

Santana sings alone this time dancing making the crowd go wild.

_Follow me, Don't be such a holy fool. Follow me, I need something sacred from you._  
><em>Together we'll, Both find a way, To make it pure, Love work in dirty way.<em>

The girls sing together again.

_If you want me meet me, At electric chapel, (Electric chapel, electric chapel) If you want me meet me, At electric chapel, (Electric chapel, electric chapel)_

The whole group sings together while doing the dance that took weeks to do.

**_If you want to steal my heart away, Meet me, meet me, baby, in a safe place, Come on meet me in electric chapel._**  
><strong><em>Oh, oh, Uh uh uh, Uh uh uh. Oh, oh, Uh uh uh, Uh uh uh.<em>**  
><strong><em>Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh. Oh, uh, uh, uh, uh. Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh. Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh.<em>**

They move around the stage doing their dance that was very strong and well done.

**_Meet me, meet me, meet me. Meet me, meet me, meet me. Meet me, meet me, meet me. Meet me, meet me._**

Quinn sings one part.

_If you want me meet me, In electric chapel._

_**Meet me, meet me)** _

Rachel sings the next part.

_Oh, if you want me meet me, At electric chapel,  
><em>

**_(Meet me, meet me) _**

The group finishes up the song grinning at the crowd.

**_If you want to steal my heart away, Meet me, meet me, baby, in a safe place, Come on meet me in electric chapel.  
>Oh. (Meet me, meet me) (Meet me, meet me) (Meet me, meet me)<em>**

They finish and everybody goes crazy. They go backstage and wait. After a few minutes of waiting the winner is picked and it's New Directions again. They scream jumping up and down and Rachel hugs her sisters and Quinn.

**Later that night with Quinn and Puck.**

Quinn stared at the sunset as she sat on the beach and thought about how the song went when she sang with Puck.

"That was some song huh?" Quinn looked up at him nodding and he sat down.

"Look Quinn I know what I did was wrong and I never meant to hurt you, I still love you and I don't love Sugar, I want us to spend time together before we graduate and go to the same place were going to college, give me the chance to be your friend for now!" He says looking into her eyes.

"Fine Noah I will give you the chance to be my friend but I'm not ready for more then that since were both seeing other people!" He nods understanding and looks at the sunset.

"I can't believe we won again!" She grins loving it and they talk for awhile.

**Find out what happens next and the songs were Timeless, Out Here On My Own and Electric Chapel.**


	43. Chapter 43 Part 1

**Only True Love Can ****Survive** **Anything**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**This is the Sequel to my story You Truly Are The One and I hope you guys like it and this will focus on the Berry's sister's POV on getting to know there birth mom and it will focus on Finn and Rachel relationship as they get through there Senior year, college life and dealing with parenting. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Week Before Graduation.<strong>

18 year old Rachel Hudson placed her small hand on her husband's bare chest while laying in hers and Finn's bed with just her black lace panties and matching lace bra on! She had the covers on her but she pulled them down to her waist because she was feeling hot. She stared at her husband as he slept next to her. She couldn't believe she was finally graduating High school in a week, her daughter was turning 11 soon and she was going to her home town, she knew her husband Finn Hudson and their twins Chistopher and Ashleigh were coming with them aswell but it was still amazed her at how much things have changed for her! She never thought her Senior would be like the way it was. she didn't think she would be a mother to two beautiful twins like Chris and Ash, she loved them dearly but it still scared her at how much they've grown since she had them.

She missed spending time with her two sisters but she knew that once she leaves Lima Ohio to go to college it was going to be hard for them to keep intouch.

"Don't think so loud baby." She snaps out of her thoughts and opened her eyes to see him staring at her tiredly.

"Sorry." She replied softly moving closer into him. He wrapped his arm around her waist placing soft kisses on her neck making her smile.

"Are you okay?" Finn murmured again her neck. She loved when Finn pressed his lips against her neck.

"I'm fine I just couldn't sleep knowing that in a week we would no longer be high school students, we would no longer be high school parents but actually normal parents trying to raise their kids in the real world of New York City, it kind of scares me Finn!" She muttered sighing.

Finn looked at Rachel knowing how she feels. "I know baby but it's not like were never going to see them." Rachel nods and starts getting tired.

"Good night baby." Finn kissed her forehead and closed his eyes as she layed on his chest closing her eyes.

**At Glee club.**

They were doing different group numbers. The first group was Evermore, Raina, Star and Trista.

"Alright whenever your ready girls." Mr. Shue says sitting down and Evermore, Raina, Star and Trista get up from their seats and waits. The band starts and they start dancing to the beat really fast making everybody stare at them shocked.

**Trista. **

**bourgie fifi ooh la oui oui Paris to Japan ichi ni san shi Pierre Cardin and the girls go (uh uh uh uh hoo) yeah, the fly girls go (uh uh uh uh hoo) yeah **

**All Girls.**

_You can find us sitting pretty, high sadiddy running our city me and my girls , a couple of fly misses you can't quite figure us out cause we on that Whatchamacallit ca call it, call it ca call it call it (x 2) whatchamacallit _

**Raina.**

_See the bag it match the boots, and the boots they match the hat so I pop the tag don't ask me where I bought that at girl (uh uh uh uh hoo) we can be up in the club in the spotlight catch us rocking the same 'fit (uh uh uh uh hoo) I got mine on Sunset strip from that hot spot from um whatchamacallit _

**Trista.**

_and don't be asking about my man, what he's holding in his pants Don't you give them tricks no info that's a no no baby (uh uh uh uh hoo) next thing you know she wanna know what what he's holding in his wallet (uh uh uh uh hoo)_

**All Girls.**

_how long he last, slow or fast, how big is his um whatchamacallit You can find us sitting pretty, high sadiddy running our city me and my girls , a couple of fly misses you can't quite figure us out cause we on that Whatchamacallit ca call it, call it ca call it call it (x 2) whatchamacallit You can find us sitting pretty, high sadiddy running our city me and my girls , a couple of fly misses you can't quite figure us out cause we on that Whatchamacallit ca call it, call it ca call it call it (x 2) whatchamacallit _

**Star.**

_caught him eying my chain, he said its so unique he trying to get with me, so his chick can get like me I said even the time on my hand cost me an arm and a leg can't find this in the states, had it flown in from Madrid (hoo hoo)_

_**Evermore.**_

_he wanna know who does my hair, clientele is so elite I'm in love with his technique, he keeps me sheik they call him (uh uh uh uh hoo) the contact is under wraps matter fact he's unavailable (uh uh uh uh hoo) don't need the traffic backed up when I go back to get my pretty on _

All the girls walk around their mic stands smirking at the guys while swaying to the beat as they sing together more.

**All The Girls.**

_You can find us sitting pretty, high sadiddy running our city me and my girls , a couple of fly misses you can't quite figure us out cause we on that Whatchamacallit ca call it, call it ca call it call it (x 2) whatchamacallit You can find us sitting pretty, high sadiddy running our city me and my girls , a couple of fly misses you can't quite figure us out cause we on that Whatchamacallit ca call it, call it ca call it call it (x 2) whatchamacallit_

**Raina, Star and Trista.**

_bourgie fifi ooh la oui oui Paris to Japan ichi ni san shi Pierre Cardin and the girls go (uh uh uh uh hoo) yeah, the fly girls go (uh uh uh uh hoo) yeah _

**Evermore.**

_You can find us sitting pretty, high sadiddy running our city me and my girls , a couple of fly misses you can't quite figure us out cause we on that Whatchamacallit ca call it, call it ca call it call it (x 2) whatchamacallit _

**All Girls.**

_You can find us sitting pretty, high sadiddy running our city me and my girls , a couple of fly misses you can't quite figure us out cause we on that Whatchamacallit ca call it, call it ca call it call it (x 2) whatchamacallit._

They finish the song and everybody cheers and clap for them. "That was great girls, amazing next we have Brittany, Sam, Artie, Tina and Averilyn."

The next group stands up and Brittany, Tina and Averilyn stand behind the mic stands and smirk at the group swaying to the beat making everybody cheer for them.

**Sam.**

_DJ got the party started this no end inside Everybodys movin' To the rhythm' that's inside It's a crazy world, but tonight's the right situation Don't be left behind_

**Artie.**

_I can feel the music going through me everywhere Ain't no destination baby, we dont even care There's a place to be if you need the right education Let it take you there_

**The Girls.**

_And just go with the magic baby, but I can see it there in your eyes (I can see there in your eyes) Let it flow stop the waiting Right here on the dance floor is where you got to let it go_

**The Group.**

_Don't Stop Movin' Can you feel the music DJ's got us going around, round Don't Stop Movin' Find your own way to it Listen to the music Taking you to places that you've never been before baby now_

**Sam and Artie.**

_You can touch the moment almost feel it in the air Don't know where we're goin baby, we don't even care Ain't no mystery just use your imagination Let it take you there _

**Tina.**

_And just go with the magic baby, I can see it there in your eyes _

**_Artie._**

_(I can see there in your eyes)_

**Tina.**

_ Let it flow stop the waiting Right here on the dance floor is where you've got to let it go_

**The Group.**

_Don't Stop Movin' Can you feel the music DJ's got us going around, round Don't Stop Movin' Find your own way to it Listen to the music Taking you to places that you've never been before baby now._

**Averilyn.**

_Forget about your fears tonight Listen to your heart and just touch the sky_

**Brittany.**

_No need to reason why Just listen to the sound Let it make you come alive _

**The Group.**

_Don't Stop Movin' Can you feel the music DJ's got us going around, round _

**Tina and Averilyn.**

_(Don't Stop Movin') _

**The Group.**

_Dont Stop Movin' Find your own way to it Listen to the music _

**Brittany.**

_Yeah Yeah Yeah_

Sam smirked at Mercedes who blushed as they finished up the song togethe making everybody else scream cheering for them.

**The Group.**

Don't Stop Movin' Can you feel the music DJ's got us going around, round

**The Girls.**

_(Don't Stop Movin')_

**The Group.**

_ Dont Stop Movin' Find your own way to it Listen to the music Taking you to places that you've never been before baby now._

They end the song and everybody claps for them. Rachel cheered for her younger sister so proud of her.

"Great guys both of your song choices have been different and amazing, keep it up, next we have Janelle, Tami, Carlia and Andrea."

The girls walk up while the other group sits down. The girls stand and start swaying to the beat.

**Janelle.**

**_Never been so proud of myself Looking out for me for once putting me before someone else A selfish love has been my experience On the unfortunate side of a love that just takes and never gives._**

**Carlia.**

**_But oh, oh no more feeling sorry for myself 'Cause I know my worth No, I will no longer settle for whatever 'Cause I know I deserve heaven & earth, yeah._ **

**Tami.**

**_Finally realized that you just dont know, no You're not capable of loving me like you should And you wont be until you grow And losing me is proof that you reap that what you sew._**

** Andrea.**

**_So, no more feeling sorry for myself 'Cause I know my worth And oh oh I, will no longer settle for whatever 'Cause I know I deserve heaven and earth Yeah, for all that its worth Oh, heaven and earth woohooo._**

**All Girls. **

**_No I, no more feeling sorry for myself 'Cause I know my worth And oh oh I, will no longer settle for whatever 'Cause I know I deserve heaven and earth I know that I, I know that I, deserve heaven and earth I know that I, I know that I, deserve heaven and earth._**

**Find out what happens next. The songs were whatchamacallit** **by The Pussycat Dolls,Don't Stop Movin by S Club 7 and Heaven and Earth by Kelly Rowland.**


	44. Chapter 44 Part 2

**Only True Love Can ****Survive** **Anything**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**This is the Sequel to my story You Truly Are The One and I hope you guys like it and this will focus on the Berry's sister's POV on getting to know there birth mom and it will focus on Finn and Rachel relationship as they get through there Senior year, college life and dealing with parenting. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Rachel's POV.<strong>

The girls sit down and it's now Brody's, Kurt's and Blaine's turn to do their song now and I can't wait to see what they do. The music starts and the boys start doing dance moves they came up with and I'm surprised that Kurt is keeping up with Brody and Blaine. Finn grabbed my hand and I smile at him before looking at the boys.

**All Boys.**

_You got me dizzy with this feelin' You got me dizzy with this feelin, ohh I'm not to young to feel this way Eh eh eheh, eh eh eheh, eh eh eheh I'm not to young to feel this way Eh eh eheh, eh eh eheh._

**Kurt.**

_Girl you g-g-g-got me dizzy with the spinnin' Odder than im even Girl you got me reeling, eh eh eh They can try to stop it, sweat me like the tropics You're my favorite topic, eh eh eh eh_  
><em>And im sure, they think im young They think that I, can't be serious But I know, that who I am, you'd understand Girl aren't you curious, yeah.<em>

**All Boys.**

_I'm not to young to feel this way Eh eh eheh, eh eh eheh, eh eh eheh I'm not to young to feel this way Eh eh eheh, eh eh eheh, eh eh eh _

**Blaine.**

_Life is like a circus, searching for a purpose You and I are perfect to eh eh eh Flip me like a quarter, I'll cross any border Walk over the water to make your day_  
><em>And im sure, you've heard it before So words can bore, without any action, action And im here to open the door Show you that im on their only attraction.<em>

**All Boys.**

_I'm not to young to feel this way Eh eh eheh, eh eh eheh, eh eh eheh (believe me when I say it baby) I'm not to young to feel this way Eh eh eheh, eh eh eheh, eh eh eh._

Brody walks over to Santana giving her a flirty look and starts rapping making Santana blush staring at her man.

**Brody.**

_They say age is just a number but I bet I make you under baby Give me your number lady I'll call you later maybe You laugh and call me crazy But that don't even faze me_  
><em>Hey, what, why you walk away Baby wait up, try another way 'till you stay stuck Just forget the age and engage trust Turn another page 'till the pase up<em>  
><em>Luck is what I make and I make fuss I don't want to praise you the fake stuff All I want is us, yeah, I might be young But im old enough.<em>

**All Boys.**

_I'm not to young to feel this way Eh eh eheh, eh eh eheh, eh eh eheh (believe me when I say it baby) I'm not to young to feel this way Eh eh eheh, eh eh eheh, eh eh eh (not too young, oh yeah)_  
><em>I'm not to young to feel this way Eh eh eheh, eh eh eheh, eh eh eheh (believe me when I tell you baby) I'm not to young to feel this way Eh eh eheh, eh eh eheh, eh eh eh (they say age is just a number baby, im not too young<em>)

* * *

><p>Mercedes, Mira, Valerie and Willow sang Hit The Lights by Selena Gomez and everybody enjoyed it. Now it was Rachel's , Quinn's, Finn's, Crista's, Santana's and Puck's turn.<p>

"Your the last group guys, show is what you got." Mr. Shue said as he sits down. The soft music starts and Rachel holds onto her mic looking at the group waiting to sing her part and smiles at them before singing her part.

**Rachel.**

_In the years to come Will you think about these moments that we shared._

**Quinn.**

_In the years to come Are you gonna think it over And how we lived each day with no regrets._

**Finn.**

_Nothing lasts forever though we want it to The road ahead holds different dreams for me and you_

Everybody stared at the group as they sing this song and start getting tears in their eyes thinking about how school is almost over.

**The Group. **

_Sometimes goodbye, though it hurts in your heart, is the only way for destiny Sometimes goodbye, though it hurts, is the only way now for you and me Though it's the hardest thing to say I'll miss your love in every way _

**Quinn and Rachel.**

_So say goodbye But don't you cry 'cause true love never dies._

**Crista.**

_In a year from now Maybe there'll be thing we'll wish we'd never said._

**Santana.**

_In a year from now Maybe we'll see each other Standing on the same street corner though it rains._

**Puck. **

_Each and every end is always written in the stars If only I could stop the world I'd make this last._

**The Group.**

_Sometimes goodbye, though it hurts in your heart, is the only way for destiny Sometimes goodbye, though it hurts, is the only way now for you and me Though it's the hardest thing to say I'll miss your love in every way_

**Santana.**

_so say goodbye_

**Finn and Puck.**

_so say goodbye_

**Crista and Santana. **

_But don't you cry 'cause true love never dies._

**Rachel and Crista.**

_And when you need my arms to run into_

**Quinn and Santana.**

_Run into._

**Quinn.**

_ I'll comfort you_

**The Girls.**

_ Nothing will ever change the way I feel._

**The Group.**

__Sometimes goodbye, though it hurts in your heart, is the only way for destiny Sometimes goodbye, though it hurts, is the only way now for you and me Though it's the hardest thing to say I'll miss your love in every way.__

**Rachel.**

_So say goodbye_

**Crista. **

_But don't you cry_

**Santana and Crista.**

_ Because a true love never dies._

The whole Glee club stared at them as they finished the song! Mr. Shue wiped his tears and clapped for them along with the others loving the song.

"Oh my god, that was the best song I've heard today don't you agree guys?" The group nod smiling at the Seniors. Rachel stared at Finn and smiled sadly at him as everybody sat down in their seats.

"Hey guys I just want to say that we've had our ups and downs this year and last year but were still a family, Quinn and Puck became parents their 10 grade year and brought a beautiful little girl into the world, Beth is with a wonderful woman who also has three beautiful older daughters." Mr. Shue says smiling.

Puck glanced at Quinn as she sat away from him and sighs. Quinn knew Puck was staring at her and she thought about Beth alot more.

"Then Rachel, Crista and Averilyn came into our lives and changed everything for better, Rachel and Finn fell in love, broke up and got back together because they stood by each other even when they were apart in sake of their oldest daughter Victorie, then they found out that Rachel was pregnant with twins and got married, Chris and Ash are the most wonderful kids in the world,Rachel you are so amazing it scares us at times at how down to earth you can be at times, your were born to be on Broadway and I hope someday you and Kurt land your dream musical. I will be there cheering both of you on." Rachel and Kurt smile at him feeling great.

"Finn Hudson you have changed the most, I remeber when you first started Glee Club and didn't even know if you should be here until Satana joined."

Santana looked Finn and felt bad for treating him badly while they were together. Finn looked at her as he kept his arm around Rachel's waist.

"Finn I never actually said sorry to you, so I'm sorry for being a bitch and cheating on you, I hope that you could forgive me like your wife did, I really don't want to leave high school having you hating me while your wife doesn't, please just give me a chance to show that I can be a better friend to you." Santana said while sitting in her boyfriend's arms.

Finn looked at Santana shocked because not once has she said sorry to him for how she treated him.

"Are you serious right now?" Everybody in the room stared at Santana and Finn wondering what's going to happen.

"Yes Finn I really I hated the person I was because I lost a great guy in the end, I lost your love for me but I also lost your friendship which I hope to have back, not your love but your friendship, your a great person Finn with a kind heart and I just want you to trust me again." Santana replied sadly.

Rachel stared at her husband wondering what he's going to do. "I'm sorry but I can't." Finn lets go of Rachel grabbing his bag and walks out.

Santana frowns looking at Rachel before sighing and grabs her own bag walking out to go to her next class.

"Alright guys I guess I will see you tomorrow." They all grabbed their stuff and walked out. Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and walked out.

"Do you think Finn's going to be okay?" Quinn asked concerned. Rachel wasn't sure how Finn was feeling. She saw Quinn's new boo Mark and told her to go see her guy and Quinn smiles at her before running over to Mark and they walk off to class holding hands.

Rachel walked to the gym and saw Santana sitting down on the bench. "Hey San can I join you?" Santana nods sadly before looking down.

"Look I know it hurt hearing Finn say that he doesn't want to try but give him some time, we have the summer to spend together before we all leave."

Santana stares at her best friend and shakes her head getting tears in her eyes. "San look at me, I will talk to him alright." She shook her head.

"He made it pretty clear that he doesn't want anything to do with me, I don't blame in though I haven't been the best person to trust but I've changed."

Rachel grabbed her hand making Santana stare at her sadly, Rachel put a smile on her face and started talking to her.

"San stop putting yourself down over this, you need to have faith in yourself before you can let anybody in, I wanted you as my best friend because I know that you changed your ways and I willing to be there for you, give my husband some time alright, let me talk to him and maybe you two really need to sit down and have a talk."

Santana nods wiping her tears. "I think we do because I don't want him hating me." Both girls hug each other and walk to their next class.

**With Finn. **

Finn sat in his class thinking about what Santana said and he knew they had to talk about what happened with them but he wasn't ready to listen to why she cheated on him and treated him like shit, he was glad Rachel was best friends with Santana but he wasn't sure he wanted to be friends with his wife's best friend after the pain she put him through.

Santana and Rachel walked in and took their seats. Rachel sat next to Finn and gave him a concern look. He just looked away.

"Baby do you want to talk about this tonight?" Rachel whispered. Finn just nodded and focused on the teacher. Santana watched Finn as he did his work and sighs softly hating that Finn still hates for what happened between them.

**Find out what happens next and the songs were Not Too Young by Nevermind & Chris Trousdale and Say Goodbye by S club 7.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Only True Love Can ****Survive** **Anything**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**This is the Sequel to my story You Truly Are The One and I hope you guys like it and this will focus on the Berry's sister's POV on getting to know there birth mom and it will focus on Finn and Rachel relationship as they get through there Senior year, college life and dealing with parenting. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Rachel's POV.<strong>

The last bell rang of the day which means I get to go home and just try to talk to Finn about the whole Santana thing. I know they haven't been close since they broke up but I hope they could atleast be okay with each other before we graduate. I walk out of class talking to some of my other friends when I spot my handsome but upset husband Finn Hudson standing at the doorway waiting for me looking uncomfortable for some reason. I wave to my friends goodbye and they smile walking off and I stand close to him and look at him concerned.

"Are you ready to go home baby?" He just nods sighing softly as I place my hand on his back and he wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked down the hallway to our lockers.

"Um I'm planning on staying with Puck tonight, are you alright with that?" He asked softly not even looking at me. I stop walking and he stares at me.

"Sweetie I'm fine with you having guy time, are you okay Finn?" He shook his head and pulled me closer to him.

"Tell me what's bugging you baby?" He looks at me looking making me get even more concerned and I caress his face.

"I don't want to lose you, please don't leave me for anybody, I need you to stay with me forever." I stare at him confused. Why on earth would I leave my husband.

"Finn what makes you think your going to lose me?" He looked into my eyes and I see a small tear falling down his cheek. I pull him to his locker and I wipe his tears.

"Shh baby I promise that I'm never going to leave you, were a family and I love you so much! You helped me through my time in need." He nods and gets his books from his locker then we go to my locker and I get mine putting them in my bag then he interlocked his hand with mine and we walk to my car since we came to school together. We get in the car and I don't start the car yet.

"Finn?" I whispered rubbing his hand with my fingers and he looked at me with bloodshot eyes.

"Oh baby is this about what Santana asked today in Glee club?" He nods clearing his throat and I keep rubbing his hand.

"If your not ready to be her friend right now then It's alright Finn, she understands that your not ready to that close to her again after the lying and cheating." He nods and he pulls away wiping his tears.

"Can we just go home after we pick up the twins from Daycare?" I nod kissing his hand and we put our seat belts on and I start the car and pull out and drive out of the parking lot and Finn grabs my free hand lacing his fingers with mine and I smile softly at him before driving to the daycare to pick up Ashleigh and Christopher Hudson.

**Later That Night.**

Both Finn and Rachel were taking a bath together while the kids were asleep. Finn has his arms around Rachel's bare waist as they relaxed together in the tub.

"How are you feeling now honey?" Rachel asked resting her back against Finn's chest. Finn looked down at her sighing while rubbing his hands up and down her body making her moan a little.

"Like I more calm in my own home, I have my three amazing kids and you as my wife is just what it's supposed to be! I'm not comfortable with being close to my old girlfriend just yet and hopefully before we graduate I might be into talking to her but right now I'm really into making you scream my name!" Rachel smirks up at him and smashed her lips on Finns and he ran his hand down her body and his fingers start rubbing slowly at her clit making her moan closing her eyes and Finn kissed her her neck knowing that she loves his touch. He could feel how wet she is and it's not because of the water.

"Are you wet for me baby, am I turning you on that much?" He murmured against her neck making her moan nodding her head.

"Ohh god yes Finn I'm _so_ wet for you, please do something about it." She whimpered breathing harder as he slipped his fingers inside her. He grins pushing his fingers in her making her groans closing her eyes and she felt Finn squeeze her right breast as he pumped into her. Rachel swayed her hips as Finn moved in and out of her with his fingers and he felt himself becoming uncomfortably hard.

"Damn baby your turning me on, are you getting close yet?" She nods as she moves her hips against his and he knew he was getting her off and needed her to let lose before he did.

"Ohh Finn I'm almost coming, please faster." She moans placing her hand on Finn's as he squeezed her breast as she was getting close. He pumped faster and knew she was ready.

"Let lose for me baby, it's alright Rach come for me." She kissed him as she came and she squealed into his mouth and he loved how loud she was. She breathes hard as she slowly calms down when he slowly pulled out. She looked up at Finn and saw the lust and love in his eyes.

"Do you want me to take care of _that_ in the bedroom baby?" She whispered still breathing hard feeling how hard he is. He just nods and they both get out the tub and let the water out.

Finn picks up his wife and brings her to the bed and she squeals giggling as he kisses her then he lays down and she climbs ontop of him smirking at him.

"Are you ready for me to take of your_ big_ problem?" Rachel said grabbing ahold of his huge hard erection and he groans nodding. She grabbed ahold of him and started stroking him the she smirks making Finn stare at her eager to know what she's up to then she puts her head down and ran her tongue all around his hard erection knowing he was enjoying it then she starts sucking it making him groan loader that he grabbed his pillow and head it on his head so he doesn't wake up the kids. She kept sucking him until he came in her mouth and she winks up at him flirtatiously!

"God your so beautiful Mrs. Hudson." She giggles softly before climbing up to his bare lower half and he held her waist kissing her passionately. Finn was becoming harder then he was before and he needed to be inside his wife now. Finn grabbed his wife's waist and grabbed a condom and lifted her a little as he put it on then checked her and found her entrance dripping wet for him.

"Oh Rachel baby, you're so wet for me already." He muttered making her groan sofly that she begged for him to be inside her.

"Are you ready for me baby?" She nods moaning grabbing ahold of him and put him against her entrance and he didn't push into her just yet.

"Finny don't tease me, I need you _now_." She whined glaring at him. He chuckled and pushed into her making her gasp feeling how big he was inside her.

"Am I hurting you Rach?" He whispered. She shook her head hooking her hands behind his back as she rocked her hips grinding into him as he moved deeper into her.

"Ohh baby keep doing that, oh yes right there." She whispered while moaning as he moved faster into her.

"Fuck Rachel your so tight, I love it." He murmured against her neck as she moved closer to his neck placing soft kisses on him.

"Finn Hudson. Make me come, baby I _need_ you too." She moans kissing him hungrily on the lips as he pounds into her.

"I'm almost there baby I'm gonna make you come so hard." He groans into her mouth. They both feel themself coming over the edge and Rachel came first and Finn comes after and they ride out their orgasm.

"Oh god that was amazing as always honey!" She whispered smiling at him breathing heard. He grins kissing her lips before pulling out of her then takes the condom off putting it in the trash.

"Can you hand me one of your shirts?" Rachel asked softly and he nods grabbing one and throws it at her then grabs a pair of boxers and puts them on as she puts on the shirt. He back into bed.

"I Love you Mrs. Rachel Hudson." She grins laying her head on his bare chest staring up at him.

"I love you too Mr. Finn Hudson now lets get some sleep." She whispered closing her eyes and he pulls the covers over them and grabbed her hand and laced his fingers with hers as they fell asleep.

**Find out What Happens Next. **


	46. Chapter 46

**Only True Love Can ****Survive** **Anything**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**This is the Sequel to my story You Truly Are The One and I hope you guys like it and this will focus on the Berry's sister's POV on getting to know there birth mom and it will focus on Finn and Rachel relationship as they get through there Senior year, college life and dealing with parenting. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Some of the girls and Kurt from New Directions Glee club were having a girlie sleepover at Finn and Rachel's house and the twins were at Finn's parents house for the night, Victorie was at her friends house for a sleepover and Finn was at Puck's house for the night. The girls were in their night clothes having a great time.<p>

"I can't believe this will be the last sleepover before some of us graduate." Crista Berry says making all them pout knowing it's going to be hard. The ones that weren't graduating were Tina, Raina,Willow, Tami, Andrea and Valerie, Trista and Averilyn. The ones that were graduating were Santana, Rachel, Crista, Quinn, Brittany, Mercedes, Carlia,Mira, Kurt,Janelle, Star and Evermore out of all the girls in Glee club.

Santana Lopez stared at the girls as they talked about stuff tuning them out as she thought about her life and how much it's changed. She was now in a great relationship with her smoking hot boyfriend British boyfriend Brody Turner that she actually has feelings for which shocks alot of people still but she doesn't care what they think! She did care about no longer being in Finn Hudson's life anymore after what happened last with him finding out that she cheated on him with her best friend Brittany Pierce and other guys! He wanted nothing to do with her and if she tries to talk to him he just stares at her getting annoyed or just turns the other way walking away from her. She knew she hear hurt him deeply because there was a time where she was madly in love with him and she knew he felt the same way. But he was happily married now with three kids and his wife was her now best friends with Rachel Berry who now goes by Rachel Hudson since her and Finn got married in New York.

Santana stares at Rachel as she talks with their friends and can't help but smile thinking about when they first started their friendship.

**Flashback in Santana's POV.**

I looked at my phone wondering if I should call Rachel Berry to talk to her about maybe becoming friends. I know I'm a bitch and I'm a jealous person but Finn Hudson was hers these days no matter how hard I try to make him mine and I've been hanging out with Rachel's ex boyfriend Brody Turner this summer and I really like him but I don't know if Rachel still has feelings for him.

"Alright Santana just call her and see if she wants to meet up so you can talk." I mumble to myself and dial the number and wait until somebody answers.

"If your calling me to ask if Finn still has feelings for you, the answer is no!" Rachel said annoyed quietly on the other line and I frown slightly already hating this because she would never want to be friends with me after what happened last year,hell Finn won't even look me in the eye after I treated him badly but were Seniors now and I want to start over.

"No I'm not calling you about that trust me, I thought I still had feelings for him but I really don't, look can we meet up and talk at the park?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure but it can't be long because I'm having a shopping day with Kurt!" She tells me and I can hear movement in the background so she must be getting ready but I was happy.

"Okay I will meet you there in a couple minutes thank you Rachel see you soon!" I tell her and we say our goodbyes and stay on the bench waiting for her feeling a little cold since it's a chilly today.

A few minutes later I finally spot Rachel's car pull out and I smile nervously wondering how this talk is going to turn out. She gets out of the car and I noticed something different about her. She turned to face and then I finally saw that Rachel Barbra Berry was no longer this short petite skinny girl that everybody McKinley adored, no she was huge with her breast and her stomach. What the hell happened?

"Hello Santana I'm surprised you even remebered my number after the way you've been treating me!" She says sarcastically staring at me while sitting next to me. I sigh hating this already.

"Rachel I'm sorry for treating you the way I've been treating you, I heard you were stabbed by some crazy girl a month ago and I thought about losing you as my friend and I couldn't wait for you to come home so we chould talk!" I told her sincerely and she stared at me surprised nodding her head rubbing her stomach slightly.

"Then why treat me badly then if you_ were_ worried about me getting hurt, I have never done anything to you Santana!" I nod slightly staring at Rachel's stomach again.

"Yes Santana I am pregnant not fat I'm been dealing with saying that out loud but it's true and it's Finns! we kind of did something the night of prom and now were having a baby and I'm almost 4 months now!"

I froze hearing those words coming from her mouth and finally stare at her stomach to see that it really was a baby bump! Wow Finn Hudson really does love her if he got her pregnant but sometimes I wish it was me he got pregnant and not Rachel but he doesn't belong to me and never really did! Rachel Berry was Finn's soulmate all along and I was happy for him and her! I smile at Rachel and hug her.

"That's great news Rachel, I always knew you two would be the second couple to have baby in high school! I'm trying okay I'm trying to be a better person because now were going to be Seniors and I can't leave high school with you hating me so can we start over and be real friends?" Rachel smiles at me brightly and nods making me smile back.

"I want to be your friend Santana but you make fun of me anymore and my sisters because your best friends with Averilyn but not me and Crista, that needs to stop and no more trying to get with Finn because I really_ love_ him and were having baby together, can you handle this for real?" I stare at her wondering if I can handle them being a family together! I guess I could give it a try.

"I promise, _truly_ promise that no more making you feel worthless to your own boyfriend, no more agreeing with Trista Hunters because I hate that girl and I promise to be there for you and Quinn no matter Rach, I've been a bitch to everybody and I don't really have friends anymore because they hate me!" Rachel stares at me sadly and grabs my hand making me stare at them feeling how soft they are and they are too small to be man hands, I really don't know why I ever called her that.

"Your my friend San and if you would stop this bitchy act maybe people would be your friend, I never wanted to take Finn from you honest but we just fell in love! and you can't help what fate does to a person!"

I nod smiling at her because it's true you can't help who you fall in love with and I really was happy for both of them.

"I know and I'm so happy that Finn has found his true because you are amazing Rachel Berry and that baby is going to be beautiful!" I tell her grinning and Rachel giggles placing her hand on her stomach.

"Can I feel what a pregnant belly feels like since Quinn didn't even let me when she was pregnant with Beth?" I asked hopefully and Rachel nods tell me sure and I slowly reach my hands out and she watches me place my hands on her big baby bump and I felt something kick me and I know it's the baby. Her stomach is hard but cold a little.

"Wow your really aren't fat at all and it's really hard!" I tell her smirking and Rachel pouts making me chuckle pulling away from her stomach.

"Sorry Rach I couldn't help it but you look amazing pregnant and I wanted to know what's going on with you and Brody because he's cute and we have been hanging out lately but I told him that I would do anything unless you still had feelings or whatever with him!" Rachel sighs staring at me.

"While Finn was with Trista me and Brody did go on a few dates but we were never offical because he knew I still loved Finn very much and Brody is just a really great friend to me and you can have him San, I'm going to say this as your friend, you can do better then Finn honest because only I can understand him and he gets me which is a shocker but if you and Brody want to be with each other then go for it!"

I smile at her brightly not believing she's this nice and I hug her and we talk for a while about life and other things then she stares at me getting up from the bench slowly holdin her big belly.

"Do you want to join me and Kurt for shopping, I need to get clothes that actually are going to fit me while I'm pregnant!" I stare at her giggling nodding my head saying that I walked here and we go to Rachel's car and get in the car and that's how my friendship with Rachel Berry started.

**End of Flashback.**

"Hey San are you with us?" Rachel asked her best friend concerned and Santana snaps out of her thought to see Rachel staring at her and she frowns slightly getting up and rushes into the kitchen.

"I'll be right back girls and Kurt." They all nod and start talking again while Rachel goes into her kitchen to see her best friend sitting at the table in tears.

"Sanny what's wrong sweetie?" Rachel asked softly sitting next to Santana who just sniffles and stares at Rachel not sure why she's crying. wait she knows why and it has to do with Finn.

"I just want a friendship Rach, he won't even talk to me without shooting me dirty looks or ignoring my questions! did I really hurt him that badly?" She said now sobbing.

Rachel's eyes widen wondering what she was talking about but then she remembered her husband wasn't giving Santana the time of day since their messy break up.

"Santana I hate that you and Finn are fighting but I promise if I have to lock you two in a room to get you to talk, I will do it because I hate seeing both of you hurting." Santana looked at her sadly.

"He would never go for that Rae, he has an attitude with me anytime I try to talk with him." Rachel stared at her best friend.

"Don't worry San, I will get my husband to talk to you now no more tears and come join the girls." Rachel said grabbing her hand and Santana smiled at her with wet face and Rachel wiped her tears.

Come on darling, this is supposed to be a fun sleepover before exams and graduation now come on." Santana smiles wiping her tears and they go back to the sleepover.

**Find out What Happens Next. **


	47. Chapter 47 Part 1

**Only True Love Can ****Survive** **Anything**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**This is the Sequel to my story You Truly Are The One and I hope you guys like it and this will focus on the Berry's sister's POV on getting to know there birth mom and it will focus on Finn and Rachel relationship as they get through there Senior year, college life and dealing with parenting. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>With Rachel and Finn.<strong>

18 year old Rachel Hudson was in the kitchen working on lunch for herself since it was 12:30 in the afternoon and her friends left a few hours ago. She really needs to talk to Finn about his feelings about his old girlfriend Santana Lopez and her best friend.

She's wearing black yoga pants with a dark blue tank top and her hair was down in her curls. She was working on her vegan salad when she heard the front door open and close.

"Honey I'm home, where is my drop dead gorgeous wife?" She giggles softly hearing her husband's soothing voice and shook her head.

"I'm in the kitchen making myself a wonderful Vegan lunch,handsome husband of mine." She yelled going back to making her salad! Finn walks into the kitchen and walked up behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist.

"Hey honey how was your guys night?" She asked putting the knife down on the counter and turns around in his arms.

"It was good I guess, I missed my sexy wife though how was your sleepover with the girls and Kurt?" She smiles slightly saying it was fun but he didn't believe it.

"Why don't I believe you Rach?" She sighs kissing his cheek and pulls away looking into her husband's eyes.

"I had to comfort Santana because she was crying over how you hate her, we need to talk about this honey." Finn sighs and sits down at the table.

"Look I don't want you to keep wondering how I felt in that relationship with Santana but it wasn't easy being with her." Rachel looks at her husband glad he was talking about it because she really doesn't know how he felt when he was with Santana and she really wanted them to talk about this before he talks to Santana.

"Then tell me how it felt being with her Finn, I'm your wife and I want to know how your feeling and what's on your mind." She said sitting down with him.

"I felt confused being with her because when we got together we were super happy and everybody at school thought were were the better couple then Quinn and Puck but then after a year it just went down hill and she didn't treat me like her boyfriend, she treated me like I was just some guy that she would come to once and awhile when her and Brittany were having problems in their friendship or whatever was going on them and I hated feeling like we weren't even in a relationship then you came along and I knew that my feelings for Santana weren't there anymore. I had the hottest girlfriend in 8th grade then Brittany moved here and Santana became so close her that my feelings for Santana started to change and she pushed away from me and she didn't care that I was hurting so why should I forgive her when she didn't even say sorry for being a bitch to me and never really said sorry for just putting me through hell the whole time we were together." Rachel listened to him talk about his past and she didn't blame him.

"Well baby why don't you tell her how you feel instead of pushing her away, I know she hurt you but she doesn't know how much and she won't until you talk to her Finn and I think tomorrow you should talk to her before Graduation in three days." She tells him and Finn sighs.

"Fine I will talk to her but I want you there with me please baby." Rachel smiles at him and got up and sat on his lap.

"I will be with you for the rest of my life but I think it's best that you do this alone honey." He shook his head pulling her close holding her hips.

"Please be there, I can't be without my wife next me and I rather not do this alone." Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Calm down Finny bear I'll be there but you need to calm down and relax." He nods and starts kissing her neck and she moans softly.

"Where are our children?" He whispers against her neck kissing it again.

"Well the twins are still at your parents house for the day and they were going to stay there for another night and Victorie had another sleepover birthday party to go to so she was gone for the night and it's just us for the whole day and night." She tells him and he smirks at her and picks her up and brings her upstairs and she giggles as they go to their room and he opens the door and throws her on the bed then closes the door locking it behind them.

* * *

><p>The next day Santana got a text from Rachel asking for her to come over and she agreed to come but she wondered if Finn was going to be there. She pulled up to the house and turned her car off then got out and took a deep breath and closed her car door with her keys in her hand, she walked to the door and rang the door bell.<p>

The door opens and Rachel opens the door with Christopher in her arms smiling at her.

"Hey San come in." Rachel tells her and Santana walks in smiling at her godson and Santana looked in the living room to see Finn sitting there staring at her.

"Um hi Finn." Santana says awkwardly and Finn nods cooly.

"Hello Santana, have a seat because I think it's time we talk." Finn says calmly and Santana stares at her old boyfriend shocked.

**Find out what happens next.**


	48. Chapter 48 Part 2

**Only True Love Can ****Survive** **Anything**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**This is the Sequel to my story You Truly Are The One and I hope you guys like it and this will focus on the Berry's sister's POV on getting to know there birth mom and it will focus on Finn and Rachel relationship as they get through there Senior year, college life and dealing with parenting. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Santana's POV.<strong>

"Hello Santana, have a seat because I think it's time we talk." Finn says calmly making me stare at him shocked.

"I'll leave you two to talk, I need to feed Ashleigh and call me if you need anything." Rachel says to us and Finn clears his throat looking at his wife with pleading eyes.

"Rach you promised you would stay while we talk." Finn says making me feel really uncomfortable and maybe I should just go.

"Finny first of all your being rude to our guest by ignoring her, second I really don't think San here wants to see me breastfeed our daughter, third be a man and talk to her! I'm in the house if you need me so don't worry and tell her what you told me yesterday." Rachel says calmly before walking upstairs with Christopher.

I wasn't sure how I felt about beging in the same room alone with the guy that hates me, wait Rachel said that he should tell me what he told her yesterday, I wonder what he told her about me or his feelings.

Finn stares at me awkwardly clearing his throat motioning me over and I walk over to the couch and sit down away from him and he keeps staring at me before sighing.

"Well as you know I wanted you to come here so we can finally talk about our old relationship that we onced had." I stared at him surprised.

"Finn you really don't have to do this, if Rachel put you up to this then I can ju-" He cuts me off.

"Stop telling me what to do Santana, you always did that when we were together and I put up with it then but I'm not putting up with anymore." I look down nodding.

"I'm sorry." I whispered looking down fighting my tears.

"You put me through major hell when we got together and I don't even know what I did to get that kind of treatment." He didn't do anything but be a great boyfriend and I took him for granted and I feel bad for doing that.

"You did nothing but be a great friend and a great boyfriend that I took for granted and I hate myself for it." He scuffs shaking his head.

"You cheated on me with I don't know how many people and then one of those people was your own best friend Brittany! I have nothing against Brittany but you couldn't even tell me that you had feelings for a girl, I felt like your gay beard or bisexual beard Santana." I never wanted him to feel that way but I was confused at the time.

"I never meant to make you feel like you didn't matter to me because you mean the world to me and I was just scared." He looks away.

"You had to say sorry to my wife first but not me and I don't think I can ever forgive you for that because sure I love my family so much but I've been here the longest and you treat me dirt, you were more then a bitch to me and my wife Santana, you were coldhearted and didn't care who you hurt! I thought you really liked me and you claimed to love me but it was all fake to you and I get it now." I shook my head now slightly crying because that's not true.

"No, no it wasn't faken at all Finn, I _did_ love you and part of me felt so in love with you the moment we started dating but I don't know what happened the moment Brittany moved here but I do know that my feelings for you were still very strong." He sighs with tears falling down his face.

"Then why couldn't you show them instead of yelling at me all the time, treating me like I didn't matter?" I really don't know.

"I hate myself for making you feel like you didn't matter to me because you mean everything to me, I was confused with my feelings for anybody if it was you or Brittany but now I know that Brittany and I are just best friends, I'm really happy in love with my boyfriend! I broke your heart and I wish I could make it all better but I know it's going to take time."

"Your right it is and if you even think about turning your back on my wife I will never forgive you for hurting her the most because she loves you as her best friend." I nod.

"Trust me I don't plan on hurting my best friend and I really want to be your friend, I really mean it Finn and hopefully you can give me a chance." He gets up and walks over to me and sits down and opens his arms with tears coming down his face and I fall into his arms crying and we both cried knowing that one were making good progress on trying to make our friendship better and two Graduation was in three days and we not going to be as close anymore and that can be very scary.

We both hear footsteps and pull away to see Rachel holding both twins in her hand staring at us with concern in her eyes.

"Is everything good with you two?" We both telling that were going to keep in touch and she was happy that they were getting along.

"I'm great you two are getting along now Mr. Shue called and told us that we need to start picking out songs for Graduation." She tells us and I wipe my tears not believing I'm really graduation high school and starting a new chapter in my life at Stanford.

Rachel sits down with the twins and I take Ash from her and we all talk for awhile about all year long and how it's going to different when we leave high school.

**Find out what happens next.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Only True Love Can ****Survive** **Anything**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**This is the Sequel to my story You Truly Are The One and I hope you guys like it and this will focus on the Berry's sister's POV on getting to know there birth mom and it will focus on Finn and Rachel relationship as they get through there Senior year, college life and dealing with parenting. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>With Shelby and Rachel and Crista.<strong>

Shelby wanted to see her oldest identical twin daughters Rachel and Crista before they graduate tomorrow and she was going to miss them since she was staying in Lima to take care of Beth and she want's Averilyn to live with her and get to know her during her Senior year and Will Shuester was fine with twins were at their birth mothers house spending time with her talking before they graduate the next day and start a new chapter in their lives. Finn is spending time with Quinn, her new guy Mark and the kids.

"So how is how is the married life treating you sweetie?" Shelby asked her oldest daughter Rachel as she took a sip of her coke.

"It has its ups and down at times mom but I love my husband and I don't ever want to get a divorce from Finn! He's the father of our kids Victorie, Christopher and Ashleigh and I love him very much and I know it's hard to be a teen married couple but I feel like were doing a good job and we can get through anything." Rachel tells her.

Shelby smiles at her baby and she can't believe she actually has grandchildren already and she hopes Crista doesn't have any kinds at anytime soon.

Crista sits there watching her twin sister talk to their birth mother and she looks down fighting her tears because she was graduating McKinley High and starting her life in California.

**Crista.**

_I wanna leave my footprints on the sands of time_  
><em>Know there was something that, and something that I left behind<em>  
><em>When I leave this world, I'll leave no regrets<em>  
><em>Leave something to remember, so they won't forget<em>

_I was here..._  
><em>I lived, I loved<em>  
><em>I was here...<em>  
><em>I did, I've done, everything that I wanted<em>  
><em>And it was more than I thought it would be<em>  
><em>I will leave my mark so everyone will know<em>  
><em>I was here...<em>

Rachel and Shelby stop talking when they heard Crista singing and grab each other's hand squeezing them and listen to her.

_I want to say I lived each day, until I died  
>I know that I had something in, somebody's life<br>The hearts I have touched, will be the proof that I leave  
>That I made a difference, and this world will see<em>

_I was here..._  
><em>I lived, I loved<em>  
><em>I was here...<em>  
><em>I did, I've done, everything that I wanted<em>  
><em>And it was more than I thought it would be<em>  
><em>I will leave my mark so everyone will know<em>

Crista didn't care that she had tears falling down her face, she was going to miss her family,she was going to miss her boyfriend and she was going to miss her younger sister and her in laws.

_I was here..._  
><em>I lived, I loved<em>  
><em>I was here...<em>  
><em>I did, I've done, everything that I wanted<em>  
><em>And it was more than I thought it would be<em>  
><em>I will leave my mark so everyone will know<em>  
><em>I was here...<em>

_I just want them to know_  
><em>That I gave my all, did my best<em>  
><em>Brought someone to happiness<em>  
><em>Left this world a little better just because...<em>_I was here..._

_I was here...  
>I lived, I loved<br>I was here...  
>I did, I've done, everything that I wanted<br>And it was more than I thought it would be  
>I will leave my mark so everyone will know<br>I was here..._

She closed her eyes for a second before opening them and looked at her mom and sister and they both had tears in their eyes.

"That was beautiful Crista, I'm going to miss you so much." Rachel says leaning over and hugging her twin sister/best friend.

Crista smiles at her best friend and starts getting teary eyed again knowing that she was leaving high school and then a week she was moving to California to move into her dorm room and get started on a new chapter in her life.

"Are you alright honey?" Shelby asked seeing the tearful yet serious look on her face. Crista nods sadly.

"I seriously can't believe I won't be seeing you guys that much because I'm going to be California." They talk more and hug and cry.

* * *

><p>All The Graduating Seniors were sitting in the seats in their cap and gowns,listening to Mr. Figgins talking. Finn's and Kurt's parents,Rachel's and Crista's mom and their sister were sitting together and Shelby was holding onto Beth while Carole and Burt were holding onto to Christopher and Ashleigh while Victorie is sitting next to her aunty Averilyn.<p>

Rachel was sitting next to her husband and squeezed his hand and he stared down at her smiling.

"Are you alright babe?" Rachel nods sadly because she was graduating high school.

"Yeah Finny I'm fine it's just so unreal that were going to be high school graduates in a few hours." She whispered.

"Were going to be living our lives together as husband and wife and were ready to move on with our lifes out of high school." Finn tells her.

"Alright guys our Graduating Glee club member and Senior Kurt Hummel would like to sing with the Senior Girl Glee club members."

Everybody claps and Kurt,Santana, Rachel, Crista, Quinn, Brittany, Mercedes, Carlia,Mira, Janelle, Star and Evermore all stand up and walk onto the stage and crowd stops clapping and listens and Kurt grabs the mic to sing in and the girls are standing behind two different mic stands to sing backup. and the band starts playing.

**The Girls.**

_Mmmm, mmmm_

**Kurt.**

_Say good-bye to not knowing when_  
><em>The truth in my whole life began<em>  
><em>Say good-bye to not knowing how to cry<em>  
><em>You taught me that<em>

**Kurt with the girls.**

_And I'll remember the strength that you gave me_  
><em>Now that I'm standing on my own<em>  
><em>I'll remember the way that you saved me<em>  
><em>I'll remember<em>

Finn smiles at his step brother and sister in law as they sing on stage and thought about how long they've all become since they've known each other and he feels so lucky to have a great family like he does. He stares at Rachel as she sways to the music singing backup and he loves his wife so much and he's really glad they got married.

**Kurt.**

_Inside I was a child_  
><em>That could not mend a broken wing<em>  
><em>Outside I looked for a way<em>  
><em>To teach my heart to sing<em>

**Kurt with the girls.**

_And I'll remember the love that you gave me_  
><em>Now that I'm standing on my own<em>  
><em>I'll remember the way that you changed me<em>  
><em>I'll remember<em>

_I learned  
>to let go<br>of the illusion that we can possess  
>I learned<br>to let go  
>I travel in stillness<br>And I'll remember  
>happiness<br>I'll remember (I'll remember)  
>Mmmmm... (I'll remember)<br>Mmmmm..._

_And I'll remember the love that you gave me_  
><em>Now that I'm standing on my own<em>  
><em>I'll remember the way that you changed me<em>  
><em>I'll remember<em>

**Kurt.**

_And I'll remember the love that you gave me_  
><em>Now that I'm standing on my own<em>  
><em>I'll remember the way that you changed me<em>  
><em>I'll remember<em>

_No I've never been afraid to cry  
>AND I finally have a reason why<br>I'll remember (I'll remember)_

**Kurt with the Girls.**

_No I've never been afraid to cry_  
><em>And I finally have a reason why<em>  
><em>I'll remember (I'll remember)<em>  
><em>No I've never been afraid to cry<em>  
><em>And I finally have a reason why<em>  
><em>I'll remember (I'll remember)<em>

They all clap and Finn smiles at his step brother really glad that he was part of his life and everybody claps for them and the girls all hug Kurt and he hugs them back with tears in his eyes and they all take their seats and wait as Mr. Figgins calls everybody.

"Crista Berry." Everybody cheered and clapped for her and she walks up the stage to get her high school diploma and she shakes his hand and thanks him then looks at her family and holds it up and they cheer and Rachel has tears in her eyes.

He calls other people then he gets to the H group. Crista cheers on her boyfriend and he blows her a kiss.

"Finn Hudson." He walks onto the stage and he gets his diploma and Rachel cheers on her husband so proud of him.

"Rachel Hudson." Rachel smiles brightly and walks onto the stage and shakes his hand and takes her diploma and Finn walks over to her and pressed his lips against hers and people cheered for the married graduating couple and they pull away and take their seats.

"Congrats baby." Finn whispered smiling at her and Rachel smiles at him kissing him again and they pull back smiling at each other lovingly.

"Same to you too baby." Rachel whispered back and they listen to other people who get called and a couple of hours later they all throw their caps in the air and Finn picks his wife up and spins her around making her squeal giggling and Darnel does the same thing.

Sugar runs up to her boyfriend Puck and jumps into his arms so proud of him for graduating but she's going to miss him. Quinn stares at them and sighs before hugging her new boyfriend Mark who is going to the same college as her and she's happy about that.

**Find out what happens next and the songs were I Was Here from Glee and I'll Remeber from Glee .**


	50. Chapter 50

**Only True Love Can ****Survive** **Anything**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**This is the Sequel to my story You Truly Are The One and I hope you guys like it and this will focus on the Berry's sister's POV on getting to know there birth mom and it will focus on Finn and Rachel relationship as they get through there Senior year, college life and dealing with parenting. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Week Later With At The Train Station.<strong>

Crista said good bye to her boyfriend Darnel a few days ago and it was a tearful goodbye but they were going to make it work but now she was on the train ready to start her new life in California since she shipped her stuff to california already but she's carrying some things on the train.

Carole, Burt,Shelby,Will, Kurt, Blaine,Averilyn,Victorie,the twins,Finn and Rachel were at the train station are watching Crista go off to Cailfornia and it was getting really hard for Rachel and Crista themselfs as they wait for the train to show up. Beth was spending the day with her birth mother for the day since Quinn wasn't for a month aways.

Crista grabbed ahold of Rachel's and Averilyn's hand fighting her tears.

"I can't believe I'm leaving first before you Rachie." Rachel couldn't speak because if she did then she would be sobbing at so she just kept quiet and Crista understood her identical twin in so many ways.

"I'm going to miss you sis." Averilyn said already in tears not caring anymore as they sting her eyes and making her vision blurry. Crista lets go of her sisters hands and hugs Averilyn for awhile now crying.

Rachel stood there feeling numb as she watched a train pull in and she knew it was her sister's train for evil Cailfornia and cleared her throat making both girls pull away and stare at her but she all she does is point and Crista turns around to see that her train was here.

Crista looks at everybody and saw her nieces and nephew were sad as they stayed in their grandparents arms. She kissed their cheeks and hugged Victorie who was crying.

"I'll miss you aunty Crista." Crista was sniffling nodding and kisses her forehead.

"I'll miss you too baby girl, Aunty will visit you in New York alright?" Victorie just nods sadly and runs to her grammy Shelby who picked her right up and held her close as she calmed her down and Crista sighs before hugging her brother in laws and they held her tightly then she pulls away and hugs Blaine,Her in laws, her uncle and her birth mom and now it was Rachel's turn.

"Rachie?" Rachel looked at her in tears and Crista walks over to her and both twins sob in each others arms.

"I hate this so much baby twin." Rachel whispered knowing that if she doesn't let go then Crista is going to miss her train.

"I promise that I'm going to visit older twin, were going to be alright and I will text you the moment I get to California." She tells her and Rachel nods then pulls away and Crista grabs her bag and waves at everybody wiping her tears and walks to the train and gets on.

Crista gets on the train and takes her seat and starts singing in tears.

**Crista.**

_So many things_  
><em>To do and say<em>  
><em>But I can't seem<em>  
><em>To find my way<em>  
><em>But I wanna know how<em>  
><em>I know<em>  
><em>I'm meant<em>  
><em>For something else<em>  
><em>But first<em>  
><em>I gotta find myself<em>  
><em>But I don't know how<em>

_Oh, why do  
>I reach for the stars<br>When I don't have wings  
>To carry me that far?<em>

Crista looks out of the window and she saw her family waving at her and Finn looks at her as she sings and she saw him and Rachel singing with her the same song and she knew her sister and brother in law very well.

**Crista,Rachel and Finn.**

_I gotta have_  
><em>Roots before branches<em>  
><em>To know who I am<em>  
><em>Before I know<em>  
><em>Who I wanna be<em>  
><em>And faith<em>  
><em>To take chances<em>  
><em>To live like I see<em>  
><em>A place in this world<em>  
><em>For me<em>

The train takes off and she stops singing and just sobs and starts her new life to California and she knows her parents would be so proud of her.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Finn watched the train take off and they kept on singing in tears and Finn grabbed his wife's hand knowing this was hard.<p>

**Rachel with Finn.**

_Sometimes_  
><em>I don't wanna feel<em>  
><em>(Sometimes<em>  
><em>I don't wanna feel)<em>

_And forget the pain_  
><em>Is real<em>  
><em>(And forget the pain<em>  
><em>Is real)<em>

_Put my head_  
><em>In the clouds<em>

The family starts to leave and Finn squeezed Rachel's hand as they kept on singing.

**Rachel with Finn.**

_Oh, start to run_  
><em>And then I fall<em>  
><em>(start to run<em>  
><em>And then I fall)<em>

_Thinkin'_  
><em>I can't get it all<em>  
><em>Without my feet<em>  
><em>On the ground<em>  
><em>(Seein'<em>  
><em>I can't get it all<em>  
><em>Without my feet<em>  
><em>On the ground)<em>

Victorie got in her parents car listening them sing and she was upset but she thought her mother sounded beautiful.

**Rachel and Crista who is singing on the train.**

_There's always a seed_  
><em>Before there's a rose<em>  
><em>The more that it rains<em>  
><em>The more I will grow<em>

**Finn and Rachel.**

_I gotta have_  
><em>Roots before branches<em>  
><em>To know who I am<em>  
><em>Before I know<em>  
><em>Who I wanna be<em>  
><em>And faith<em>  
><em>To take chances<em>  
><em>To live like I see<em>  
><em>A place in this world<em>  
><em>For me<em>

The Hudson family are home now and Finn put the twins in their playpen and Victorie went to her room and Finn sat down on the couch holding his now sobbing wife while Crista just got off the train to California singing walking out of the train station.

**Crista.**

_Whatever comes_  
><em>I know how to take it<em>  
><em>Learn to be strong<em>  
><em>I won't have to fake it<em>  
><em>Oh, you're understandin'<em>  
><em>The wind can come<em>  
><em>And do its best<em>  
><em>Blow me north, and south,<em>  
><em>East and west<em>  
><em>But I'll still<em>  
><em>Be standing<em>  
><em>I'll be standing<em>

** Crista and Finn.**

_If I have_  
><em>Roots before branches<em>  
><em>To know who I am (To know who I am)<em>  
><em>Before I know<em>  
><em>Who I'm gonna be<em>  
><em>And faith<em>  
><em>To take chances<em>  
><em>To live like I see<em>  
><em>A place in this world<em>

_I gotta have_  
><em>Roots before branches<em>  
><em>To know who I am<em>  
><em>Before I know<em>  
><em>Who I wanna be<em>  
><em>And faith<em>

Finn stopped singing and held his heartbroken wife as she cries in his arms while Crista walks to her new school and opens her dorm room and saw that her stuff was there in her single dorm and finished up the song.

**Crista.**

_To take chances_  
><em>And live like I see<em>  
><em>A place in this world<em>  
><em>For me<em>

_I gotta have_  
><em>Roots before branches<em>

Crista sat on her bed knowing that this was going to be her new life from now on and she was going to miss her boyfriend and her twin sister the most.

"This is my life now and I hope Rachel will understand that." Crista thought before starting to unpack her stuff.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Roots Before Branches from Glee .**


	51. Chapter 51

**Only True Love Can ****Survive** **Anything**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**This is the Sequel to my story You Truly Are The One and I hope you guys like it and this will focus on the Berry's sister's POV on getting to know there birth mom and it will focus on Finn and Rachel relationship as they get through there Senior year, college life and dealing with parenting. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>At The Hudson House.<strong>

Finn Hudson held Rachel as she cried in his arms after her twin sister left for California to start her own future without her sister. Finn knew that this was truly the first time Rachel and Crista weren't going to be together in the same place and it was hard for Rachel.

"Rach you need to calm down or your going to have a another panic attack."Finn tells her soothingly. She starts calming down a little and looks at him.

"I'm sorry for acting this way it's just hard knowing that my sister is in California and not in New York with me and Averilyn has another year stuck here before she decides what she wants to do with her future! why does life have to be so hard?" She murmurs sniffling as tears fall down her face and cuddles more into her husband.

"Shh baby it's going to be alright, I know it's hard for you to be away from your twin sister but you knew this was going to happen sometime! for one your married to me and we have our little family and she's got her own life with Darnel who really loves her and I'm sure it's hard for your sister aswell." Finn tells her.

Rachel nods knowing he's right because they were both growning up into being their own person even if they are Identical twins.

"Thank you for being my wonderful supportive husband." He wiped the tears from her face and smiled comfortingly.

"Remeber when I was sort of seeing Brody last year and him and Artie sang to me but you ended up rushing over to us pissed off because you saw me and him kissing?"

Finn nods growling just thinking about the day his own wife was with another guy holding hands and kissing. It bugged the hell out of him.

**Flashback.**

17 year old Rachel Berry was at her locker sadly watching her ex boyfriend Hudson laughing while sharing annoying pecks on the lips with his new slutty new airhead, head cheerio, blonde haired,blue eyed british girlfriend Trista Hunters. She was fed up with seeing them all over McKinley holding hands, smiling at each other and kissing each other knowing that it bugged the fuck out of her. She hated Trista with a passion. Rachel knew she wasn't over Finn and killed her inside.

"So Finny baby I think we should decided on cupcakes or cookies to hand out since were running for prom king and queen. What would be better?" Rachel rolls her eyes.

"Hey Rach, are you still not talking to me?" A deep sexy male voice whispers against her neck. She turns around to see the new transferred student Brody Turner who just happens to be into Rachel and he's super good looking with a much stronger british accent and dark blue eyes and tan skin.

They started going on a few dates last month but she saw him flirting with some cheerio two days ago and sure she had no right to be jealous since they weren't offical but she was starting to like him. She just ignores him and saw Finn glancing at them as Trista talked to him.

"Listen Rae when I say that I'm sorry about our whole fight, I know were not offical but I kind would like to be." She just stares at him.

"I have nothing to say to you Brody." Finn heard Rachel say making him smile a little but he frowns when heard music and Brody's voice along with Arties.

He looked over at the new guy Brody as he danced to the beat while singing to Rachel.

**Brody.**

_ I see you hanging onto him. _

_You're trying to pretend _ _It's all over your face, you miss me. _

_You see me hanging onto her. _

_Its obvious it hurts. _

_When five minutes ago, you kissed me._

Artie wheeled over to Rachel taking her hand making her blush as he sings to her now.

**Artie.**

_And I'm the one that's closer to your heart (_**Brody**_ (Your heart)_

_So tell me why we're keeping it a secret. _

_And she will never be the girl you are (_**Brody**_ (You are) _

_Do you remember when you used to be theif'n._

Brody walked over to her dancing sexy next to her while singing and she stared into his eyes.

**Brody.**

_Can we go back; I missed when it was me and you. _ _Can we go back and _

**Artie.**_ tell me what we gotta lose. _

**Brody.** _Can we go back in time, we could just stay there forever. _

_Lets come back together. _

_Baby, can we go back. _

_(Ooh whoa. Ooh whoa) _

Trista noticed that her boyfriend wasn't listening to her and saw why. Finn stood there not liking that his good friend Artie Abrams was helping out his new worst nightmare get the girl he still wanted.

**Artie.**

_You've been living in my head because my heart is dead. _

_My soul seems to be running on empty_.

**Brody.**

_And we can bring it back to life. _

**Artie.**

_With one look in your eyes. _

_It tells me it wasn't the ending. _

_Girl -_

Rachel danced a little to the beat but doesn't look at Brody trying not to smile. Brody grabbed her hips pushing her closer to him and sings to her with passion.

**Brody.**

_See I'm the one that's closer to your heart (Your heart) _

_So tell me why we're keeping it a secret. _

_And told me that we'd never be apart (Never, no)_

_So here's your chance to show me that you mean it. _

_Can we go back_

** Artie.**

_I missed when it was me and you. _

**Brody.**

_Can we go back and tell me what we gotta lose. _

_Can we go back in time, we could just stay there forever. _

_Lets come back together. _

**Artie.**

_Baby,_

**Brody.**

_can we go back. (Back, back, back, back, back) _

Rachel glanced at everybody around her and her eyes landed on Finn who was glaring at Brody in jealousy. She felt a little bit better because that mean't that Finn really wasn't over her and Trista was just a girl he felt like he had to be with since he was Captain of the Football team. Brody slipped his hand on her lower hip singing her with Artie.

**Brody with Artie.**

_I can't live without you, girl I tried. _ _It's obvious I need you in my life. _ _I can't live without you, girl I tried._

Brody sang in her ear sexually making her gasp staring into his eyes dancing to the beat and he grins at her happy that he got her dance with him.

_It's obvious I need you in my life._

**Brody and Artie.**

_Can we go back; I missed when it was me and you. _

_Can we go back; and tell me what we gotta lose. _

_Can we go back in time, we could just stay there forever. _

_Lets come back together._

**Artie **

_Baby_

**Brody.**

_Baby._

_ can we go back._

**Brody and Artie.**

_I can't live without you, girl I tried (Can we go back) _

_It's obvious I need you in my life (Can we go back) _

_I can't live without you, girl I tried. _

_It's obvious I need you in my life._

Finn and Santana stared at Brody singing to Rachel and they didn't like it. Santana had a major crush on Brody Turner and hated that once again Rachel Berry takes all the guys she has had or wanted.

Brody sang alone this time ending the song and Finn frowns when he sees Rachel wrap her arms around Brody's neck and pressed her lips against his as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

_(Can we go back) _ _I can't live without you, girl I tried. _ _It's obvious I need you in my life._

Finn growled softly just watching the girl he loved so deeply, wrap her arms around some guys neck and kiss him. He didn't care about Trista anymore.

He rushed over to them pushing Brody off Rachel who stared at him like he was crazy and Brody pushed him away.

"What the hell do you think your doing kissing my girlfriend?" Rachel stared at Finn with a slight smile.

"She's not your girlfriend anymore Hudson! you cheated on her with the head cheerio over there. back off man." Brody says glaring at him.

"I will never back off because me and Rachel belong together and your in the way." Rachel and Trista stared at both guys shocked.

Trista walked over to them and glared at Rachel getting in her face making Rachel push her away.

"Listen here Man Hands, Finn is my man now so keep your ugly man hands off him." Trista spats glaring at her boyfriend's ex girlfriend.

"Get over yourself Trista, I don't even talk to Finn and he came over here starting something." Rachel spats back glaring at her and Finn.

"Finn what the hell are you even doing stopping them from kissing anyways?" Trista asked annoyed and pissed off.

"Just shut up for once Trista, your annoying at times." Trista gasped glaring at her boyfriend and slapped his face walking off. Finn didn't care.

"Are you really going to keep seeing him Rachel?" Finn asked his ex girlfriend sadly. Rachel stared at her ex boyfriend before grabbing Brody's hand and looked at Finn.

"I'm not your girlfriend anymore Finn Hudson! I'm free to do as I please just like you are, come on Brody and walk me to class." Brody nods picking up his bag and her's placing his hand on her hip glancing back at Finn with a smirk before walking off with the girl he's currently seeing.

"I don't give up the easy Rachel Barbra Berry just remeber that." Rachel heard him say but doesn't turn around and sighs while walking with Brody.

**End of Flashback.**

"That was the second most worst day of my life because I had to see you walk off with him." Finn whispers to her with tears in his eyes.

"It hurt seeing you with Trista trust me when I say that I liked Brody but I _loved_ you and will always love you." She says with tears in her eyes.

"Baby I saw it in your eyes that you still loved me and I'm sorry for being a stupid asshole and cheated on you." Finn tells her softly.

Rachel straddles his lap and rests her head against his chest just wanting to be closer to him. Finn wrapped his arm around her resting his head ontop of hers.

"Were going to be okay babe, we leave in a week to get everything in order at our new house and Shelby and Beth are moving into this house with Averilyn so we don't have to worry about somebody stealing our house. I want you to be happy that Crista is starting her new life in California." Rachel looked up at him and nods.

"Your right honey I know were going to be okay, my sister is starting a whole new life in LA and were going to New York." She whispers against his chest.

They just hold each other for awhile just listening to each other's hearts beating while hating the feeling of being apart from each other now that they were married and heard a whimpering coming from upstairs, which Rachel knew was her daughter Ashleigh's whimpers.

"I'll check on Ashleigh while you compose yourself sweetheart! she would just start crying more if she saw you crying yourself." Finn says wiping his tears then softly kisses her temple with his eyes closed.

Rachel nods bring his lips close to hers and they shared a sweet kiss before he went upstairs to see why their youngest daughter was fussing. She was greatful for a husband like Finn. He made her whole and that was her dream in besides being on Broadway but it was to find a guy that would put up with her and he was going to be the guy for her to start a family with. He was perfect in her eyes.

Finn comes back down with both twins and Rachel wipes her tears away and smiles taking her fussy daughter from her Husband's arms.

"Hey pooh bear why the crying?" Ashleigh stops seeing her mommy and rests her head on her shoulders sniffling.

"I think she just had a nightmare and needed her mommy." Rachel smiles at her baby girl rubbing her back.

"Don't worry baby girl, mommy will protect you from the bad mean nightmares." Rachel cooed holding her close. Christopher stared at his sister and mommy before looking up at his daddy and starts to babble like he's telling him something. Finn just laughs softly and listens to his son move and babble in his arms.

Victorie came down a few minutes later after cleaning her room and the Hudson family enjoyed the rest of the day watching a movie that Victorie picked out.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Can We Go Back by NLT.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Only True Love Can ****Survive** **Anything**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**This is the Sequel to my story You Truly Are The One and I hope you guys like it and this will focus on the Berry's sister's POV on getting to know there birth mom and it will focus on Finn and Rachel relationship as they get through there Senior year, college life and dealing with parenting. **

**I'm changing the school that Rachel, Kurt and Brittany were going to. So instead of AMDA, they are going to be at NYADA. **

**Brody Weston, Kitty Wilde, Jake Puckerman, Unique/Wade, Ryder Lynn,Marley Rose and others will be in this story aswell.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Rachel Hudson couldn't believe she was back in her hometown after being away for two years after her parents were killed in a car crash and had to move to Lima Ohio to live with her uncle Will Shuester but found out that herself, Crista and Averilyn their parents were not their birth parents but adoptive parents.<p>

They all met their birth mother Shelby Corcoran who looks just like all of rthem. She has an adoptive sister named Beth that Shelby adopted when she was born from her best friend Quinn Fabray who is her husband's cousin so they are not only best friends but their cousins aswell.

She never thought she would be married in high school and a mother to a 11 year old daughter like Victorie who she found on a park bench at 3 something in the morning, adopted her after a couple months of being her foster mother after finding out that her birth parents were unfit and focused on being the best young mother she could be and is still trying to be at 18 years old with her and her's and Finn's 9 month old twins Christopher and Ashleigh. She couldn't wait until they turn one years old.

Rachel stood in her new bedroom in Manhattan, still impressed that her handsome husband could aford this place but loved it. She looked over everything and smiled. She was finally back in the place where she can be herself again. Her and Finn had a deal with raising their kids while they went to college. Finn was taking late afternoon and sometimes night classes at NYU while Rachel was taking morning and sometimes night classes NYADA with Brittany and Kurt.

Victorie was going to be at school during the day so it was no problem for them but the twins were going to be in daycare half of the day then one of them would take care of them.

Rachel's, Brittany's and Kurt's classes don't for another three days and she was looking forward to starting her classes. She had to take dance classes and she wasn't the best dancer but she was alot better then her husband who seriously had two left feet when it comes to dancing.

"Rach Chris needs to be change and I'm feeding Ash can you do it please?" She heard Finn yell from the kitchen and she walks out of their bedroom and saw Chris crawlling on the floor where Victorie was playing with her baby brother.

"Hey little man it's time for mommy to change you." Christopher hears his mother's voice and crawled away from her and Rachel laughed rushing over to him and picks him up as he starts fussing.

"Aww don't start Christopher. Your stinky little guy and we need to change you." Rachel says kissing his cheek as they walked into the twins room and starts changing him.

Victorie walked into the room and walked over to her mom.

"Mom I'm nervous about starting my new school tomorrow." Victorie tells her.

Rachel finished changing her son and looked at her oldest daughter.

"Why you already met all your teachers? are you ready about the students?' She nods.

"Sweetheart I know changing new schools isn't easy, me and your aunts have been through it. You will make new friends and if their is any bullying going I want you to tell your teacher then tell me because me and your father will make sure that nobody messes with you." Victorie nods.

"Okay but please don't make a huge deal about it if that time comes mom." Rachel sighs saying that she will do the best she can.

"Thanks mommy, I'll bring my brother back into the living room now." She smiles and bends down handing Chris to Victorie who starts talking to him as she leaves the room.

Finn brought Ashleigh over to her older sister and left them to play while he finds his wife. He finds her walking out of the twins room and holds her close.

"Hey there beautiful, I see that our oldest daughter really loves her baby sister and baby brother." Rachel smiles wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yes she loves her brother and sister very much." Finn smiles kissing her nose. She giggles staring into his eyes and sighs in content softly.

"I still can't believe you married me of all people and we had kids together." He kisses her lips sweetly before pulling back and rests his head against hers.

"If I didn't know you in high school and I moved to New York for college or I met you during Nationals, I would have asked you to marry me the second your eyes landed on mine and I would have hoped you said yes because you are the most gorgeous woman I've ever met." Rachel gasped leaning up and pecks his lips.

"Eww mom and dad are kissing again Ash and Chris." They pulled apart to see their oldest daughter smirking at them before going back into the living room.

"Oh man, it's not going to be easy when she's a teenager honey." Rachel agreed with her husband.

"Well when our daughter is at school, you have to watch the kids because because me, Kurt and Brittany have orientation tomorrow." Finn nods saying okay.

"Okay is it just for Freshman?" He asked wanting to know about his wife's school life.

"Yes it's freshman and were going to be touring the school and meeting our Professors for the next 4 years." He says okay.

"Babe are you okay with me going to NYADA?" Finn looks at her confused.

"Why wouldn't I be okay with you going to the college of your choice babe? I'm proud of you Rach. I'm just nervous for when I start school myself." Rachel rubs his shoulder.

"Everything is going to be okay hubby. Were in the real word now and things are going to be hard." He knows this but still Rachel was going to be at a different college then him with guys he knew nothing about trying to flirt with his wife and he can't stop them. But on the other hand he should be able to trust his wife.

"Finn come back to me now. Baby come back to the sound of your wife's voice." He heard her laugh and snaps out of his thoughts to tickle her and picks her up bringing her into the living room.

Victorie stopped teaching her brother and sister words when she saw her parents goofing off. She shook her head at her playful parents rolling her eyes but she loved them anyway.

**At NYADA.**

Rachel Hudson was walking with the rest of the tour group when somebody bumps into her,making her almost lose her footing but a pair of hands wrapped her waist stopping her from falling and she gasped looking to see a pair of dark blue eyes staring into her brown ones.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you beautiful." Rachel pushed herself out his embrace and blushed.

"Um thanks for catching me." She says before turning to catch up with the others.

"Wait I'm Brody Weston, what's your name beautiful?' Brody asked her with a nice smile

"I'm Rachel Berry-Hudson. Niice to meet you Brody but I need to catch up with the rest of the tour." He grabs her hand and noticed that a huge rock was on it.

"Are you engaged Rachel?" He asked frowning a little seeing the ring on her left hand. she pulls her hand back shaking her head.

"No but don't even think about hitting me because I'm married with three kids." She tells him firmly before walking off to catch up with group.

Brody Weston stood there surprised watching Rachel leave and knew he had to get to know this Rachel Berry-Hudson. He walked off with his friends thinking about the beautiful woman he bumped into that was off limits.

**Find out what happens next. **


	53. Chapter 53

**Only True Love Can ****Survive** **Anything**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**This is the Sequel to my story You Truly Are The One and I hope you guys like it and this will focus on the Berry's sister's POV on getting to know there birth mom and it will focus on Finn and Rachel relationship as they get through there Senior year, college life and dealing with parenting. **

**I'm changing the school that Rachel, Kurt and Brittany were going to. So instead of AMDA, they are going to be at NYADA. **

**Brody Weston, Kitty Wilde, Jake Puckerman, Unique/Wade, Ryder Lynn,Marley Rose and others will be in this story aswell. I'm making Marley Rose a college freshman in this story and she's going to at NYU with Finn and they will only have a friendship.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>At NYADA.<strong>

It was the first day of classes for Rachel Berry- Hudson, Kurt Hummel and Brittany Pierce. They had to bring dance clothes for tomorrow but today was just going to classes that weren't part of dancing. Rachel was majoring in musical theater along with Kurt but Brittany was majoring in dance so she had her first dance class. She was living on campus along with Kurt but they had different dorm rooms. Finn had school that day aswell.

Rachel walked into the Round Room with her notebook and pen ready to learn and took a seat not noticing who was sitting next to her. Kurt walked in after her and took the free seat next to her before anybody could.

"Are you ready for our first class of the day sis?" Kurt asked his best friend/sister in law. Rachel grins nodding and they talk softly to each other.

"Hey Rachel Berry-Hudson and her friend who's name I don't know." Rachel and Kurt turned their heads and saw Brody Weston staring at them with a smile on his face. I thought this class was for freshman? Brody Weston doesn't look like he's a freshman.

She thought and gave him a slight smile. "Um hey Brody. This is my best friend Kurt Hummel and he's also my brother in law." Brody didn''t want to hear about Rachel being married. He couldn't see her as being married with three kids but she was and he wanted to know what her husband looked like.

"Nice to meet you Kurt I'm Brody Weston and both of you welcome to NYADA." They both smile at him.

"Wait I thought you said your last name was Berry-Hudson, how are you two in laws if his last name Hummel?" Kurt glanced at Rachel before looking at the handsome college guy that seemed to be interested in his sister.

"She married my step brother Finn. his mom Carole married my dad Burt." Brody nods now understanding.

"Is this class for anybody because you don't seem like a freshman?" Rachel asked her new fellow college mate. Brody grins nodding.

"Yes it's not just for Freshman. I'm a Junior." Both of them nodded then Carmen Tibideaux walks into the room and stands in the front.

"Welcome to the Round Room. it was built round so nobody can hide." They all listen.

"You will all perform publicly twice, in this room for the next few weeks and also at the end of the semester's Winter Showcase." Rachel stared at at Carmen excitedly. She wanted to be part of that showcase.

"It's call freshmen reaping and not everybody is part of the showcase." Brody whispers to both of them and they gulp just hearing that not everybody is part of it.

Carmen sits down and asks one of the students to sing and she starts singing but she stops after a few seconds.

"Did you even practice that song?" Carmen asked the student and she nods but she wasn't impressed.

"Well you need to practice a little bit more. re-apply in December." Kurt and Rachel frown seeing the girl leave with tears falling down her face.

"Did she just get cut and has to leave NYADA?" Rachel asked softly.

"It happens all the time." Rachel looks at Kurt now worried that she might get cut if she doesn't sing right.

"Rachel Hudson." Rachel gets up and stands in front of the room.

"Impress me." Carmen says and Rachel tells them what song she will be singing and the band starts and she waits until it's time to sing.

_There were nights when the wind was so cold_  
><em>That my body froze in bed<em>  
><em>If I just listened to it<em>  
><em>Right outside the window<em>

_There were days when the sun was so cruel  
>That all the tears turned to dust<br>And I just knew my eyes were  
>Drying up forever<em>

_I finished crying in the instant that you left  
>And I can't remember where or when or how<br>And I banished every memory you and I had ever made_

Brody stared at her mesmerizing eyes as she sang passionately and he knew that Rachel's voice was powerful and she belongs on Broadway.

_But when you touch me like this_  
><em>And you hold me like that<em>  
><em>I just have to admit<em>  
><em>That it's all coming back to me<em>  
><em>When I touch you like this<em>  
><em>And I hold you like that<em>  
><em>It's so hard to believe but<em>  
><em>It's all coming back to me<em>  
><em>(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)<em>

Rachel stared at Carmen as she sang and put more passion to her voice and kept on singing.

_There were moments of gold_  
><em>And there were flashes of light<em>  
><em>There were things I'd never do again<em>  
><em>But then they'd always seemed right<em>  
><em>There were nights of endless pleasure<em>  
><em>It was more than any laws allow<em>  
><em>Baby Baby<em>

_If I kiss you like this_  
><em>And if you whisper like that<em>  
><em>It was lost long ago<em>  
><em>But it's all coming back to me<em>  
><em>If you want me like this<em>  
><em>And if you need me like that<em>  
><em>It was dead long ago<em>  
><em>But it's all coming back to me<em>  
><em>It's so hard to resist<em>  
><em>And it's all coming back to me<em>  
><em>I can barely recall<em>  
><em>But it's all coming back to me now<em>

_But it's all coming back_

Kurt grins at his best friend loving her voice and stared at Brody to see him lost in a trance.

_But you were history with the slamming of the door_  
><em>And I made myself so strong again somehow<em>  
><em>And I never wasted any of my time on you since then<em>

_But if I touch you like this  
>And if you kiss me like that<br>It was so long ago  
>But it's all coming back to me<br>If you touch me like this  
>And if I kiss you like that<br>It was gone with the wind  
>But it's all coming back to me<br>(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)_

The other students were staring at her in jealous just listening to her sing. They didn't think some freshman had a voice like Rachel's.

_There were moments of gold_  
><em>And there were flashes of light<em>  
><em>There were things we'd never do again<em>  
><em>But then they'd always seemed right<em>  
><em>There were nights of endless pleasure<em>  
><em>It was more than all your laws allow<em>  
><em>Baby, Baby, Baby<em>

Rachel put her soul into this song and smiled.

_When you touch me like this_  
><em>And when you hold me like that<em>  
><em>It was gone with the wind<em>  
><em>But it's all coming back to me<em>  
><em>When you see me like this<em>  
><em>And when I see you like that<em>  
><em>Then we see what we want to see<em>  
><em>All coming back to me<em>  
><em>The flesh and the fantasies<em>  
><em>All coming back to me<em>  
><em>I can barely recall<em>  
><em>But it's all coming back to me now<em>

Rachel slows down ending the song and was surprised when Brody stood up clapping.

_If you forgive me all this_  
><em>If I forgive you all that<em>  
><em>We forgive and forget<em>  
><em>And it's all coming back to me now<em>

_(It's all coming back to me now)_  
>And if we...<p>

Carmen looks at Brody and he sits down quickly staring at Kurt who tries so hard not to laugh then she looked at Rachel and smiles.

"Very Good." She claps herself and the students were shocked because she never does that when a student sings. They suddently weren't happy with Rachel Hudson being at their school.

After class Kurt and Rachel walked out with Brody and Kurt says that his class was a different way and walks off.

"So Rachel you were amazing up there. I didn't think a huge voice like that would come out of such a petite girl like yourself." Rachel just shrugged.

"It's a gift I guess." He nods agreeing with her.

"So are you doing anything tonight?" Rachel stops walking and stared at him.

"Are you asking me out Brody?" He smiles nodding.

"I'm married and I'm not going to cheat on my husband with some guy I hardly know." He sighs.

"Then get to know me as friends. I promise that I won't over step your boundaries when it comes to your husband but just know that whenever I'm with you, I'm thinking about kissing you but I respect you even if we hardly know each other so I'll back off. see you around Rachel." Rachel watched him walk off and shook her head.

"Just what I need, more guys making my husband jealous. I love Finn and our children. Brody Weston better watch his back."

Rachel mutters to herself before walking to her next class wondering what her hsuband was doing right now.

**At NYU.**

FinnHudson walked outside in the quad of the campus to study a little since it was nice day and he had one more class before he was done for the day. His night classes weren't until the next day. He was thinking about Rachel and how her day was going so far at her school. Somebody sits down in front of him and didn't say a word to him.

He looked up to see the girl from his English Lit class. Her is name is Marley Rose. She very pretty, she was but not as tall as himself, had brown hair that had a hint of red in it. She has this pretty pale skintone and dark blue eyes. She was pretty cool.

"Hey Marley Rose." She looked up hearing her name and smiled nicely to see her sort of her new friend Finn Hudson staring at her.

"Hi Finn I didn't realize that I sat down where you were." She says laughing nervously.

"Oh please I know you saw me and you just had to sit down with me." Marley blushed knowing she was caught.

"I guess you caught me. So I heard that their having this big freshman mixer tonight and I was wondering if you had a date to it yet?" He shook his head.

"I really don't have time for parties these days Marley but I hope you have fun." Marley frowns slightly.

"Are you sure you don't want to come tonight? there is going to be drinking and great music." Finn stared at her because he didn't think she was drinking type.

"You drink?" She shook her head.

"No I'm not old enough to drink but that's what college is about right? trying new things?" Finn just wasn't into that kind of stuff.

"Yeah well I have don't live on campus and my wife wouldn't be so happy with me going to a college mixer where people plan on hooking up." Marley stared at the ring on his finger and couldn't believe he was married.

"Your pretty brave coming to NYU with a wedding band on your finger. How long have you been married Finn?" She asked kind of jealous of this wife of his.

"I've been married to my_ wife _since Valentine's day of my senior year of high school so I would never cheat on her besides we also have three kids together." He gets up[ with his stuff.

"Where are you going Finn?" He just gives her smile.

"I'm not interested in other girls Marley and I don't plan on messing up my marriage for a college party. I love my family and my wife might be at NYADA but we trust each other and I'm not going to mess up my marriage for any girl." Marley nods.

"It was wrong for me to just hit on you randomly but I promise to never hit on you again but I hope you can give me a chance to be your friend?" He just sighs.

"I'll think about it. See you around Marley" He waves and walks off to get to next class before he has to leave for the day.

Marley watched him walk off and feels like she lost the only sort of friend here. She needs to start over with him but how.

**Find out what happens next and the song was It's All Coming Back To Me Now from Glee. **


	54. Chapter 54 Sneak Peak

**Only True Love Can ****Survive** **Anything**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**This is the Sequel to my story You Truly Are The One and I hope you guys like it and this will focus on the Berry's sister's POV on getting to know there birth mom and it will focus on Finn and Rachel relationship as they get through there Senior year, college life and dealing with parenting. **

**I'm changing the school that Rachel, Kurt and Brittany were going to. So instead of AMDA, they are going to be at NYADA. **

**Brody Weston, Kitty Wilde, Jake Puckerman, Unique/Wade, Ryder Lynn,Marley Rose and others will be in this story aswell. I'm making Marley Rose a college freshman in this story and she's going to at NYU with Finn and they will only have a friendship.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Rachel's First Dance Class.<strong>

When Rachel Barbra Berry-Hudson walked into her first dance class at NYADA college she had no idea that her dance Instructor,Cassandra July was going to be so openly cruel to students. She just made from of a girl named Lydia who Rachel herself became fast friends with. Who calls a person muffin top, rice cakes and ipecac then tells them that they should cut one of her buttocks? this woman was seriously out of her mind. She glanced at the Instructor and saw her walking over to her.

"Is what I said to mufftop bother you? what's your name?" Cassie asked her.

"I'm Rachel Berry-Hudson." She says but Cassie starts shaking her head and glanced at her.

"No I think it's little David Schwimmer." Rachel frowns slightly because she looked nothing like David Schwimmer.

"I bet you were a huge star in Iowa huh?" Rachel shook her head.

"Actually I was born in Brooklyn New York but I moved to Lima Ohio my Junior year of high school." Cassie chuckles.

"Ohio? well that's even worse. Did you move back to your home town to me how to run my class?" Rachel shook her head.

"I just came to learn Miss July." She steps back and smirks at her.

"Well rule number Rachel is that your pathetic and your litle miss perfect attitude is pissing me off now get in line with the others and we will start from the top again."

Rachel frowns but gets in her place and Miss July turns on the music and they start dancing the steps she calls out but Rachel ends up falling. Miss July bends down.

"I don't need help getting up." She exclaimed.

"Oh sweetie trust me I'm not going to help you up. I'm just down to say welcome back to New York. Get ready for hell and you suck." She gets up and starts calling out steps while Rachel stays on the ground for a second taking in her words before getting back up.

After class was over,Rachel grabs her bag after saying good bye to Lydia and walks out with her talking softly and they hugged before walking off different ways.

"Hey baby how was dance class?" Rachel stopped walking and turned around to se Finn standing there grinning at her. She squeals rushing over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked her up spinning her then puts her down.

"Oh my god what are you doing here honey? did you drop the twins at daycare?" He nods smiling at her.

"Yes I did and Victorie is at school. I hope it's okay that I'm here visiting you?" Rachel smiles saying it's fine.

"So this is your's, Kurt's and Brittany's school huh?" Rachel nods so happy to see her lovely hubby. She frowns when she saw Brody walking towards her and stares at Finn.

"Hey Rachel how was your dance class?" Brody asked her with a smile and kissed her cheek. Finn glared at him and cleared his throat.

"Um hi it was interesting. Brody I want you to meet my husband Finn Hudson, baby this is Brody Weston. We go to school together." Rachel tells them awkwardly.

Brody's and Finn's smiles faded hearing each other's names and they both have a staring contest.

**Sneak peak of what happens next. **


	55. Chapter 55

**Only True Love Can ****Survive** **Anything**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**This is the Sequel to my story You Truly Are The One and I hope you guys like it and this will focus on the Berry's sister's POV on getting to know there birth mom and it will focus on Finn and Rachel relationship as they get through there Senior year, college life and dealing with parenting. **

**I'm changing the school that Rachel, Kurt and Brittany were going to. So instead of AMDA, they are going to be at NYADA. **

**Brody Weston, Kitty Wilde, Jake Puckerman, Unique/Wade, Ryder Lynn,Marley Rose and others will be in this story aswell. I'm making Marley Rose a college freshman in this story and she's going to at NYU with Finn and they will only have a friendship.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Rachel's First Dance Class.<strong>

When Rachel Barbra Berry-Hudson walked into her first dance class at NYADA college she had no idea that her dance Instructor,Cassandra July was going to be so openly cruel to students. She just made from of a girl named Lydia who Rachel herself became fast friends with. Who calls a person muffin top, rice cakes and ipecac then tells them that they should cut one of her buttocks? this woman was seriously out of her mind. She glanced at the Instructor and saw her walking over to her.

"Is what I said to mufftop bother you? what's your name?" Cassie asked her.

"I'm Rachel Berry-Hudson." She says but Cassie starts shaking her head and glanced at her.

"No I think it's little David Schwimmer." Rachel frowns slightly because she looked nothing like David Schwimmer.

"I bet you were a huge star in Iowa huh?" Rachel shook her head.

"Actually I was born in Brooklyn New York but I moved to Lima Ohio my Junior year of high school." Cassie chuckles.

"Ohio? well that's even worse. Did you move back to your home town to me how to run my class?" Rachel shook her head.

"I just came to learn Miss July." She steps back and smirks at her.

"Well rule number Rachel is that your pathetic and your litle miss perfect attitude is pissing me off now get in line with the others and we will start from the top again."

Rachel frowns but gets in her place and Miss July turns on the music and they start dancing the steps she calls out but Rachel ends up falling. Miss July bends down.

"I don't need help getting up." She exclaimed.

"Oh sweetie trust me I'm not going to help you up. I'm just down here to say welcome back to New York. Get ready for hell and you suck." She gets up and starts calling out steps while Rachel stays on the ground for a second taking in her words before getting back up.

After class was over,Rachel grabs her bag after saying good bye to Lydia and walks out with her talking softly and they hugged before walking off different ways.

"Hey baby how was dance class?" Rachel stopped walking and turned around to se Finn standing there grinning at her. She squeals rushing over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked her up spinning her then puts her down.

"Oh my god what are you doing here honey? did you drop the twins at daycare?" He nods smiling at her.

"Yes I did and Victorie is at school. I hope it's okay that I'm here visiting you?" Rachel smiles saying it's fine.

"So this is your's, Kurt's and Brittany's school huh?" Rachel nods so happy to see her lovely hubby. She frowns when she saw Brody walking towards her and stares at Finn.

"Hey Rachel how was your dance class?" Brody asked her with a smile and kissed her cheek. Finn glared at him and cleared his throat.

"Um hi it was interesting. Brody I want you to meet my husband Finn Hudson, baby this is Brody Weston. We go to school together." Rachel tells them awkwardly.

Brody's and Finn's smiles faded hearing each other's names and they both have a staring contest.

"Finn I'll be right back, I just have to change out of these dance clothes then I'll give you a little tour of the school." Rachel says leaning up and kissed his lips then pulls back so happy he was he was around.

"Take your time babe, I'll be right here getting to know Brody here." Finn says with a smile before glancing at Brody and his smile fades a little.

She nods saying okay then gives him another kiss before walking off to change out of her dance clothes and put on her normal clothes.

She was unsure how she feels about leaving her husband alone with Brody who seemed really into her.

**With Brody and Finn.**

"It's nice to finally meet you um-" He gets cut off by Finn.

"Save it Brody because I know damn well that your not happy to see me and trust I'm not happy to see you." Brody nods agreeing with him.

"I guess were enemies." Finn shook his head.

"Nope because I would have to know you for us to be enemies Brody. I don't know you but I do know that your getting knowhere with my wife." Brody chuckles.

"What can I say Finn? She's a very sexy woman and any guy would be so lucky to have Rachel. I told her that I respect her wishes by not hitting on her but that doesn't mean we can't be friends does it?" Finn shrugs.

"She can be friends with anybody she wants Brody Weston. I don't tell my wife who she can and can't be friends with." Brody smiles.

"Good because there is this place called Callbacks and I was going to invite her to join me tonight with a couple of my friends." Finn stared at him not amused.

"Really as what since you two aren't actually friends. You don't talk unless your coming up to her. You don't stand a chance with her." Brody sighs.

"How long do you think your marriage is going to last? you two don't seem like the type that will last any longer if you can't trust me around her." Finn laughed.

"Shut your mouth. Your a waste of her space and I trust her but you seem like a guy that could hurt her. Be friends with her all you want but that's all your ever going to be, don't try to win her heart because I'm the owner of it." Brody stares into his eyes.

Rachel comes back with her stuff. "I hope you two weren't planning on killing each other while I was changing?" Rachel joked says dressed in a pair of faded wash skinny jeans with a green v neck top and her hair was was up in messy pony tail. She dyed the ends of her hair to a light blondish brown color. On her feet were her favorite ugg boots.

"No we weren't planning on killing each other. Were both adults here Rachel. Just talking." Rachel nods grabbing ahold of Finn's hand and he laced their fingers together.

"I was just telling Finn here about going to Callbacks tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to join me?" He says hopefully.

Rachel looks at Finn to see him looking pissed. "Um I did hear about it but I'll pass." Finn looks at her.

"Rach if you want to go I'll be fine with the kids besides your allowed to have fun." Brody smiles at Finn who glared at back.

"I know I'm allowed to have fun Finn but I rather spend my night with you and our kids. Maybe another time?" Finn sighs.

"No tonight should be a night where you have a good time with Kurt and Brittany at Callbacks. I'll be fine with the kids tonight." Rachel stares at him.

"So you don't go to your college mixer because of our family but your forcing me to go to Callbacks with Brody when I rather be with our family?" Finn sighs.

"I'm just saying-" He gets cut off by Rachel.

"Well stop Finn because I don't plan on going tonight aways." Brody smirks at him.

"Get that smirk off your face before I do myself in a way you won't like? don't even think about coming in between me and my husband." Rachel spats glaring at Brody.

"She doesn't even trust you man like I said. Stay away from my wife unless you have to work together for a class. She doesn't want you." Finn yells.

"Whatever man sooner or later she'll get tired of her high school sweeheart." Brody says before walking off.

"Come on Finn, I'll show you around as we talk." Finn sighs saying okay then starts kissing her lips then says that he loves her and she says it back then walk around the school talking.

**Find out what happens next.**


	56. Chapter 56 Part 1

**Only True Love Can ****Survive** **Anything**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**This is the Sequel to my story You Truly Are The One and I hope you guys like it and this will focus on the Berry's sister's POV on getting to know there birth mom and it will focus on Finn and Rachel relationship as they get through there Senior year, college life and dealing with parenting. **

**I'm changing the school that Rachel, Kurt and Brittany were going to. So instead of AMDA, they are going to be at NYADA. **

**Brody Weston, Kitty Wilde, Jake Puckerman, Unique/Wade, Ryder Lynn,Marley Rose and others will be in this story aswell. I'm making Marley Rose a college freshman in this story and she's going to at NYU with Finn and they will only have a friendship once Marley realize that Finn really doesn't want her later into the story****.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Two Weeks Later.<strong>

Finn was on his way to his music class when he heard footsteps behind him and he turns his head to see Marley Rose smiling at him carrying her books. He gives her a nice smile before turning around to keep on walking.

"Finn wait up." She yelled and grabbed his arm to stop him from walking off and ignoring her.

"Look I get that we will only be friends but can we actually be friends and not just two people who awkwardly stare at each other in the hallway?" He looks at her.

"Fine I guess I'm being a little harsh to you but you made me out to be this guy that likes to sleep around with girls and get drunk and that's just not me." She nods.

"Your right I shouldn't have just assumed you were that type of guy but here I am offering to start over. What do you say?" He smiles nodding.

"Hi there I'm Finn Hudson, what's your name?" Marley laughed then smiles.

"Nice to meet you Finn Hudson. I'm Marley Rose." They both laugh and start talking while going to their music class together.

Before the class was over, Marley and Finn were signed to a sing a duet together aswell as the whole class and have a few days to pick a song and run through it.

They walked out of the room and talked about when was a good time to practice their song.

"Um are you doing anything tonight?" Marley just stared at him unsure how to answer that question.

"Not like a date but you could come over to my house and we can practice our song. I know your just itching to meet my wife and our kids." She just stares at him.

"If you want to practice somewhere else, its fine with me." She shook her head nervously and thought about finally spending alone time with Finn without his wife.

"No I want to see what your like at home. What time should I be over?" He smiles.

"How about about 5:15. " He gives her the address and she smiles taking it from him.

"I'll see you then Finn bye." She waves and walks off to her next class with a smirk on her face and Finn calls Rachel but she doesn't answer so he leaves a message about Marley coming over.

**In The Park.**

Rachel just got finished with her dance class an hour ago and was now done with her morning classes but had some night classes later that day so she was free and was looking forward to spending some time with the twins before her husband came home.

She walked through the park on her way home since Finn had one of the cars and she felt like walking. She was going to get the car when she picked up the twins. As she passed through she saw Brody doing sit ups one of the benches. She didn't want him to see her since she already felt like she was being stalked by him like Jewfro at McKinley. She did miss her old high school but she was happy in New York.

"RACHEL?" She cursed herself for not walking away when she had the chance and put on a sweet smile walking over to him.

"Hi Brody." He gave her a nice smile roaming his blue eyes at her body and she looked away blushing a little.

"How was dance class with Ms. July?" She looked back at Brody and frowns.

"Well everybody is doing the tango nad she told me to sit out because in her eyes I'm not sexy and wouldn't have the skills to dance a sexy number." Brody looked at her.

"What? that's odd because your like crazy sexy and of course Finn already knows that right?" Rachel stares at him sighing.

"Yes Finn knows how sexy I am but I don't really think a woman like Cassie or a guy like yourself is really picturing me a type to being sexy." Brody looks at her and stands up.

"Are you serious? if I was your man I would be showing you everynight in bed how sexy you really are. Finn doesn't seem the type of guy that pleasures you right." He tells her.

"Excuse me but my husband _knows_ how to work my body not that it's any of your business. You don't know anything about our marriage Brody and you don't know me."

He sighs because she's right he doesn't know her and he would love to get to know her without acting like a jerk.

"Your right I don't and I keep digging myself in a bigger hole with you so how about we get to know each other the proper way?" Rachel looked at him.

"Um I don't know Brody you've been acting like a douche bag around me and I don't like it. Give me time to think and I'll let you know." He nods understanding.

"Alright I'll see you around then and I'm sorry for acting like this cocky douche bag." She just nods before walking home and turned her phone back on to see that she has a message and listens to it.

_"Hey baby it's your amazing husband. Um I have this knew friend named Marley Rose and we have do a duet together for class so she's going to come over for a while tonight to run through the song, so I'll see you when I get home love you." _She hears him hang up and sighs.

"I guess were having company tonight." She mutters before making her way home then grabbed the keys to her car and drove off to pick up the twins.

**At The Hudson House.**

Finn and Marley were done going through their song and ran through it a few times then Marley wanted to dance and now they were slow dancing and talking. Victorie was in her room doing her homework and the twins were the playpen with their toys in the living room in and Rachel was on her way home from school.

"Your a pretty good slow dancer Finn." Marley said with her arms around his neck and he just held her waist lose because he wasn't a cheater.

"Thanks I'm really not the best dancer but Rachel likes my dancing." Marley smiles liking his dancing to and rests her head on his shoulder.

"I know it was be kind of odd slow dancing with me since we hardly know it but think of this as the dance you didn't promise me at the mixer." Finn just nods.

"Rachel is really lucky to have you as her husband because your so good looking." Finn just stared at her oddly and turned to look at the twins to see them playing then he turned his back to Marley and her lips were on his.

Rachel walked into the house after her late classes and heard soft jazzy music playing and smiled thinking he was doing something romantic for just the two of them and closed the door then put her bag down and walked towards the living room and stops shortly seeing her husband slow dancing not only that but kissing with some girl she assumed was Marley Rose .

"What's going on here?" They both stopped and stared at her pushing each other away.

**Find out what happens next.**


	57. Chapter 57 Part 2

**Only True Love Can ****Survive** **Anything**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**This is the Sequel to my story You Truly Are The One and I hope you guys like it and this will focus on the Berry's sister's POV on getting to know there birth mom and it will focus on Finn and Rachel relationship as they get through there Senior year, college life and dealing with parenting. **

**I'm changing the school that Rachel, Kurt and Brittany were going to. So instead of AMDA, they are going to be at NYADA. **

**Brody Weston, Kitty Wilde, Jake Puckerman, Unique/Wade, Ryder Lynn,Marley Rose and others will be in this story aswell. I'm making Marley Rose a college freshman in this story and she's going to at NYU with Finn and they will only have a friendship once Marley realize that Finn really doesn't want her later into the story****.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>When Rachel Barbra Berry-Hudson came home to hearing the soft jazz music. She thought her husband would be waiting up for her and they would have a nice night while the kids were in bed but what she didn't expect was <em>her<em> Finn to be kissing his duet partner for who knows how long and they looked like they were slow dancing.

"I repeat what's going on here?" She yelled making both of them struggle to answer her question.

"Um I know this is bad to see but you understand that I would never cheat on you." She chuckles.

"You've done it before Finn with Trista remember?" He frowns looking down. Marley stared at him then looked at Rachel clearing her throat.

"I was the one that kissed him and asked him to slow dance with me. Don't blame him for all of this." She tells her truthfully.

"I'm not just blaming him _sweetie_. How long were you kissing my husband for?" They both looked at her confused.

"Answer the damn question." They both say a second and she nods then noticed that the twins were in the playpen and that made her angry.

"Wow not only were you two focus on yourself but you both neglect to even watch the twins? have Chris, Ash and Victorie been fed yet?" Finn nods.

"Yes the twins and Victorie have been fed, baby I love only you." Finn says like he was begging for her to know. She just glares at Marley.

"I'm so sorry for kissing Finn. It will never happen again." Marley tells her sincerely.

"It better not happen again and I think it's best that you two work on your little assignment at school." Rachel says before walking past them and picked up the twins and brought them into their room for bed then put them in their cribs for the night then went to check on Victorie who was sound asleep and she walked over to her kissing her temple.

Finn sighs looking at Marley who looks away awkwardly. "I'm such a screw up. Kissing you was wrong and now your wife hates me." Marley grabs her stuff and puts on her jacket.

"Your not a screw up Marley. Rachel is going to be pretty angry with me but I didn't exactly pull back right away when we kissed." Marley looks at him with hope in her eyes.

"No you didn't pull away, did you like the kiss Finn?" Marley says about to lean in to kiss him again when he backs up.

"Stop it Marley, I told you before that I don't want to be with you because I'm happily married with my wife and we have kids together. Sure it was wrong for us to be doing the slow dancing and you kissing me didn't help my wife being angry with me." Marley clears her throat.

"I think it's best that we practice at the school's music room only. See you tomorrow Finn and again I'm really sorry." She walks out and goes to her car heading back to campus.

Finn stood there for a few minutes sighing shaking his head because he wasn't going to lose his wife over Marley Rose. Sure she was cute but Rachel was gorgeous.

He finally walks to the bedroom and saw her standing there with her arms crossed looking pissed off. He clears his throat awkwardly.

"Do you like her Finn and please be honest with me." He shook his head walking closer to her.

"Not like that Rae. I love being _your_ husband and what you saw was bad but trust me it wasn't that long of a kiss for me to feel anything." Rachel walks over to him.

"So you wanted to feel something with her lips?" He rolled his eyes shaking his head.

"Don't twist my words Rachel. I don't want to be with her because your the woman I want and that kiss won't happen again I promise." She nods and looks at his lips.

"Just kiss me already and wiped her off me." Rachel smiles slightly and kissed him gently and he deepens it kissing her slowly. Finn placed his had on her cheek with his eyes closed and she closed hers wrapping her arms around his neck. They pull back slowly staring into each others eyes.

"I think we just survived our first fight as a married couple in New York City?" She laughs agreeing with him.

"Yes we did now be a good husband from now on okay?" He slaps her butt making her squeal.

"That wasn't funny Mrs. Hudson." She rubs her butt pouting.

"Slapping my butt wasn't funny either Mr. Hudson." He smirks and picks her up putting her over his shoulder.

"Finnegan Ryan you put me down right now." She hits his back but he doesn't listen and brings her into the kitchen so he warm up the dinner he made for her.

* * *

><p>It was Tuesday at Mckinley High and Averilyn Berry, Senior at McKinley wanted this week to be over. She got roped into being on the cheerios which she hates but she did like showing off her legs and she did look good in the uniform but being a cheerleader wasn't her thing. She had her eyes on Mckinley's own newest bad boy,Jake Puckerman who was Noah's younger half brother. Kitty Wilde the newest head cheerio and a super bitch also had her eyes on Jake and alot of other girls.<p>

This week was Brittany 2.0 week in Glee club and she couldn't decided what song to sing. She's not a fan of Brittany Spears but she had to listen to her uncle.

"Hey Averilyn you seemed quiet all morning and now your sitting out here all alone? what's on your mind?" She turned her head to see Jake Puckerman walking up to her with his guitar.

"Just thinking I guess. Trying to find what song to sing for Glee club. I heard about your try out. You won't rethink about joining?" He shook his head.

"I'd be crazy to join Glee club. I know my brother was in Glee club but I'm not him." She nods awkwardly and turns her her head and he sits down next to her.

"I've heard your voice Jake and your really good. We need more male members in our group. Think about it." They just stare into each others eyesmoving closer then she looked away feeling cold and he takes off his jacket putting it on her.

"Wouldn't want you to get cold." She smiles at him putting her arms through the sleeves of his jacket.

"You look good in my jacket." She was about to say something when they heard Kitty's voice.

"Jake you promised to walk me to class?" They looked down to see Kitty standing with a scolded look on her face.

"Um I should go but I'll think about it." She nods and stares at him walking away and stares at the jacket with a huge smile on her face.

**Find out what happens next.**


	58. Chapter 58 Part 3

**Only True Love Can ****Survive** **Anything**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**This is the Sequel to my story You Truly Are The One and I hope you guys like it and this will focus on the Berry's sister's POV on getting to know there birth mom and it will focus on Finn and Rachel relationship as they get through there Senior year, college life and dealing with parenting. **

**I'm changing the school that Rachel, Kurt and Brittany were going to. So instead of AMDA, they are going to be at NYADA. **

**Brody Weston, Kitty Wilde, Jake Puckerman, Unique/Wade, Ryder Lynn,Marley Rose and others will be in this story aswell. I'm making Marley Rose a college freshman in this story and she's going to at NYU with Finn and they will only have a friendship once Marley realize that Finn really doesn't want her later into the story****.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Lima Ohio.<strong>

Averilyn Berry tried so hard to think of a song to sing for Brittany Spears week but was stuck because she wasn't a fan of the pop singer. She was thinking about Jake and she really wanted to be with him. Her best friend Raina Gates knew all about her crush on Jake since Raina still had a crush on Sam and she still had a chance with him since him and Mercedes are over and just friends.

"Okay not only are you wearing his jacket but your so obviously in love with him so do something about it." Raina says as they sit with the rest of the Glee club members at lunch.

"Who is Averilyn in love with?" Willow and Unique asked hearing them talk. Unique was actually Wade but he loves being a girl so he goes by Unique and he was now part of New Directions after leaving Carmel. They get along agreat and he reminds them so much of Mercedes.

"Jake Puckerman." Unique stared at her and shook his head.

"Girl that boy won't stay with one girl. He's a major flirt and I know that Kitty Wilde has her eyes set on him." Averilyn frowns slightly and took a bite of her lunch.

"Must you say stuff like that to make my bestie feel bad? Jake gave her his jacket so that means something." Raina glares at Unique before getting up because she forgot something to drink.

"Sorry girl but I just thought you should know what kind of guy he is. I heard he dated this girl named Marley Rose and they ended badly since she's now in college in New York so I think he took it hard by being a player." Willow tells her.

Tina looked at her Averilyn from her seat and grabs ahold of her hand.

"Don't give up yet, there is still time for you to get your dream guy." She looks up and smiles lightly then finishes her lunch.

School was almost over and she had to give Jake back his jacket. She saw him walking and called his name. He looks at her and smiles as she walks up to him.

"Hey Jake I realized that I'm still wearing your jacket and have been all day so I'm just returning it." He smiles checking her out.

"Oh it looks pretty good on you." He says winking at her. She blushed.

"I bet it looks better on me." They both heard Kitty's voice and she looked at her the cheerio Captain as she walks up to them.

"Were dating now, didn't Jake tell you?" Averilyn felt so stupid because of course the bad boy would be dating the head cheerleader.

"No he didn't." Both girls look at him surprised as he looks at them awkwardly.

"It's not really my style to put a label on things." Averilyn just gives him a fake smile.

"You two make a great couple." She takes off the jacket and hands it to Kitty before staring at him saying bye then walks off quickly. Kitty puts on the jacket and smiles but stops when she saw her boyfriend staring at her fellow cheerio.

"What makes her so better then me Jake?" Kitty snapped.

Him and Marley were over for good since she made it pretty clear that she was going to college and he was only a Sophomore in high school and he heard about her being interested in some college guy but he was done with her.

"Your both really great girls Kitty." She glares at him,

"Are you my boyfriend or not?" Jake just nods and Kitty smiles brightly taking his hand and they walk down the hallway holding hands and talking.

Averilyn stood there sadly watching them walk off and knew she had just give up ever getting her chances with Jake. School is more important then boys. That's what her uncle and mother say. She just hates that Kitty Wilde gets everything.

"I heard the news. Are you going to be okay?' She turns her head to see her best friend and nods sadly and they walk to class before school is over for the day.

**In California.**

Crista Berry was missing her sisters and her niece. California was great and all but there wasn't anything like her home town in New York City. She was glad that her boyfriend Darnel was with her and they were going to the same school but life wasn't the same anymore. Her minor at Berkeley is Education and her major is Journalism but she's also taking Performing Arts, Physics and Literature. She was not going to be all about the music world. She wasn't Rachel.

"Hey roommie, how's the boring homework?" Crista looked up from her Physics book and smiles slightly at her roommate Desiree Black. She was a freshman aswell and was all about the performing arts. She was majoring in music and other stuff. They have a Literature class together.

"Hard but I can handle it. How was class?" She asked Desiree. They were best friends now.

"Okay I guess. I just hate going to the same classes my ex is in." Desiree was a Lesbian and her ex girlfriend also went to the same school as them.

"Why did you two break up anyways?" Crista asked her new friend. She looks down clearing her throat and sat down on her bed.

"We both thought since we were going to be in college that we should see other people." Crista nods but she was glad that her and Darnel were good.

There was a knock on the door and she gets up opening the door and smiles seeing her boyfriend.

"Hey beautiful." Crista smiles kissing him sweetly then pulled back.

"Aww young love, I wish I had somebody to love me. I'll leave you two alone." Desiree says grabbing her school bag and dorm key then waves good bye and goes to the Library to work on her school work.

"Your roommate seems nice." He says walking in and she closed the door behind her. She was glad she still had her boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Finn walked into the music room and saw Marley standing there waiting for him with papers in her hands. After what happened yesterday at his and Rachel's house, things have been very awkward between them but he was going to get through this whole duet project for class and then everything will be good.<p>

"Your 5 minutes late Finn. We only have next Thursday to get this done." Finn chuckles.

"Don't start treating me like I did something to you. Your the one that kissed me." Marley turns around glaring at him.

"Yes and you didn't pull back right away. Just admit it Finn that you felt something the moment you saw me." He shook his head.

"No." She walks over to him glaring hard.

"No as in you won't admit it or no you really don't feel anything for me?" She says looking right into his eyes.

"Marley it's no as in I don't feel anything for you." She stared at him hating him and kissed his lips again hoping he feels something.

Finn felt nothing as Marley kissed him and he wasn't even kissing her back. She pulls back staring at him.

"You really didn't feel anything?" He shook his head and turns to get the music for the song when he saw his cousin Quinn, Puck and Rachel standing there with the twins in the stroller.

Damn it. He thought seeing a tear roll down his wife's cheek. Marley stared at them wondering who the other two were but saw Rachel and knew she was in trouble big time.

**Find out what happens next.**


	59. Chapter 59 Sneak Peak

**Only True Love Can ****Survive** **Anything**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**This is the Sequel to my story You Truly Are The One and I hope you guys like it and this will focus on the Berry's sister's POV on getting to know there birth mom and it will focus on Finn and Rachel relationship as they get through there Senior year, college life and dealing with parenting. **

**I'm changing the school that Rachel, Kurt and Brittany were going to. So instead of AMDA, they are going to be at NYADA. **

**Brody Weston, Kitty Wilde, Jake Puckerman, Unique/Wade, Ryder Lynn,Marley Rose and others will be in this story aswell. I'm making Marley Rose a college freshman in this story and she's going to at NYU with Finn and they will only have a friendship once Marley realize that Finn really doesn't want her later into the story****.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>In New York.<strong>

Finn stared at his best friend, his cousin and his wife and kids wishing he would crawl in a hole because Marley keeps messing up his life. He didn't need this right now.

"What are you guys doing here?" They walked into the room and Marley smiled at the sight of the twins but stopped when she saw the look on Rachel's and the blonde hair girl's face.

"The better question is what the hell your doing kissing another girl who isn't your wife?" Puck and Quinn yelled at the same time.

He wiped his mouth and sighs. "She kissed me once again and I don't want her guys you have to believe me." Quinn looked at Rachel then back at her cousin.

"Once again? you two kissed before?" Quinn asked glaring at the girl that was all over her cousin moments ago.

"They kissed last night in _our_ house but I guess my husband lied to me about not having feelings for her." Finn frowns walking over to her but Puck pushes him away.

"Don't even think about buttering up to her man. You lied to your wife about liking another girl and you kissed her twice in a week." He walks Rachel out of the room talking to her.

Quinn, Finn and Marley are the only ones left in the room and boy was it akward for Marley.

**Sneak Peak of what's to come.**


	60. Chapter 60 Part 4

**Only True Love Can ****Survive** **Anything**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**This is the Sequel to my story You Truly Are The One and I hope you guys like it and this will focus on the Berry's sister's POV on getting to know there birth mom and it will focus on Finn and Rachel relationship as they get through there Senior year, college life and dealing with parenting. **

**I'm changing the school that Rachel, Kurt and Brittany were going to. So instead of AMDA, they are going to be at NYADA. **

**Brody Weston, Kitty Wilde, Jake Puckerman, Unique/Wade, Ryder Lynn,Marley Rose and others will be in this story aswell. I'm making Marley Rose a college freshman in this story and she's going to at NYU with Finn and they will only have a friendship once Marley realize that Finn really doesn't want her later into the story****.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>In New York.<strong>

Finn stared at his best friend, his cousin and his wife and kids wishing he would crawl in a hole because Marley keeps messing up his life. He didn't need this right now.

"What are you guys doing here?" They walked into the room and Marley smiled at the sight of the twins but stopped when she saw the look on Rachel's and the blonde hair girl's face.

"The better question is what the hell your doing kissing another girl who isn't your wife?" Puck and Quinn yelled at the same time.

He wiped his mouth and sighs. "She kissed me once again and I don't want her guys you have to believe me." Quinn looked at Rachel then back at her cousin.

"Once again? you two kissed before?" Quinn asked glaring at the girl that was all over her cousin moments ago.

"They kissed last night in _our_ house but I guess my husband lied to me about not having feelings for her." Finn frowns walking over to her but Puck pushes him away.

"Don't even think about buttering up to her man. You lied to your wife about liking another girl and you kissed her twice in a week." Finn starts to say something when Puck stops him.

"Think about what the hell your doing man. Do you want to be with a girl you hardly known for two weeks or the girl you fought so hard to be with and got married to? He says before he walks Rachel out of the room talking to her.

Quinn, Finn and Marley are the only ones left in the room and boy was it akward for Marley. Quinn stared at her cousin shaking her head.

"Well Finn what's your choice going to be because I will not have you hurt my best friend any longer." He looks at Quinn.

"Come on Quinn you know that I would die for Rachel and our kids. They are my life." Quinn glanced over at the tall brunette.

"And what about her? is she your life too Finnegan?" He shook his head.

"No Quinn she's not my life. What you guys saw was Marley trying to get me to admit that I had feelings for her as she kissed me." Quinn glanced at her.

"What's your name husband stealer?" Quinn spoke glancing at the girl that wasn't her cousin's wife. She didn't like this girl one bit knowing she's causing problems for her best friends.

Marley stared at the very stunning blonde hair girl with pale skin and hazel green eyes. Who was this girl? She wasn't a husband stealer but she liked Finn alot.

"I'm Marley Rose. Um I'm not a husband stealer but I was just trying to get him to admit that we could be something." Quinn glared at her and walked over to her then glanced at everything about Marley.

"Well Marley is it? I've been through Finn's cheating ways and since your the cause of them, I'll tell you off the most." Marley gulps just listening.

"To me your just like Finn's ex girlfriend who made him cheat on Rachel the first time. She's alot bitchy then you but she wanted Finn for herself and as his cousin I'm going to tell you that you will never win this battle. Rachel's last name is Hudson while yours in Rose. Did you have kids by him?" She shook her head.

"No you didn't because you aren't his wife or family. Marley your a clueless little girl that needs to realize that he is married and never living his wife." Marley frowns.

"Keep your mouth away from his unless you want me to bring my best friend to really tell you off." Finn knows she's talking about Santana.

"Think of me as your worst nightmare_ sweetheart_. The name is Quinn Fabray and I'm also Finn's cousin." Marley staring at her awkwardly and cleared her throat.

"Nice to meet you Quinn. Your very pretty." She says sweetly but Quinn wasn't buying that bullshit.

"Don't you dare butter up to me because I've made myself clear, you skimming little kiss ass." She starts to say something but Quinn throws the drink she had in her face.

"Work on school stuff and leave the hormones in your dorm room when your around him got it. I have no problem giving you trouble." Finn stared at her shocked.

"Quinn throwing your drink in her face wasn't called for." She growled, glancing at him and walked over to him.

"Oh so your defending your little g_irlfriend _here because I throw my drink in her face? do you have feelings for her?" Finn shook his head.

"No I don't have feelings for Marley like I keep telling you, Rachel and Marley herself. I don't like upsetting my wife over this." He yells angrily.

"Then do the right thing Finn because Rachel, Victorie, Christopher and Ashleigh doesn't deserve any of this." Quinn shook her head disappointed before walking out.

Finn took everything in and saw Marley standing with tears falling down her face as she's soaked in Quinn's drink.

"I think we should start working on this after I'm cleaned up." She tells him but Finn just shook his head picking up his bag.

"No Marley I'm done being caught in your web. I never thought I would lose the one girl that truly gets me over a damn kiss. I'm asking if I can change partners."

Marley starts to protest in him changing partners but he just walks out of the room.

**With Rachel and Finn.**

Rachel just wanted to be alone and asked Noah and Quinn to take the twins back to her's and Finn's place to babysit. She walked to the park thinking about how she could be the only one that wants this marriage to work out. She knew that Finn was lying about not having some type of feelings for Marley but she didn't want to believe it until she saw them kissing again. Now she truly believes that he wants to be with Marley.

She looked around her and starts singing suddently feeling cold and wish this nightmare was over.

_**Hello my friend **_  
><em><strong>I remember when you were <strong>_  
><em><strong>So alive with your wide eyes <strong>_  
><em><strong>Then the light that you had in your heart was stolen <strong>_  
><em><strong>Now you say that it ain't worth stayin' <strong>_  
><em><strong>You wanna run but you're hesitatin' <strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm talkin' to me<strong> _

She felt tears clouding her vision again and didn't bother wiping them away.

**_Don't let your lights go down _  
><em>Don't let your fire burn out <em>  
><em>'Cause somewhere, somebody needs a reason to believe <em>  
><em>Why don't you rise up now? <em>  
><em>Don't be afraid to stand out <em>  
><em>That's how the lost get found <em>  
><em>The lost get found<em> **

She reaches the park and walks around singing.

_**So when you get the chance  
>Are you gonna take it?<br>There's a really big world at your fingertips  
>And you know you have the chance to change it<br>There's a girl on the streets, she's cryin'  
>There's a man whose faith is dyin'<br>Love is calling you **_

Rachel sighs singing out her feelings then froze seeing her cheating husband walking into the park.

**_Don't let your lights go down _  
><em>Don't let your fire burn out <em>  
><em>'Cause somewhere, somebody needs a reason to believe <em>  
><em>Why don't you rise up now? <em>  
><em>Don't be afraid to stand out <em>  
><em>That's how the lost get found <em>  
><em>The lost get found<em> **

Finn heard his wife's singing voice and walked towards it and stopped when he saw her.

**_Why do we go with the flow _  
><em>Or take an easier road? <em>  
><em>Why are we playin' it safe? <em>  
><em>Love came to show us the way <em>  
><em>Love is a chance we should take <em>  
><em>I'm movin' out of the way<em> **

Rachel walked closer to him and stood in front of him.

**Don't let your lights go down  
>Don't let your fire burn out<br>'Cause somewhere, somebody needs a reason to believe  
>(Stand out)<br>Don't let your lights go down  
>Don't let your fire burn out<br>(Stand out)**

Finn placed his hand on her cheek and she took it off shaking her singing.

**_'Cause somewhere, somebody needs a reason to believe _  
><em>Why don't you rise up now? <em>  
><em>Don't be afraid to stand out <em>  
><em>That's how the lost get found <em>  
><em>The lost get found<em> **

"Rachel listen to me please." She shook her head not wanting to listen to anything he has to say and walked away from him but he stopped her holding onto her hand.

**_ So when you get the chance _**  
><strong><em>Are you gonna take it? <em>**  
><strong><em>There's a really big world at your fingertips<em>**  
><strong><em>And you know you have the chance to change it...<em>**

She shook his hand off angrily and kept on walking but he rushed up to her and held her close to him.

"Let me go Finn, I hate you. I fucking hate you." She yelled sobbing, struggling to out of his arms but he doesn't let go.

"That's okay because I hate me too for thinking she could be my first college friend. I'm never letting you go Rachel. I don't want a divorce and I don't want to be seperated." She stops struggling and just cries in his arms as her heart hurts. She didn't want a divorce or to be seperated either but she was tired of him cheating on her.

"What you saw was me just standing there as she kissed me. I didn't return the kiss baby and she was pissed that I told her no about having feelings for her because honestly I don't." Rachel looks up at him still sobbing.

"Baby I love you and our kids. I went to the professor before coming here and changed partners with a guy named Tyler. He's now my partner and his partner from before is now with Marley." She calms down a little.

"I don't feel comfortable with her anymore. I want this marriage to last forever." She looks at him sniffling.

"Can you forgive me please wifey?" He pleaded. Rachel looked into her husband's eyes and sighs.

"I'm not forgiving you so easily this time. It hurt seeing you guys kissing two times in one week. I need time I'll see you at home." She pushed him away and walked away.

**Find Out What happens next and the song was The Lost Get Found by Britt Nicole.**


	61. Chapter 61 Part 1

**Only True Love Can ****Survive** **Anything**

**By CollegeStar21**

**Summary**

**This is the Sequel to my story You Truly Are The One and I hope you guys like it and this will focus on the Berry's sister's POV on getting to know there birth mom and it will focus on Finn and Rachel relationship as they get through there Senior year, college life and dealing with parenting. **

**I'm changing the school that Rachel, Kurt and Brittany were going to. So instead of AMDA, they are going to be at NYADA. **

**Brody Weston, Kitty Wilde, Jake Puckerman, Unique/Wade, Ryder Lynn,Marley Rose and others will be in this story aswell. I'm making Marley Rose a college freshman in this story and she's going to at NYU with Finn and they will only have a friendship once Marley realize that Finn really doesn't want her later into the story****.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Lima Ohio.<strong>

Averilyn was on the field cheering on her football team wearing her stupid cheerios uniform. She hated cheerleading but Coach decided that since her older sisters were cheerios that she had to be one too. She was bored out of her mind but she was glad her mother supported her and was at the game with her adoptive baby sister Beth.

She was tired of Kitty Wilde bragging to the other cheerios about her dates with Jake Puckerman or how a great boyfriend he was. Kitty wasn't the sweetest girl in the world and she had no idea what Jake saw in the head cheerio but it wasn't her business.

"Go Titians, yeah McKinley." She screams half heartly, jumping up and down with the other cheerios.

"Put more feeling into it Berry, were not that kind of team that is half assed, put more feeling into it or else quit the team." Kitty yelled glaring at her.

Averilyn glanced over at her and flipped her off. She was tired of Kitty Wildes stuck up face.

"Watch it Averilyn before I cut that finger off. Why are you even on the cheerios if you hate it?" Averilyn just ignored her and kept on cheering.

"I'm talking to you Berry, you better answer me." Kitty walked over to her.

"Get out of my face Wilde before I hurt you. You don't scare me one bit." Kitty growled then heard loud cheering and both girls see the new QB Ryder Lynn runnin with the ball.

"Your lucky for now." Kitty walked back to her place and began cheering for the team. Averilyn herself had her eyes on Ryder, He was super nice and he was cute.

"Oh my god isn't Ryder amazing in his uniform?" Some of the cheerios said as they cheered on the team. Averilyn just stayed quiet and watched the game from the sidelines.

She watched how great Ryder Lynn was running across the field looking to tackle other football players. He was really good and any girl would be lucky to date him.

"Berry focus because we have to start our cheers now and you better not flip me off again." She rolls her eyes once again at Kitty's annoying voice and got in her place and started doing the cheers.

**After The Game.**

Averilyn walked out of the locker room with her cheerios bag and bumped into somebody. She looked up to see Ryder staring at her.

"Sorry for bumping into you." They both spoke at the same time and laughed nervously.

"Um hi." She said trying not to blush.

"You know who I am?" She nods chuckling nervously. Ryder was also a guy she was interested in but she didn't think he noticed her.

"Are you kidding? who doesn't know who Ryder Lynn is at this school?" He chuckles thinking she's cute.

"That would be me and your Averilyn Berry. I'm surprised your a cheerio but that uniform looks really good on you." She blushed about to say something when Kitty walks up to them.

"Hey Ryder you were amazing tonight." He looked at her saying thanks. Kitty glanced over at Averilyn and rolls her eyes then looked at Ryder again.

"Look Ryder if your ever interested in much hotter girls like myself, give me a call." She hands him, her number. Averilyn stared at her confused.

"Wait aren't you with Jake Puckerman?" Ryder asked. Averilyn was wondering the same thing.

"Yeah but there will be a time that we'll breakup and I'll be single. Keep the number. Now if you exuse me, I have a date with my boyfriend at breadstixs" She walked off.

"Well until that day comes and I'll be interested, would you like to go get some ice cream?" Averilyn was shocked. He was asking her out on a date? was this real life?

"Um I'm sorry did you just ask me out on a date?" He nods smiling at her.

"So are you up for some ice cream?" She nods and he grins as they walked out of the school.

Her life was starting to look up now that both of her sisters are gone along with her brothers in laws.

**In New York.**

Finn sighs using his house key and opened the door, walking in and saw Quinn standing in the kitchen giving him a dirty look.

"Hello Quinn, is my wife still awake?" She shook her head, not really in the mood to talk to him but decides to respond to him.

"She went into the bedroom an hour ago after the twins were fed, bathed and were put down to sleep. Victorie is already asleep. We'll be by tomorrow."

Quinn called her ex boyfriend's name and he walked out and left the room not even looking at Finn.

He sighs closing the door behind him after they left and locked up. Finn makes himself some dinner then goes to the bedroom after cleaning dishes.

Finn opened the door and saw Rachel sleeping on her side of the bed. He walks into the bathroom to take a quick shower then changed into his pjs before sitting down on the bed.

Rachel opens her eyes feeling the other side of the bed dip a little but stayed in her place not even turning to look at him. She was hurt with what's been going for the past few days. She wasn't going to ask for a divorce. She loved him too much to just give up on their marriage. Marley Rose better watch her back because Finn was _her_ husband not Marley's or Trista's.

"Good night baby I love only you." She hears Finn whisper to her before wrapping his arm around her mid section. She just closed her eyes trying to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Rachel was the first one to wake up. She glanced over at her husband to see that he was still sleeping. Rachel sighs softly before going into the bathroom to take a quick shower then get dressed for the day. She walked out of the room and went to Victorie's room.<p>

"Victorie it's time to get up, it's another day of going to school." She knocked on the door and opened to see her oldest daughter still sleeping. She walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

"Wake up Victorie Annabelle, you have to take a shower, get dressed, make sur your school bag is ready and have breakfast before the bus comes. Up please." She tells her.

Victorie groans opening her eyes, seeing her mother standing there. She hated how her mom was a morning person. Her and Dad weren't anything like that.

"I'm home mom, god how are you this cheerful in the morning and can you make me toast for breakfast with peanut butter?" Rachel just smiled, nodding her head before leaving the room to start breakfast. She'll check on the twins in a few minutes after she makes Victorie breakfast.

Victorie got out of bed yawning tiredly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes then grabbed her towel, going into her own bathroom.

After she was done getting ready, Victorie grabbed her school bag and went into the kitchen where her breakfast was waiting.

"Sit down and eat, did you do all your homework last night?" Victorie nodded taking a bite of her toast.

"Mom can I ask you a question?" Rachel turns around staring at her.

"You know you can ask me anything." She sighs.

"Are you and Dad going to get a divorce?" Rachel sighs looking down.

**Find out what happens next.**


	62. Chapter 62 RIP Cory Note

**Only True Love Can ****Survive** **Anything**

**By WorkingGirl22**

**Summary**

**This is the Sequel to my story You Truly Are The One and I hope you guys like it and this will focus on the Berry's sister's POV on getting to know there birth mom and it will focus on Finn and Rachel relationship as they get through there Senior year, college life and dealing with parenting. **

**I'm changing the school that Rachel, Kurt and Brittany were going to. So instead of AMDA, they are going to be at NYADA. **

**Brody Weston, Kitty Wilde, Jake Puckerman, Unique/Wade, Ryder Lynn,Marley Rose and others will be in this story aswell. I'm making Marley Rose a college freshman in this story and she's going to at NYU with Finn and they will only have a friendship once Marley realize that Finn really doesn't want her later into the story****.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>RIP Cory Monteith and please pray for Lea as she deals with this tragic loss of her boyfriendCo. star.**** It breaks my heart to hear that Cory is now dead and living with the Angels. I hope Lea and Cory's family are doing the best they can at this time as they deal with this horrible loss. Poor Lea she's never going to get married to love of her life and start a family with him. He was her _world_ and now her world is torn apart by this.**

**Cory Allan Michael Monteith, May 11, 1982 - July 13, 2013. You will be gratefully be in our hearts and deeply missed.**

**I will be posting a chapter soon but I just had to write this.**

**Find out what happens next.**


	63. Chapter 63 Part 2

**Only True Love Can ****Survive** **Anything**

**By WorkingGirl22**

**Summary**

**This is the Sequel to my story You Truly Are The One and I hope you guys like it and this will focus on the Berry's sister's POV on getting to know there birth mom and it will focus on Finn and Rachel relationship as they get through there Senior year, college life and dealing with parenting. **

**I'm changing the school that Rachel, Kurt and Brittany were going to. So instead of AMDA, they are going to be at NYADA. **

**Brody Weston, Kitty Wilde, Jake Puckerman, Unique/Wade, Ryder Lynn,Marley Rose and others will be in this story aswell. I'm making Marley Rose a college freshman in this story and she's going to at NYU with Finn and they will only have a friendship once Marley realize that Finn really doesn't want her later into the story****.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Are you and Dad going to get a divorce?" Rachel sighs looking down. This is not how she wanted to start off her day. Victorie had nothing to worry about, her marriage with Finn wasn't easy and sure couple's fight but she told him that she couldn't forgive him right now, she'll do it soon but she just needs time to think. No she might be upset and hurt with Finn but she didn't plan on getting a divorce from her husband.<p>

"Torie you don't need to worry if me and your dad are getting a divorce, we are just having trouble right now." Victorie took a bite of her peanut butter toast, not liking that her parents were fighting, her parents were in love and she needed them to be there for her and her little brother and sister. They were only babies.

"But mom some people can't make it work if they fight so much, my new friend Cami, her parents got divorced last year and she's still having a hard time dealing with going back and forth from house to house. Don't end up like them." Victorie says sadly.

"Sweetie we aren't getting a divorce. I love being married to your dad but he hurt me." Rachel knows that she's not giving up on this marriage and she knows that Finn isn't either.

"Mom please think about this before you decided to sleep in different rooms. my birth parents were crap and never loved me, You both are my new parents who love me deeper then my former family ever did and I'm grateful for that." Rachel nods.

"Don't leave him please, I need you guys to work this out. I don't want this family to fall apart, daddy made a mistake with that woman but he's my daddy and I love him. Your still my mommy and I love you. Think about me, Christopher and Ashleigh." Rachel's eyes widen just hearing Victorie beg her not to leave Finn.

Victorie finished her breakfast then went into the bathroom to get brush her teeth then grabbed her school stuff. Rachel wiped the tears quickly as she heard her daughter's bus pull up. She sighs taking a deep breath.

"VICTORIE ANNABELLE HUDSON YOUR BUS IS HERE." Rachel called out, getting her 11 year old's lunch bag. She didn't want her daughter to be late for school.

Victorie rushed out of her bedroom with her backpack on her shoulder and hugged her mom, taking her lunch and went outside to catch her bus.

She watched her daughter's bus drive off and felt tears clouding up her eye sight. She wasn't enjoying life right now and it hurt inside. Her parents were dead from a car crash, her birth mother Shelby was back in Lima Ohio with her younger sister Averilyn and little Beth. Her identical twin sister Crista was in California at college and Her uncle was also back in Lima.

Rachel felt her legs giving out and slowly slides down on the kitchen floor and breaks down. Today just happened to be her Daddy's birthday. She was supposed to enjoy her life in New York City but it just brought back bad memories since her parents died.

She heard footsteps but she didn't bother moving. Finn walked into the kitchen and saw his wife sobbing on the kitchen floor. He rushed over to her bending down.

"Shh Rach what's wrong?" Rach stared into her husband's hazel brown eyes and falls into him.

"It's my Daddy's birthday today, now I have to celebrate his birthday without him here. I just hate this." She said through her tears.

"We could do something if you want, was your favorite thing to do with him?" Rachel looked up at her husband and sighs sadly.

"I just want to go to see them, can we go with the twins or do you have class today?" Finn said that he didn't have any classes today.

"Don't you have to work today?" She shook her head no. She was working at the twins daycare and get paid for it. She was going to start next week.

"Rachel I'm sorry for everything these past few days. I don't want our marriage to fall apart for my mistake. Marley Rose means nothing to me." Finn said softly.

He didn't want Rachel to think that he was the Finn in high school. His little thing with Trista Hunters was not worth losing _his_ Rachel over.

"Our daughter thinks we're going to end up like her new friend's parents. They are divorced after being married for so long." She tells him sadly.

Finn looked at his wife, not pleased that their older daughter thinks that her parents are going to break up. He wasn't going let this marriage fall apart.

"I'm sorry she feels this way because of me, I'll do whatever I can to make you see that this marriage is worth it." Finn whispers.

"Can we just go visit my parents. I just wanted to say happy birthday to my daddy. I need to go see them please." He nods saying okay.

"Finn?" He looks at her waiting for her speak. Rachel placed her hand on his cheek.

"I need you to truly be here for me. I gave you my heart, our kids, my sisters, Shelby, Quinn, my uncle and Beth are my family. I need my family to be okay. promise me that were going to work this out?" He pressed his lips against hers and kissed her sweetly, wiping away her tears.

"I'll do the best I can to make you see that I'm a good husband. Our family is here to stay." He mutters against her lips.

"Alright, let's go visit my parents." They both get up and Finn goes to take a shower while Rachel gets the twins ready. She needed to see visit her parents gave more often now that she was living in New York.

**With Victorie at school.**

Victorie sat with her new friends Cami, Alyssa and Ramona at lunch. She liked that she actually had girls who she thought as best friends. She didn't want to talk about her parents marriage, she needed her family to be okay.

"Torie are you okay?" Victorie snapped out of her thought and glanced over at her friends. She was okay but she wasn't great.

"Yeah I'm fine. So Cami are you coming over tonight for my sleepover with Alyssa and Ramona?" Cami was staying with her mom for a month and her house was close to her own house.

"I asked my mom two days ago and she said yes and she gave me a note for me to give the bus driver so I can get off the bus with you, Ramona and Alyssa."

Cami says smiling. "Great I love sleepovers." Remi, Alyssa and Cami laughed at how excited Victorie got.

Victorie blushed and finished her lunch while talking to her friends. She didn't want her parents fighting tonight while her friends came over.

**Find out what happens next.**


	64. Chapter 64

**Only True Love Can ****Survive** **Anything**

**By WorkingGirl22**

**Summary**

**This is the Sequel to my story You Truly Are The One and I hope you guys like it and this will focus on the Berry's sister's POV on getting to know there birth mom and it will focus on Finn and Rachel relationship as they get through there Senior year, college life and dealing with parenting. **

**I'm changing the school that Rachel, Kurt and Brittany were going to. So instead of AMDA, they are going to be at NYADA. **

**Brody Weston, Kitty Wilde, Jake Puckerman, Unique/Wade, Ryder Lynn,Marley Rose and others will be in this story aswell. I'm making Marley Rose a college freshman in this story and she's going to at NYU with Finn and they will only have a friendship once Marley realize that Finn really doesn't want her later into the story****.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Ramona, Alyssa and Cami were over for a sleepover. Remi couldn't come because she was staying at her cousins house for the weekend. Finn and Rachel got the girls all set up in the living room for their girls night. It was Friday so they didn't have school the next day. Victorie noticed that her parents weren't fight. They were quiet but they weren't fighting. Her mom was clinging onto her Dad any chance they got. They were even kissing each other. What happened while she was school?<p>

Rachel walked into the living room while Finn was checking on the twins. "Hey girls the pizza is here, go wash your hands please then come to the kitchen and you can grab your plates and drinks then bring them to the dinning room." They all jumped up listening to the orders they just got.

Victorie kept a close eye on her parents through the night. She'll find out what's going on with those two when her friends leave tomorrow afternoon.

Finn finished putting the twins to bed and walked over to his wife wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Do you want me to make you a plate baby?" Rachel stared at Finn nodding her head slowly. She was really glad they talked for a few hours today. She just wanted to be near him. Married life wasn't easy but they were going to work it out. She just didn't want Marley Rose around her husband.

"Baby we're going to be alright, okay?" She just took the plate out of hands and put it on the table before wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled her close kissing her passionately. Rachel of coursed responded to the kiss her husband planted on her.

Victorie went to get a paper towel from the kitchen when she stops, seeing her parents in a heated makeout session. She couldn't help but smile.

"Yay you two made up, Daddy no more kissing other woman okay?" They pulled back holding onto each other still but they were look at Victorie laughing lightly.

"I promise not to do that anymore. I'm not going to do something to break up our family." He told both of them.

Victorie just ran over to them and hugged them. Finn pulled back and picked Victorie up.

"Give me a kiss." Victorie kissed her Dad then she gave her mom one then gets put back down on the ground, grabbing a paper towel then joins her friends.

Finn and Rachel join the girls starting up conversations about school then the girls get ready for bed before going into the living room to watch two movies before going to bed.

The married couple turned off the movie when the girls fell asleep and went into their bedroom for the night. Rachel lies down on the bedd staring at Finn as he takes off his t shirt and jeans. He was just in his boxers. Finn climbs onto the bed pulling her close.

"I love you." He whispers while caressing her neck.

"I love you too." She kissed his wrist before snuggling up to him. He kissed her good as they got under the covers.

Rachel stared at him really glad they went to her see her parents today and talked about alot of things. They were going to keep on working on their marriage problems.

"Go to sleep Rae." She blushed and closed her eyes resting her head in the crook of his neck as she slowly falls asleep.

**In California.**

It was around 2:30 in the morning. Most college students were out at clubs but not Crista Berry. No she was laying naked with a sheet wrapped around her body. Darnel was over in just his boxers laying next to her sleeping. Her roommate Desiree was due to be back soon since she mostly comes back at 3:00 after a night out. Crista opens her eyes looking up at Darnel and smiled before yawning. She needed to wake him up. She shakes him.

"Hmm." He mumbles.

"Baby you have to wake up, Desiree will be back soon." He knows all about Desiree's rule about having boys stay over at night. She found it tacky and she really didn't want to see a guy naked in her room.

He kissed her saying that he'll see her later. He quickly put on his clothes and shoes before grabbing his dorm key and found it. He waves saying that he loves her before leaving.

Crista quickly grabbed her towel, a fresh pair of pjs and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. She'll change her sheets when she's done with her shower.

Desiree came in a few minutes after she hopped into the shower and knew the scent. Darnel and Crista got it on. She grabs the air freshener and sprayed the room.

Crista comes out 20 minutes later changed and saw the look on her roommates face.

"Next time spray the room after you two are done, I really don't want that scent around me." Desiree scolded.

"God I thought we were best friends?" Desiree stared at her confused.

"We are best friends Crista but I really don't like the smell of sex in my room. I'm sorry if I'm too hard on you but next just spray it." She exclaimed.

"Fine I promise to spray it after I'm done. Now I'm going to change my sheets and put new ones on." Desiree just nods.

"Did you have fun tonight?" She shook her head.

"No I ran into my ex. She's been seeing some girl named Eliza and it's hard for us to even be friends." Crista felt bad for her new best friend/roommate.

"I'm sorry your having a hard time. Maybe you'll find somebody new we we go out tomorrow night." Desiree smiled liking that idea.

"Absolutely. We need to find hot outfits. Shopping at 12:00?" Crista smirked nodding.

"Hell yeah girl, It's just going to be a girls night." Desiree squealed clapping her hands.

Crista laughed at her silly new friend. She was really glad she got a roommate she liked instead of a roommate that she hated.

**Find out what happens next.**


	65. Chapter 65

**Only True Love Can ****Survive** **Anything**

**By WorkingGirl22**

**Summary**

**This is the Sequel to my story You Truly Are The One and I hope you guys like it and this will focus on the Berry's sister's POV on getting to know there birth mom and it will focus on Finn and Rachel relationship as they get through there Senior year, college life and dealing with parenting. **

**I'm changing the school that Rachel, Kurt and Brittany were going to. So instead of AMDA, they are going to be at NYADA. **

**Brody Weston, Kitty Wilde, Jake Puckerman, Unique/Wade, Ryder Lynn,Marley Rose and others will be in this story aswell. I'm making Marley Rose a college freshman in this story and she's going to at NYU with Finn and they will only have a friendship once Marley realize that Finn really doesn't want her later into the story****.**

**This story goes back and forth between Rachel's and Finn's life in New York, Averilyn's life in Ohio with Glee club and the boys she likes, and Crista's life in California.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Lima with Averilyn Berry.<strong>

It's been a month since her Senior year started. She was still on the cheerios, she had a new enemy Kitty Wilde. She also had to deal with Bree who was also on the cheerios and the biggest bitch at McKinley. She thought Kitty was bad but Bree is worse. She wasn't over her crush on Jake but he was dating Kitty still and wasn't going to ruin their relationship. She was dating Ryder Lynn for a few weeks offically as a couple but he broke up with her when he started liking a girl named Melissa. It broke her inside a little but she was slowly getting over him. They were really together then he just calls their short lived relationship off. They even talk anymore which really upsets her.

She wanted to be friends with him but he was in his own world with his new girlfriend Melissa. Sam Evans has been by herside since her breakup. They had so much fun together and she did have a crush on him last year. Sam does his great Impressions, he likes Avatar like herself. She really liked him and she really wanted to date him now that Sam and Mercedes are over.

Averilyn sat down at her locker and started working on her homework from last night. It was free period anyways so she was free to do whatever she pleased.

"Is this spot taken?" She looked up to see the new basketball Captain and the hottest guy in her Senior class besides Sam, Logan Mitchell. He has slightly tan skin, a nice body, short light brown hair, hazel brown eyes. He was the hottest guy in their Senior class. Even Trista and Tina had their eyes on him.

"Um no it's not." Logan sits down and smiled at her. She smiled back at him.

"So are you doing anything after school today?" Averilyn nodded.

"Glee club practice. Can't miss that." Logan smiled at her.

"Right two time National Champions in the show choir world. You must be really proud." She nodded. She was very proud.

"Hey Averilyn are you ready to help with song ideas?" Sam Evans says walking up to them. Averilyn totally forgot that she was supposed to help Sam with a song to sing to a girl he liked.

"Oh I totally forgot Sam. Let's go, sorry Logan." Averilyn stands up with the help of Sam who smiles at her. Logan stared at the two wondering what's going on with them.

"I'll see you around Averilyn." She nodded watching Logan leave.

"Ohh is his a new crush?" Averilyn shrugged.

"I don't know but I do know that we have songs to pick out for this girl you have a crush on." He grabs ahold of her hand and they walk to the choir room.

"So are you going to tell me who this lucky girl is?" He shook his head and they begin to look at song for him to sing.

"What about this song?" He looked at her song choice and shook his head.

"She doesn't seem like the kind of girl that would be interested in that, here let's try this one for now." Averilyn looked at him surprised.

"No just listen to me sing something, this is how I want to feel when a guy sings to me." She gives the band the sheet music and she put her bag down looking at him as the music starts, this was one of her favorite songs.

_Hey there boy did ya happen to know_  
><em>Wherever you go I'll follow<em>  
><em>Ooh babe you're like a cool breeze<em>  
><em>On a summer day<em>

Sam listened to her sing in her soulful voice.

_When you're near me_  
><em>I don't know what to do<em>  
><em>I feel like a fool<em>  
><em>Like a school girl<em>  
><em>True blue girl<em>  
><em>Who wants to know<em>  
><em>Can you come out and play<em>

She walked behind him placing her hand on his shoulder slowly sliding it down his arm as she sings.

_You make me feel the way_  
><em>A woman is supposed to feel<em>  
><em>Let me show you<em>  
><em>Show you that my love's for real<em>

_I'll be the rain in your summer_  
><em>The chill in your fall <em>  
><em>I'll be watcha want <em>  
><em>Anything at all <em>  
><em>I've got a love for all seasons<em>  
><em>A love for all time <em>  
><em>I'll be the fire in your winter<em>  
><em>The sun in your spring <em>  
><em>I'll do what you want <em>  
><em>Give ya everything <em>  
><em>I've got a love for all seasons<em>  
><em>A love for all time<em>

Sam licked his lips as she smirks at him pulling her hand away and spins around making her cheerios skirt flip up a little up showing off her spankies then she looked at him swaying her hips singing the next part of the song.

_I'll be there for you_  
><em>Keepin you warm <em>  
><em>Through the storm<em>  
><em>I'll guide you<em>  
><em>Stand by you until the stars<em>  
><em>Fall from the sky<em>  
><em>When you call me<em>  
><em>I never hesitate <em>  
><em>Makin you wait for my love<em>  
><em>Never lie love<em>  
><em>It's something that I just can't deny<em>  
><em>I'll read your each and every feelin<em>  
><em>When you need me to<em>  
><em>So now I gotta let you know<em>  
><em>This love's for you <em>

Sam nods his head to the beat as she sings to him.

_I'll be the rain in your summer_  
><em>The chill in your fall <em>  
><em>I'll be watcha want <em>  
><em>Anything at all <em>  
><em>I've got a love for all seasons<em>  
><em>A love for all time <em>  
><em>I'll be the fire in your winter<em>  
><em>The sun in your spring <em>  
><em>I'll do what you want <em>  
><em>Give ya everything <em>  
><em>I've got a love for all seasons<em>  
><em>A love for all time<em>

She walked back over to him and he lifts her up on the piano making her giggle. She nods her head finishing up the song.

_You don't have to search no more_  
><em>Baby you don't have to dream <em>  
><em>Cause what I've got inside for you <em>  
><em>It's all that you'll ever need oh oh, oh yeah, oh yeah<em>

_You don't have to search no more  
>My heart is yours<br>For real for sure  
>You don't have to wonder why<br>I'll never leave  
>I'll never lie <em>[repeat]<em>_

Sam grins loving her voice.

_I'll be the rain in your summer_  
><em>The chill in your fall <em>  
><em>I'll be watcha want <em>  
><em>Anything at all <em>  
><em>I've got a love for all seasons<em>  
><em>A love for all time <em>  
><em>I'll be the fire in your winter<em>  
><em>The sun in your spring <em>  
><em>I'll do what you want <em>  
><em>Give ya everything <em>  
><em>I've got a love for all seasons<em>  
><em>A love for all time<em>

The band stops. He claps for her making her giggle. "That was amazing. You need to sing more like that." She just looked at him.

_"_My uncle would never allow that kind of singing. Besides it was just to help you a little now get me down from here." He puts his bag down and takes her by the hips lifting her up making her squeal then he puts her down slowly. They stared into each others eyes about to lean in when Mr. Schue walks in.

"Hey guys what are you two doing?" They quickly pulled apart staring at Averilyn's uncle and smiled awkwardly.

"We were just looking through songs. We'll work on those later. Bye Sam." She quickly fixed her skirt and grabbed her backpack, leaving the room.

Averilyn sighs and calls Rachel.

"Hey little sis, shouldn't you be in class?" Rachel says from the other line.

"Yeah pretty soon but I was wondering if I could come visit you this weekend, no school friday due to some teacher's conference. I already talked to mom about it and she already got a train ticket, I miss you and I want to see New York again." Averilyn said lying about the part of mom knowing.

"Somehow I don't believe you on mom knowing. Call me tomorrow and give me the truth." Averilyn sighs saying okay and they hang up.

"What does mom know?" Averilyn jumped seeing her mom.

"Can I go visit Rachel and Finn for the weekend?" She asked hopefully.

"We'll talk about it tonight, get to class." Shelby tells her firmly before walking down the hallway. She really hopes she could spend time with her older sister and her family, she wanted to talk to Rachel about her feelings for Sam Evans.

**In New York.**

Rachel Hudson was watching the twins crawl on the floor while Finn was at school and Victorie was in her room doing her homework. It's a good thing her and Finn baby proofed the house before hand or else the twins would hurt themselves. She couldn't believe they were going to be 1 pretty soon.

Her college life hasn't been easy but she was doing the best she could. She actually got a different job at the Spotlight Diner. They sing and they need the money. She loves the job. Finn likes the place and so does Victorie. Rachel made a new friend named Dani and they are hanging out next weekend.

There was a knock on her front door. Who could be at front door? Rachel thought.

"TORIE GET THE DOOR, I CAN'T LEAVE YOUR BROTHER AND SISTER ALONE." Victorie opens her bedroom door and sighs saying okay.

She walked to the front door to see her mom's friend Santana Lopez standing there smiling at her.

"Hey Victorie look at you getting so big, can I come in?" She nods letting her in. Santana walks in with her suitcase and follows Victorie into the living room.

"Oh my god Santana what are you doing here?" Santana looked at the little ones before hugging Rachel.

"I'm here visiting, is that okay?" Rachel smiles so happy to see her and pulled back.

"Of course it's okay, come sit and we can catch up." Santana smiled at her taking a seat on the couch as they start talking with one of the twins in their arms.

**Find out what happens next, sorry it's short the next one will be longer and the song was Love For All Seasons by Christina Aguilera.**


	66. Chapter 66

**Only True Love Can ****Survive** **Anything**

**By WorkingGirl22**

**Summary**

**This is the Sequel to my story You Truly Are The One and I hope you guys like it and this will focus on the Berry's sister's POV on getting to know there birth mom and it will focus on Finn and Rachel relationship as they get through there Senior year, college life and dealing with parenting. **

**I'm changing the school that Rachel, Kurt and Brittany were going to. So instead of AMDA, they are going to be at NYADA. **

**Brody Weston, Kitty Wilde, Jake Puckerman, Unique/Wade, Ryder Lynn,Marley Rose and others will be in this story aswell. I'm making Marley Rose a college freshman in this story and she's going to at NYU with Finn and they will only have a friendship once Marley realize that Finn really doesn't want her later into the story****.**

**This story goes back and forth between Rachel's and Finn's life in New York, Averilyn's life in Ohio with Glee club and the boys she likes, and Crista's life in California. **

**I'm changing Santana's boyfriend's name to Brent Turner instead of Brody because I don't want to get Brody Weston mixed up with other Brody. **

**Santana will be in the story for a while. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>In New York.<strong>

Rachel was happy to see her best friend but the suitcase she had didn't look like it was for a weekend type visit. What was going on with Santana's life these days since they graduated high school.

"I dropped out of college. It really wasn't for me. I wasn't really focusing on the classes and when I did to class, I always got kicked out for being late. The professors are bitchy and I'm not cut out to be a lawyer." Rachel sighs.

"Alright if you don't want to be a lawyer like your mom then figure out a different career path in California." Santana shook her head no.

"Nothing is there for me Rachel. Sure that's where your sister and Mercedes are there but I don't feel like I fit in there." Rachel grabbed her hand worried about her.

"How does Brent feel about this?" She frowns shrugging her shoulders.

"He's all the way at Oxford, we hardly have any time to talk and we do talk, it's for 5 minutes. I don't want to be in a Long distance relationship, I really felt something for Brent but we just grew apart during the summer. I think we were scared to really tell each other that we wanted to break up but we stayed together."

Rachel knew that every relationship is hard but you have to work for it or else it's not going to work.

"You don't think you'll work it out. Don't give up just yet." Santana smiled at her and looks at her suitcase.

"I might as well look for a hotel since I'm going to be here for a few days before heading back to Lima, I might just take the cheerleading scholarship to University of Louisville, second semester." Rachel scuffed shaking her head.

"What Rachel?" She gave her a look.

"University of Louisville in Kentucky? why are you trying to be close to Lima? we graduated high school Santana and left Lima Ohio to start our lives away from that place but visit during the holidays. Don't sell yourself short in life." Santana stared at her frowning.

"If you could start your life at any place in the world, where would it be?" Rachel asked her. Before she could answer her, they both heard one of the twins crying.

"Think about it and I'll be right back." Rachel got up and went to Victorie's room.

"What are you doing to your brother and sister?" Rachel asked her oldest daughter.

"Nothing Ashleigh just started crying mom, I think she's a change." Rach sighs telling her to put Christopher in his crib so he could sleep a little before she feeds him.

"Alright mom. Can I go on the computer for a little before dinner?" She said for a little bit.

Santana gets up and followed Rachel into the twins room and starts changing her.

"My answer would be New York. That should have been my first choice but instead I picked California." Rachel watched her daughter squirm.

"Okay silly girl mommy is almost done." Santana smiled at the almost one year old. Ashleigh was the cutest baby she's ever seen.

"Then until you find a place to live, maybe you can get a job at my job. It's called the Spotlight Diner. You can stay in the guest room but it won't be forever."

Santana stared at her surprised that she was being so nice to her after everything they went through Junior year. They haven't really talked since graduation.

"I can't just live here without your husband knowing Rachel. He's your husband and this is his place too along with your kids. I'll just get a hotel until then I go back to Lima."

"Santana he wouldn't mind trust me. It's fine for you to stay here." Just then they heard the front door open followed by Finn's voice.

"HONEY I'M HOME." Santana shook her head at Finn's lame I love Lucy bit. He walked into the room and stared at them surprised.

"Hey baby, look who decided to visit us?" Finn smiled at Santana happy to see her. "Well come give me a hug." Santana stared at Rachel who nodded.

They were on good terms now. Santana hugged Finn happy to see him. He whispered that he was happy to see her.

They became real friends before graduation and he wanted to stay friends.

"Baby. Santana dropped out stanford and needs a place to stay for a little bit as she starts her life here in New York." Finn pulled back looking at her.

"You can stay in our guest room until you find a place place here. Do you have your things?" Santana nodded still not believing she was going to be staying in New York for awhile. She had to go shopping for move things since she shipped her other stuff back to her old house in Lima.

She might go home in a few days to get her things before coming back the Hudson house.

"Good then it's settled. Santana will be staying here for a while, you could even help out with the twins a few times." Rachel gave her a smile.

"See I told you it would be fine. This way you two can work on your budding friendship some more." Santana yawns a little.

"Do you want to get settled into the guest room and rest for a little before dinner is ready?" She just yawned again and Finn shows her to the guest room.

"Thank Finn for letting me stay here, I promise I won't be here for long, I'll find a place." Finn placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Take your time Santana. I'm sorry California didn't work out for you but maybe New York is where your supposed to be. Relax." Finn says before leaving the room.

She looked around liking the room and walked over to the bed wondering if it's comfortable. As soon as she took her shoes off and her head hit the pillow.

She was out like a light getting much needed sleep that she hasn't been getting for a while.

When dinner was ready, Rachel peaked in seeing that Santana was out and covered her before leaving the room, closing the door.

"Is Santana joining us for dinner babe?" She shook her head and said no.

"She's out cold for the night. We won't see her until tomorrow." Finn leans down kissing her sweetly, Rachel smiles responding to the kiss, she loved this guy so much and they were going to spend the rest of their lives together as a one big happy family.

Victorie groaned at her parents PDA. She loved that her parents were done fighting but the kissing was just too much for her.

"Mom and Dad I'm getting hungry here." The two pulled back slowly and smiled at their oldest child.

"Alright let's eat dinner." They sat down and began to eat. Rachel fed the twins already and they were sleeping.

* * *

><p>Santana woke up the next morning. Looking around trying to figure out where she was. This wasn't her dorm room at Stanford. She sat up a little and looked around yawning. She looked down at the bed and felt covers on her. She saw different pictures of Ashleigh and Christopher on the walls with Rachel, Finn and Victorie in a few of them.<p>

That's right she was at Finn's and Rachel's place after dropping out of college last month. She hasn't been at school for weeks now and she wasn't missing it at all. She barely got by in high school, how was college going to help her if she hated it. She sighs hearing her cell phone ring and saw Brent calling her. She can't put off his phone calls forever.

"Hey Brent." She said lacking the happiness in her voice. Most girlfriends would be happy to hear from their boyfriends after weeks of not hearing from him but not her. She just figured that her relationship was ending today. Might aswell get the break up over with.

"Why haven't you been answering my phone calls?" Brent asked her from the other line.

"Been busy with classes. Just like you've been busy. You know how it is." Santana said hoping he doesn't pick up that she's lying.

"Yeah I know how it is. I'm planning on visiting you this weekend." Her eyes widen just thinking about Brent showing up at Stanford University looking for her at her dorm then he'll go there and realize that she no longer goes there.

"Um Brent that's not a good a idea. I'm sure your busy with college classes." She said nervously.

"Baby is there something your not telling me? you didn't cheat on me did you?" He asked her in his strong british accent.

She shook her head no then remembered that he can't see her.

"No I didn't cheat on you but we do need to talk." She told him then takes a deep breath and begins to tell him everything that's been going on. She figured that the Hudson family was out for the day. She might aswell finish up her conversation with her boyfriend then have breakfast and try to find a job.

**At McKinley.**

Averilyn stared at the sign up sheet for the school musical Grease. She wanted the role of Sandy so badly, she just didn't have a clue a clue what song she wanted to sing.

"You know it's going to be such a bummer when I take the part as Sandy away from you." Kitty says smirking at her.

She rolls her eyes and looked at her. She was tired of the midget head cheerio bugging the hell out of her.

"Your Auditioning?" She asked her.

"I am." Kitty said with a wicked smile.

"Good for you. I'm sure we'll find a some part for you." Kitty glared at her.

"Don't you mean yourself Berry? Your not getting Sandy and I'll make sure of that." Averilyn got in her face looking down at her.

"We'll see about that Wilde. Your going down because Sandy belongs to me, your more Patty Simcox." She told her.

"You cast yourself as the poor little adork-able nice girl with two older sisters in college living a dream they'll never get but your here being a wannabe cheerio that nobody wants around, I really don't know how you got on the team in the first place." Averilyn frowns.

"Your a loser around here Berry, your uncle is a teacher here which seems pathetic to me, he has to look after you during the school day then go home to you? Why couldn't your parents take care of you? are they too busy getting high or something?" Kitty froze when she felt a hand hit her face.

"You know_ nothing_ about my family. My parents loved me and my sisters very much. They didn't get high and drink, they were killed in a car crash before I even came to this school, you fucking bitch." Kitty frowns not knowing that.

"Think before you speak you coldhearted, stuck up, bitter, annoying bitch. I'm graduating this year and your still going to be stuck here trying to put a bitchy front just to stay popular but I know your a scared little girl trying to fit in. I actually live with my birth mother, I would never talk about your family so you have no right to talk about mine." Averilyn felt tears burning her eyes and pushed past her rushing to the girl's bathroom.

Kitty's stood there about to walk to her locker when Jake grabbed her hand.

"What did you say to Averilyn that's got her so upset?" She looked at him pulling her hand away.

"Why do you care? it's not like she's your girlfriend, last time I checked _I_ was your girlfriend." He sighs.

"Yeah well maybe a few weeks was enough for me. That bitchiness is getting you nowhere in life. I'm breaking up with you." Jake told her about to leave but she grabbed his hand.

"You do not want to break up with me okay. I am like a Bad Carrie Underwood song once I get going." She said to him.

"Yeah well I'll take my chances. We're done, I'm tired of you insulting my friends." She took off his jack and hands it to him.

Kitty storms off pushing some random girl into a locker screaming in anger. Jake was going to pay for breaking up with her.

**With Averilyn and Sam.**

Sam saw his favorite person wiping away tears as she walked out of the girl's bathroom and walked up to her.

"Hey Averilyn are you okay?" She looked at him and hugs him. He held her as she cries into his arms.

"I heard what Kitty said to you. I'm proud of you for sticking up for yourself." She pulls away sniffling.

"I don't like when people talk about my family. She had no right to say those things. It was my dad's birthday last month and It was the first time I spent it without my family. It sucks being without them. Don't get me wrong I love my uncle and my birth mom but it's not the same without my sisters and my parents."

Sam wiped away her tears not liking that she was upset. Averilyn was the only person he could chill with since Rory went back to his home. He didn't want to admit that he had feelings for the youngest Berry sibling but he does and he wouldn't mind dating her. She was really good looking, she was funny, so caring and she looked really good in that cheerios uniform everyday. He also liked that she helped him babysit his little brother and sister. His parents really liked her too.

"Well how about we celebrate his belated birthday together. What is your favorite thing you guys use to do together?" She wiped her tears.

"You don't have to do that Sam, I already did something already without Rachel and Crista. I don't want to cry anymore today." He grabbed her hand.

"I'm going to put a smile on your beautiful face. You and me tonight Breadstixs then a movie at my place." Averilyn smiled nodding.

"Okay but no Avatar." Sam pouts.

"But that's the best movie in world." Averilyn shook her head.

"I wouldn't say it's the best but it's a good movie. Besides it's my turn to pick the movie." He yelled no.

"Yes Sam Evans. It's my turn." She slapped his arm and he smirked getting close to her. She backs up and runs off squealing. He runs after and caught her picking up like a bride and spins her around.

"Next time don't run away from me." She squirms in his arms as he tickles her.

"Oh my god don't drop me." He stops tickling her grinning.

"So I get to pick the movie right Averilyn?" She bites her bottom lip trying not to blush being this close to him.

"No I still pick the movie so put me down." He sighs putting her down and she smirked walking off adding a little more shake to her hips, knowing that Sam was checking her out, She really needs to address her feelings for him soon. She loves their friendship but she wanted more.

* * *

><p>Later that day. Rachel Hudson sat in Miss July's dance studio watching the others to the tango while she stuck on probation for going off at Cassie for not thinking she wasn't sexy. She tried to prove that she was by doing a sexy Brittany Spears number with the other dancers and Brody but it just blew up in her face when Cassie told her that she was good but not great.<p>

She saw one of the male dancers talking to Miss July then he walks up to her and she smiles at him, taking his hand and starts dancing with him.

After class was over, she met up with Brittany and Kurt. They were going to lunch since all their other classes weren't for a while.

"Hey Rach how was class?" She smiled at Britt saying that it was good at the end but she mostly sat out.

"Miss July is hard on you because she sees the best in you Rach. Don't give up just yet." Kurt tells her.

"Yeah Rachie things will get better. We don't have Miss July until second semester. Hopefully she's nicer then." Rachel doubts it.

"I have some news to share with the two of you." They looked at her waiting for to talk.

"Santana is in town. She's staying at mine and Finn's house until she gets a place to stay. She told me that Stanford wasn't for her so she dropped out." Brittany smiles brightly hearing that her best friend was in town but she felt bad that she couldn't make Stanford work.

"Why don't we invite her for lunch? She clearly doesn't know her way around New York. She can join us." Rachel smiled at Britt and called Santana.

"What's up Rach?" She heard the bored tone of her friend's voice.

"Hey San, I'm inviting you to lunch, are you up for joining me, Britt and Kurt?" Santana sighs.

"Sure I have nothing better to do anyways." Rachel gives her the address to the place that they were they were having lunch at and then they hang up.

When Santana showed up to the place her friends were sitting and talking, she quickly walked over to them.

"Hey guys I was wondering when I was going to get here. It's very confusing here." Brittany hugs her as she sits down. The waitress walks over to their table asking if they were ready to order.

"Sorry we're waiting for one more person." The waitress says okay and leaves.

"Who are we waiting for?" Rachel gave them a look.

"Oh your hubby. When is he getting here anyways?" She says hopefully soon. Finn walks in a few minutes later and sat down next to Rachel and gave her a kiss.

"Hey guys isn't this nice to have everybody here?" Finn asked grabbing ahold of his wife's hand.

"Yeah we've missed this." They all order their drinks and food. Then they talk about things. Santana glared at Finn.

"You kissed another girl few times? do I need to go Lima Heights on your ass Finn?" Rachel sighs.

"Santana don't kill my husband. We've talked about it and it was clearly Marley's fault. Sure I'm still mad at Him but we're working it out." Santana glanced at him.

"Fine you two work it out but I'll be keeping a close eye on you Finny boy." They talk some more, shared a few laughs as their food comes.

Rachel smiles at her friends. They were her family away from her uncle, birth mom, her twin sister and her two younger sisters Beth and Averilyn.

Her New York life was starting to look up for her. She got her best friends with her. Life was good for now.

**Find out what happens next.**


	67. Chapter 67

**Only True Love Can ****Survive** **Anything**

**By WorkingGirl22**

**Summary**

**This is the Sequel to my story You Truly Are The One and I hope you guys like it and this will focus on the Berry's sister's POV on getting to know there birth mom and it will focus on Finn and Rachel relationship as they get through there Senior year, college life and dealing with parenting. **

**I'm changing the school that Rachel, Kurt and Brittany were going to. So instead of AMDA, they are going to be at NYADA. **

**Brody Weston, Kitty Wilde, Jake Puckerman, Unique/Wade, Ryder Lynn,Marley Rose and others will be in this story aswell. I'm making Marley Rose a college freshman in this story and she's going to at NYU with Finn and they will only have a friendship once Marley realize that Finn really doesn't want her later into the story****.**

**This story goes back and forth between Rachel's and Finn's life in New York, Averie's life in Ohio with Glee club and the boys she likes, and Crista's life in California. **

** I'm just making Averilyn's name now Averie because I no longer like the Lyn part in it. On to the story.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Lima.<strong>

Averie Berry was so excited to visit her sister Rachel for their three day weekend. She was glad to be getting out of Lima Ohio. The only thing she was going to miss besides her mom and little Beth was her new boyfriend Samuel Evans or just Sam. Yes that's right She was offically dating her best friend. Sure Raina,Willow, Tami, Andrea, Valerie and Tina were her best friends but Sam was best friend and now boyfriend. They had the best time together and she really liked him alot. Raina was also okay with them dating even though she liked him too last year. Now she was dating some guy from the basketball team.

"Hey Averie do you have plans tomorrow?" A male voice whispered. She looked to her left in Math class to see Jake Puckerman giving her a smile. She hasn't really talked to him since his break up with Kitty. That girl has been giving her a hard time at cheerios practice because of it.

"We could get in trouble for talking in class. To answer your question yes I do have plans tomorrow." She whispers to him.

"Oh what are you doing Saturday or Sunday?" She whispers that she'll be in New York all weekend before going back to her work.

After class was over, Jake followed Averie out of the room and stopped her from leaving.

"Hey are you taking the train or plane tomorrow for your trip tomorrow?" He asked because he was visiting Marley this weekend too.

"I'm taking the train, why are you going there too?" He nods.

"Yeah I'm visiting my ex girlfriend Marley. She wanted to see me even though we're no longer seeing each other." Averie heard all about his ex girlfriend.

"Oh well I'm visiting my sister and my nieces and nephew. Along with my two brother in laws." He smiles at her.

"I'm going on the train, maybe we can sit together while we go there." Averie sighs.

"Jake you know I'm dating Sam right?" He knows that Averie and Sam were dating. He'll just be her friend for now and when the time is right, he'll make his move.

"Yeah I know you and Sam Evans are a couple. I just want us to be friend, can't we be friends?" She smiles at him nodding.

"Yeah I would really like that." Jake smiles back at her. Kitty saw the two clearly flirting with each other and saw Sam walking towards them. She walked in front of him and gave him a flirty smile.

"Hey there Sammy. You know if you look past the huge lips and odd interested in impressions. Your kind of cute and your body is hot. You want to come over after school and we can watch a movie or _not_ watch a movie together?"

Sam looked at her oddly. Sure Kitty was head cheerio and a few guys found her hot but He was dating Averie and he really wanted to keep dating her.

"Um Kitty your kind of hot and all but I have a girlfriend." Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Yeah who is totally flirting with my ex boyfriend. Don't you want a girl that will stay faithful to you? I'm single and totally interested." She says placing her hand on his arms. She liked the feel of his strong arms.

"I do have a girlfriend that's faithful to me and Averie is the girl I want. Sorry Kitty but we wouldn't last." He walked over to Averie and placed his arm around her shoulder.

Kitty crossed her arms over her chest watching Sam talk to Jake then looked at Averie who had a loving smile on her her face. God she hated the lovestruck look on a girl's face in the beginning of a relationship.

She wasn't like that when she was with Jake. Sure she was happy but Averie Berry was all kinds of bubbly and giddy everytime she sees Sam.

The new couple walked off and Jake stood there watching them. Kitty walked over to him.

"What's that cologne you're wearing, Jealousy by You?" Kitty asked. Jake looked at his ex girlfriend and rolls his eyes.

"What do you want Kitty?" She looks at him.

"I want you to stop being friendly with Averie." He rolls his eyes.

"You can't tell me who to date or be friends with." Kitty nodded because he was right.

"Well is that your plan to get her away from Sam? Pretend to be friends with her?"

"I'm going to tell you. Stop trying to ruin my life." Kitty frowns.

"Whatever, you want to hang out tomorrow?" Jake closed his locker.

"Sorry but I'm going to New York to visit Marley. She invited me to see her and I agreed to see her." Kitty scuffed.

"Keep making a fool of yourself." He just walked away but she followed him.

"She's not even that pretty Jake. Are you really going to be interested in a boring girl who's in Glee club? Come on Jake we had some amazingly great times together. Don't you want that back? I can even say sorry for hurting Averi's feelings about her parents. Give me a second chance?" She placed her hand on his cheek.

"Kitty I'm not up for you stalking me. I broke up with you for a reason. Don't think we're getting back together. Besides you were a bitch to my friends and your way of being nice was insulting and you faking nice the whole time."

Kitty removed her hand from his cheek and glared at him.

"I could be truly nice but your friends are students from Glee club Jake. Your not even in Glee club and yet you want to be friends with them? that's not good for my rep or yours at this school. I'm head cheerio and a fine piece of ass. Give me a chance to make it up to you, What do you say we go on a date tonight anyplace you want and we can just see where it goes?" Jake stared at her then sighs.

"Sorry Kitty but I like Averie now and I want to be with her, Hopefully when she and Sam break up, then we'll be together. I'm joining Glee club."

Kitty saw Dottie and pushed her out of her way. Stupid boys. She thought.

* * *

><p>Sam walked into Averie's room and saw that she was on the floor folding clothes.<p>

"Hey babe your still packing?" She looked up seeing her boyfriend.

"Hey Sammy. yes i'm still are you doing here?" He sits down.

"I'm visiting my girl before you have to go." Averie smiles and gives him a kiss.

"Are you going to miss me?" She asked. He placed his hands around her hips.

"Of course I'm going to miss you, I still can't believe your my girlfriend." Averie smiles and kisses his cheek.

"Well believe it because I am." He kisses her nose making her giggle.

"Averie Michelle Berry your the girl I've been crushing on. You've been there for since my breakup with Mercedes. I don't know what I do without you. your the girl I want to go on dates with, kiss, hold hands, make love to when the time is right and your my best friend." She gasped surprised he felt that way.

"You like me me that much?" He nodded smiling.

"Yes I like you a lot and you make me really happy. I thought I wouldn't be able to get over Mercedes but I did when I fell for you. Please give me a chance to show you that I'm better then Jake and Ryder. We're seniors and I want to be happy. You make me happy and I want to know if you have feelings for me the way I have feelings for you." Sam says hopefully.

Averie leans closer to him pressing her lips against Sam's. Sam closed his eyes kissing her back.

They pulled back when Shelby walked into the room.

"What's going on here?" Both of them stared at her awkwardly. .

"Sam was just giving me a good night kiss before leaving since I have to be a train station tomorrow." He nodded.

"Alright good night Sam. Don't stay up late Averie." Shelby leaves.

"Does that kiss answer you're question?" He grins before kissing her again. She wraps her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. She's glad to have a boyfriend like Sam.

**In New York on Friday.**

Rachel was sitting on the bench at the train station waiting for her sister to show up since she got the okay from their mom to spend the weekend with her and Finn. She missed both of her sisters but she's glad that she can reconnect with her sister after she kidnapped Victorie before her Junior year of high school. She got close to her sister last year but they still had things to straighten out in their bond as sisters.

She watched people around her wondering when her sister was going to show up. She also wondered how McKinley high was like now that she was done with high school, apparently there was two girls who were who were the new Santana Lopez but nobody was bitchy like her best friend.

"Rachel?" Rachel looked up to see the girl that was after her husband. Marley Rose. Great just what she needed.

"Can I help you?" Marley sat down next to her looking uncomfortable.

"I'm here to pick up my ex boyfriend, we're going to be talking about things. I saw you and I thought we could talk." Rachel wanted to so badly yell at this girl for thinking they would be suddently friends after she caught her with Finn. No she was going to mature enough to control herself in a public place.

"I'm really not the type of girl that steals people's boyfriends or in your case husbands." Rachel scuffed.

"Really Marley? you can't fool me with that innocent act of yours. I saw the look on your face when I caught you two in our living room. You were pissed that I showed up before you could really have your way with him." Marley shook her head.

"Honestly Rachel I really never meant to kiss Finn the first time but I just got caught up in the feeling as we danced together. Finn is really a great guy and your lucky to be with him. Finn was the first guy that took my mind off my ex boyfriend Jake. I'm sorry for kissing him a few times, it never should've happened." Rachel just looked at her.

"When Finn talked about you, I thought wow my husband made a new friend who I could hopefully be friends with then I saw you kissing him more then once. Do you know how that effected our oldest daughter? she thought we were going to get a divorce." Marley didn't want Victorie to think her parents were splitting up because of her.

"I'm sorry your daughter feels that way but you two are good now right?" Rachel just nodded. They were still talking it out but nobody was ending a marriage.

"That's good to hear. You two make a really great married couple. Your kids are adorable." Marley tells her unsure what to say next.

"Thanks I guess. Marley you seem like a nice girl but get it through your head, Finn Hudson is mine and you will never have him." Rachel tells her firmly.

Marley just stared at her kind of scared. She knew that she already pissed her off enough so she just nodded her head and said sorry once again. She looked around and spotted her Jake laughing and talking with a very pretty girl in a cheerleading uniform. She had her bag on her shoulder.

"Hey sis. hey Marley" Averie and Jake said.

Rachel stood up from the bench staring at her sister and the guy next to her.

"Hey sis why are you wearing your cheerios uniform? I thought you didn't have school today?"

Averie sighs rolling her eyes.

"Coach Sue made us have practice even though there wasn't school today and I didn't have time to change. Sis." She says feeling the cold air against her bare legs.

"Well Finn is looking for to see you. You have to share the guest room with Santana this weekend." Averie was fine with that.

"Are you ready to go or do you have to say good by to your boyfriend?" She blushed and looked at Jake.

"Um he's not my boyfriend but we are friends. Sis this is Noah's half brother Jake Puckerman,we go to school together." Rachel's eyes widen.

"Wow nice to meet you Jake. Have you met your brother?" He nods.

"Yeah I've met him, he's badass." Rachel smiles and the sisters say goodbye and leaves.

**At The Hudson House.**

Averie walked into the house after Rachel and looked around. This was a nice house Finn bought. Her sister was living the life as a married woman. Santana walked out of the guest room and smiled brightly seeing Averie.

"Hey midget. I can't believe your shorter then Rachel and Crista. How is that possible?" Averie put her bag down on the floor and hugged Santana. They really grew close last year.

"Hey don't judge me on my height. Your not that much taller then Rach and Crista." Santana let her go and waved her off.

"Whatever midge. You look good in a cheerios uniform. Are you Captain?" Averie shook her head.

"No that would the cold hearted bitch Kitty Wilde." Santana raised an eyebrow at her.

"What's this Kitty girl like?" Santana grabbed her hand pulling her into the living room with Rachel putting her sister's bag in the guest room before joining the two. The twins were at daycare and she didn't have class today or work.

"Kitty Wilde is 5'2, blonde hair, hazel eyes. and she's really bitchy. She's only a sophomore and we're both up against each other for the part of Sandy in Grease. She talks about me all the time. She really hates that I'm on the cheerios. Her bitchy sidekick is Bree who just happens to be Co. Captain of the cheerios. She's alot worse then Kitty and those two even each other out." Rachel hated this girl already. Atleast Santana changed her ways but this Kitty seems like she won't ever change.

"After Jake broke up with her, she pushed some random girl into the locker before storming off screaming. She called me a scheming little kiss-ass and talked crap about my sisters and our parents." Rachel really hated this girl.

"Do you have a picture of the girl?" Santana asked. Nobody out bitches her. Averie pulls up the McKinley Website and goes to the cheerios. She points to Kitty and Santana burts out laughing.

"Really that girl thinks she can out bitch me? Hello I'm Santana fucking Lopez. Nobody out bitches me. Also your alot hotter then her. She's okay looking but she's not all that. So who is this Bree girl?" Averie points to Bree and Santana stared at the girl. She looked evil but she was going to show Averie how to handle these girls.

"Enough about the girls. What's going on with you and Noah's brother?" Santana looked at her confused.

"Puck has a brother?" Averie nodded.

"Half brother. His name is Jake Puckerman. I started having a crush on Jake when school started but he was with Kitty so my feelings for him kind of faded then I began to dating Ryder Lynn who is part of the Football team. We dated for a few weeks then he broke up with me for some girl." Rachel knew her sister was hiding something.

"Are you dating somebody else now?" Averie blushed.

"Actually I am, I just started dating Sam Evans. We are boyfriend and girlfriend."

Santana started laughing. Averie frowns.

"Trouty mouth? are you serious?" Rachel slapped Santana's arm. Her sister was free to date whoever she wanted.

"Don't be rude Santana. I knew that Averie liked him last year. I think those two are cute together."

Averie smiles at her sister.

"What about Mercedes?" Averie was friends with Mercedes.

"They broke up over the summer when Mercedes went to LA. Can't you be happy for me?" Santana sighs.

"Do whatever you want. Good luck with Trouty mouth." San tells her.

**Find out what happens next.**


	68. Chapter 68

**Only True Love Can ****Survive** **Anything**

**By WorkingGirl22**

**Summary**

**This is the Sequel to my story You Truly Are The One and I hope you guys like it and this will focus on the Berry's sister's POV on getting to know there birth mom and it will focus on Finn and Rachel relationship as they get through there Senior year, college life and dealing with parenting. **

**I'm changing the school that Rachel, Kurt and Brittany were going to. So instead of AMDA, they are going to be at NYADA. **

**Brody Weston, Kitty Wilde, Jake Puckerman, Unique/Wade, Ryder Lynn,Marley Rose and others will be in this story aswell. I'm making Marley Rose a college freshman in this story and she's going to at NYU with Finn and they will only have a friendship once Marley realize that Finn really doesn't want her later into the story****.**

**This story goes back and forth between Rachel's and Finn's life in New York, Averie's life in Ohio with Glee club and the boys she likes, and Crista's life in California. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>In New York on Friday.<strong>

Finn was leaving the NYU campus to go home when he heard Marley's voice calling out to him. He ignored Marley the whole time he was on campus.

"Finn wait up." He kept on walking once again hearing Marley's voice. She didn't have an annoying voice but she was starting to get on his nerves. She needed to understand that they will never have anything. He was happily married to Rachel and it was going to stay this way.

"Finn wait up please." He rolled his eyes and kept on walking towards his car. Marley stops him from opening his car.

"Wait don't go. I really want to talk you. I know what I did was out of line twice. Your cousin seemed really scary." He just stared at her.

"I see that your not going to talk to me. Just know that I hope we can reconnect as friends sometime in the future." He just pushed her away gently and opened his car door.

Marley frowns.

"Um well bye Finn. Have a great weekend." Marley backs away slowly turns around hearing Finn start up his car then he was gone. She sighs making her way over to Jake who looked pissed.

"Why are you trying to hook up with that guy when you invited me here Marley? Isn't that dude married anyways?" Marley nodded and starts walking.

"Jake can we drop this conversation? Let's go get some food and I invited you here because I really wanted to see you and talk about us." Jake sighs walking with her.

"How the hell am I supposed to believe that Marley? You seem so into that guy that just drove off. I thought we were trying to work on our relationship, isn't that the reason I'm here?"

"Yes that's the reason your here. I just wanted to tell him that I'm sorry for getting between him and his wife." Jake couldn't believe how much Marley has changed since they were last together. New York City changed her. She use to be so into him and careful and sweet. Now she was a different person.

"I really like you and I invited you here because I want there to be something between us again." She says truthfully.

"Yeah right Marley. I think I just wasted my time here." Marley grabbed his hand.

"Jake I'm really sorry okay. I'm really focused on working it out with you. I really want us to happen again and I don't care if theres an age gap between us." He just stares at her then pulled her close to him.

"I'm not giving into you Marley. I'm interested in another girl but I still like you. Let's just go talk about our relationship and why we broke up in the first place." She smiled.

"Okay let's go." They walked off towards the subway.

**At The Hudson House.**

Finn walked into his and Rachel's place closing the door behind him. He heard laughing coming from the living room.

"Girls I'm home." He had no idea Averie was in town because Rachel wanted it to be a surprise. He heard footsteps and a squeal.

"Hey bro I missed you." Averie squealed running towards her brother in law. Finn smiles brightly seeing his sister in law. He quickly putting his bag on the table and picked up Averie up, making her wrap her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Finn held her close for a few minutes.

Averie giggles being in her older brothers arms. She didn't think of Finn as her brother in law. She just thought him and Kurt as just her brothers. She missed him.

"Wow did you change your hair color? what's this I hear about you being on the cheerios? I thought you were interested in playing soccer? What are you doing here?"

Finn asked her while putting her down.

"Finn cool it with the questions. Come join us in the living room so we can talk more." He smiles walking into the living room with his sister in law and saw his wife, his daughters, his son and Santana all on the couch.

"Hey baby." Rachel hands Ashleigh to her oldest daughter as she stood up to greet her husband. She was still working things out with him about the whole cheating thing but they are trying to make their marriage work.

Finn bends down kissing her lips ignoring the gagging noises coming from Averie, Santana and Victorie. The twins were just making noises.

Rachel pulled back from her husband's lips to stare at the girls who were giving them looks.

"Hey once you guys get married, you won't be making those noises. Leave me and my hubby alone." Santana shook her head.

"I'm so glad me and Brady aren't like that. Trust me I really care for my man but for real you two are just too much. I'm not planning on getting marriend any time soon anyways. Since my man is far away." Rachel just rolled her eyes at Santana and sat down with Finn on the other couch.

"What ever happened between you and Brittany?" Averie asked Santana. Santana stared at her confused.

"What are you talking about hobbit? Nothing was happening between me and Brittany. We're best friends for life." Averie raised an eyebrow at her.

"Really? your going to hide the fact that you were hooking up with your best friend?" Santana glared at her.

"Do you want me to slap you? sure we had our sweet lady kisses but we knew it wasn't going to work out. We are better off as best friends and stay out of my love life."

Santana hands Christopher to Averie and got up and went into the guest room, slamming the door.

Rachel stared at her sister shaking her head. Averie stared at her sister.

"Why did you bring that up Averie?"

"What did I do wrong?" She asked her oldest sister.

"You brought up something that was personal in her life. Maybe Santana's struggling with her sexuality." Finn nods agreeing with his wife.

"Yeah sis that wasn't cool. You know know it wasn't right. We have no idea what's going on with Santana's and Brittany's relationship." Averie sighs.

"Sorry but it's not like she deserves me being nice to her when she's a bitch to everybody here." Victorie just stayed quiet.

"First of all don't say that word in front of our kids you know better then that and second sure she's might seem that way but she's trying to change. Stop bringing up the past and move on." Averie sighs and kissed Chris's cheek.

"Do you want me to say sorry to her?"

"Let her cool down for now. Anyways we need to figure out where your sleeping while your here since Santana's in the guest room."

"I'm fine on the couch. Isn't this a pull out?" They married couple nodded.

"Then I'm good. So what are we doing for dinner tonight?"

"I'm making your favorite." Averie grins.

"Alfredo pasta With Basil?" Rachel nodded.

"Is that vegan baby?" Finn asked his wife.

"Yes it is. I wouldn't eat anything that wasn't Vegan. Averie just happens to absolutely love this dish I make." Finn just nods kissing her lips again. Averie smiled at the two. She was happy for her sister. She just wished Crista was around. She hasn't spoken to her or Rachel since she moved to California for school. She knew that for a fact.

* * *

><p>Santana finally came out of the room when it was dinner time and ignored Averie the whole time. Rachel made a great dinner. She thought. After dinner was over, Santana went back into her room after saying goodnight to everybody and took a shower then got dressed for bed. She needed time to think away from the Hudson-Berry family. For tonight anyways.<p>

Averie frowned seeing that Santana was ignoring her. She kind of deserves it after blurting out something that was personal to Santana.

"Can I watch a little tv before going to bed? It's Friday and I normally don't go to bed this early." Rachel smiles at her sister.

"Yeah but you might aswell take your shower first. You can use our shower but don't touch anything that's not yours." Averie nods saying okay and say goodnight to the twins and Victorie before making her way to her into Finn's and Rachel's bedroom.

"Can I stay up with Aunty Averie mom and dad?"

"Torie you know the rules in this house. Your bedtime is 9:30." Both her parents tell her with a stern look,

"But it's friday. I hate going to bed early. It's only 9:20. Can't I please stay up with her?" Victorie pleaded with her pouty look.

"Since it's Friday you can stay up until 10:30." Victorie squeals hugging her Dad.

"Thank you Daddy I love you." She pulls back and hugs her mom.

"I love you too Mommy. I'm going to get ready for bed then join Aunty in the living room." Victorie runs to her room and close the door.

Rachel held onto Ashleigh staring at her husband.

"Why did you give into her? She knows the rules."

"It's just until Averie leaves babe. Let her spend time with her aunt Averie." Finn tells her as he brings Christopher over to his changing table.

"I know you want to be the cool dad but we have rules set as parents. Now is not the time to break them." He sighs.

"You want me to go tell her that she can't spend time with Averie now? Do you want her whining?" Rachel glared at him.

"Don't make me seem like the bad guy. She can do it tonight but tomorrow she's going back to her normal bedtime." Rachel tells him firmly.

"Okay honey." She just scuffed shaking her head and focused on getting her daughter ready for bed.

"Daddy is trying to piss me off Ash. That's not nice of Daddy is it?" Rachel cooed.

Finn stared at his wife shaking his head. He loved his very dramatic wife very much.

"Really Rachel?" She put a new onesie on Ashleigh then picks her up and walks over to her crib.

"Yes Finn really." Rachel covered her daughter after putting down for bed.

"Your not getting a divorce are you?" They turn around to see Averie staring at them.

"What makes you think we're getting a divorce?" Finn asked her.

"Victorie told me that you two were fighting. What happened that made her think that you two were heading down the road of ending your marriage?"

"Torie shouldn't have told you about that. We're working on it and we aren't getting a divorce." Averie stared at both of them.

"Really Averie. One of my classmates at NYU named Marley Rose who has feelings for me and Rachel caught me twice with this girl kissing me." Averie glared at Finn.

"Didn't you learn anything from Trista? Don't let these fast ass girls ruin your marriage Hudson. Don't make me go to that school of yours and curse this Marley girl out."

"That won't be a problem Averie. She knows not to get between my marriage with Rachel." Finn tells her.

"Yeah right Finn. You might have told her to stay away but she's not going to listen because she's so in love with you." Rachel walked out of the room pushing her sister out the way.

"Averie please we're fine and Marley isn't going to between my marriage with my husband." Averie glanced back at Finn.

"Honestly Averie nothing is going to happen." She just stared at him.

"I'm going to go to talk to Victorie." Rachel tells them then leaves but first she washes her hands in the bathroom.

"Let's have a talk Finn." He groans staring at his sister.

"Fine let's go to the kitchen." They leave the twins room after Finn watches his hands.

**Find out what happens next.**


End file.
